Beyblade Shadow Warriors
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Takes place one year after Cosmic Legends. New Characters, new challenges, and some new locations. Read and Review :D New chapters starting from 5 and so on will be written differently. Chapter 34; Favorite chapter :D
1. The World Tooned Upside Down

Chapter 1: The World Tooned Upside Down

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"And the winner is Manga!" The Announcer shouted as the final round of the Beyblade World Championships was decided. "Since Manga has won the tournament he can now battle Charlotte for the title of World champion!" After hearing her name echo throughout the stadium, Charlotte began walking to the bey stadium.

"I hope you're ready to enter a world of absolute mayhem." Manga said as he pulled out a small green book.

"Save the talking for after the battle." Charlotte said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"I like the way you think." Manga said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" The two teens shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Hmm, which one should I chose?" Manga thought to himself as he flipped through the pages of his small green book.

"HELLO! Stop reading your book and battle me." Charlotte said as her bey collided with Manga's.

"This one." Manga said as his book began to glow.

"What's he doing?" Charlotte thought to herself as she watched the small green book fire a beam of light towards Manga's bey.

"Dark Rabbit." Manga said as his bey spirit appeared. Appearing in front of Manga was a cartoon rabbit with dark brown fur.

"I-Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Charlotte said as she began laughing uncontrollably.

"Mayhem Punch!" Manga shouted as his bey spirit charged at Charlotte. Waving her hand back and forth slightly Charlottes bey spirit appeared to protect her.

"I feel sorry for your bey spirit." Charlotte said as her bey spirit was knocked into a wall. "What the HELL!?"

"Good rabbit." Manga said as the rabbit landed next to Charlotte.

"What the hell happened?" Charlotte said slightly confused.

"Didn't you know? Toon's aren't easy to beat." Manga said as he stuck his tongue out at Charlotte.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me." Charlotte said as her bey spirit stood up and tried to punch the rabbit.

"Mayhem Punch." Manga said as the rabbit pulled out a boxing glove. After hearing its special move the rabbit put on the boxing glove and waited for Halberd to get closer.

"Let's teach this guy a lesson. Striker!" Charlotte shouted as her bey spirit swung its sword at the rabbit. Upon impact the rabbit stretched its body backwards to avoid the attack. "How did you avoid that?!"

"I told you, Toon's are really hard to beat. Dark Rabbit come back." Manga said as his bey spirit turned into a beam of light that disappeared.

"This guy's really starting to annoy me." Charlotte thought to herself as her bey spirit disappeared. "Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Zero."

"OOOOOO I haven't used him in a while." Manga said as a beam of light hit his bey.

"Gear One." Charlotte said quietly so no one would hear her. "Halberd Finisher!"

"Dodge it." Manga said as his bey avoided the attack.

"Halberd Finisher!" Charlotte shouted as her bey charged at Manga's bey.

"Dodge it." Manga said as his bey avoided the attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This guy is really giving Charlotte a hard time." Madoka said as she looked at a small TV that was showing the World Championship battle.

"It sucks to be her." Kyoya said as he sat next to Madoka. "Sorry I'm late. I was finishing my battle with Gingka."

"Well I'm just glad you decided to take me on a date." Madoka said in a happy tone. "So I'm guessing the battle with Gingka didn't go so well."

"I won." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face. Hearing this news caused Madoka to spit out the water she was drinking.

"Cough, cough, cough, Y-you actually beat him!?" Madoka struggled to say as she began coughing.

"Yeah, I finally beat Gingka." Kyoya said with pride.

"All that training you did with Nile really paid off." Madoka finally said after she had finished coughing.

"It feels great to know I'm better than Gingka." Kyoya said thinking about his battle.

"How did you win?" Madoka asked as she starred at Kyoya wanting to know every detail of the battle.

(Flashback, Kyoya's P.O.V)

"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" I shouted as loud as I could. Leone was high in the sky and began creating a reverse tornado aimed directly at Cosmic Pegasus. Nile tried to tell me something but I was to caught up in the moment to listen to him.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka had shouted hoping to attack Fang Leone before he could create a reverse tornado.

"It's too late Gingka!" I yelled at Gingka as the reverse tornado knocked Pegasus into the bey stadium.

"PEGASUS!" Gingka yelled as I watched him pick Pegasus up.

"I told you Gingka, today was the day I finally beat you!" I yelled as I watched Gingka stare at his bey with disbelief.

"Calm down, its only one victory." Nile said to me as he walked up behind me.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's how I did it." Kyoya said full of pride.

"Great job!" Madoka said giving Kyoya a celebratory kiss.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Bickuribox!" Manga shouted as his new bey spirit appeared. In front of Manga was a small green box with a question mark on it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Charlotte said as her eyes locked on the small green box.

"Dread Scythe." Manga said as a fat bird with two large hands popped out of the green box. Upon hearing its special move, the fat bird like creature put one of its large hands in its mouth and pulled out a large scythe.

"Eww, that's disgusting." Charlotte said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Attack." Manga said as Charlotte bey spirit appeared to protect her. Preforming what it was told the fat bird like creature swung its scythe at Halberd.

"Block it!" Charlotte shouted as her bey spirit intercepted the attack with its sword. "Halberd Finisher!"

"Return." Manga said as his bey spirit disappeared to escape harm.

"Stop that!" Charlotte shouted as her bey spirit disappeared.

"What's wrong World Champion? Can't take the heat?" Manga said as a beam of light hit his bey.

"I'm starting to hate cartoons." Charlotte thought to herself as she waited for the next bey spirit to show itself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"And then that's when Nile and I returned from our training." Kyoya said to Madoka as they watched the World Championship battle.

"You guys must be tired from all of that training." Madoka said as she leaned her head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"The thought of seeing you again kept me going." Kyoya said as the couple watched a small blue cartoon dragon appear on the TV screen.

"I'm glad Kyoya is finally sharing his feelings with me." Madoka thought to herself as she drank some water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It should be somewhere around here." George thought to himself as he kicked a few small rocks.

"Did you find anything yet!?" Gwen shouted as she ran up to her friend.

"No." George said as he looked at Gwen.

"Then stop thinking and start looking!" Gwen said as she hit George in the back of his head.

"Ugh, bitch." George muttered under his breath as he walked around continuing his search.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Gwen shouted from a distance.

"Nothing." George replied as he shook his head a bit. "What does the bey look like?"

"Its solid black and its face bolt looks like a falcon." Gwen said as she walked over to George.

"Remind me why this bey is so important." George said as the two teens walked into a cave.

"I hear it's the fastest bey to ever exist. Whoever wields it is guaranteed to beat anyone they battle." Gwen said as they came to a dead end. "Another dead end, it's just like when we went to China."

"Hold on." George said as he looked up and saw what looked like a small falcon. "Does that rock up there look like a falcon?"

"Yeah it does." Gwen said as she looked up and saw the design of a falcon.

"I've got this one." George said as he connected his bey to his launcher. "Let it rip!"

"Careful! I want that bey in one piece, not pieces." Gwen shouted as George's bey collided with the wall.

"Yeah, yeah." George said as his bey destroyed part of the wall.

"I wonder if the other part of that legend is true." Gwen thought to herself as she moved some debris.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Do you have a bey spirit that isn't a cartoon?" Charlotte asked not able to take the cartoon dragon seriously.

"What's wrong with my Toon Dragon?" Manga asked as the blue toon dragon flexed its biceps, which turned into mini volcanoes.

"Ha, ha, ha I can't take your toons seriously." Charlotte said unable to control her laughter.

"White Lightning!" Manga shouted as his bey spirit shot Halberd with a beam of white lightning.

"Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as she watched her bey spirit disappear.

"It looks like we're going to have a new champion!" The announcer shouted as he watched Charlotte's bey fly out of the stadium.

"N-no." Charlotte said realizing she couldn't make her bey land back inside the bey stadium.

"Looks like I win." Manga said as he watched Charlotte's bey land outside of the bey stadium.

"I-I lost." Charlotte said not believing what happened.

"Don't worry; you can challenge me again any time." Manga said as his bey spirit stuck its tongue out at Charlotte.

"I can keep this up any longer." Charlotte said as she began to laugh.

"W-what?" Manga said wondering why Charlotte was laughing.

"Do you really think I'm that easy to beat?" Charlotte said as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, your bey's outside of the bey stadium." Manga said as he closed his green book.

"It's called an after image." Charlotte said as she finally stopped laughing.

"After what?" Manga said as he looked over and noticed Charlotte's bey had disappeared.

"Just before you knocked my bey out of the bey stadium I used a special move to increase its speed. While doing so that special move leaves an image that looks and feels like a real bey." Charlotte said as her bey reappeared and knocked Manga's bey out of the bey stadium.

"No!" Manga shouted as his bey landed outside of the bey stadium.

"That was close." Charlotte thought to herself as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Charlotte is still our World Champion!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for Charlotte.

"Go Charlotte!" A few fan boys shouted as Charlotte caught her bey.

"Better luck next time." Charlotte said as she stuck her tongue out at Manga.

"First she beats me, and then she steals my style. I stick my tongue out at people." Manga thought to himself as he picked up his bey.

"I wonder what those three are up to." Charlotte thought to herself as she walked away from the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Focus on the track Zeth!" Ev's voice could be heard through Zeth's headset.

"I'm sorry this lightning is really distracting!" Zeth said as he entered a new Ex Track.

"We need to figure out why this part of the track always has clouds around it." Ev said as Zeth turned the volume on his head set down.

"If we don't find out soon I think I'm going to end up fried." Zeth said as he dodged a lightning bolt. "Can I turn around now? It's starting to become impossible to see."

"If it's becoming too hard to see then go ahead and come back." Ev said as Zeth made a quick U turn.

"I think we should call this place the Storm Zone." Zeth said as he saw the exit.

"Well until we can figure out why there's always a storm there I guess we can call it that." Ev said as she heard Zeth exit the new Ex Track.

"You've gotta love the sunshine!" Zeth shouted as he left the new Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've bolted the door shut." Akito said as he walked over to Misaki.

"Good. We need to make sure no one else goes in here." Misaki said as she looked at the tall metal walls.

"You know I've never seen the top of those walls." Akito said as he squinted his eye's in an attempt to see the top.

"They were made to keep all of that junk in, and all of us out." Misaki said as she thought about what the inside of the Junk Yard looked like.

"Don't worry; we don't ever have to go back in there." Akito said as he began walking with Misaki.

"So when are we going to go back to Metal City?" Misaki asked as she looked at Akito.

"I got our boat tickets yesterday, the next boat should be here in a few days." Akito said as he earned a smile from Misaki.

"I can't wait to go back. We always have a lot of fun when we go there." Misaki said as she began thinking of their previous adventures.

"Hopefully no of us die this time." Akito said thinking of their last adventure.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since we've seen everyone." Misaki said realizing how long it had been since they left.

"I'm wondering how much things have changed." Akito said wondering if anything had changed.

"Well we know one thing that's stayed the same." Misaki said as she looked at Akito.

"Zero?" Akito asked as he began laughing.

"Yeah." Misaki said as she began laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked Gamma off of the bridge they were battling on.

"I'll get you for this!" Gamma shouted as he fell off of the bridge.

"As much as I hate the guy, I can't let him die." Zero thought to himself as he tossed a parachute over the bridge. "If he dies, it's his fault." Gandora let out a small growl after hearing this. "Shut up." Zero said as he began laughing.

"I could see the battle all the way from the top of the mountain." Yukihana said as she ran up to Zero.

"Can you believe that guy? Thinking he can get away with making Ultimate Generic Beys." Zero said shaking his head a bit.

"Well, you stopped him so at least we don't have to worry about him." Yukihana said looking at the positives.

"I'm sure we won't be seeing him any time soon." Zero said as he began walking away.

"Are we going to go back to Metal City now?" Yukihana asked as she walked next to Zero.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've been there." Zero said as he put his bey away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey tried to attack Gravity Destroyer.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as his bey repelled the attack and knocked Pegasus away.

"That's enough training for the day." Gingka said as he caught his bey.

"Agreed." Julian said as he caught his bey.

"Thanks for letting me train here." Gingka said as he began looking around Julian's mansion.

"Anything to help you out Gingka. Besides I owe you for kicking the crap out of Damian during the world championships." Julian said as he put Gravity Destroyer in its case.

"So where are Sophie and Whales?" Gingka asked noticing they weren't around.

"I think they went on a date." Julian said as he walked into the living room and turned on a giant flat screen TV.

"That's the biggest TV I've ever seen." Gingka said as he looked at the giant flat screen.

"Everyone has that reaction when they stay at my mansion." Julian said as he sat down and began laughing.

"So what have been up? It's been about year since we last spoke I'm sure something interesting has happened." Gingka said as he sat down on a nearby couch.

"I've been doing a lot of studying lately. My father wants me to know everything there is to know about running a company." Julian said as he grabbed the TV remote control and began channel surfing.

"I don't think I could handle studying all the time. I'd probably go crazy after the first hour." Gingka said as the two teens began laughing.

"I can't image you studying for anything." Julian said as they both began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I usually just have Madoka explain things to me." Gingka said as he stopped laughing. "Although most of the time it goes in one ear and out the other."

"How's the rest of Team GanGan Galaxy?" Julian asked as he set the TV remote on the coffee table.

"Tsubasa and Hikaru are working at the WBBA. Madoka is dating Kyoya, and working part time at the B-pit. Masamune went back to America. Yuu is training with Benkei and Kenta. And I'm here training with you." Gingka said as he thought about what everyone was doing right now.

"What about Ryuga?" Julian asked remembering the time he battled Ryuga.

"Training in some volcano." Gingka said wondering if Ryuga had gotten any stronger.

"Sounds like everyone's doing well." Julian said as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"So what kind of fancy food do you guys have?" Gingka asked realizing he was hungry.

"Lobster?" Julian asked as he looked at Gingka.

"That sounds good." Gingka said as Julian got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"You've got to love having your own personal chef." Julian said as he walked back into the living room.

"I've got my own personal chef to, her name is Madoka." Gingka said as the two teens began laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

"Can I stay here tonight?" Kyoya asked as he walked into the B-pit with Madoka.

"Sure. You know were the guest room is." Madoka said as Crystal finished cleaning a few bey parts.

"I'm done working for the night." Crystal said as she put away the bey parts.

"Thanks for the help." Madoka said as she watched Crystal leave the B-pit.

"I'm going to the guest room." Kyoya said as he began yawning.

"I could use some sleep to." Madoka said as she turned off the lights in the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Any likes or dislikes? Anything I should add?

Review and Stay Gold.

Next Chapter: The Brazilian Break Dancer


	2. The Brazilian Break Dancer

Chapter 2: The Brazilian Break Dancer

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Days Later in Brazil, at Night)

"I thought we were heading back to Metal City." Yukihana said as she walked beside Zero.

"Remember what that Afro guy told us before we left the mountain?" Zero asked as he pushed his way through the crowd of people.

"Something about a Night Falcon." Yukihana said not really remembering their conversation.

"I've heard that if that bey ends up in the wrong hands it can be really dangerous. A guy I know here has information on a lot of legendary beys; I just want to make sure this bey isn't one of those dangerous ones." Zero said as he looked around for a certain building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Open! Eyes of Medusa!" Julian shouted as his bey increased the gravity around Pegasus.

"Spin faster Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"Keep him in one place." Julian said as Gravity Destroyer increased the gravity around Pegasus.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to move a little.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Gravity Destroyer appeared and slammed its sword down on Pegasus.

"Ugh, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as he watched Pegasus land outside of the bey stadium.

"That's enough training for now." Julian said as he caught his bey.

"Damn. I still need a lot more training." Gingka said as he picked up Pegasus.

"It's going to take a while before you become stronger. It took me a few months of training before I noticed anything." Julian said as he put Gravity Destroyer in its case. "Did Kyoya really become stronger than you?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he did but he became a lot stronger than me." Gingka said as the battle they had went through his mind. "He thinks he's the best now."

"Haven't you lost to other people before?" Julian asked as he walked over to the dining room with Gingka.

"Yeah, but Kyoya's only goal was to beat me." Gingka said as he put Cosmic Pegasus in his pocket.

"I say someone should kick his ass and remind him that he isn't the best." Julian said as the two teens sat down to eat dinner.

"I know someone that could do it but he's in Brazil right now." Gingka said with a sad look on his face.

"Cheer up. You'll be able to battle Kyoya again soon."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Music was playing loudly as Yukihana and Zero entered the Maisonnette 9.

_Jump up, jump up, jump up YEAH! Come on! Everyone thumbs up! Jump up, jump up, jump up!_

"I don't really like this place." Yukihana said as she shielded her eyes from the flashing lights.

_Hey ladies let's get naughty, get drunk off this hypnotic!_

"Neither do I." Zero replied as he pushed a few people out of his way. Colorful lights flashed around the club while Yukihana and Zero tried to find Zero's friend.

"Jump up! Jump up! Jump up!" A teen sang loudly with the music. The teen began break dancing as he sang along with the music.

"He's really annoying." Yukihana said as she looked at the teen. He was wearing a white hoodie with green cargo pants and a gold medallion.

"That's would be my friend." Zero said as he looked at Yukihana.

Waving her hands back and forth Yukihana tried to cover he last sentence. "A-A-And by annoying I mean-"

"It's okay; he can be kind of annoying." Zero laughed a bit as he was kicked in the back by his friend's break dancing.

"Sorry man." The teen said as he finished doing a front flip.

"Raymondo, next time you do that you'd better be ready for a punch to the gut." Zero said as he turned to face his friend.

"Well helloooo beautiful." Raymondo said as he pushed Zero out of the way and held Yukihana's hand. "Where have you been all of my life? Dinner and a movie?"

"Err, umm."

"Hang on their cowboy; I have a few questions to ask you. When I have my answers then you can flirt with her." Zero said as Yukihana began scolding him. "I m-m-mean she's with me."

"Oh, sorry." Raymondo said as he let go of Yukihana's hand. "The offer is still available."

"If you try to flirt with her again, I'm going to hurt you." Zero threatened.

"Sheesh take a joke. Alright what is it you wanted to ask me?" Raymondo asked as a few people bumped into him.

"Do you mind if we talk in private?" Zero asked as he looked around at all of the people that were in the club.

"Eh sure." Raymondo said as he began walking to the exit.

"So I'm guessing life in Brazil is treating you well." Zero said as Raymondo opened up the door that led to the alley way.

"I made great decision to move back here." Raymondo said as he closed the door behind him. "So what info do you need?"

"What do you know about a bey called Night Falcon?" Zero asked as he leaned against the back door of the club.

"Hmm the Night Falcon," Raymondo began to say as he scratched his chin, "Well for starters you really don't want to mess with that bey. In fact I would stay the hell away from it."

"It's that powerful?" Zero and Yukihana asked in unison.

"You better believe it is. Supposedly it turned on its last owner and absorbed him." Raymondo began scratching the back of his head as he tried to remember what else the bey could do. "One thing that I know for sure is that it can summon an army of shadow bladers to defend to owner."

"I'm starting to think we should find this bey and make sure no one gets they're hands on it." Yukihana said as she thought about the Night Falcon.

"How strong are the shadow bladers?" Zero asked turning his attention back to Raymondo.

"They are supposed to be about half as strong as the wielder," Raymondo responded as he sat on a nearby trash can," The person that had it last was said to be the strongest blader in the world. At least that's what I've heard."

"Where can we the Night Falcon?" Zero asked as he pulled out a map of the world.

"Hmm," Raymondo hummed as he looked at the map," I think it's somewhere in the Vinewood mountains."

"We just came from there," Yukihana chimed in as she looked at the map, "We were on the south part of the mountain."

"You guys wouldn't have found on that side. I should be located on the west side of the mountain." Raymondo said as he pulled out a map of the Vinewood Mountains.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are we going to train again?" Nile asked as he walked into the B-pit with Kyoya.

"Not today, my battle with Gingka took a lot out of me." Kyoya said as he sat down next to Madoka.

"Egh, well then I guess I don't have a training partner." Nile complained while he looked through the new bey parts.

"The one time we don't have anyone here to battle." Madoka laughed at the irony. "Crystal do you have your bey on you?"

"No." Crystal replied as she top inventory.

"Where are all of those guys that usually hang out here?" Nile asked thinking of the usual teams that were hanging out at the B-pit.

"Zero and Yukihana are in Brazil. Akito and Misaki are back in there home city. Zeth and Ev are back in there city checking out some new Ex Tracks. Disk, Kujo, and Kuja are somewhere in the mountains training with Frost." Madoka replied as she thought about everyone else.

"Sucks to be them." Kyoya said laughing a bit.

"Arrow and Hunter are busy finishing some new Ex Tracks for Metal City. Dagger and Wolf are helping Hunter with the locations of new Ex Tracks." Madoka said as she finished fixing someone's bey.

"Are there any good places to train here?" Nile asked as he watched Madoka work on another person's bey.

"There's a forest nearby." Kyoya said as he examined Fang Leone.

"Why not." Nile said as he left the B-pit.

"It's a little late to be training." Madoka and Crystal said in unison.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Finally." George sighed as he finished cleaning off Night Falcon. "Catch."

"You can feel the power surging from the bey." Gwen said as she connected the bey to her launcher.

"Give it a try." George said as he watched Gwen aim the bey at a stalactite.

"Let it rip!" Gwen shouted as she launched the bey into the air.

"I just realized that launching the bey at a stalactite might not be a good idea." George said in a panicked tone as he looked up and saw the bey create an explosion.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Gwen asked as the cave began to collapse.

"You did not, just ask that." George said as he began running for the cave's entrance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This is where you can find the bey," Raymondo said as he took out a red pen and circled a small area on the Vinewood map, "You two should be careful. This bey has a habit of keeping unwanted people away."

"Thanks for the information." Zero said as he folded up the map and slid it into his pocket.

"If you guys don't mind," Raymondo began speaking as he tossed Zero a set of keys, "I'm going to go back into the club and party! You guys can stay at my place, it's up the road."

"Thanks!" Yukihana said as she began walking towards Raymond's house.

"Nice catch." Raymondo said with a smirk on his face.

Kick Raymondo in the stomach Zero began walking away, "Shut up. We're not like that."

"Heh, heh, heh same old Zero." Raymondo thought to himself as he walked back into the Maisonnette 9.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This place isn't half bad." Yukihana said as she looked around the small apartment.

"Raymondo loves to impress the girls he flirts with, his apartment has to be nice." Zero replied as he began laughing a bit.

"Who gets the couch and who gets the bed?" Yukihana asked as she turned on the lights in the guest room.

"I don't really care where I sleep." Zero said as he sat down on the couch.

"I guess I'm taking the bed then." Yukihana said as she closed the door to the guest room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

"WOO! That was one awesome party!" Raymondo shouted as he walked into his apartment.

"Keep it down," Zero said quietly as he put his hand over Raymondo's mouth, "Yukihana is sleeping in the guest room."

"Sorry, I forget that I have guests." Raymondo said as Zero moved his hand away from his mouth. "How's it going, it's only been like forever since we've seen each other."

"You're right it has been a while," Zero began as he thought about what had happened since he last saw Raymondo, "Well after I traveled to Metal City I met a few strong bladers. They challenged me to a two verses one battle which-"

"Which you won right?" Raymondo asked as he went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

"Of course," Zero said with a laugh, "I helped train of the bladers so she could kick the crap out of a few people that I didn't have the time for. After words I met this really strong guy named Gingka who really lives up to his reputation. We battled, I won, and then his father adopted me."

"Awesome." Raymondo commented as he tossed Zero a soda.

"Then I got into this whole fiasco with this guy named Tsubasa who was being controlled by some dark power and well, the usual stuff." Zero said as he opened his soda can.

"Why does all the crazy stuff happen to us?" Raymondo asked thinking of all the trouble they had gotten into as kids.

"I've been wondering that same thing," Zero said as he continued on with his story, "After a big fight with the evil version of Tsubasa I left the group and went back to Metal City. Which turned out to be a good thing because I met-"

"Arrow and Hunter, the two members that would help you form Team Hurricane," Raymondo commented as he drank some soda, "You guys became really popular."

"After winning a few tournaments we ran into these guys that used fire type beys. We decided to try and put a stop to them but it didn't go so well for us, that's when the world's best bladers showed up and kicked their butts!" Zero continued as he tried to remember what happened next. "The world champion decided to challenge me to a battle and it just happened to be one of those rare occasions where-"

"You totally kicked her ass and took the title for yourself!" Raymondo shouted has Zero punched him in the gut. "Erg."

"I told you to keep it down," Zero said in a calm down as he scolded Raymondo, "No actually I lost the battle. I did ruin her bey though, which was a total accident. Charlotte told me about this tournament that would allow me a chance to battle her again so I decided to enter."

"That's when you went in there all vigilantly style and kicked the crap out of people right?" Raymondo interrupted as he listened to Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Akashi's P.O.V)

Screeching metal echoed throughout the Junk Yard as giant wrecking balls with spikes sticking out of them passed over the Ex Track.

"Welcome to Hell." I thought to myself as I looked at all the cars and giant compactors that were scattered throughout the Junk Yard. "Hard to believe a place like this actually exists."

"Why did you bring us here?" A female voiced asked me.

"I told you not to follow me." I say to the girl as I turn around to see Scarlet staring at me.

"You told me not to but I did anyway." Scarlet said to me as she looked at the giant junk pillars that were spinning the wrecking balls around. "Why do you guys not like this place?"

"The Junk Yard is a place that most people go to when they want to die, or when they've lost all hope." I say to the girl as I sit down on an old rusted car.

"This place does give off the feeling of death and despair." Scarlet said to me as she sat down next to me. "Why did you come here?"

"Akito and I share one thing in common," I explain to Scarlet as I turn my head to look at her, "We both want to end our rivalry here."

"Why here, why not some place peaceful?" Scarlet asked me with the look in her eyes that said she didn't understand.

"That's just how we do things. Odds are only one of us will make it out of here." I explain to her as I stand up and grab my Ex Gear. "Come on, Akito and Misaki have closed the exit off yet."

(End of P.O.V)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Akito and Zeth sound like awesome people to know." Raymondo said as he finished his soda.

"They can be a handful sometimes but when you need them to help you kick someone's ass. You can count on them." Zero said as he finished his soda.

"Well since Yukihana is a free agent I think I'll try and make her my girlfriend." Raymondo said full of confidence.

"Good luck." Zero said as he laughed slightly.

"What? You don't think I can impress her with these moves?" The Brazilian teen asked as he began break dancing.

"If she is impressed then I'll call her a stupid person for falling for that." Zero said as he through his soda can away.

"That's cold man. I-I-I'm hurt that would call my future girlfriend stupid." Raymondo teased as he finished break dancing.

"I said good luck didn't I?" Zero remarked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah and?" Raymondo asked as he got another soda can.

"Well that's the only positive thing I'm going to say to you." Zero said as the two teens began laughing.

"What about that Scarlet chick? Is she hot?" Raymondo asked trying to keep his options open.

"Ugh, good luck." Zero replied as he began to laugh.

"Don't doubt my awesomeness." Raymondo said as he finished his second soda can.

"You're going to need a lot of luck if you're going to impress those two." Zero said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Just watch, I'll make one of those two girls my girlfriend." Raymondo replied with all of his confidence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh, Enough of this. Mystic ZONE!" Nile shouted as his bey created a wall of yellow light.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone was knocked out of the bey stadium.

"If you guys break one of my windows you're going to pay for it!" A mad female voice was heard from the other room.

"I'm done for the day." Kyoya said as he caught his bey.

"That means I win." Nile said with a smirk on his face.

"No it doesn't." Kyoya said as his eye twitched.

"Yeah it does, you quite so I win." Nile said as he caught his bey.

"You're asking for a beating." Kyoya said as he walked off to find Madoka.

"I could always get someone stronger than Kyoya to beat you and your bey up." Crystal said jokingly.

"I could beat them, Kyoya and I trained to our limits and beyond." Nile said as he put his bey in his pocket.

"I don't think you could beat the world champion." Crystal said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think he could either." A female voice could be heard as a girl entered the B-pit.

"Well I think I could." Nile said as he turned to face Charlotte.

"And just who the hell is this? I think it's a guy who's way too confident in his own abilities." Charlotte said as she looked at Nile with fire in her eyes.

"This isn't going to end well for me." Nile thought to himself as he tried to take back what he said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Note: Never make Misaki or Charlotte mad. You're going to regret it.

Does anyone else want to see people battling in the Junk Yard? Cause I do!

Next Chapter: The Night Falcon Rises


	3. The Night Falcon Rises

Chapter 3: The Night Falcon Rises

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Early the Next Morning)

"Yukihana, wake up." Zero said as he tried to shake Yukihana awake.

"Mgh, five more minutes." Yukihana groaned as she covered her head with one of the blankets.

"Don't make me bring Raymondo in here." Zero said as counted to five in his head.

"HELLO AND HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE MORNING!" Yukihana shouted as she sprang out of bed.

"Great, now hurry up and get ready. We need to be at the airport by ten." Zero said as he walked out of the room.

"Ugh." Yukihana groaned as she fell back onto the bed.

"Raymondo!" Zero shouted from the other room.

"OKAY I'm up." Yukihana said as she jumped out of bed, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

"About time." Zero said as he grabbed a soda can from the fridge.

"At least let me take a shower before we go." Yukihana said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Someone call my name?" Raymondo asked as he walked out of his room.

"I was using you as an excuse to get Yukihana out of bed." Zero said as he tossed Raymondo a soda.

"Ahh I see, she wants to look nice for me I get it." Raymondo said in a sly tone.

"No I'm not!" Yukihana shouted from the bathroom.

"She's just being shy." Raymondo said in a calm and cool tone.

"I will never understand what goes on inside of your head." Zero said as he face palmed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Shell Defense!" George shouted as his bey blocked Night Falcons attack.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Gwen said as her bey attacked Night Falcon.

"After being trapped in that bey for ten years, I won't go back so easily!" The opponent shouted as Night Falcon knocked both beys away.

"Midnight Storm!" Gwen shouted as her bey shot forward and collided with Night Falcon. "Come on and fight like a man you punk ass bitch!" After shouting her special move Gwen's bey knocked Night Falcon into the air. "Jump into the air!"

"Hmm. Spectrum Wind!" The teen shouted as his bey created a vortex of wind that knocked Gwen's bey out of the air and into a stalagmite.

"Spinning Shell!" George shouted as his bey jumped into the air after Night Falcon.

"Midnight Gaze!" The teen shouted as his bey disappeared.

"Where did Night Falcon go?" George thought to himself as he looked around for the opposing bey.

"Attack!" The shouted as his bey reappeared and knocked George's bey into a stalactite.

"Damn." George said as his bey hit the ground with stalactites falling on top of it.

"Midnight Storm!" Gwen shouted as her bey jumped into the air and collided with Night Falcon.

"Why don't both of you drown in shadows?!" The teen shouted as his bey repelled the attack and knocked Gwen's bey into the ground.

"Ugh, I give." Gwen said as she caught her bey.

"Damn. Same here." George said as he caught his bey.

"Heh not bad. Shadow." Shadow said as he caught his bey.

"What do want now, you beat us. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Gwen shouted as Shadow walked up the two teens.

"Actually I want to know what year it is." Shadow said as he scratched the back of his head.

"2012." George said as he looked at Shadow.

"I've been trapped in this bey for ten years! Huh time sure flies." Shadow said as he looked at his bey.

"So the legend is true. The bey really can absorb people." Gwen said not believing what she heard.

"Well since you guys are powerful bladers I want you two to help me beat every strong blader in the world." Shadow said as he put his bey inside his pocket.

"Why?" The two teens asked in unison.

"Well before my bey had absorbed me I was one blader away from conquering the whole world. That one blader, however, was able to beat me somehow." Shadow said as he remembered his last bey battle.

"Wait I thought that the person that used Night Falcon was always guaranteed victory." Gwen said wondering how Shadow lost.

"I don't know how he did it but he found a way to turn my bey spirit against me. Now that I'm free though I'm going to show everyone who the rightful ruler of this world is." Shadow said as he began walking towards the caves exit.

"Give us a minute." Gwen said as she looked at George.

"He doesn't seem right in the head." George said as he looked at Gwen.

"So? IF we help him we can find those legendary bey parts. You know the ones that can give beys abilities that no other bey has." Gwen said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh, that sounds like a good idea but each part is supposed to be hidden in places that no person can find." George said wondering what Gwen had up her sleeve.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling if we stick around with this guy. We'll be able to find out where those locations are. I hear one of them is on an island that's filled with junk." Gwen said thinking of Akito and Misaki's home city.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Shadow shouted from the exit.

"Wait for us!" Gwen and George shouted as they ran towards the exit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later on the Plane)

"Mgh." Yukihana groaned as she used Zero's arm as a pillow.

"Ugh, wake-" Zero began to say something but was interrupted by Raymondo.

"She looks comfortable, don't wake her up." Raymondo said as he turned up the volume on his Ex Skates.

"She can be comfortable leaning the other way." Zero said about to move Yukihana from his shoulder.

"You have to admit she looks cute sleeping on your shoulder." Raymondo said as Zero stopped talking.

"Why did you even want to come with us?" Zero asked as he looked at Raymondo.

"Because I've beaten everyone in Brazil. I want to battle stronger people." Raymondo said as he looked at Yukihana.

"Right." Zero said with sarcasm.

"Plus I can annoy you." Raymondo said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They don't look that strong." Shadow said as he looked at a few photos of the top twenty bladers.

"Trust me. These guys have won tournaments, and even stopped a guy from absorbing every blader in the world." Gwen said showing Shadow a few news articles.

"These three are our first targets." Shadow said as he pointed to Zero, Yukihana, and Tezuka's photos.

"I don't know much about Tezuka but those two will be a bit challenging to beat." George said looking at Zero and Yukihana's photos.

"We've got a friend that should be close to this person." Gwen said as she pointed to a photo of Akito.

"Tell your friend to start hunting him." Shadow said as he looked at some more photos.

"SO what exactly do we do once we find and beat them?" George asked wondering what was so important about beating everyone.

"I figured you guys could have figured that one out." Shadow said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I hope you don't mind but I'm just going to kick the crap out of them the old fashioned way." Gwen said as she slammed her fist into her hand.

"Whatever gets the job done." Shadow said as he examined his bey.

"Come on George." Gwen said as she began walking to the docs.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that noticed." George said in a low voice as they walked away.

"The glowing pendent around his neck?" Gwen asked as she looked at George.

"Yeah. I get the feeling that thing has some sort of dark power in it." George said thinking of the way it glowed.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Besides even if it did have some dark power in it, it's not like we couldn't handle it." Gwen said full of confidence.

"Yeah." George said still think about the pendent that hung around Shadows neck.

"There's the docs." Gwen said as the two teens walked out of the woods.

"Are we going after Zero and Yukihana?" George asked as the boat came into view.

"Yeah. They should be in Metal City." Gwen said as she handed George his ticket.

"I'll contact Crab and tell him who he's supposed to look for." George said as he remained silent for the rest of the walk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Spread you Wings Horuseus!" Nile shouted as his bey began firing air like bullets from a Vulcan.

"Ugh No." Crystal said as her bey was hit by a blast of air and knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Is there anyone else that I can battle with?" Nile asked as he caught his bey.

"I hate Horuseus." Crystal said as she picked up her bey.

"You just hate Horuseus because you lost to him. Don't feel bad though Horuseus is the King of the sky that can see everything." Nile said as he caught his bey.

"Pfft, king of the sky." A customer the B-pit said under his breath.

"You talkin' about my bey stranger." Nile said as he looked at the teen.

"You heard me." The teen said as he looked through some of the bey parts. "Hmm."

"Why don't we have a bey battle? Then you can see how strong the king of the sky really is." Nile said waiting for the stranger's response.

"The battle will not help me in the slightest bit." The stranger said as Madoka sat down at the counter.

"Can I help you?" Madoka asked as she looked at the bey the stranger was holding.

"Yeah," The stranger said as he pulled out a parts list, "I need these parts. Do you have them?"

"Hmm, I think so. They should be in the back." Madoka said as she got up to get the requested parts.

"W-what do you mean It won't help you?" Nile asked kind of shocked the stranger refused his challenge.

"My bey wouldn't be affect by any of your attacks." The stranger said as he looked around for other useful bey parts.

"How would you know if my bey's attack wouldn't affect your bey?!" Nile asked becoming slightly mad.

"Because my bey emits an electric field that stops any and all air based attacks. If all you've got is that one special move, than you won't stand a chance against me." The stranger said as Madoka came back into the room with the requested bey parts.

"Here ya go!" Madoka said as she set five parts down on the counter. "That'll be twenty dollars."

"Here." The stranger said as he handed Madoka the money.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you some place before?" Madoka asked as she looked at the stranger.

"No, I just flew in from Russia." The stranger said as he took out his bey and set it on the counter. "Do you mind if I finish working on my bey here?"

"Sure." Madoka said as she watched the stranger work on his bey.

"This part goes here, this wire there." The stranger mumbled to himself as he took out a wire and set it on the counter.

"Hmm." Madoka hummed to herself as she pulled out her laptop.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Nile said as he set his bey on the counter and looked at the stranger.

"No, the battled wouldn't help me." The stranger said as Madoka began scanning his bey.

"W-what kind of bey is this?" Madoka asked noticing the bey had hidden wires in its fusion wheel. "What's your name stranger?"

"Tezuka, but call me Tez." Tez said as he pulled out a few wires that were stuck inside of the spin track.

"Arg, This guy doesn't sit right with me." Nile thought to himself as he watched Tez work on his bey.

"Hmm this wire needs to go right here." Tez mumbled to himself as he finished taking out all of the useless wires.

"I'm going to go to the Ramen Shop, anyone want anything?" Crystal asked as she opened the door to leave.

"Bring me some ramen!" Madoka shouted as Crystal left the B-pit.

"Who's the new guy?" Kyoya asked as he walked into the B-pit.

"Hi Kyoya! This is Tez." Madoka said as she watched him screw the face bolt into his bey.

"Repairs are complete." Tez said to himself as he put the reaming parts in his pocket.

"Okay, now we can battle." Nile said walking over to the bey stadium.

"I told you this battle will not help me." Tez said as he took his bronze colored bey and put it in his pocket.

"Don't waste your time with this guy Nile. If he thinks he's so good then he must be a beginner." Kyoya said insulting Tez.

"Ugh, fine I guess I have no choice." Tez said as he pulled out his launcher and bey.

"Ready?" Nile asked as he connected his bey to his launcher.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Tez said as he connected his bey to his launcher.

"Three, two, one. Let it rip!" Nile and Tez shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Spread your wings Horuseus!" Nile shouted as Horuseus began firing bullets of air at Tez' bey.

"ShatterBolt you know what to do." Tez said as he let the air bullets hit his bey.

"He was right. That special move won't work." Nile thought to himself noticing that the bey wasn't being affected by his attack.

"Can I go now?" Tez asked as the two beys circled the bey stadium.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO WE JUST STARTED!" Nile shouted at the sometime Kyoya said something.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO YOU JUST STARTED!" Kyoya shouted as he looked at Tez.

"Shatter Blade." Tez said in an emotionless tone as his bey created two blades of electricity around its fusion wheel.

"Hold your ground Horuseus!" Nile shouted as the two beys collided with an explosion.

"Hmm." Tez hummed as his bey was knocked away.

"This should get everyone pumped up." Nile thought to himself as he put his hands together.

"Charge at him." Tez said as his bey went in for an attack.

"Mystic ZONE!" Nile shouted as he separated his hands. After separating his hand Horuseus unleashed a wall of yellow light.

"Shatter Bolt." Tez said as his bey fired three lightning bolts at the wall of light.

"That won't work." Kyoya thought to himself as he watched the two special moves create an explosion.

"A-a draw?!" Nile said as he watched both beys land outside of the bey stadium.

"Like I said this battle didn't help me out at all." Tez said as he picked up his bey.

"How about you battle me next?" Kyoya said as he walked over to the bey stadium.

"No thanks." Tez said as he put his bey in his pocket.

"W-what? Why not?" Kyoya asked shocked that his challenge was denied.

"I need to go home and take care of a few things." Tez said as he walked away from the bey stadium.

"Ugh. Come on Nile let's battle." Kyoya said as he turned his attention to Nile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"YAY! Metal City!" Yukihana shouted as they entered the city.

"It's good to be back." Zero said as they began walking to the B-pit.

"Huh, so this is the place you decided to travel to." Raymondo said as he looked around at all of the buildings. "Eh it's nothing special."

"Just because it's not a club doesn't mean it's not special!" Zero and Yukihana shouted in unison.

"Calm down. Hey are those Ex Tracks?" Raymondo asked as he looked up and saw thirty Ex Tracks going into the city.

"Yeah, Arrow and Hunter finally finished all of the Ex Tracks for this city. They just opened them up the other day I think." Zero said as he looked up and saw a few people battling on them.

"We should go there and battle some time." Yukihana said as she looked at Zero.

"Once we find Night Falcon, we can battle." Zero said as the B-pit came into view.

"I'm going to go look around the city." Raymondo said as he ran off to go find someone to battle.

"If he gets lost, I'm not going to help you find him." Yukihana said as she opened the door to the B-pit.

"Who says I was going to look for him?" Zero replied as the two teens began laughing.

"Mystic ZONE!" Nile shouted as his bey created a wall of yellow light.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya shouted as his bey began to create a tornado.

"DON"T YOU DARE USE THAT MOVE IN HERE!" Madoka shouted from the other room.

"Shit, Leone stop." Kyoya said as Horuseus knocked Leone out of the bey stadium.

"If that Lion Gale Force Wall had actually worked, I would have lost." Nile said as he caught his bey.

"Yeah and if I had won, Madoka would have made me buy here clothes." Kyoya said as his eye slightly twitched. "You know I can't stand doing that."

"Madoka!" Nile shouted with a slight smirk on his face.

"What?" Madoka asked as she walked into the room.

"Kyoya want's to take you clothes shopping." Nile said as he watched Madoka's eye's grow wide.

"COME ON KYOYA!" Madoka shouted as she grabbed Kyoya's arm and ran out the door.

"What? No welcome back?" Zero said as he watched the two teens disappear into the distance.

"That made my day." Nile said slightly laughing.

"Umm who are you?" Zero asked looking at Nile.

"Nile." Nile responded as he shook Zero's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise. I'm Zero and this is Yukihana." Zero said as Yukihana gave a respectful bow.

"Want to battle? Kyoya's busy and no one else is here right now." Nile said as he got Vulcan Horuseus out of his pocket.

"Battle?" Raymondo said as he walked into the B-pit.

"I thought you were looking around the city?" Zero said slightly confused.

"I heard someone say battle, and I want to battle." Raymondo said looking at Nile. "Let's battle."

"Ugh sure." Nile said turning his attention to Raymondo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, Tez is a little difficult to get along with XD I tried to make an awesome battle for this chapter but that didn't work out, sorry. Guess who's going to be in the next chapter, here's a hint. You talkin' about my bey stranger XD That line makes me laugh every time I say it

Review and Stay Gold! Oh and watch Toonami :D

Next Chapter: Seek and Destroyer


	4. Seek and Destroyer

Chapter 4: Seek and Destroyer

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

"And this is where Gingka and I live." Zero said as he opened the door to his house.

"Whoa this house is huge!" Yukihana said as her eyes got three times as big.

"Zero your back!" Ryusei Hagane shouted as he walked over to the front door. How many strong bladers did you get to battle. W-who's this?"

"Tons, oh this is Yukihana." Zero said as he introduced Yukihana.

"Pleased to meet you." Yukihana said with a respect full bow and a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you to." Ryusei Hagane replied as he shook the girl's hand.

"My down those stairs." Zero said as he pointed to a flight of stairs that were going down. "I'll meet you in a few minutes, I need to talk to my father."

"Okyay." Yukihana said in a positive tone as she skipped to Zero's room.

"She seems nice." Ryusei said as he turned his attention back to Zero.

"Yeah, umm you see I sort of said she could stay here while she's in town. So can she stay?" Zero asked scratching the back of his head.

"HAHAHA! Ugh sure, umm the guest room has too much stuff in it so she'll have to stay in your room." Ryusei said as he thought about Gingka's room.

"What about Gingka's room?" Zero asked giving Ryusei a confused look.

"I wouldn't even stay in there." Ryusei replied as they both began laughing.

"Alright, I'll let her know." Zero said as he walked down the stairs to his room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your room is awesome!" Yukihana shouted as she looked at all of the stuff Zero had. As she entered the room she saw a pool table, an area that was used for martial arts training, and a big table used for fixing Ex Gears. "Umm where's your bed?"

"I'll show you." Zero said as he walked over to a small flight of stairs.

"You have stairs in your room?" Yukihana said with a little confusion.

"Yeah, part of my room is right here." Zero said as he showed Yukihana where he slept.

"Whoa, so this is like a loft." Yukihana said as she saw a small couch, TV, coffee table, and bed.

"Yeah, what I really like is how you can look over the ledge and see everything." Zero said as he walked over to the wall that kept you from falling off the lifted area.

"Yeah, although I don't think anyone would want to mess with your stuff." Yukihana said as she began to laugh.

"Well since they know I'd kick the crap out of them, they'd better not." Zero said as he sat down on the couch.

"Where will I sleep?" Yukihana asked as she looked around for an extra bed.

"Well our guest room has a lot of stuff in it right now, and Gingka's room is not a friendly environment for other people. So that means you'll be staying in here." Zero said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few extra pillow and blankets.

"Awesome. So I guess I'll be taking the couch?" Yukihana said as she sat on the couch.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want, I don't really mind." Zero said as he set the extra pillows and blankets on the couch.

"So I saw a punching bag underneath here. What's it for?" Yukihana asked as she looked around the small living area.

"I use it when I practice my Kung Fu, and other various martial arts." Zero said as he took off his jacket and set in on the coffee table. "I'm about to practice some of my skills, so get comfortable and let me know if you need anything."

"Okay!" Yukihana said as she grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Raymondo said as he gave Madoka a respectful bow.

"No problem, Kyoya stays here all the time. It's like a second home for him." Madoka said as the two teens began laughing.

"Madoka, were heading back to my place." Kyoya said as he left the B-pit.

"See you later Madoka." Nile shouted as he opened the door to the B-pit. "Second place."

"Why you little, COME HERE!" Raymondo shouted as Nile ran out the door.

"Second place?" Madoka asked in confusion.

"I lost against Nile and now he keeps saying second place." Raymondo said in annoyance.

"Second place." Madoka said as she stuck her tongue out at Raymondo.

"Shut up." Raymondo said as he walked off to the guest room.

"Hmm now to hang up all of the new outfits I got." Madoka said in a very happy tone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't believe you made me do that." Kyoya said as he looked at Nile.

"She's your girlfriend, you should do stuff like that more often. She'd really appreciate it. Did you see her face when I told her you wanted to take her shopping?" Nile said laughing a bit.

"How would you know what a girl wants? I've never seen you with anyone." Kyoya said a bit annoyed.

"Well-being the romantic I am I just now these things." Nile said with a grin on his face.

"Right." Kyoya said with a little sarcasm. "Who is she?"

"W-what I-I d-don't k-know what y=your t-talking a-about!" Nile said as he waved his hands back and forth.

"So what's her name?" Kyoya asked as he put Nile into a head lock.

"K-Kyoya come on!" Nile shouted as he was dragged to Kyoya's house in a head lock.

"I just want to know who she is." Kyoya said as he tightened his grip.

"Her name is-"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He really takes his training seriously." Yukihana thought to herself as she heard repeated hits on the punching bag. "This bed is comfortable."

"Pizza!" Ryusei shouted as he entered Zero's room.

"Pizza!" Yukihana said as she looked over the ledge to see Ryusei holding up two pizza boxes.

"Come and get it!" Ryusei shouted as he set one of the pizza boxes on Zero's table.

"Thanks Mr. Hagane!" Yukihana said as she ran down the stairs and opened the pizza box.

"Don't mention it. You kids enjoy." Ryusei said as he took the second pizza box with him.

"Alright, I'm starving." Zero said as he jumped up and kicked the punching bag off of its chain.

"Whoa." Yukihana said in amazement as she watched the punching bag hit the wall.

"Pizza is my second favorite food." Zero said as he handed Yukihana a paper plate.

"Me to! Sushi is my favorite food though." Yukihana said as she grabbed two slices of pizza.

"I can't decide between sushi and fried rice." Zero said laughing a bit as he got himself two slices of pizza.

"MMM! Fried rice is good." Yukihana said as they walked up the small set of stairs.

"Do you want to change the channel?" Yukihana asked as she sat down on Zero's bed.

"Nah, I'm good with whatever." Zero said as he sat down on the cough.

_Change! Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no. Change! Nando demo umarekawaruno kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasuyo!_

"YAY! Bleach." Yukihana said as she took a bite out of her slice of pizza. "Oh oh oh Change!"

"I don't really watch anime, but this show looks good." Zero said as he turned his attention to the TV. "You sing really well."

"I don't either but this show is cool. Thank you!" Yukihana said, while she blushed she tried to take a bite of her pizza. "Mghm!"

"Hahaha, that cheese doesn't want to leave the pizza." Zero said as he looked at Yukihana who had a long string of cheese running from her mouth to the slice of pizza.

"Ugh, I defeated the cheese!" Yukihana said as the two teens began laughing.

_Getsuga tensho!_

"Yeah, now you win a special prize." Zero said as he handed her a can of soda. "You get a soda can."

"I'd like to thank the committee." Yukihana said as she held the soda can like a trophy.

"Hahaha, who else would you like to thank?" Zero asked as he took a bite of pizza.

"I'd like to thank all of my friends and family for supporting me. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be where I am today!" Yukihana said as she finished her first slice of pizza.

"Looks like something important is happening." Zero said as he looked at the TV.

_Ichigo!_

"NO, the main character!" Yukihana shouted as she watched the TV.

_Coming up next is Samurai 7 followed by Cashern Sins, then Eureka 7. With a BANG!_

"We can't let the main character die! Quick gather the dragon balls!" Zero shouted as the two teens began laughing again.

"I'll haha, get the haha, dragon ball radar." Yukihana said with difficulty through her laughter.

"Gingka would be laughing his ass off if he was here." Zero said as he opened a can of soda.

"Where is he anyway?" Yukihana asked as she took a drink of her soda.

"I think he's training with Julian Konzern." Zero said as he grabbed the two empty paper plates and put them in the trash can.

"Hmm, I wonder why." Yukihana said as she turned her attention to the TV.

"Well I'm tired so I'm about to go to sleep." Zero said as he turned the couch into a make shift bed.

"I'm going to go and put my sleeping clothes on." Yukihana said as she grabbed her bag and ran towards the bathroom. "Umm where's the bathroom.

"Up stairs, first door you see in the kitchen." Zero said as he heard Yukihana run out the door.

"Thanks!" Yukihana shouted as she out of Zero's room.

(Five minutes later)

"I'm back!" Yukihana shouted as she ran up the small set of stairs.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Zero asked as he waited for Yukihana to choose.

"My bed!" Yukihana declared as she jumped on Zero's bed. "You can have the couch."

"I guess there's no arguing with you." Zero said as he lay down on the couch.

"Nope." Yukihana said as she curled up in the blankets and stuck her tongue out at Zero.

"Good night." Zero said as he turned off the lights.

"Good night." Yukihana said as she quickly fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"Yukihana, wake up." Zero said as he tried to shake Yukihana awake.

"Mgh." Yukihana groaned as she covered her head with a blanket.

"Do I need to bring Raymondo?" Zero asked as he sat on the bed.

"N-no! I'm up!" Yukihana said as she threw the blankets off of her. "That bed is really comfortable!"

"I know." Zero said as he got up and walked down the small set of stairs.

"Time to get ready for the day!" Yukihana said as her mood brightened up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Stealth Strike!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with L Drago Destroyer.

"Roar L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as his bey knocked Strike Ninja into the air.

"Frozen Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked L Drago Destroyer into a pile of junk.

"HA, you think that's going to be enough to stop me?" Ryuga shouted as L Drago Destroyer knocked the junk away and collided with Frozen Dragon.

"Buster Mode!" Akito shouted as his bey changed forms.

"Huh?" Ryuga said as he looked up and saw Strike Ninja/Buster Mode sky diving towards L Drago Destroyer.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey landed on top of L Drago Destroyer and created an explosion.

"L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as his bey disappeared from sight.

"Strike Ninja!" Akito shouted as his bey disappeared from sight.

"I'll get you back for this!" Akito and Ryuga shouted as each other as they ran off to find their beys.

"I didn't even get to use my Gear Third." Misaki thought to herself as she caught her bey.

"Are you Misaki?" A teen asked as he walked up to her.

"Y-yeah why?" Misaki asked in her calm and cool tone.

"That's all I need to know." The teen said as he through a crab trap at Misaki.

"HEY!" Akito shouted as he blocked the object with a metal pole. "Leave my girlfriend alone."

"Hmm." The teen hummed as he through the trap at Akito.

"Akito, watch out!" Misaki shouted as she pushed Akito out of the way.

"She's going to make this difficult." The teen thought to himself as he caught his trap and forced eight blades to stick out of the center.

"I-isn't that your weapon?" Misaki asked as she took a few steps back.

"RUN!" Akito shouted as he picked up Misaki and started running away from the teen.

"This is going to be fun." The teen said as he ran after the couple.

"Where's my Ex Gear?" Akito asked as he held Misaki bridal style.

"Over by the Junk Yards entrance." Misaki said as she pointed to the entrance.

"I see it." Akito said as he jumped over a pile of junk.

"He's gaining on us!" Misaki said as she looked over Akito's shoulder.

"Well if I wasn't carrying you-"

"One more word, I dare you!" Misaki said as Akito set her down and picked put the Ex Gear.

"Activate." Akito said as the board began to hover over the ground. "Get on."

"Are you sure you can use this thing with two-" Misaki began to say before the crab trap destroyed the pile of junk that was protecting them.

"Yeah I can!" Akito shouted as he activated the gears turbo boost and blasted off with blinding speed.

"Get back here!" The teen shouted as he watched Misaki and Akito fly away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was a close one." Misaki said as the two teens jumped off the Ex Gear and walked into their house.

"Well we got away and that's all that matters." Akito said as he shut the door behind Misaki.

"Ugh, that was too much excitement for me." Misaki said as she fell onto the couch.

"Me to." Akito said as he sat next to Misaki.

"I'm going to sleep." Misaki said as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

"It's only noon." Akito said as he looked at a sleeping Misaki. "She's so cute when she's sleeps."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't believe that guy. He's a lot stronger than I thought." Ryuga said to himself as he picked up L Drago Destroyer. "That one guy I saw attacking those two has me worried."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I want you guys to locate these two people." Shadow said through the phone as he showed Gwen and George two new photos.

"We haven't even found the first two people!" Gwen shouted as she looked at the phones screen.

"Change in plans. I need these two powerful bladers to help us out. Oh and when you get the chance. Give this to one of those strong bladers." Shadow said as he held up a small necklace with a dark purple stone in it.

"What's it for?" Gwen asked in a rude tone.

"It will bring out the person inner rage, and dark power." Shadow said he put the necklace away. " Come and pick this up when you get the chance."

"Alright." Gwen said as she hung up. "We're going back to meet Shadow."

"W-why?" George asked as he looked at Gwen.

"Because he can't decide on a good plan." Gwen said as she rolled her eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as his bey collided with Pegasus and created an explosion.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Gravity Destroyer.

"Gravity Brave!" Julian shouted as his bey spirit appeared and fired arrows of intense gravity at Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus was knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Looks like I win this round Gingka." Julian said as he caught his bey.

"Ugh, I lost again." Gingka said as he picked up Pegasus.

"You're getting stronger Gingka, but we need to find a way to make the training more intense. And I think I may have just the training method to use." Julian said as he thought about a new training method.

"Whatever it is I'll try it! Tomorrow." Gingka said as he put Pegasus in his pocket.

"Agreed. Right now, I say we relax and watch some TV." Julian said as the two teens left the training room and walked into the living room.

"What are we going to watch?" Gingka asked as Julian turned on the TV.

"Hmm not sure. Let's channel surf." Julian said as he started flipping through the channels.

"I say we watch something cool." Gingka said as Julian changed the channel to a Beyblade tournament.

"How about some awesome battles?" Julian asked as the two bladers were shown on the screen.

"GO KENTA!" Gingka shouted as he saw Kenta appear on the screen.

"Isn't that your friend Kyoya?" Julian asked as he watched Kyoya walk over to the bey stadium.

"NO! KENTA! You're going to lose!" Gingka shouted as he fell off of the couch. "Badly!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(One Day Later)

"Come on Misaki, wake up." Akito said as he shook Misaki awake.

"Ugh." Misaki groaned as she opened her eyes.

"We need to get to the docs. The boats leaving in ten minutes." Akito said as he helped Misaki stand up.

"Let me get ready." Misaki said as she ran to her room to get a few set of clothes.

"We don't have time to-" Akito said as he was interrupted by Misaki.

"I'm done." Misaki said as she kissed Akito and handed him her suit case. "Come on we need to go."

"Wait up!" Akito shouted as he walked out the door with Misaki.

"Can we get some tea when we get to Metal City?" Misaki asked with her puppy dog face.

"Ugh sure. I would have said yes no matter what." Akito said as the two teens began laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few hours later)

"Were almost to Metal City." Akashi said as the city came into view.

"Are you glad to be back from the Junk Yard?" Scarlet asked as she leaned on the railing of the boat.

"Somewhat." Akashi said thinking of his last visit there.

"Are you going to go back there again?" Scarlet asked as she looked at the water.

"Yeah. One day but not any time soon." Akashi said as he examined his bey.

"So why do you and Akito hate each other so much?" Scarlet asked as she turned her attention back to Akashi.

"We, just have different personalities. We've never liked each other, so any time we meet it's usually a disaster." Akashi said thinking of the first time they met each other.

"I bet you guys could be friends if you really wanted to." Scarlet said as the boat began to slow down.

"I can't wait to get off of this thing." Akashi said as the boat came to a stop.

"Ready to go see e-everyone?" Scarlet asked as she looked around for Akashi. "Where did he run off to?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D Sorry about the small battles :/ The BIG battles will more than make up for the lack of battles right now :D I bet you guys can't guess who's going to get the necklace :P Zero's got a really cool room, I wish I had a room like his XD

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Battle of Two Rivals


	5. The Battle of Two Rivals

Chapter 5: The Battle of Two Rivals

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(One Day Later, Night)

_Madoka!_ Gingka pushed open the door to the B-pit as he looked around for Madoka. Gingka had returned from his training early after receiving a message from Ryuga.

_Hello?_ The bey mechanic answered back as she looked up from the bey she was repairing to see Gingka looking around. _Gingka! _Madoka stood up and gave Gingka a quick hug before returning to her work. _How was your training?_

_Great, although I had to cut it short since I got a message from Ryuga._

_From Ryuga?_

_Yeah, he said that we should be careful. That's why I came back from my training with Julian. _The red haired blader said as he sat down and watched Madoka work on the other beys. _Do you think you'll have time to fix Pegasus? _He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out his slightly damaged bey.

_Ugh, what that poor thing must have gone through. _The bey mechanic shook her head as she took Pegasus from Gingka.

_Madoka! _Benkei yelled at the top of his lungs as he brought an unconscious Kyoya into the B-pit.

_KYOYA! W-What happened to him? Put him in the guest room._

_This guy challenged Kyoya to a battle, a-and he lost, badly. _The giant blader set Kyoya down on the bed as Madoka quickly pushed everyone out of the room.

_We need to let him rest. Benkei, tell us everything from start to finish._

_Okay well it started like this. _The blader began telling them what had happened to Kyoya

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

_K-Kyoya let GO! _Nile frantically tried to push his way out of Kyoya's grip. Kyoya hadn't given up on his attempts to find out who Nile's girlfriend was, his usual tactics were to put Nile in a head lock and drag him around the city.

_Just tell me who your girlfriend is and I'll let you know._

_But you have nothing to gain from me telling you!_

_Actually I can do a lot of things if you tell me._

_What did I ever do to you?_

_Remember the shopping I did?_

_Oh . . . Come on buddy, pal, amigo. Can't you let that go?  
_

_No. _The tall blader tightened his grip around Nile's neck. Another blader had joined them as he sat and watched Kyoya try to get the information he wanted out of Nile.

_Her names Ejito Rin, but our relationship just started not that long ago. So don't go and mess it up. I like this girl a lot!_

_Now was that so hard? _Kyoya let Nile out of the headlock and watched him turn red.

YES IT WAS!

_What do you want? _Kyoya turned his attention to the blader that was watching.

_Are you Tategami Kyoya? _

_Yeah? Who wants to know?_

_I challenge you Tategami Kyoya! _The blader reached into his pocket and pulled out a red, orange, and purple bey. "_Dragonic Transformation!" _The blader's blue and white coat changed into a black and red one, he also gained a headset with a small glass screen covering his right eye.

_Nice clothes, buts going to take more than a fancy set of clothes to beat me. _Kyoya's eyes shifted towards the giant gantlet around the blader's right arm. _"What's that for?"_

_Shut up and battle. _The blader put a rip cord through a small slot in the gantlet and aimed it at Kyoya. The blader pulled the rip cord out of the gantlet and caused it to fire his bey towards Kyoya.

"_Let it RIP!"_

_Let it RIP! _

_Show this guy who's boss, DRAGONIC DRAKE! _The two beys collided with a fiery explosion causing the two beys to hit the ground hard.

_Lion Gale Force Wall! _The green bey began creating a tornado in the small alley that the three bladers were in.

_Kyoya! Not here! _His concerned teammate tried warning Kyoya as the tornado began blowing away trash cans and other junk that was scattered around the alley.

_Hey, orange hair guy. Shut up and let us battle, or your next. _

_Don't threaten Nile! Only I can do that!_

_Gee thanks Kyoya. _The Egyptian blader looked at Kyoya with little emotion in his eyes. _"If you don't need me, then I'm going to go meet Rin at the airport."_

_Go ahead, this guy's dead meat._

_See ya later Kyoya! _The Egyptian blader ran off to the airport shortly after saying good bey to Kyoya.

_You're going to wish your friend had stayed with you. DRAGONIC DRAKE! _The blader raised his hand into the air and his bey spirit appeared above him. "_HAHAHA! Say hello to my bey spirit."_

_Leone! _Leone appeared in front of Kyoya as he let out a battle cry. The lion then jumped into the air in an attempt to bite the giant dragon.

_Lightning Nova! _The dragon quickly charged up a ball of red energy and fired it towards Leone. The Lion fell out of the sky and disappeared as it hit the ground.

_Leone NO!_

_You're not off the hook yet! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_B-b-buuuuuuuuull, b-b-b-b-buuuuuull. Benkei had been wondering around aimlessly to find Kyoya, but had no luck finding him. He continued to look around the city as he sang about bulls, until he saw a badly beaten Kyoya lying unconscious on the ground._

_KYOYA!_

_(End of Flashback)_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, _

_And that's about the time I got back here and dropped Kyoya off. _The giant teen explained as he looked outside and noticed it had started to rain.

_Don't worry Benkei, I'll make Kyoya something to eat and he'll be feeling better in no time!_ The bey mechanic assured him as she walked into a small kitchen and started making burgers.

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMM, Madoka's hamburgers! _Drool began to flow out of Gingka's mouth as he thought of Madoka's hamburgers. While at Julian's, Gingka hadn't gotten the chance to have a hamburger made from his personal chef.

_Close your mouth Gingka! _

_B-b-but the burger smell SOOOOOOOOOOOO good!_

_If you don't stop drooling you're not going to have any!_

_AHHH! NOOOOOO! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This city has really changed since I've been here. Ejito Rin walked out of the airport and looked around at all of the Ex Tracks that were elevated above the buildings.

"About time we finished these tracks!"

"I know, let's go tell everyone the good news!" Rin watched as two teens ran off into the city. Curious, but left alone in her wondering, the shy blader calmly waited for a cab. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw Nile panting and laying on the ground. "N-Nile!? W-what are you doing here? Her face turned bright red as he stood up and hugged her.

You didn't tell me you were going to be in the city. Madoka filled me in yesterday and I've been anxiously wait for you to get here.

T-thanks. She couldn't hide a smile and turned a deeper shade of red as Nile put his arm around her and waved for a taxi. She looked up at the gray sky, leaning into him slightly.

There's been a lot of change in Metal City since you've been gone. Kyoya's friend Zero has two other friends who have been working none stop on these Ex Tracks.

Ex Tracks?

They're special places that bladers can use to have races while Bey battling on Ex Gears.

Oh. I think Jaiden may have mentioned that once before…

Your brother?

"Y-yes, but they don't have Ex Gears in America yet. They s-sound amazing, but I don't know much. The shy blader listened intently as Nile explained what Ex Gears were and how they came to be. They soon got into a cab and began heading towards the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Come on Yukihana! _Zero and Yukihana quickly ran through the rain trying to get to the b-pit as fast as they could. Yukihana held Zero's jacket above her head as she ran next to the more than fast teen.

_Are you sure you don't need your jacket?_

_I'm fine! Just keep running!_

_We really should have brought our Ex Gears!_

_Shut up, I thought it was going to be a nice night!_

Make me shut up! Yukihana quickly ran inside the B-pit and locked Zero out. She turned around and heard a loud noise outside the door, followed by yelling. Her attention was directed to the sound of everyone greeting her. _"Hi everyone!" _The girl casually tossed Zero's jacket onto the counter, quickly ran into the kitchen and began helping Madoka fix dinner for everyone.

_So I'm guessing Zero's in the dog house._

_No, he's outside. _The two teens chuckled a bit as they thought of Zero standing in the rain waiting to be let in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Misaki, isn't that . . ._ ? Akito's mind trailed off as he ran after Akashi. Misaki turned her attention to the other person that was running after Akashi and ran towards her.

_Scarlet!_

_Hmm? MISKAI!_

_It's been a while._

_I know, how has Akito been?_

_He's about to battle Akashi. _The two girls looked up and saw them fighting, which was starting to turn into a ritual between the two. They soon got out their launchers and beys and began counting down to their battle.

_Typical boys. _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_This is cruel and unusual punishment for nothing! Zero's attention was directed to the cab that had stopped outside the B-pit. Nile emerged from the cab and quickly ran around to open the door for Rin. The shy blader slowly stepped out and walked with Nile to the B-pit entrance. "The doors locked. Ugh who's that?"_

_Hmm? Oh, this is Ejito Rin._

_Ummm H-hello, nice to m-meet you. The shy blader looked at Zero, and then at the door as it flew open. The three teens quickly ran inside and closed the door behind them. They were greeted with freshly made hamburgers and a drooling Gingka Hagane._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An hours later, after everyone leaves)

_Ugh, Thanks Madoka._

_Lay down Kyoya, you need to rest. _The worried bey mechanic took the empty plate away from Kyoya and had him lay his head back on the pillow.

_Can you do me a favor Madoka?_

_Sure what is it?_

_Look up information on a bey called: Dragonic Drake._

_Sure. _The bey mechanic kissed Kyoya's forehead and slowly walked towards the door. She turned out the lights and starred at Kyoya as he put his hands behind his head.

_I'll tell Raymondo to keep it down while you sleep._

_Thanks. _Kyoya slowly closed his eyes and heard the sound of a closing door as he began to fall asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_I'll move Raymondo to the couch so you can have the guest room. _Madoka walked down the stairs and met Rin in her room. The dark-haired girl was looking at Cosmic Pegasus and was paying no mind to Madoka._ "Rin."_

Rin jumped slightly in surprise and apologized._ S-sorry I was admiring the work you did on Pegasus, he looks brand new._

_"It better look brand new," _The bey mechanic said as she finally sat down and ate her burger,_ "I worked on that bey for quite some time. I have to work on three other beys because of how long it took."_

_O-oh, I see. M-must be t-troubling… Pale eyes looked to the floor as Rin shifted in her seat. Madoka paused in her eating and looked at her friend. Alright Rin, what's up?_

_U-Um… Gryphon sorta got s-scratched up while traveling. The bey was already in Rin's hands. Madoka grabbed it from the other girl's hands, inspecting it and smiled._

_This is an easy fix; looks like you just chipped the performance tip._

_M-Madoka, if you're too busy…_

_It's no trouble at all. Don't worry. Madoka set her plate down and got to work on fixing Gryphon for Rin. She carefully unscrewed the face bolt and separated the parts._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi and Akito took their battle to the streets as they exchanged special move after special move.

_Why can't you just lose to me already! Phoenix Whirl Wind!_

_Stealth Strike!_ The two beys collided with each other and created an explosion as they passed an old factory. The two teens ran towards the factory as their beys continued to slam each other into nearby trash cans. Akashi's bey finally got an advantage and began circling Strike Ninja.

_Phoenix Absolution! _Akashi's bey set the surrounding ground on fire and knocked Strike Ninja into the air as a wall of fire was summoned to protect Phoenix.

_Ugh, COSMIC FLARE!_

_Phoenix Absolution!_ Phoenix avoided the special move by quickly creating a wall of fire. The bye then countered by slamming Strike Ninja into a support beam.

_Phoenix Whirl Wind!_

_Stealth-!_

_Crystal Force! _Misaki's bey flew in between the two beys and repelled both of their attack. The beautiful girl began starring daggers at both teens who had caught their beys._ "You BOYS need to learn how to control yourselves! Akito, stop acting like a child and leave him alone. Akashi, stop antagonizing Akito!_

_Whoa._

_I know. _Akito looked at Akashi and made a mental truce as they walked up to Misaki and bowed their heads in shame.

_Arrow and Hunter have rooms ready for us at their houses. Now let's go before this place falls apart._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, new writing, and appearance of Rin Ejito! Rin Ejito is owned by RinnyEjito12, I had permission for a one chapter appearance! Thank her for allowing me to do so. Oh and I hope this answers your question MoonstoneWings.

The guy that beat up Kyoya uses a special combo. That combo is this: Destroy your bey spirit, Force it to appear again, destroy it, force it to appear again, destroy it, force it to appear again.

His name shall be revealed later :P

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hi I'm RinnyEjito12, owner of Rin and Wave's master. Okay no I'm not, I swear, really I'm not, don't believe me. I don't help at all he just asked if he could use Rin and I spazzed and said yes because it's Wave, I mean come on. I'm just here, floating around.

Also, I know spoilers.

Review if you please, and ignore my FC if you wish~

Review and Stay Gold/ Awesome. Thank RinnyEjito12 for the assistance!

Next Chapter: Another Forbidden Bey


	6. Another Forbidden Bey

Chapter 6: Another Forbidden Bey

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Kyoya tossed and turned in his bed. The memory of his battle played through his mind over and over again. The infinite attack loop his opponent used to cause real damage to him, and the painful loss of his pride. He slammed his fist into the wall. _"I need to battle him again."_

_You're not battling that guy again! _Madoka walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Kyoya. She looked into his eyes and saw his pride had been hurt during that battle.

_You can't stop me; Arg. _Kyoya winced in pain as he lay back down in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. _"I need to become stronger. I thought that if I beat Gingka I would be able to take on anyone that challenged me."_

_Well that would be true, but since there are even more strong bladers being discovered you're bound to find a few that can beat you._

Kyoya rolled over on his side so his back would face Madoka. Madoka starred at Kyoya for a while, she understood how much his pride must have been hurt. She lay next to Kyoya and closed her eyes.

_Madoka, I'd like to be alone. _Kyoya rolled over and found Madoka had fallen asleep. He looked at her for a minute, then rolled over again and closed his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Man that guy was a waste of my time. _Drake walked past a few building as he looked around for a place to stay. His headset lit up with a flashing number on the screen that covered his eye.

"_Sir, your Dragonic Transformation won't last much longer."_

_Ugh, not again. _Drake grabbed his heart as his transformation began wearing off. His coat slowly changed back into his usual one. The gantlet like gun on his arm disappeared, along with his headset.

_ARGH! My heart. _He collapsed onto his knees and starred at the ground. A few seconds past and it began to rain. _"T-this b-bey is really s-starting to piss me off."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Days Later)

Shadow handed Gwen a small necklace that was a dark purplish color. He looked down at his pendent then back to Gwen. _"Give this to one of the people were hunting down. This necklace will bring out their inner hatred."_

_Why do we even need one of those whiney bitches to help us?!_

_I'm the leader so just do as I say! _Shadow turned around and began working on the next few phases of their plan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Fascinating, each mythic part can be found at a very specific location. Hmm, the one that can stop electrical attacks is located in the Storm Zone. _Tez wrote down some locations in his notebook. He had begun researching locations around the world for mythic bey parts that could make a bey gain a special ability. His concentration was broken by a loud female voice.

_Tezzy! _

_Hey, Charlotte. _Tez closed his notebook and turned around to see Charlotte looking around at his Ex Gears. She took one of them off of his work table and examined it.

_So, can I have a gear or what?_

_What happened to the last one I made you?!_

_It got… _A memory of her Ex Gear exploding went through her mind as she thought of the answer. _"Banged up a little."_

_Ugh, take whichever one you want. _He turned around and motioned his hand to the other Ex Gears resting peacefully on his other work table. Charlotte quickly walked over to the Ex Gear/Skate and examined all of the ones that he had.

_Mm, I don't really like any of these. Quit holding out on me! Where are the cool ones you hide!_

_Through that hallway._ Tez pointed to the hallway across from him and opened his notebook. He continued writing notes in while Charlotte ran past him to find an Ex Gear. The small warehouse was quiet for a few minutes until Charlotte came running down the hall holding a gray and black Ex Gear.

_Eiiiiii! THIS ONE! _She held up the Ex Gear and jumped around waiting for Tez to say yes. She continued jumping around until Tez slapped his pencil down on his table and looked at her.

_Just take it and GO, I'm busy._

_Jeez, you don't have to be mean about it. _Charlotte ran out of the ware house and jumped onto the Ex Gear. She looked back at Tez and waved goodbye. _"Bye Tezzy!"_

_Stop calling me that!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later at the WBBA HQ)

_You wanted to see us Mr. Hagane? _Madoka, Kyoya, Raymondo, and Gingka all walked into the main office of the WBBA Headquarters. They gave Mr. Hagane a confused look as they waited for him to speak. He turned around in the chair he was sitting in and face the teens. A minute passed before he began to speak. _"I've got some, rather disappointing news."_ Kyoya leaned against the wall and waited for the big news.

_The bey that Zero told me about is actually a forbidden bey. _

_I though L Drago was the only forbidden bey to exist! _Madoka exclaimed in shock, Kyoya's eyes locked onto Ryusei. Everyone looked at Mr. Hagane with serious looks on their faces.

_Ryuga and Tsubasa found out that there are a group of three people that have the bey, and are planning on taking down all of the world's top bladers. Which happen to be most of you._

_Dude, chill. If any of those guys come near us I will PERSONALLY kick their assess! _Raymondo cut in as he showed Ryusei his bey. Ryusei shook his head as he looked at Raymondo.

_Your Raymondo correct?_

_Yes sir, that's me! The awesome, best bey battler and best break dancer in Brazil! Raymondo!_

_Look, it's great that you want to help, but these bladers are very, very strong. Tsubasa has battled one of them and he was nearly beaten._

_Psh! BEST blader in Brail! _Raymondo turned his back to Ryusei and walked over to the empty chair at the back of the room. Akito and Misaki opened the door to the main office and walked into the room, both looking very tired.

_Sorry were late, we were attacked by one of those bladers again. _

_They're becoming more persistent. _Ryusei scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a solution to their problem. He looked at the badly beaten up couple then looked out the window. _"We need to warn every team that participated in the Beyblade World Championships. If they're looking for strong bladers then they'll definitely go after them eventually." _Charlotte walked into the room with her Ex Gear in hand.

_You've got me on your side, you've already won._

_I like this chick she's awesome!_ Raymondo commented. He looked at the new Ex Gear she held in her hand. It said "_Battle Spec" _on the bottom of it.

_Charlotte, great to see you again._

_Same here Ryusei._

_I told you to call me "The Immortal Phoenix!" _Mr. Hagane struck a pose as he said this causing everyone to look at him funny. He quickly returned to his original pose and waited for Charlotte to speak.

_HAHAHAHAHA, I'm not calling you that! _

_Agh, kids these days._

_HEY! I heard that!_

_Like I was saying, we need a plan of action that we can use against these bladers when they attack. We already know they try to attack us whenever were spread out throughout the city, how can we prevent that? _Everyone sat down and began thinking of a plan to help stop these new threats. Kyoya was still leaning on the wall and finally spoke.

_There's one more forbidden bey. It's called; Dragonic Drake._

_HOW do you know about that bey?! _Mr. Hagane looked at Kyoya with concern. Their eyes met and they starred at each other for a minute.

_Someone used it against me. He created an infinite loop attack that caused some serious damage to me. What aren't you telling us Mr. Hagane? _Mr. Hagane starred at Kyoya a moment longer, then sat down at in his chair. He looked at everyone then spoke. _"That bey along with L Drago, and Night Falcon, are the three most fearsome beys that have ever been used in the beyblade world. Night Falcon and Dragonic Drake were made to mimic L Drago's powers. The people that created those beys let the power go out of control and the beys took two different forms. Night Falcon can create an unlimited shadow warrior army. Dragonic Drake can force an opponent's bey spirit to battle it and every time it loses, the owner of that bey feels the pain that bey is feeling. _Mr. Hagane shook his head and looked at everyone again. Kyoya opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Raymondo.

_Dude! Why the hell did you guys leave those beys loose! They should have been put where no one can get their hands on them!_

_We kept the beys in Koma Village but when Ryuga and I battled, the mountain started to cave in, we lost the other two beys in the cave and we assumed we would never see them again._

_Well smart move, now people have them and their giving us everything they've got! _Raymondo left the room and slammed the door behind him. Mr. Hagane looked at the other and sighed.

_Now, more than ever. The best bladers are needed to stop these guys._

_You've got the best. _Charlotte and Gingka spoke in unison. They waited for Mr. Hagane's response.

_What about your beys?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later at the B-pit)

_YES! I'm finally done! _Madoka leaned back in her chair and looked at her handy work. She had finally finished working on everyone's beys. Akito's had been the hardest since it was made of old parts that were slightly rusted in some areas. She had replaced the parts with brand new ones that would help Akito make the bey stronger. Madoka sighed and got up from her chair. "_Okay everyone! Your beys are fixed and ready to go!" _Gingka, Kyoya, Misaki, Akito, Akashi, Scarlet, Yukihana, Benkei, Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Yukihana all ran into Madoka's room to retrieve their beys. Madoka fell over in her chair as everyone grabbed their beys and ran out of the room. "_Ugh, not even a thank you." _Madoka slowly got up and put her chair back in its original position. In the other room everyone shouted "_thank you!_"

_So why didn't you want me to fix your bey? _Madoka's attention was directed to Charlotte who was lying on the small couch a few feet away. Charlotte turned to face Madoka.

_I fixed my bey up before I came here. But since you're asking, can you take a look at this bey for me? _Charlotte tossed a blue and green bey to Madoka who barley caught it. Madoka placed it on her desk and examined the bey. _"I call it Blaster Blade, it supposed to be a less powerful version of Halberd."_

_Why did you make a less powerful version?_

_I want to make sure I can give challengers a chance to beat me, and with Halberd no one can really beat me. I've been joking around during most of my battle, which starts to become boring after a while._

_Let me make a few changes to your bey and I can make you a new bey that can give you the challenges you want._

_YAY!_ Charlotte jumped up from the couch in excitement and watched Madoka fix up her new bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

Yukihana yawned as she lay down in Zero's bed. She pulled the blankets over her head and she moved over closer to the wall. A few minutes passed and Zero walked up the small set of stairs.

_Ugh, I need some sleep. _His gazed was turned towards Yukihana who was sitting closer to the she usually did. There was a moment of silence between the two.

_You can sleep in the bed if you want. _Her cheerful voice trailed off as she covered her head with one of the blankets. Zero laughed a bit then lay down in his bed and pulled a blanket over his body. He turned off the TV and fell asleep next to Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Geno walked slowly to his house. He walked with a slight limp since his battle with Zero on top of Hade's City. It was a miracle that he had survived the crash and didn't have anything majorly wrong with him. His limp was slowly going away, in a few days he would be back to his usual insane self. Geno had stopped bey battling since his loss; he no longer had a drive to battle. No opponent that was worthy for him to face in battle. His attention was turned to a person leaning on his door.

_You ready to get back into beyblade?_

_No. I quit beyblade a year ago; I'm not going back._

_Hmm, what if I said you could battle Zero again? _Geno starred at the teen, then at his pendent, then back to the teen.

"_When do I start kicking people's asses?" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

Yukihana sat up in bed and looked around for Zero. She noticed a small box on the coffee table with a note attached to it. She got up, picked up the small box and read the note.

_Dear Yukihana, I hope you like this necklace~ Zero._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D No real battling in this chapter but that's what the next chapter is for :D

To BlackCatNeko999: The next Misaki X Akito one-shot will be ready soon!

Review and Stay Gold!

Next Chapter: The Loss of A Friend


	7. The Loss of A Friend

Chapter 7: The Loss of a Friend

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Early That Morning)

Yukihana slowly put the purple necklace on and admired it in the mirror. She usually didn't have a taste for jewelry but since she had gotten it from a friend she made an exception. Brushing part of her hair out of her face Yukihana quickly ran down the small set of stairs, grabbed her jacket that was laying on the pool table, and ran out of Zero's room.

_I can't believe Zero gave me a necklace! I wonder if he's finally warming up to the idea of dating me. _The girl had an excited expression on her face as she ran out of the house. She turned right and ran into a random person. "_Watch where you're going!" _The girl growled which was highly out of character for her. The teen she had bumped into looked at her for a minute then shrugged it off.

_What a bitch. _Yukihana stopped in her tracks and thought to herself "What did I just say?" The girl realized something was wrong but decided to ignore it. She continued to calmly skip to the Metal City Mall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Metal City Mall)

Yukihana's necklace glistened as the light made it glow a slight purplish color. She walked around the mall with an unusual scowl on her face. Her mood went from FANTASTIC, to GREAT, then to GOOD. Throughout the morning her mood had continued to get worse. A few minutes later her mood went from GOOD, too Bad, then to GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. With every step she took her mood slowly became worse. The young girl walked into a clothing store and glanced around at some of the jackets. The jackets were slowly pushed out of the way as Yukihana moved the ones she didn't like out of her way. She finally stopped at an old trench coat and pulled it off of the rack.

_I feel like changing up my style. _She thought to herself as she slapped the coat down and paid for it. A few minutes later she took of her purple jacket and slipped on the solid black trench coat. _"Much better."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An Hour Later at the B-Pit)

Hearing the door open Madoka looked up and saw Yukihana looking a bit different. Instead of wearing her usual purple jacket she was wearing a black trench coat and had an unusual scowl on her face.

_What?_

_N-nothing, you just… look different today._

_Whatever. _Yukihana walked into Madoka's room and began using her tools to work on a new bey. She tossed Snow Storm Dragon on top of the counter and left it there to collect dust. Madoka walked in with a glass of water in her hand and watched Yukihana begin working on her new bey.

_I just finished working on Snow Storm Dragon the other day, why are you making a new one?_

_Because it's too weak._

_W-weak!? _The bey mechanic took a few steps back and took in what she had just heard. She looked at Yukihana, and starred at her with concern in her eyes. _"Yukihana, are you okay?" _Madoka placed her hand on Yukihana's forehead to see if she had a fever.

_I'm fine! _She knocked Madoka's hand away from her. She turned her attention back to her bey. Madoka slowly walked out of the room, she sat down at behind the B-pit counter and waited for some customers.

_What's wrong with Yukihana?_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_So what's the next phase in our plan? _Crab walked over to Shadow who was sitting at a small desk looking at a world map. Shadow placed four thumb tacks on the map. He place one on top of Japan, another on New York, a third on Florida and a fourth on California. _"What's with the locations?"_

_I'm going to have four of my best bladers stay at these locations. They'll have an army of ten thousand shadow bladers; this should be enough to flush out any remaining strong bladers that are still around after I destroy the ones in Japan._

_Which bladers do you have in mind?_

_Geno will be heading to New York. I recently recruited a guy named Gamma. I'll have him go to Florida. As for California I'm not sure yet. I'm planning on having you, Gwen, and George come with me to Metal City._

_Why not just go by yourself? If you're as strong as you say you are then none of the bladers in Metal City should give you problems._

_Last time I made the mistake of not getting people to help me. This time I'm making sure I've got some strong bladers to help me out._

_Hmm… I know of a few strong bladers that can probably help. _Crab placed a few photos of Damian, Kyro, Phantom, Jack, and Bass on the desk. Shadow looked at them, and then tossed out Bass' photo, Phantom's photo, and Jack's photo. He looked at the remaining two bladers.

_I want one of these two bladers to help me. I don't care which one; just get me one of them._

_Wait… I do have one more. _Crab placed a photo of a teenager wearing an old western style hat, a black cloak. Shadow studied the photo for a minute, and then looked at Crab.

_Who is he?_

_He goes by the name Justice. He's an underground blader who hasn't lost a single battle. _

_I want him as my last blader._

_Understood. _Crab quickly walked out of the ware house leaving Shadow alone with George. George sat down next to Shadow's desk and waited for his next task.

_I want you to find Gwen and retrieve our newest member. _He slid a small photo of Yukihana to George. George grabbed the photo and ran out the door to find Gwen. Shadow put his feet on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

_I will soon have the world cowering beneath my feet. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Yukihana lay on Zero's bed and quickly covered herself up. Zero finished working on an Ex Gear, changed his night clothes and walked up the small set of stairs into the lofted area. He sat next to Yukihana who gave him a mean look.

_What?_

_Get out of the bed?_

_What for? You let me sleep here the other night?_

_That was yesterday, and this is today. Get out of the bed._

_Whatever. _Zero got up turned off the lights and lay down on the couch. He turned his head so he could see Yukihana sleeping in his bed. **"First she acts like she has feeling for me, now she's treating me like I'm nothing. What's gotten into her?"** He thought to himself as he rolled over so he was facing away from Yukihana. **"I hope whatever is wrong with her passes over quick; I was actually starting to like her a lot more."**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Arrows House)

Misaki lay next to Akito and slowly snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his chest and thought for a moment. _Akito… did you notice Yukihana acting strange today?_

_Yeah. Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something._

_Maybe… but she usually has such a happy attitude towards things._

_I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning. _Akito rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Misaki moved a little closer to Akito, and then slowly fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

Yukihana slid out of her bed and quickly got ready for the day. She ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her trench coat and slammed the door behind her as she left Zero's room. Zero slowly woke up to the sound of the slamming door a few seconds later.

_What's her problem? _Zero slowly got up and looked around the room. He noticed Yukihana had left in a rush; she normally would wait for him to wake up. His foot hit a small piece of crumbled up paper as he walked past his coffee table. Zero picked up the paper and opened up to see what it said. His eyes slowly scanned the paper. **"Dear Yukihana, I hope you like this necklace~ Zero"**

_I didn't write this… Yukihana. _Zero quickly ran inside his bathroom and began getting ready for the day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen leaned against a building next to the B-pit, she watched as people walked past her. She kept her eyes open for one specific person. That person was wearing a black trench coat and had long purple hair. Gwen's eyes shift to Yukihana who was about to walk past her.

_Hold it. _

_What do want?_

_I've been waiting for you. You want to become stronger right?_

_Yeah._

_Then follow me. You're going to be on Shadow's team._

_If it'll make me stronger then sure. _Gwen and Yukihana slowly walked past the B-pit. Yukihana looked at some of her former friends. She stopped walking for a second and starred at Madoka who was busy talking to a customer. **"Sorry guys, but I need to become stronger." **

_Forget about those bitches, your apart of team Shadow now! _Gwen pushed Yukihana away from the window and continued walking. Yukihana looked at the ground as she walked next to Gwen.

_Don't look so disappointed, you're going to rule the world in a few days._

_T-the world?_

_Shadow has a plan to take over the world. He needs strong bladers to help him and your one of them._

_Glad I can help then. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Minutes Later at the B-pit)

Zero quickly pushed open the door to the B-pit and ran inside; he frantically looked around for Yukihana. Madoka looked at him with concern in her eyes. _"Are you okay Zero?"_

_I know why Yukihana hasn't been acting right!_

_Y-You do?_

_Yeah. That necklace she's wearing. I saw it a long time ago before I met you guys; it brings out a persons inner hatred and can turn even the most pure of heart evil. _

_P-poor Yukihana! I haven't seen her all day. Kyoya! _Kyoya walked out of Madoka's maintenance room and sat next to Madoka. He looked at her then to Zero and saw they both looked very worried.

"_What is it?"_

_Help Zero find Yukihana. _Kyoya looked into Madoka's eyes and noticed she was concerned about something. He sighed then looked at Zero.

_Let's go. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Air Phase City)

_You see I'm greedy for speed and neutraaal means nothing to me. _Zeth sang to himself as he exited the Ex Track. The Bey Shop slowly came into view as Zeth picked up speed. _"So if that's your desire, we'll get along famously but one thing; I like to lead!" _

Zeth came to a stop and deactivated his Ex Gear. He picked up the gear and walked into the Bey Shop. His gaze was drawn to Ev who restocking a few bey parts. Zeth ran up to her and hugged her from behind. "_HELLO EV!"_

_L-let go! Come on Zeth I have to finish restocking these bey parts!_

_No! Not until you agree to come with me to Metal City!_

_W-why?! I told you, you don't need me there._

_But I want you there with me! _The two teens continued having their argument and paid no attention to the customer that had walked into the Bey Shop. The girl looked over all of the new bey parts that Ev had just put on the shelves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Shadow's Warehouse)

The walk to Shadow's ware house was about an hour long. Yukihana didn't mind the long walk, it gave her time to think about everything she was leaving behind. Her friends, her love, and her original bey. She was shoved through a door and heard a loud slam behind her. Yukihana looked around and saw someone sitting at desk.

_U-umm, I was told to come here if I wanted to become stronger. _The teen looked at her, and then motioned for her to come forward. Shadow starred at her for a moment then handed her a few bey parts.

"_Use these bey parts. They'll give you the power you want." _

_T-thank you! Wait… What do you want in return for these parts?_

_All I want you to do is help me conquer the world, and in exchange you'll receive any country you want. _

_Any country, deal! _A small grin appeared on Yukihana's face as she took apart her bey and equipped the new parts. She attached the energy ring to the fusion wheel and finally screwed in the face bolt.

_Meet Gwen outside and head back into Metal City. She'll fill you in on the plan._

_Okay. _Yukihana walked away from Shadow and opened the door to leave the ware house. She slid her bey into her pocket and walked out of the ware house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Zero and Kyoya walked into the B-pit with disappointed looks on their faces. Kyoya sat next to Madoka and watched Zero sit down on the ground. He had his eye closed. _"Did you guys find Yukihana?"_

_No. She could be anywhere by now. The people that are after us right now must have gotten a hold of her._

Madoka sighed and grabbed a cold bottle of water out of the mini fridge that was next to her feet. She handed Zero the bottle and continued working on Cosmic Pegasus. _Are you sure they're the ones responsible for taking her?_

_Yeah, if they wanted to defeat us they would have taken us on right here at the B-pit. They're planning something. I just don't know what it is._

A two girls entered the B-pit as Zero hit his head on the counter. He paid no mind to the girls as he tried to sort out his thoughts. One of the girls was wearing a midnight blue tank top with denim skinny jeans. The other had purple shirt on with dark blue jeans. Her hair was dark purple in the front and her bangs were spiked up in an M shape, the rest of her hair was pitch black except for the blue streak that ran down part of her long hair.

The girl with the midnight blue tank top looked around then finally spoke. "_WHERE ARE THE FREE DONUTS!" _She quickly ran out of the B-pit after word. The other girl just looked around the store then finally walked up to the counter and looked at Zero, Kyoya, and Madoka. _"Are you Zero?"_

_Yeah. _He stood up and looked at the girl who looked similar to him. Madoka left the room with Kyoya a few second later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka listened in on Zero and the girl's conversation. She then peered around the wall and looked at the girl. "_Hey Kyoya, does the girl look like Zero?" _Kyoya walked over to Madoka and looked at the girl, he kept his voice to a whisper.

_Yeah, although her hair is purple, black, and has a blue streak while Zero's is black. _

_You don't think that she could be I don't know his sister?_

_S-sister?! Well that could be possible since Zero never knew his father or mother. _

_Hmm. We'll have to ask him if she is later._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_I don't believe I know you from anywhere. _Zero starred at the girl who was the same height and age as him. She shook her head and smiled.

_N-no you don't know me but I know what happened to your friend. She went and joined Shadow… he's the one that owns Night Falcon. _

_Then he's the one that's going to get his ass kicked._

The girl spoke in a mumbled to herself. "_**Heh you really haven't changed"**_

_What was that? _

N-nothing. I'm here to offer my help in any way that you guys see fit!

Ugh… are you a strong blader?

Umm yeah, I am.

Then we're more than happy to have you help us. What's your name?

_Kasenhana. _The girl answered with a smile. The girl gave a respectful bow to Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Zero has a SISTER?! Well I cannot confirm nor deny this statement so until that answer is given I would suggest you keep reading XD I will say this though… think of how she is described :P

Things are happening! Sorry for another plot chapter, I like giving you guy's action when I can but stuff needs to move forward at the moment. Although the places mentioned by Shadow, those places are going to be a battle ground in a few chapters :D

The person that yelled out "Where are the free donuts?" That was MoonStoneWings. She wanted me to add something random to the story for her birthday so I thought why not XD

To BlackCatNeko999: Drake and Zero will battle at some point, but not right now :P

Review and Stay GOLD and AWESOME!

Next Chapter: A Blast From the Future?


	8. A Blast From The Future

Chapter 8: A Blast from the Future

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

Kasenhana yawned as she slowly rolled out of Zero's bed. She looked around the small loft area and saw a TV and a dresser. Hidden between the two was as surfboard with writing on it that was faded away. "_YOU SURF!?"_

Zero opened his eyes and rolled over so he could face Kasenhana. He slowly sat up and looked at the surfboard.

_Yeah. Well I used to when I was in California but once I moved here I stopped._

_Aww. I always wanted to learn but my parents never had time to teach me. _She had a disappointed look on her face. Kasenhana pulled the surf board out and dusted it off to see the writing.

_I can teach you some time. Once we get Yukihana back that is. _

_OKAY!_

_Who are your parents anyway? _Kasenhana hesitated a bit and kept her eyes locked on the surfboard. She thought for a moment then looked at Zero.

_Umm you know their names slip m-my mind at the moment. _

_I'm going to get ready for the day. _Zero grabbed his regular clothes, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. Kasenhana let a small sigh.

_I can't let him know… not just yet any way. _Her gaze returned to the surf board. She examined it then put it back where it had originally been. _"I can't wait to tell them I know how to surf!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An Hour Later)

_Okay I'm ready! _Kasenhana ran down the small set of stairs and stood next to Zero who was finishing the work on his Ex Gear. He slowly closed the bottom of the gear and sealed it shut. _Umm I don't have a gear. Can I barrow one? _

_Sure, just take one off of that rack right there. _He pointed to the wall behind them which had rack holding three other Ex Gears on it.

_Let's see, my old gear was a power type so I think I'll take this one!_ She grabbed a gear with a gray outline around it. Kasenhana examine it and had a grin on her face. _"Yep, this one!"_

_Come on. _Zero laughed slightly as the two teens ran out of his room. They ran past Ryusei who was working on his bey. The older man looked up and saw the two teens run out the door. _**"Heheh, kids these days."**_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The two teens flew side by side. They looked at each other for a minute then got grins on their faces.

_Race?_

_Zero… You are SO ON! _The two teens picked up speed and drifted around a corner. Kasenhana tried bumping Zero off his board only to have him dodge the attack.

_You'll have to do better than __**that.**_ Zero jumped into the air and tried to knock Kasenhana off of her board. She quickly swerved to the right causing Zero to miss her. The girl stuck her tongue out at him and drifted right. The two teens looked over at another Ex Blader who was going full speed at them. _"LOOK OUT!" _The dark blue, and light blue haired teen flying towards them jumped to the side to avoid hitting Zero and Kasenhana. The other two teens ran into a wall trying to avoid the out of control Ex Blader. All three slowly stood up and picked up their Ex Gears.

_Ugh, hey are you okay? _Kasenhana looked at the girl and froze in her tracks. Her mouth help open when she realized who it was.

_Long time no see Kasenhana!_

_Aiai! What are you doing here?! How did you even get here?!_

_I…. well same way you did but I ended up landing in Florida. _

_Awesome! So I won't be alone here!_

_Well… We can talk about this later. _Kasenhana looked at Zero then back to Aiai. She thought about it a minute then started walking with Zero.

_Okay. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At The B-Pit)

Madoka pulled Kasenhana into her room and closed the door behind her. She sat down at her desk and looked at Kasenhana one more time. _"Are you Zero's sister?"_

_W-what? N-no!_

_Really? You look like him… and you even have the same spiked up hair in the front._

_W-well I a-am related to him… i-i-in a way._

_Are you like his cousin? _

_Umm sure you could say that… don't tell him though! I ugh ran away from my p-parents and I don't need him asking questions! _Kasenhana's eyes frantically looked around the room, she lied through her teeth as she told Madoka she was Zero's cousin.

_Ugh, sure. _Madoka thought to herself for a minute. She realized the story didn't make much sense but decided to ask about it another time. "_I looked at your bey for you! It was complicated to fix but I did it!" _She handed Kasenhana a black and blue bey with a dragon like face bolt.

_Thanks! Can you also look at this one? _Kasenhana pulled out a black and gray bey with a jagged fusion wheel. It had a few large scratches along the fusion wheel and spin track, the most noticeable damage was the large crack on the energy ring.

_WHOA! What the heck happened to this bey?!_

_It umm got a little… banged up._

_Alright, well I get to work on it. _

_Thanks Madoka!_

_Yeah, yeah. _Kasenhana ran out of the room shortly afterward. She looked at all of the bey parts that were on display. Laughing to herself she picked up one of the fusion wheels and examined it. _**"These parts are really out of date. The ones we have are way stronger." **_Aiai sat behind the counter and watched Kasenhana examine the fusion wheel.

_They're not like the ones we have back home but they'll do for now. _

(One Hour Later)

Madoka let out a sigh of relief as she finished working on Aiai's bey. She examined the bey one more time and set the bey down in front of her. Her gaze was drawn to the bey Yukihana had left on top of her desk. _"Poor, Snow Storm Dragon. We'll get your partner back don't worry." _She grabbed the dusty bey that lay next to her and looked at it. It was completely brand new, no signs of any scratches or dents. Yukihana had tossed it away like it was worthless. She set the bey down and picked up Aiai's bey. Madoka slowly walked to the door and heard the two girls talking.

_How are we supposed to get back? _She heard Kasenhana ask Aiai in a low voice.

_I don't know, we got here when we battled that one guy so maybe if we battle someone as strong as him we can somehow open another portal._

Madoka listened to the two teen's conversation and tried to figure out what they were talking about. She slowly walked out into the open and the two teens stopped talking. _"Mind telling me what you guys are talking about?"_

_Heheheheheh, umm we'd love to but we can't right now. Aiai commented as she looked at the bey Madoka was holding. _The two girls starred at Madoka then quickly changed the subject. _"Hey is that my bey?!"_

_Yes it is! Good as new!_

_Thank you so much! Armor Knight really needed some repairs. I would have done it myself but I didn't have the tools to do so. _She held the bey close to her chest thankful it was repaired. After her heartwarming hug with her bey she slipped her it into her pocket.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Gingka browsed through the Ex Gears, and Ex Skates that were lined up on the walls of Arrow's shop. All the gears were sorted into different categories. The four types were Speed, Power, Flight, and Stamina. The speed types gave the user a large amount of speed that surpassed the other three classes. The Power type increased a bey's power far more than any other gear could. The Flight Gear grants the user the ability to jump over buildings with ease. The stamina types have large amounts of energy that hardly ever depleted.

_Agh, I don't know which one to choose! _Gingka walked back and forth as he looked at all of the new Ex Gears. He jumped slightly when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

_Gingka! Why didn't you tell me or Hunter you wanted to start Ex Battling?! _Arrow walked over to Gingka who had turned his attention to Arrow. Gingka hadn't noticed much change in Arrow since the year he had been away working on the Ex Tracks with Hunter.

_Your secretary said you were busy with meetings._

_Psh, NO. My secretary doesn't tell you what I'm doing. I tell you what I'm doing, next time call me and I'll help you out. So what can I do for you?_

_I don't know what gear to choose. _

_Hmm, Pegasus is an Attack type right?_

_Yeah._

_Follow me please. _Gingka followed Arrow into a small room filled with other Ex Gears. These gears looked a lot different from the others due to the size and shapes of them. _"These are the new gears we'll be realizing next year. I think this Power and Speed type combination will be the right one for you." _Gingka held an Ex Gear that had a blue and red color scheme that almost resembled Cosmic Pegasus's energy ring.

_How much do you want for it?_

_Well since you're a friend, you can just take it. _

_R-Really! W-wont you get in trouble for doing that?_

_Psh no. I made them didn't I? Then I can do as I please with them._

_Thanks Arrow! _

_No problem. Tell Zero to stay out of trouble for me._

_You bet! _Gingka quickly ran out of the Ex Gear Shop. Arrow shook his head as he looked at the photo he had of Team Hurricane on his desk. He sighed a bit and then laughed.

_I miss those times. I'd give anything to battle alongside those guys one more time._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shadow stood on top of a tree branch that over looked Metal City. The cool air brushed past his air. The sound crunching leafs caught his attention. Shadow jumped down and landed on the ground next to Crab.

_The armies are ready to attack on your command. _Crab stood at Shadow's said as he over looked Metal City. Shadow had his eyes closed, and then opened them to look at the moon.

_Call back the army for now. The moon will be full in a few days. _

_Why does it matter if the moon is full or not? _

_Night Falcon will be at his strongest whenever the moon is full, once he absorbs the energy he gets from the moon. We can attack the very next day._

_Alright, I'll let the others know._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Phoenix Whirlwind! _Akashi's bey slammed into Strike Ninja causing it to hit the edge of Madoka's bey stadium. Strike Ninja counter by attacking Phoenix with a barrage of attacks.

_Don't let up Strike Ninja!_

_You call that an attack!? Wild Fire Tsunami! _Akashi's bey unleashed three out of control fire tornados that began chasing Strike Ninja around the bey stadium. The battle was cut short as a bucket of water was dumped on the bey stadium. _"What the hell?"_

_Don't use fire type attacks in the B-Pit!_

_I'll do whatever the hell I want!_

_While you're in the B-pit, you'll do as I say or I'll have Kyoya kick the crap out of you!_

_Pfft I can take him. _Kyoya looked up from his bey and narrowed his eyes on Akashi. Akashi caught his bey and took a few steps back.

_A-and by that I mean I'll listen to you Madoka._

_That's more like it! Now who wants some burgers? _There was a loud noise outside the door of the B-pit that made everyone's attention turn to the door. The door had its blinds closed so no one could see who it was. The door slowly opened up, and Gingka slowly walked in with an Ex Gear. He was rubbing his face from where he had hit the door.

_Did someone say hamburgers?!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero lay on top of the B-pit and looked at the many stars that filled the sky. He sighed a bit then heard the door open. Kasenhana lay next to him and looked up at the stars. _"Why aren't you inside having fun with everyone else?"_

_I-I've got a lot on my mind._

_Care to share your thoughts?_

_Not really._

_O-oh. I see. Are you thinking about Yukihana?_

_Yeah. I hope she's okay. That necklace causes nothing but trouble to the person that wears it._

_She'll be fine. Trust me. _Kasenhana had a small grin on her face as she said this. She got up slowly then pulled Zero off of the ground. _"Come on, you need to enjoy time with our friends!" _Kasenhana pulled Zero into the B-pit and quickly walked down the stairs with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An Hour Later)

Aiai slowly moved the last box out of Ryusei's guest room. She set it next to a few more boxes and walked back inside. A few seconds later Kasenhana walked in and sat next to Aiai on the bed.

_I forgot to tell you earlier, Sing is somewhere around here to._

_How many of our friends are here?_

_Just us three, but I haven't seen Sing yet so we'll need to find her soon._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D So no Kasenhana is NOT Zero's sister BUT she is related to him :D And Aiai has made her appearance!

To BlackCatNeko999: Was this a fast enough update :P

Review and Stay Gold and AWEOSME!

Next Chapter: The Attacks Begin


	9. The Attacks Begin

Chapter 9: The Attacks Begin

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Days Later, at Night)

_Come on guys I know this awesome place that has sushi! _Charlotte pushed the group of bladers to her favorite place to eat. It was a sushi bar that had karaoke. Most people didn't know that Charlotte loved to sing and dance. The group of bladers consisted of Kasenhana, Aiai, Kyoya, Madoka, Gingka, Akito, and Misaki. They final found their seats and watched some of the people sing and dance. Most of them weren't any good but it was nice to watch people try their best. Charlotte looked over and saw a girl sitting next to them watching the show as well. She wore a medium sized cylinder like hat that was orange and had lines running around it. They resembled the lines you would see on a sheet of music paper. The right side of the hat had a large black music note on it. She also wore black pants with an orange belt that was tilted to the side so it was seen at an angle. She also had a tan t-shirt on.

_I like that hat! _The group's attention was turned to the girl with the large orange hat who seemed to be enjoying the show. Aiai and Kasenhana starred very carefully at the girl, and then ran over to her. The girl looked over and was greeted by a tackle hug from Aiai.

_SING! _Both teens slowly stood up. Sing grabbed her hat and placed it back on her head.

_I finally found you guys._ Sing was tackled to the ground again by Charlotte who took her hat and put in on her head. "_I love this hat, where did you get it!?"_

_Ugh, a friend of mine gave it to me._

_Where did he or she get it then!?_

_I-I don't know._

_Agh. _Charlotte got up and helped Sing stand up. Sing quickly grabbed the orange hat from Charlottes head and placed it back on her head. _"I want a hat like that." _Charlotte looked over at their table and saw their food had been brought out. _"FOOD!" _The starving teen pushed everyone out of her way to get to her food. A few seconds later she was joined by the rest of the group. Misaki finally decided to say something since the group had fallen silent.

_Are we going to get to hear you sing Charlotte?_

_Yes! I will give all of you the taste of my excellent singing voice! _Charlotte had a big grin on her face. She already knew what song she wanted to sing.

_I'm going to sing; Look Look Here! _Sing chimed in as she ate a piece of sushi. Charlotte narrowed her eyes on Sing.

_That's what I was going to sing._

_I can sing it better._

_Is that a challenge?_

_Yes._

_Come on then! _Charlotte grabbed Sing's arm and brought her up to the stage. The two teens grabbed microphones and looked at the screen that would be displaying the lyrics. _"Leave the screen blank! If you really can sing this song better than me… then you should be able to do it without the lyrics."_

_I was going to say the same to you._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Raymondo slowly opened the door to the Dungeon Gym and looked inside. It was mostly empty, the only people that were in the gym were Masamune, Toby, and Zeo. A much older looking man stepped out from the maintenance room.

_Masamune! If you have time to talk to Zeo and Toby then you have time to do 500 shadow launches!_

_F-f-five hundred! Awwh come on coach we were just-_

_Just nothing! Zeo, Toby. I want you two to battle each other!_

_YES coach Steal! _Toby and Zeo quickly ran over to the bey stadium and started battling. Masamune was busy doing his shadow launches. Coach Steel turned around to see Raymondo look inside the gym.

_And who might you be? _Raymondo walked into the gym casually and looked around at all of the equipment that the gym had. He finally reached the coach.

_The names Raymondo. Gingka's father sent me here to talk to Masamune and his friends._

_Oh so you're the one that Ryusei told me about. Boys! _The three bladers stopped what they were doing and ran over to Raymondo. They waited for him to say what he needed to say.

_There are these strong bladers that have been hunting down-_

_You know what… I've got Ryusei on the monitor right now. _The group of bladers walked into the maintenance room and saw Ryusei Hagane's face on the computer monitor.

_M-Mr. Hagane, I thought you wanted me to tell them about those strong bladers._

_I did, but something has come up. The person that owns Night Falcon has created an army of shadow bladers/ He's planning on attacking the locations of every strong blader at once. One of the locations he's chosen is New York. _

_And were… in… New York. _Raymondo's casual smile faded away once he realized they were in danger. He thought of the strong bladers that might be in New York at the moment. _"Who exactly can help us?"_

_I'm sending Disk, Kujo, and Kuja over to help you guys. They should be arriving there any minute. I think Nile is there to. _After saying Nile's name he walked into the maintenance room of the Dungeon Gym and leaned against the wall.

_Someone call for some Egyptian help?_ _I've also brought someone else to help us._ Manga walked into the room a few seconds later with Disk, Kujo, and Kuja following him. Coach Steel looked at the verity of bladers that were here to help; he smiled a bit then looked back at the computer screen.

_Unfortunately these are the only bladers I can send over there at the moment. There are a few more locations that need bladers to help defend them. I'm sending Team Wang Hu Zhong to Florida along with Team Excalibur to Florida. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Sushi Place)

_The sun shone upon us, watching us play; this day was fun, or what? The sun gave us one evening and could not believe that the end of the day is a preview of what will come. Shine shines, just like that, as stars appeared. _The singing teens enjoyed themselves as they copied each other's dance moves move for move. Charlotte clapped her hands together and then quickly spun around. Sing did the same. The two mirrored each other perfectly; the group couldn't tell who was the better singer or dancer.

_Look, look, right here, I want you to see me only me. If you look at me, my heart beats and beats happy! Look, look, more and more, you see me one more time, when you look at me, I feel that I'm excited! _The two girls continued to mirror each other's dance moves as they sang in complete sync.

"_Ano kagayaku otsukisama ga tsumugi dasu. Yume no sekai de asobu. Ano matataku hoshi-tachi ga nemuru koro. Pikapika no kyou ga hajimaru n da yo. Mitemite kotchitchi kotchi mite hoshii. Mitetekuretara dokidoki happii! Mitemite mottotton motto mite hoshii. Mitetekuretara harihari kiriri!"_

The two teens bowed and set the microphones on a nearby table. They ran back their group of friends and sat down next to each other.

_Who won?!_ Misaki and Akito looked at each other, and then shrugged at the two performers. Aiai and Kasenhana's mouths fell open from seeing such an awesome performance. Kyoya pretended not to care and looked the other way. Madoka clapped her hands and congratulated both teens. Gingka was the deciding vote.

_W-w-well you both did great and I-I-I don't know who to pick._

_You mean I was better than Sing and I deserve to be champion of singing right?_

_More like champion of losing to me and my singing!_

_Ummm, K-Kyoya and I need to h-have a battle. Come Kyoya! _Gingka quickly finished his sushi and pushed Kyoya out of the Sushi Place so he could avoid choosing which teen was better at singing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

Clouds filled the mid-day sky. Shadow looked at Metal City from on top of a tree branch. He let out a deep sigh and heard someone walking up to the tree. He looked down and saw Yukihana waiting for him to give her something to do. _"Tell Crab to attack Metal City. It's time for the world to fall at my feet."_

_Okay. _Yukihana ran away from the tree and over to crab who was standing in front of the shadow blader army. He looked over and saw Yukihana running to him. She stopped in front of him and told him what Shadow wanted.

_Shadow Bladers, attack the city! _At Crabs command the shadow bladers jumped onto the Ex Gears and jumped onto the Ex Track that was below the cliff. Crab jumped on his Ex Gear and looked over at Yukihana who wasn't getting ready for battle. _"Shouldn't you get ready to battle people?"_

_No. I'm only interested in fighting one person. _

_Suit yourself. _Crab jumped onto the Ex Track and launched his bey at two people who were battling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Pegasus Star Booster Attack!_

_Sagetario Flame Claw! _Kenta and Gingka's special moves collided with each other, creating an explosion over the B-pit as they raced on the Ex Track. They were too focused on the battle to notice the hundreds of shadow bladers flying behind them.

_Kenta, behind you! Pegasus Star Booster Attack! _Pegasus used the burst of speed from its special move to jump into the air and destroy one of the shadow bladers trying to attack Kenta. _"We need to get off of here!"_

_There's an exit coming up! Sagetario Flame Claw! _Kenta's bey collided with a shadow bey but was lost inside the hundreds of other shadow beys that over powered it. "Sagetario!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero stood on top of a building that over looked the whole city. He watched as Yukihana entered one of the Ex Tracks with her bey following her. He let out a deep sigh. _"You are coming back to the good side, Yukihana." _He grabbed his Ex Gear and jumped off the building, he swiftly put the gear underneath his feet as he landed on Ex Track next to Yukihana.

_Zero._

_Yukihana._

_I'm going to destroy you right here and now._

_You're going to try. _Looking ahead Zero saw a corner he could pass Yukihana at. He connected his bey to his launcher and pointed his launcher forward. Yukihana did the same but instead of pointing her bey forward she pointed it at Zero. Zero starred at the bey that was connected to the launcher. _"That's not Snow Storm Dragon!?" _

_I got rid of Snow Storm Dragon, that bey was to weak! This is Darkness Frost Dragon! LET IT RIP! _Yukihana fired her bey at Zero who move his foot over and tapped a button on the board. The board was set flying into the air after he hit the button. Yukihana watched as Zero flew above her and launched his bey down towards her. "_Boundless Giga Rays!" _Gandora fired red beams as it fell to the Ex Track. Zero landed next to Yukihana and gave her a small grin.

_How did you do that?_

_My gear is a prototype. I can make large jumps as long as I still have some of my booster fuel in my gear. _

_And if I were to destroy the booster fuel inside the gear?_

_Well the gear would explode and I would probably go deaf from the explosion._

_Good to know. _The two Ex Bladers and their beys raced side by side. The turn Zero had looked at was coming closer to them. He looked at Yukihana then spoke. _"I'm going to pass you." _Zero hit the boost button on his Ex Gear and flew past Yukihana with a burst of speed. He drifted around the corner with Gandora following right behind him. Yukihana drifted around the corner following right behind him but was stopped short as a red beam flew towards her.

_Frost Dragon! _Her bey jumped up and intercepted the attack. I landed back down on to the track but lost some speed. _"I didn't think you had the nerve to actually battle me."_

"_I battle everyone the same way. No matter who they might be." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(New York)

_Life DRAIN! _Geno laughed as he began draining the life energy of some of the innocent bladers that were trying to get away. A few of the bladers managed to get away but the other fell to the ground in pain.

_Mystic ZONE! _Nile shouted as his bey released a beam of yellow energy that knocked Geno off of his Ex Gear. Geno slowly got up and looked at the Egyptian who was blocking his way. _"You're going to have to go through me if you want to take anyone else on._"

_LIFE DRAIN! Geno's bey quickly began absorbing Nile's life energy making him fall to his knees._

_Mayhem Punch! _Manga shouted as his bey spirit punched Geno in the face causing his special move to wear off. "_In your face! Nile, I've got this guy!"_

_Thanks but I can take him._

_You've got someone to protect. We can't have you dying on her now can we?_

_N-no we can't. Be careful!_

_Pfft you are talking to the person that brings mayhem to people! Go take down some of the shadow bladers._

_Alright. _Nile jumped onto his Ex Gear and quickly flew away from Manga and Geno's battle. He looked back at them, and then about the person he needed to protect. _"I won't let them get their hands on you."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bass stopped walking and sat down on a rock. He looked up at the mountain he was climbing and saw he still had a long way to go. The sound of Ex Gears could be heard from the top of the mountain.

_That doesn't sound good. _He kept his eyes lock on the top of the mountain and saw hundreds of shadow bladers flying down at him.

_Let it rip!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sing has made her appearance! I like the hat she wears :D It's awesome and has a musical note on it XD Oh and RinnyEjito12 if what happened between Charlotte and Sing doesn't prove what you wanted to know… then :P Next chapter shall be awesome!

To BlackCatNeko999: Was this fast enough?

To RinnyEjito12: Told you I'd have the chapter ready by today!

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Everyone's Battle


	10. Everyone's Battle

Chapter 10: Everyone's Battle

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Warning! Warning! Danger! Access to Main Ex Track Should Be Avoided! _The sirens wailed as part of the road began rising up to reach the Ex Track. Zeth hit the booster on his Ex Gear and jumped onto the Ex Track. He quickly connect his bey to his launcher at pointed it forward.Further along the Ex Track Shadow bladers were charging towards Zeth. _"Let it rip!" _Zeth launched his bey into the sea of shadow beys that came flying towards him. His bey knocked a few out of the way but was eventually hidden amongst all of the shadow beys. _"Zero Gravity!" _At the mention of his special move Cyclone lifted every opposing bey around him into the air. _"Gravity BOMB!" _Zeth raised his fist into the air as all of the opponents were destroyed after the use of his _Gravity Bomb_ special move.

_Zeth, what's going on out there? _Ev's voice echoed through Zeth's head set as he swerved to the left to avoid getting hit by a shadow blader. He frantically looked around trying to find something to use as a weapon.

_Umm well there are a lot of shadow bladers attacking the city. Other than that, the usual. Are Wolf and Dagger ready yet?_

_No not yet. They're gears are almost finished but you'll be on your own for a little while longer._

_Agh_. Zeth quickly jumped over two more shadow bladers that tried to tackle him to the ground. He hit the booster button on his Ex Gear and flew forward with a burst of speed.

_If they're too much for you then come back the Bey Shop and wait for Dagger and Wolf to-_

_No! I'm going to keep these guys busy for as long as I can!_

_Zeth… Be careful._

_Hey you know me!_

_That's why I'm worried. _Ev's voice faded away as Zeth kicked one of the shadow bladers in the face causing him to disappear. Swerving to the left and then to the right, Zeth avoided a few more shadow bladers trying to attack him.

_Ugh these guys are really good at riding those Ex Gears._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drake slowly walked along a small dirt path that led out of Metal City. His head was tiled downward, he thought about some of the strong opponents he hadn't gotten the chance to battle yet. The sound of Ex Gears broke his concentration; he looked up and saw a few shadow bladers charging towards him.

_No, we need him! _

Drake turned his head to the right and saw Shadow commanding the bladers to stop. He starred at him for a moment then began walking away. Shadow walked over to Drake and looked at him for a moment.

_Your name's Drake right?_

_Yeah, who wants to know?_

_I want you to join my team. I'm going to need your power if I want to beat all of the strong bladers that live in Metal City._

_No-_

(In Drakes Mind)

_WHAT the hell are you doing! _His bey spirit wrapped its tail around Drakes neck. The dragon slowly tightened its grip around Drakes neck as he spoke.

_I'm t-trying to leave M-metal City, h-helping him is a w-waste of m-my time._

_You_ will do as I say! Now help him! There are still people that I want to destroy here!

_F-fine._

(Back in the real world)

_Y-yeah I'll join. _

_Good. My warehouse is over there. If you need to upgrade your bey then do so before you start battling people. _Shadow jumped onto his Ex Gear and left Drake in the dust as he speed off onto an Ex Track.

_Did he just call my bey weak? Pfft time to make him mad. _Drake quickly ran over to Shadow ware house and opened the door to walk inside. He closed the door behind him and looked around for something to destroy. _"Hmm that will do." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana's bey slammed into Gandora causing him to lose some speed. Gandora came to a stop as Frost Dragon tried to attack again.

_Stop dodging my attacks and fight back!_

_I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to._

_George! Gwen! _The two teens landed next Zero and began bumping him around the track. They're goal was to knock Zero off of the track. The two teens began trying to kick and punch Zero off of his board.

_I thought you were better than this. _Zero blocked Georges punch and countered with a kick to the stomach.

_Shut up! Shut up! JUST shut up!_

_Fight like a man you punk ass bitch! _Gwen tried punching Zero in the face but was stopped when his foot hit her in the throat. She fell off her board and began coughing uncontrollably. Yukihana and George slammed their boards into Zero causing him to lose his balance. He began swinging his arms back and forth trying to keep his balance.

_HEY! Catch!_ Zero looked up and saw Arrow standing on top of a building tossing him a pair of Ex Skates. Zero jumped off of his Ex Gear and caught the pair of skates and quickly put them on.

_Activate! _He landed back onto the ground and turned to face George and Yukihana as he flew backwards. Gandora was directly behind his two opponents trying to catch up. _"Boundless Giga Rays!" _George was hit by a red beam and knocked off his Ex Gear. He fell to the ground and watched as Yukihana and Zero continued their battle.

_Why can't you just give up and die already!_

Zero starred at Yukihana for a second. He kept trying to think of a way to get the necklace away from her. The two teens drifted around another corner. Yukihana slammed her gear into Zero's skates but the attack didn't affect him. "_Midnight Siege!" _Frost Dragon began charging up for its special move, dark mist began circling the bey.

_Boundless Giga Rays! _Gandora began firing red beams at Frost Dragon but the mist deflected all of the beams. Yukihana's special move finished charging and released a large energy pulse that knocked Zero and Gandora into the glass barrier that shattered upon impact.

_I-I won! _Yukihana came to a stop and walked over to the shattered barrier and looked down. She saw Zero landing on another Ex Track a bit further down. _"I should have known. He won't die that easily."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Mountain)

Bass ran down the mountain avoiding all of the shadow bladers that came after him. He dove to the right and rolled out of the away as a shadow blader tried to attack him. _"Let it rip!" _Bass launched his bey at the shadow blader; the two beys clashed in midair creating an explosion. _"Poisonous Shards!" _Bass' bey spirit appeared in front of the two bladers and began firing poisonous shards at the shadow blader. A few bladers tried to attack Bass from behind but were stopped by getting hit by Photon Dragons tail.

_This is starting to become very annoying. _Bass looked at the watch that could turn his bey into its ultimate form. The watch was at full power which meant Bass had an hour to use Photon Dragons ultimate form. He quickly slapped the infinity symbol on the watch and began transforming his bey spirit. Photon Dragons arm disappeared then reappeared as two mechanical arms that could transform into rocket launchers. The last change in his bey spirit was the large malice at the end of Photon Dragons tail. _"Say hello to Galaxy Eye's Photon Dragon!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(New York)

Manga's bey spirit punched Geno in the face again and jumped back inside of Manga's green book. Manga flipped through the pages of the book and pointed to another picture.

_Fight me seriously!_

_Hahaha, I am fighting you seriously. You're just not good at fighting toons. Now I think I'll introduce my newest bey spirit. Let's give a warm welcome to Toon Archer! _A small human like archer appeared in front of the two teens. The archer pulled back the string on his bow and fired an arrow at Geno, the arrow made a curve and flew in a different direction.

_Some bey spirit, your attack missed. Now let me show you a real bey spirit. Celestial Time Paladin! _Geno raised his hand into the air and his bey spirit appeared behind him. _"Life DRAIN!" _The paladin soon began draining Manga's life energy.

_Ugh, Charlotte was right. You really are a strong blader. Too bad that arrow I fried wasn't aimed for you. _Manga chuckled a bit as the arrow his bey spirit had fired came crashing down on top of Geno's bey spirit.

_Paladin! _Geno watched as his bey spirit disappeared. He was to distracted by his battle with Manga that he didn't notice the bey spinning behind him. A yellow beam of light knocked Geno into Manga who punched him in the face as he fell forward.

_I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't let you have all of the fun. _Nile walked up to Geno who had fallen unconscious from Manga punching him.

_Owowowowowowowo! I didn't know fighting would be this painful. _Manga blew cold air on his fist as he looked at Nile. Nile shook his head and laughed at the teen.

_Really, that couldn't have hurt that much. _Manga laughed with the Egyptianas he finished rubbing his hand. The teens hand was slightly red from where he had hit Geno.

_His head is made of steel!_

_Sure it was._

_Umm, Nile. _The teen pointed to the army of shadow bladers that was charging at them. Nile turned around and quickly jumped onto his Ex Gear. _"Right, army." _

_I would suggest using Mystic Zone right now. _Nile put his hands together and starred at the army of shadow warriors charging at them. A few shadow beys past Horuseus while he charged up his special move. Nile's bey began glowing yellow as a few more shadow beys passed him. _"Mystic ZONE!" _Nile shouted as he pulled his hands apart. Horuseus unleashed a giant yellow beam of light into the air that began destroying the shadow beys and bladers as they passed it.

_Keep it up Nile! _

_E-easy for y-you t-to say! I'm using a lot of e-energy trying t-to keep this s-special m-move going!_

_Let me help you out then. _Manga flipped through the pages of his green book and found a picture of a small dragon. He set his finger on the image and his bey transformed into an attack type. A few seconds a toon dragon appeared in front of him and flexed his biceps which transformed into mini exploding volcanos. _"White Lightning!" _Manga pointed in the direction he wanted the attack and the toon dragon began firing lightning in the direction Manga was pointing at. A few shadow bladers were destroyed as the lightning hit them, the ones that avoided it were destroyed by Nile's "_Mystic Zone_" special move. Nile fell to the ground in exhaustion. Horuseus stopped spinning due to the amount of energy it had used for its special move.

_Uh oh. I can't stop all of these bladers. _

_Good thing you won't have to. Sound WAVE! _Disk flew past Manga while his bey unleashed a wall of sound waves that took out a few of the shadow bladers. Kujo and Kuja followed Disk as there beys shot forward and took out a few more shadow bladers that were trying to attack Manga.

_I owe you guys!_

_You owe us nothing. _The twins took out a few more shadow blader while Manga helped Nile stand up. Nile slowly lifted his head up and saw more shadow bladers charging at them from a different Ex Track.

_M-manga, o-over there. _

_White lightning! _Manga's bey spirit began firing lightning at the oncoming shadow bladers but was soon stopped by one of the shadow bladers bey spirits. Manga's bey finally stopped spinning and all of the shadow bladers began charging at them. "_Nile, prepare for a really bad beating."_

_Disco Dancer! _The shadow bladers that were charging at Nile and Manga were destroyed by a glowing break dancer that appeared in front of them. _Sorry for the wait you guys!" _Raymondo stepped out from behind a building and watched as his bey spirit punched and kicked the shadow bladers out of the way.

_I never thought I would be glad to see you. _Nile commented as he watched Raymondo's bey spirit destroy some of the shadow bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana dove down towards Zero who had just finished destroying a few shadow bladers. Zero looked up and saw the girl flying down towards him. He quickly jumped into the air and tried to stop her but was stopped by one of the shadow bladers. Yukihana reached the Ex Track and launched her bey at Gandora.

_Yukihana, take off the necklace!_

_Make me!_

_Your going to regret saying that. _Zero laughed a bit as he raced beside Yukihana and began looking further down the tack. He saw Arrow and Hunter waiting for them to pass them. His plan was to have them stop Yukihana and let him take the necklace off of her. They closed in on Arrow and Hunter who were hiding on top of buildings to avoid being seen by Yukihana. Yukihana starred at the building at pointed at one of them.

_Darkness Void. _She watched as her special move destroyed the building Arrow was on. As they passed the collapsing building they could hear Arrow shouting _**"I told you this wasn't going to work!" **_

Hunter jumped down from the building he was on and tackled Yukihana making her fall off of her Ex Gear and hit the ground. Zero flew past her and grabbed her necklace, he pulled the necklace off of her neck and through it over the glass barrier. He came to a stop, deactivated his skates and ran over to Yukihana who was just starting to stand up.

_Yukihana!_ Zero wrapped his arms around Yukihana and held her close. She looked at him for a minute then pushed him away.

_I told you, I WANT YOU DEAD! _She jumped on her Ex Gear and sped away.

_What just happened here? _Hunter placed his hand on Zero's shoulder and watched as Zero's mood turned bad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I hope this was a fast enough update :P

Review and stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Endless Battle


	11. The Endless Battle

Chapter 11: The Endless Battle

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai drifted to the right with her bey spirit following right behind her. Her bey spirit was knight holding a large malice in its hand, the malice was attached to a gun like weapon. Aiai looked a head and saw a few shadow warriors charging towards her. _Hehehe, Kingdom Crusher! _Aiai's bey spirit loaded the malice into its gun and fired it towards the shadow warriors. Once the malice was fired it grew ten times larger from its original size and knocked the shadow warriors away like bowling pins. _"Strike!" _She stuck her tongue out while she formed an X with her arms. Her gaze has turned to the building in front of her, Sing jumped off the building with three shadow warriors chasing her.

_Look out Aiai! _Sing used the glass barrier as a ramp and landed next to Aiai who had slightly to the left. She gave Sing a thumbs up as her bey spirit destroyed the three shadow warriors.

_I've got these guys!_

_Behind you! _Sing glanced over her should and saw one of the shadow warriors fire an energy beam towards them. The two teens dove to the right and watched as the attack destroyed part of a building. The building began collapsing as they race pasted it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Akito!_ Misaki hit the booster button on her Ex Gear and pushed Akito away from the collapsing building. A small pile of debris fell towards the couple. They tried to avoid it but the size of the debris was too big for them to avoid.

_This is going to hurt! _Out of the corner of their eyes Akito and Misaki saw a whirlwind of fire blow the debris to pieces. They watched as the swirling fire tornado stopped to reveal a bey had destroyed the falling ruble. "_Akashi."_

_Keep yourselves out of trouble! I don't want to have to save you guys again! _Akashi caught his bey and hit the boost button on his Ex Gear causing him to fly forward and leave the two teens behind. Misaki turned her attention to Akito who was still trying to process what had happened.

_We owe him now._

_Shut up…. We owe him nothing. _Misaki rolled her eyes as he said this and activated her Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero and Hunter flew side by side and looked around for Yukihana who had seemed to disappear. Zero was lost in thought as the tag team drifted around a corner. _"Mind telling me what's on your mind?"_

_We took the necklace off of Yukihana and she's still not acting like the person we know and love._

_Maybe the effects of the necklace are permanent._

_No, I've dealt with this necklace before and its effects only lasted while it was around the person's neck. Something else has to be going on._

_Maybe we should get answer from him. _Hunter pointed to another Ex Track; Zero's attention was locked on the person using the Ex Track. The two tracks connect up ahead which gave the two teens a chance to battle him. _"Alright, looks like Team Hurricane will get to battle together once again." _Hunter looked behind his should to see Arrow racing towards them.

_Psh you guys can't out run me!_

_I'm a little disappointed Arrow, I thought you would have gotten here faster._

_Well I would have but there was this cute girl and I had to save her…. You know who it goes._

_Typical. _Zero and Hunter both face palmed as the team got their beys ready for battle. They pointed their launchers forward with their eyes locked on Shadow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_You okay Kasenhana? _Madoka placer her hand on the girls shoulder and noticed she was in deep thought.

_My father and mother aren't getting along. My father took the necklace off so my mother should have gone back to normal…. _The girl thought about what she had said and mentally cursed at herself. _"I-I-I mean…."_

_Kasenhana, spill it. What's going on between you, and your two friends?_

_Ugh alright I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else! _

_Deal; now tell me what's up. _Madoka lean against the wall and listened to Kasenhana's explanation. She was soon able to piece together why they had been acting so weird.

_Well… how do I say this umm? I'm not from this time period. I come from about twenty two years into the future. _

_T-The future!?_

_Y-yeah. I was battling this guy that had a bey that could slow down time, and when my team's attacks hit the bey at the same time… we sort of got transported here. _Madoka held her hand up for a minute to let Kasenhana know she needed a moment to take it all in. The girl processed this information a few times before finally asking another question.

_Wait so that means your mother and father are-_

_Yukihana and Zero, yes. _The girl nodded as Madoka starred at her. Madoka scratched her head then finally spoke.

_It's no wonder why you like so much like Zero! You've got the same hair style in the front but in the back it's partly Yukihana's hair style! So whose Aiai's parents then?_

_Think about her hair style for a minute. _Madoka though about the twin strands of hair that ran down Aiai's back, they resemble Ev's hair style a bit.

_Zeth and Ev!_

_Correct._

_That means that Sing is Akito and Misaki's daughter!_

_Umm no she's Charlotte's daughter._

_Who's the father?!_

_He died when she was little so we don't know him._

_Oh… well still, I can't believe you guys are from the future. Although won't helping us out during this battle mess up the time stream?_

_Egh I never really understood time travel, I figured so long as our parents don't know we're they're kids we should be just fine. _Kasenhana sat on the ground and listened to the explosion that erupted throughout the city. Madoka sat next to her with a huge smile on her face.

_Tell me about the bey parts you guys have in the future!_

_Okay!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Spectrum WIND! _Shadows bey collided with all three beys from Team Hurricane, the collision resulted in a huge explosion. Being too focused on the battle Zero hadn't noticed Yukihana following him. She closed in on the strong blader and aimed her next attack at him.

_Frozen Spear! _Frost Dragon fired a spear made of ice that hit Zero in the leg causing him to lose control and hit the glass barrier. Yukihana tackled him and broke the glass barrier; the two teens fell onto the Ex Track that lay below them.

_This time I'm going to make sure you die!_

_Yukihana…. I'm not going down without a fight._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

George helped Gwen up as his eyes scanned the area for their opponents. Gwen knocked George's hand away and stood up. She looked around then grabbed her Ex Gear. _"Looks like Yukihana lost her necklace." She looked over and saw a small pendent laying on the ground._

_It's a good thing Shadow gave Yukihana those bracelets, the others won't see them which will make it harder for them to turn her back to normal. _The two teens turned their heads when they heard someone walk behind them. Drake stood next to them and gave them a respectful bow.

_I'm new to the team, the names Drake._

_Pfft, Shadow really doesn't want to lose this battle._

_Yeah about that. _Drake attached his bey to his launcher and pointed it at George and Gwen. _"Tell your boss I'm a one man army. _He pulled the rip cord and launched his bey at the two teens.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bass leaned against a tree as he looked around for more shadow bladers. He sighed then took out a bottle of water. He slowly took of the cap and began drinking some of the water. He had defeat at least two thousand shadow bladers since he had started battling them. His ultimate form had timed out which caused him to retreat. _"I can't believe how many shadow bladers there are. I've hardly made a dent." _He poured the rest of his water on his head to cool himself off. _"I could really use some back up right now."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(New York)

Nile and Manga watched as Disk, Kujo, Kuja, and Raymondo fought off the remaining shadow warriors. Masamune and the others had already defeated the shadow warriors that had come in from the other side of the city. A few minutes later, all of the shadow warriors in New York were defeated. Nile closed his eyes and rubbed his head. _"Ugh I've got a really bad headache."_ Nile got up and started looking for a place where he could sleep. Disk took off his head phones and looked around at all of the damage they had caused.

_Dibs on not cleaning this up. _Kuja leaned against Disk and closed her eyes. Disk put his arm around her and let her rest a bit. Masamune walked up to the group with Toby and Zeo following right behind him.

_I think we should head back to Dungeon Gym. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Metal City)

Crab flung his crab trap towards Akito who dove to the left to avoid getting hit by it. Six blades stuck out of the trap making it a very dangerous weapon. Misaki tried to help Akito but was busy fighting off shadow warriors that were trying to interfere with the battle. Looking down Misaki grabbed a metal pole and tossed it to Akito. _"Akito catch!" _Akito caught the pole and blocked the grab trap as with the pole. Two of the blades got stuck into the pole making it hard for Crab to pull the crab trap back.

_Get over here!_ Akito grabbed the string attached to the crab trap and pulled Crab over to him. He punched him in the face then jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest. Misaki tied the crab trap to Crab making it impossible for him to get up.

_Thanks Misaki. _Akito kissed Misaki and picked up his bey which had stopped spinning a few seconds ago. Misaki looked around to make sure no more shadow warriors were around. She sighed, caught her bey, and then slid it into her pocket.

_Ugh this romance stuff is bull shit!_ Crab was kicked in the stomach by Akito, and then Misaki. They looked up at the Ex Track that was above them. Akashi was taking on several shadow warriors at once and was kicking their asses.

_It's a good thing he's on our side._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Lion Gale Force Wall! _Leone created a tornado that blocked the shadow warriors from entering the Ex Track. Kyoya looked over his shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors charging at him from the other side. His eyes widened and he tried to figure out a way to stop them from attacking him. His attention was drawn to a flash of light that flew past him and attacked the shadow warriors that were charging at him.

_Pegasus Storm Bringer! _Gingka jumped onto the Ex Track Kyoya was on and stood next to him with his Ex Gear in his hand. He smiled and handed Kyoya a preset. _"I've got your back Kyoya, but you're going to need this if you want to beat the shadow bladers." _Kyoya unwrapped the gift and saw a green Ex Gear with two blades sticking out the side of it. He was speechless; the gear was exactly what he would want for an Ex Gear. _"You should thank Madoka when this is over. She's the one that bought it for you. She had Arrow add in a feature that would help increase Leone's tornado attacks while you're racing with him."_

_Gingka, let's go kick some ass. _Kyoya activated the Ex Gear and jumped on it. Gingka did the same and got ready to battle the shadow warrior that were trying to break through the Lion Gale Force Wall.

_Agreed. Pegasus Star Booster Attack! _

_King Lion Tearing Blast!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Zaborg!_ Arrow watched as his bey was knocked into the air by Shadow's bey. Shadow looked around and saw that his comrades were falling fast. His bey shot forward and created a portal. Arrow and Hunter caught their beys and watched as Shadow entered the portal, it shorty closed after he entered.

_Did we win?_

_I don't think so Arrow, something tells me he's going to be back. Plus there are still thousands of shadow bladers left running around the city._

_Well what are we doing here?! Let's go send those guys packing!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Can I at least know when their wedding will be? _Madokaasked curious to know more about the future. She starred at Kasenhana with sparkles in her eyes.

_Umm a few years from now. Yours and Kyoya's will be…. I can't tell when yours will be. _She stuck her tongue out at Madoka.

_Awww, fine but I still know when your parents wedding will be!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shadow kicked Geno through the portal leading back to his ware house. He looked around and noticed all of his warriors were gone. He cursed to himself then looked at a few bladers that were running towards him. Shadow walked through the portal and it closed behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero tackled Yukihana and pinned her on the ground. She tried to break free but Zero was way stronger than she was. _"Yukihana, what's making you act this way?!" _

_Wouldn't you like to know! _Zero noticed something shining on Yukihana's wrists. He quickly grabbed the items and pulled them off of her. Yukihana stopped squirming and starred at Zero for a moment. _"Zero… did I do something wrong?" _He got off of Yukihana and helped her up. She looked around and saw the city was slightly ruined.

_You weren't yourself for a while but you're okay now._

_W-where's my necklace!?_

_No! Forget about the jewelry I will buy you something else after this is over!_

_O-Okay! _Yukihana gave Zero a hug and began remembering what she had done while she had been wearing the necklace and bracelets. Tears began to fill her eyes. Thunder could be heard in the distance as it began to rain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Yukihana is back, and we know how Kasenhana is related to Zero… and Yukihana :3 (kitty face!)

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Shadow's Desperation


	12. Shadow's Desperation

Chapter 12: Shadow's Desperation

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shadow paced back and forth as he looked at his teammates. Each one of them had been beaten and he knew it was only a matter of time before Gingka and the others found his warehouse. His gaze shifted to his bey. He sighed then finally decided what he would do.

_Get up. We're taking them on again!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Yukihana lay on Zero's bed with a depressed look on her face. She buried her head into a pillow so Zero couldn't see her. Zero sat next to her and tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

_Yukihana….. You didn't hurt anyone while you were wearing the necklace. You have nothing to be sad about._

_B-but I wanted to kill you, and all of our friends. I want to be alone right now!_

_If you say so. _Zero stood up and walked down the small set of stairs and out the door. Yukihana began sobbing into her pillow. She pulled a blanket over her head and she slowly began to fall asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka sighed as she tightened the face bolt on Akito's bey. She looked out the window and saw a few shadow bladers racing around on the Ex Track. Kyoya put his arm around her and pulled Madoka away from the beys. _You need to take a break Madoka; you've been at this for a few hours."_

_I know, but if we don't get these beys repaired before the morning, we might have even more shadow bladers to worry about._

_Ugh, at least let me make you something to eat. I need to thank you for that new Ex Gear anyway. _Madoka turned red as he mentioned the Ex Gear. She quickly moved over to her desk and began working on Misaki's bey. Kyoya laughed slightly as he walked out of Madoka's room. Madoka began cleaning Misaki's fusion wheel while listening to explosions outside her window. Her attention was drawn to a large dragon the seemed to be on fire as at flew past the window.

_Ryuga….?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight! _Ryuga watched as L Drago destroyed a few of the shadow bladers. He walked around the Ex Track with L Drago spinning next to him. After hearing about the shadow bladers attacking several locations around the world, Ryuga came to Metal City to destroy all of the remaining shadow bladers. _"This is pathetic. I thought these guys were supposed to be tough." _He looked around and noticed that all of the shadow bladers he had seen were no longer around. _"Something's not right."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero leaned against the side of a wall as he looked at the city from on top of the B-pit. He sighed and noticed there weren't any more shadow bladers around. Misaki walked on to the roof and stood next to Zero.

_You seem down._

_Agh, Yukihana is just upset that's all._

_Oh, have you tried cheering her up?_

_Yeah but she said she wanted to be alone._

_Well if you need any help cheering her up later, Madoka and I can help! _Misaki walked back into the B-pit and left Zero alone. A few minutes later Zero heard someone walking behind him. He turned around and saw Drake standing behind him

_Oh it's you. You know you really hurt Kyoya during your battle._

_I know, it's not my fault he's weak._

_Just because someone loses to you doesn't make them weak. _

_Yes it does. _Drake's attention was turned to the sound of an opening door. Zero looked past Drake and saw Yukihana walk up to them. She wasn't wearing her trench coat. _"S-sorry for the way I was acting. I just wanted to let you know I was feeling better." _Yukihana's apology was cut short due to an explosion above them. The three teens protected themselves from the falling debris; they turned their attention to the six other teens standing in front of them. Shadow, Justice, Geno, Crab, Gwen, and George stood in front of them with their beys pointed straight ahead. _"I am very disappointed in you Yukihana. I thought you were going to help us finish of these losers but instead you turned out to be just another bitch."_

_I-I was j-just about to take these guys on myself master Shad-_

"_Shut up! Your going to die along with that loser with the black hair, and that bitch"_

_Can't we talk about thi-_

"_No! You almost killed two of my best bladers, fucked up my plans by not helping me, and worst of all," _He turned his attention to Yukihana who was hiding behind Zero. She covered her face so she wouldn't see the angry teen. _"You somehow managed to program my DVR to record each episode of Bachelor Pad like three different times."_

_Actually that was me. _Drake commented trying to hold back a laugh. Zero face palmed at his joke and turned his attention back to Shadow. _"That was for calling me weak."_

_Enough of this crap. It's time for you three to die! _As he finished his sentence, all six bladers launched their beys at Zero and Drake. Zero quickly pushed Yukihana away and grabbed his Ex Gear which was lying peacefully against the wall. Drake jumped off the roof with Zero, landed on his gear and sped off down the Ex Track. They were soon surrounded by five of the bladers.

_Looks like your boyfriend and that over confident blader are going to die first._

_T-They're going to win Shadow!_

_What makes you so sure? _Shadow slammed Yukihana against the wall and began choking her. His grip tightened around her neck as she tried to speak. _"Y-y-your n-n-not g-g-good enough, t-to b-beat them."_

Yukihana's vision started to become blurry. She closed her eyes and soon began feeling like she was going to pass out. A few seconds later she began breathing again, she looked up and saw Akito fighting Shadow. Misaki helped her up and took her into the B-pit. _"Thank you Misaki."_

_You'd do the same for me._

_You guys need to help Zero and Drake._

_We will as soon as I get you to Madoka. _Misaki lay Yukihana down on Madoka's couch, grabbed her and Akito's bey, and then ran out the door. Madoka walked in a few seconds later and began working on Kyoya's bey. Yukihana got up and began helping Madoka repair everyone's beys. Gingka ran in a few minutes later and grabbed his bey.

_Gingka your beys not ready yet!_

_I don't have time to wait! Zero and the other guy are in trouble right now! _Gingka ran out of Madoka's room and quickly grabbed his Ex Gear. Akashi grabbed his Ex Gear and followed Gingka as he ran out of the B-pit.

_Ugh! Typical boys! Why can't they just wait for me to finish fixing their beys?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox slowly climbed out of his semi-truck and began putting fuel in it. His brother had his feet kicked up on the dash board, he was listening to his I-pod and was paying no attention to what his brother was doing. Charlotte had called them during one of their delivers. After the battle with Geno, Ox and Croc had opened their own delivery service.

_Croc, make sure the breaks on this thing are still working right! I don't think they're working right. _Ox didn't notice his brother was listening to his I-pod when he spoke to him. A few minutes later Ox climbed back into the semi-truck and started driving. _"Did you check the breaks?"_ Croc began shaking his head to the music.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Do you really think you can win when you're facing all five of us at once! _Justice laughed as he pulled out a gun and pointed towards Zero's head. Zero quickly kicked the gun out of his hand and pushed Justice into George as he tried to pass Drake. Crab through his crab trap towards Zero but quickly pulled it back as Drake blocked it with a metal pipe. Gwen tried to kick Zero in the head but was stopped when Zero slammed his foot into her throat.

_Zero, there's no way we can take all five of these guys on at once._

_Then let's split up and take them down one at a time._

_See you in a few minutes then. _Drake took the left hand fork when they reached the fork in the Ex Track. Zero watched as Justice, Gwen, and George sped after him. Geno and Crab followed Zero as he took the right fork. Crab through his crab trap towards Zero but the teen dodged it and used the side of the glass barrier as a ramp. He launched Gandora at the two teens and used his _"Boundless Giga Rays" _special move to knock Crab into the glass barrier and crash. Crab broke part of the glass and landed on top of glass shard that became stuck in his chest. Zero landed on the Ex Track and continued his battle with Geno.

_Ugh, I'm going to kill you Zero! _

_What the hell did I do to you?_

_I was trained specifically to kill you, and I'm going to finish my mission. I can't believe I ever lost to a guy with such stupid hair!_

_Well you aren't the best looker yourself._

_Die! _Geno jumped into the air and pressed a switch on his Ex Gear that caused fire to come out of the bottom. The fire was directed towards Zero who was stuck between the glass barrier and Geno's flame thrower. Zero heard someone shouting and looked over to see Akashi slamming his Ex Gear into Geno's face. "_Thanks' Akashi!"_

_Don't mention it! _Akashi landed next to Zero and watched as Geno hit the side of the glass barrier and fell off the Ex Track. He laughed slightly as he watched Geno disappear from their view. The teen's joy was shortly lived as a few hundred Shadow bladers drifted a corner and began chasing after them.

_This isn't going to end well._

_I'm going to say there are about ten thousand of them._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox began losing control of his semi-truck as the two teens began going down a hill. A look of panic appeared on Crocs face when he realized the breaks weren't working. The teens attention was directed to his cell phone which had Charlotte picture showing. He opened up his phone and held it to his face.

_Hello?_

_Where the hell are you guys?!_

_Umm, driving down a hill….. and we can't stop._

_Are you guys heading straight for an Ex Track?_

_Y-Yeah w-why?_

_Zero, Akashi, and Akito are being chased by ten thousand shadow warriors right now, and I'm thinking that you know what I want you to do. _

_Ugh… _Croc's attention was moved to Ox who began laughing. He shook his head understanding what Charlotte meant. _"Ox… Ox!" _

_I love the smell of burning rubber in the morning. _Croc began shaking his brother fanatically as he sped up his semi-truck. Ox just laughed as the semi-truck fell off of a small cliff and landed on the Ex Track.

_OX! No! Turn the wheel!_ Croc's closed his eyes as the truck began scrapping the side of the glass barrier. Ox quickly turned the steering wheel so the truck would move along the middle of the Ex Track. The horn of the semi-truck echoed throughout the city as Ox drove across the Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Boundless Giga RAYS! _Zero watched as his bey shot a few shadow bladers with red beams, once they were hit they disappeared along with their beys. Akashi destroyed a few using his _Phoenix Whirlwind _special move. Akito shook his head as he dodged a shadow bladers attack.

_Akashi, Zero! This isn't working. Our beys will run out of stamina before we can take them all down. Zero you need to battle Shadow and end all of this!_

_I will gladly do that if I can get off of this track! _Kyoya could be seen on the left hand side of another fork in the track. Zero sped up and past Kyoya who used his Lion Gale Force wall to block the shadow bladers from following him. Akashi and Akito took the right hand fork with thousands of shadow bladers following them. _"Good luck!" _The two teens shouted together as they sped up and tried to lose the shadow bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_You guys call yourselves bladers. Pfft! _Drake laughed as he left all three bladers lying on the ground in defeat. Gwen slowly got up and watched as Drake disappeared from sight. She laughed slightly and searched Justice's body for another gun. She found a small pistol hidden in his pocket. The teen slid it into her pocket and began walking away. _"Hahaha! Ugh, this gun might be of some use to be later."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito dodged an attack from a shadow blader as he passed Akashi. The two teens caught there beys and looked ahead to see a giant semi-truck heading there way. _"Holy cheesburgers! Why the hell is there a semi-truck on the Ex Track!" _Akito began to panic as they looked for a way off of the Ex Track. The teens headsets began picking up on another signal. They hit a button on the head sets and heard Ox's voice.

_I'm going to ram this thing straight into the heart of their army! NOW GETTOUTA MY WAY! _The two teens looked at each other with concern and sped up.

_Akashi, you're going to go right and break that part of that part of the glass barrier over there. I'll break that side. _Akito pointed to where they were going to make their escape. Akashi nodded and turned his attention back to the speeding semi-truck. The two teens focused on their point of escape. Large energy beams were being fired at the teens as they broke through the glass barrier. One of the beams hit the tanker behind the semi-truck causing it to leak gasoline everywhere. The truck sped passed the broken sections of the glass barrier, Croc jumped out of the truck to avoid being hurt by the resulting explosion.

_Battle this!_ The horn of the semi-truck echoed throughout the city once last time before it collided with thousands of shadow bladers. The truck shortly exploded afterword's destroying the Ex Track and the all of the surrounding shadow bladers.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Croc found his brother lying in a pile of trash bags with a sad expression on his face. He quickly ran up to his brother and gave him a high five.

"_Why did you wait so long to jump out of the semi-truck?"_

_I wanted to see the look on their faces when I took them down._

_Did you?_

_Yeah… Hahahahaha! Take that you sorry excuse for bladers!_

_Too bad the truck couldn't make it._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Shadow and Zero raced side by side. They pointed their launchers forward and looked at each other. Zero sighed, shook his head back and forth, then launched his bey. Shadow did the same and hit the booster on his Ex Gear.

_I can't let you win Shadow; you put Yukihana through too much pain for me to let you walk away now._

_She's just another bitch._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D I know what you're thinking, of all things why a truck to take them down?! Well, I don't know I just thought it would be awesome XDD Anyway, the first half of my story is almost done!

Review and Stay Awesome/Gold

Next Chapter: The Night Falcons End


	13. The Night Falcon's End

Chapter 13: The Night Falcons End

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shadow and Zero raced side by side, it had begun raining after they had started the battle. Neither one of them was willing to give up their lead. Gandora and Night Falcon seemed to be tied in speed and stamina. The two beys would collide with each other on a curve every so often and create a large explosion.

_Twilight Siege! _Zero watched as Shadow and his bey used the glass barrier as a ramp to jump into the air. He could see the moon behind the balder and his bey as they came crashing down towards them. Zero quickly began spinning around his bey.

_Graveyard Bomb! _The teen quickly created an explosion that knocked Shadow and Night Falcon away. Shadow landed on the glass barrier and began using the barrier as a grinding rail. Zero sighed and then took a deep breath. _"Gear Second." _Gandora slowed down for a second then began spinning faster and faster as it let of steam. Shadow watched as Gandora transformed into a more powerful version of itself.

"_No holding back Shadow."_

_I wasn't planning on it. Midnight Sector! _Shadow's bey began performing its special move but was interrupted by a blue and white bey that collided with Night Falcon. Shadow looked up and saw Misaki riding her Ex Gear next to Zero.

"_Gear Second." _Zero laughed slightly as he watched Shadow's expression turn from mad, to furious. Misaki had a small grin on her face knowing she still had a few more tricks up her sleeve.

_You've mastered Gear Second haven't you?_

_Yes._

_Have you unlocked Gear Third yet?_

_Yes. I haven't used it since that battle we had a year ago._

_When we finish this battle, I'll teach you how to use it._ The two teens laughed a bit as they ignored Shadow and began discussing training sessions. Shadow jumped off the side of the barrier and slammed his gear into Zero's head. The teen fell to the ground and watched Misaki and Shadow continue the battle.

_Ugh, that bastard is really starting to annoy me. Right Gandora. _His bey spirit appeared next to him and let out a loud battle cry. He laughed slightly and picked up his Ex Gear. Zero opened up the bottom and hit a button labeled _"Gear Second Speed." _

"_Let's give this guy a run for his money."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shadow slammed his Gear into Misaki's trying to make her crash. He repeatedly tried this but soon realized her gear was a power stamina type gear that made it near impossible to knock her off of it. Misaki still had a grin on her face as she rammed her gear into his and cause him to lose his balance.

_Don't play that game with me, you're going to regret it._

_I'm labeling you as a bitch._

_As a WHAT!? _Misaki's grin faded as she jumped into the air and tried to kick Shadow. He ducked and moved away from the angered teen. His bey collided with Misaki's creating an explosion that made them move away from each other even more. Shadow watched as Misaki's bey circled around his at incredible speeds.

_How are you keeping up with me? And what was that gear thing you were talking about?_

_Pfft wouldn't you like to know._

_Tell me you little bitch!_

_Fine… The gears are a special type of power up that grants the user insane amounts of abilities. Gear One is used to power up your beys speed and moves. Gear Second increases your speed, power, and stamina even further while giving you additional powered up special moves._

_These abilities sound amazing. You should teach them to me._

_No. _Misaki stuck her tongue out at Shadow and had her bey create an explosion causing him to lose his balance even more. Misaki looked over her shoulder and saw Zero traveling as high speeds behind them. She continued to buy time by dodging Shadow's attacks. Her superior speed made her more difficult to hit then ordinary opponents.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Justice slowly stood up and grabbed his old black western styled hat. He looked around and saw the army they had been leading was completely destroyed along with a huge section of the Ex Track. The teen noticed Gwen was gone along with the extra pistol he kept in his pocket. He shrugged off any injuries he had suffered from Drake and picked up his Ex Gear. George stood up, grabbed his Ex Gear and looked around for Gwen.

_I wonder what happened to Gwen._

_She probably left and took my extra gun. _George thought for a minute then realized why she had left. Gwen went to steal Shadow's pendent, which had been left behind to make sure he wouldn't lose it during his battle.

_I'm going to find that coward we just battled and kick his ass. _The two teen's attention was drawn to Ryuga who began laughing. He pointed his bey at them and waited for them to get their beys ready for battle.

_I was going to battle that one guy with the pendent, but you guys will do just fine. LET IT RIP! _Ryuga launched his bey at the teens and L Drago appeared as they bey flew towards the teens. Justice pulled out a gun like bey launcher but wasn't able to launch his bey fast enough to stop L Drago from knocking him off of the Ex Track. George was knocked into the glass barrier and was rendered unconscious. _"These guys weren't worth my time!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen looked around Shadow's desk for his black pendent. The pendent controlled the entire shadow warrior army; it also gave the user the ability to change the bladers into anything the user wanted. She opened a small drawer and pulled out the pendent that was usually around Shadow's neck. Gwen laughed slightly as she put the pendent around her neck and grabbed another bey she kept hidden in her part of the ware house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki and Zero were in perfect sync while they battled Shadow. Akito, Akashi and Kyoya cheered from on top of a building as they watched the two teens kick the crap out of Shadow. _"Gear Third!" _Misaki made her bey transform in order to ensure they had an advantage.

_Ugh I wanted to save this special move for later, but I guess I have no choice. _Shadow watched as the two teens charged at him from the opposite direction he was going. His bey began to glow a bright red and orangish color. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Something tells me we should stay back. _Zero glanced at Misaki and quickly turned around to avoid Shadow's special move. Shadow's bey soon became a giant red orb of fired that was making the rain evaporate before it could hit the ground. Shadow opened his eyes and shouted out his special move. _Atomic BOMB!" _Misaki looked at Zero with a panicked look as the orb of fire tried to explode. She thought fast and used her own special move to freeze the orb of fire.

_I can't hold this thing forever! The fire is too intense for me to freeze over!_

_I don't have any ice type moves. _Zero and Misaki frantically tried to find a way to keep the bey from exploding. They were soon joined by Kyoya who launched his bey underneath the frozen fire orb.

_True Lion Gale Force Wall! _Misaki and Zero watched as the tornado lifted the orb into the air. Misaki quickly put another lay of ice around the orb before Kyoya used his next special move. _"King Lion Tearing Blast!" _Leone emerged from the bey and jumped into the air to knock the orb even further into the air. The next thing to help them was a giant dragon that grabbed the orb and flew even further into the air.

_I though you guys could use some help. _Drake jumped off his Ex Gear and landed next to the four teens watching his bey spirit lift the time bomb into space. He laughed slightly and looked at Shadow. _"Talk about really fucking up your plans now."_

_Y-you son of bitch. _Shadow grabbed his Ex Gear and ran off in defeat as the orb disappeared form everyone's view.

_If it's stuck in the cold vacuum of space then my two layers of ice should keep the bey from exploding. _Misaki sighed as she sat on the ground and laughed slightly. _"We won!"_

Kyoya caught his bey and walked off once he knew they had won the battle. Drake leaned against the glass barrier and held out his hand while he waited for his bey to land in his hand. A few minutes later his bey landed in his hand and he walked off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Two Months Later)

Zero walked into the B-pit with Gingka, they were greeted by Madoka who was taking inventory. Gingka bolted for the kitchen and came back out with a triple layer cheese burger in his hand.

_Have you finished working on Gandora?_

_Yeah I finished working on him last night. That battle with Night Falcon really did some serious damage to its fusion wheel and spin track._

_That's why I had you take a look at it. _Yukihana walked into the B-pit holding two large boxes filled with bey parts. Zero walked over to her and helped her lift the box onto the counter. Madoka pointed to her room and spoke to Yukihana. _"I have a gift for you in my room." _Yukihana walked into Madoka's room leaving Zero and Gingka behind.

She looked around the room and saw a small box sitting on Madoka's desk. The note on top of it said it was for Yukihana. She opened the box and pulled out a bey that had a blue fusion wheel and a white energy ring. The fusion wheel said _"Snow Storm Dragon" _in white lettering on the face bolt.

_I'm…. so sorry Snow Storm Dragon. I hope you can forgive me. _Yukihana hadn't touched her old bey since she had turned back to her old self. The bey had reminded where she had left it for two months; Madoka decided it was time for her to reunite with the bey. The girl moved her finger across her face to get rid of a few tears. Zero walked into the room and saw Yukihana sitting in Madoka's chair looking at her bey. He walked over to her and picked her up.

_Come on! Let's go get some ramen._

_O-okay! _Yukihana slipped her bey into her pocket, handed Zero his bey and walked out the door with him. Kasenhana met the two teens outside and walked beside them as they went to the ramen shop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Air Phase City)

Zeth sat in Ev's chair with his feet kicked up on the counter. Ev was stocking the shelves with new bey parts. Their attentions were drawn to the door which had just opened. Aiai walked into the Bey Shop and looked around. _"Do you guys know where Zeth and Ev are?"_

_That would be us!_

_Yay! Ryusei sent me to make sure you guys were okay._

_Were fine. Ev was worried we weren't gonna be able to handle all of those bladers but we should them! _

Aiai giggle a bit and continued talking to her future parents.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Yukihana sat on Zero's bed in her night clothes and flipped through the channels while she waited for Zero to finish changing. Kasenhana lay on Zero's couch half asleep. Zero walked out of his bathroom a few minutes later wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. He lay next to Yukihana and watched as Kasenhana flipped the light switch into the off position. The three teens slowly fell asleep a few minutes later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drake's bey spirit appeared next to him while he walked out of Metal City. The two of them were quite for a while. The dragon finally decided to say something.

"_We're finally leaving?"_

_Yeah, I need to find some other people to battle right now. Gingka and his friends are too strong at the moment._

_Hey!_ Drake's attention was turned to Ryuga who was leaning against a tree looking at him. He connected his bey to his launcher and pointed it at Drake. Drake's bey spirit disappeared as he connected his bey to his launcher. The two teens launched their beys at each other, L Drago and Dragonic Drake collided in mid-air creating an explosion.

_I've been waiting for this battle for a while now. Show me your true power Drake!_

_Same goes to you Ryuga!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki yawned as she lay next to Akito. The teen wrapped his arms around Misaki and turned off the lamp that was on the small table next to him. _"You did awesome battling Shadow."_

_I know, you even got to see me use my Gear Third._

_How did you unlock that gear anyway?_

_I'm not telling!_

_Aww come on Misaki!_

_NO! _Misaki quickly kissed Akito then buried her head under the blankets. The two teens laughed a bit then fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D Well this is the half way mark! The first villain has been beaten! The next villain is still out there though! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the battle! Egh I think I could have done better D:

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Party Time!


	14. Party Time

Chapter 14: Party Time!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka stood in her kitchen flipping over a few hamburgers. It had been two months since the battle with Shadow; the Ex Track that had been destroyed was repaired and reopened. Everyone that had been involved with the battle was hard at work repairing any damages that had been done during the battle. Today was the day everyone finished their work. Everything had been repaired and Madoka had invited everyone to the B-pit for a party. She knew they needed it after all the hard work they had put into rebuilding the Ex Track. Kasenhana walked into the kitchen holding four brown bags filled with soda and chips. She set them down on the table and began helping Madoka fix more hamburgers.

_About time they finish repairing that Ex Track! _Kasenhana groaned, she had been ready for a party after they had won the battle with Shadow.

_Well at least now we can party and have a good time!_

_Hell yeah! It's too bad all of the bad guys got away._

_We shouldn't have to worry about them, most of the time any person that gets beaten will just leave us alone because they know we'll beat them again. _

_That's true. But what if me being in this time period messes up the timeline?_

_I don't think anything will happen. I mean all you did was help destroy part of the shadow blader army. _Kasenhana thought about what Madoka said then remembered what had happened after she had been transported to this time period. She placed some raw meet on the stove and began cooking it while she thought about what else had happened after she woke up in Metal City.

_Well I did battle Gwen before I met you guys but I doubt that would change anything._

_Did you win or lose?_

_I won why?_

_That could change the future depending on what the victory caused her to do after the battle._

_So far nothing has changed. Gwen disappeared after the big battle between Shadow and Zero, so I'm sure nothing will happen._

_Then I guess were fine!_ Madoka set a few of the now ready burgers on a plate and put some more raw meat on the stove. The two teens had to make sure Gingka didn't walk into the B-pit now, if he knew they were making burgers he would eat them all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen admired the long Ex Track that started at the ground and ended in mid-air. The bey she had taken from Shadow's warehouse was located at the bottom which was generating a large holograph of a portal. The portal wasn't activated at the moment. It opened whenever it wanted and no one could control it. She looked around at all of her shadow warrior, which was formally known as shadow bladers. The shadow bladers had been modified to blasters on their arms. These blasters could fire energy balls that could destroy an Ex Gear with ease. Gwen had found a small island away from any civilization that could stop her and her plans. She had found out that there were Legendary Ex Tracks that, if completed, could give you and your bey unbelievable abilities. A few minutes after upgrading her warriors the portal began to open for another race.

_I want ten of you to enter this track! _

_YES GWEN! _The warriors responded to her as ten of them jumped on their Ex Gears and entered the Ex Track. The shadow warrior's speed reached three hundred miles per hour when they reached the portal. The disappeared from sight when they entered the portal.

_When Gingka and his friends learn about what I'm doing it will be too late for them to stop me._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

Gingka began stuffing his face with chips when Madoka had official declared the start of the party. Kyoya face palmed as he watched Gingka quickly drink a can of soda.

_He's going to get sick from eating that many chips. _

_Let him, he did more than his fair share of work. _Kasenhana commented as she watched Gingka begin to cough. He drank some water a few seconds later and stopped coughing. Madoka brought out a plate of burgers and set them on the counter. Kasenhana was the first person to get a burger. While sushi was her favorite food, hamburgers were ranked second on her favorite food list.

Zero walked into the B-pit with Yukihana a few minutes later. They watched as Gingka ate more chips. Misaki handed Akito some tea and they laughed as they watched Kyoya start an eating contest with Gingka.

_I guess Kyoya can't lose to Gingka at anything. Even an eating contest. _Misaki face palmed as she laughed at the two bladers. Madoka giggled a bit as she watched her boyfriend's pride take over him again. Aiai walked into the B-pit with Zeth and Ev a few minutes later.

_Guess who decided to join the party! _Zeth joined the eating contest between Gingka and Kyoya. Aiai face palmed and looked at Ev.

_What exactly do you see in him?_

_Everyone asks me that. _Ev giggled a bit as she watched Zeth try to beat Gingka. Aiai shook her head and tried to figure out how her future parents had even started dating. Sing and Charlotte joined the party a few minutes later. Charlotte kept trying to take Sing's hat but Sing kept her distance, she made sure her hat stayed on her head.

_If this keeps up were going to have to make more burgers Madoka._

_I figured we were going to. _Madoka began laughing a bit as she watched Kyoya and Gingka finish another burger. The two teens began wondering why Benkei wasn't in the eating contest. He would have beaten all three teens by now. Aiai brought out a few microphones and tossed Sing one of them.

_Why don't you show Charlotte who's better at singing!_

_I'm ready to settle our argument Charlotte._

_It wasn't an argument, I won!_

_OH YEAH!_

_YEAH! _Aiai began laughing as she watched the two teens fight over who was the better singer. Gingka had won the eating contest since Zeth and Kyoya couldn't eat any more food, apparently Gingka's stomach was a bottomless pit. _What's next "Madoka?! I'm still hungry!"_

_You've got to be kidding me. _Madoka mentally face palmed as she walked back into the kitchen to get more burgers. She looked over and saw a camera next to the paper plates. The teen grabbed the camera along with the food; she decided to take pictures of the occasion. Madoka set the burgers on the table and began taking pictures of her friends. Yukihana was eating a piece of cake when Madoka had taken a picture of her. Sing let Charlotte barrow her hat when Madoka took a picture of them. Kyoya and put Gingka into a headlock during their picture. Zeth was holding Ev bridal style for their picture. Zero had a casual look for his picture.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez looked around and admired the work he had put into making his lab. The lab was inside of a huge mountain. The main floor had a giant Ex Track twisting around the inside of it. It had two different places you could enter from, each entrance had a turbo booster that would make an Ex Gear reach two hundred and fifty miles an hour after it passed through it. The end of the Ex Track had one more booster that would make an Ex Gear reach three hundred miles per hour, which was just enough to let an Ex Blader cross the holographic portal that would take a person to a legendary Ex Track.

_Kadeem, could you please find some strong bladers. We'll need them to help us stop Gwen._

_How did you know someone would try to enter these tracks?_

_I didn't think anyone would try to. During that battle with Shadow, Gwen snuck into my old lab and stole some valuable data about the Legendary Ex Tracks. What she found out made me want to stop her. If you complete all twenty five Ex Tracks and earn their unique bey part, you can combine their energy to start an Ultimate Race. If you win the race you get to meet the creator of the tracks, and he'll grant you one wish._

_Hmm, well I better find some good bladers and fast. _Kadeem jumped onto his Ex Gear and left Tez's lab in search of strong bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Sing lay stretched out on Madoka's couch with her hat covering her face. She had fallen asleep half way through the party. Gingka had gone home with Zero, Yukihana, and Kasenhana. Kyoya had left since the only two guest rooms were taken up by Akito and Misaki. While they shared one room the other guest room was being used by Charlotte for the night. Zeth and Ev were still down stairs helping Madoka clean up the place. Aiai was cleaning up the kitchen.

_Where did you learn to cook Madoka?! You make the best cakes. _Aiai ate the last piece of cake as she threw away a few plastic cups and paper plates. Madoka walked into the room and turned a few shades of red as she giggled.

_I'm not that good of a cook!_

_Yesh you are! You know you make my parent's wedding cake! _Zeth and Ev overheard Madoka's conversation with Aiai and began paying close attention to what they were saying.

_It still can't believe Ev and Zeth haven't noticed how much you act like them. _Madoka laughed at bit as she kept her voice down. Aiai made sure to lower her voice so no one would hear her.

_I know. I wish I could tell them but it could ruin the timeline. _Zeth and Ev walked into the kitchen with confused looks on their faces. Zeth was still trying to piece together what Aiai had said. Ev mentally face palmed as she turned her attention to Aiai. _"Umm did you say that we were your parents?"_

_Y-Yesh. I did. _Aiai sighed as she sat down and looked at her future parents. She knew she had messed up and needed to fix it. _"I'm from the future… and you two are my parents!"_

_W-we are?! T-That's hard to believe. How do we know you're telling the truth?_

_Just look at my hair. It's a combination of yours and Zeth's. _Ev's eyes filled with tears of joy. She hugged Aiai and held her close. Zeth was still trying to piece together what had happened.

_Wait…. Aiai looks just like us!_

_Ugh, what do you see in him?_ Madoka thought to herself as she mentally face palmed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana and Yukihana through down there cue sticks and marched up the stairs as Zero scored the winning shot in a two versus one pool match. The two girls said nothing to him as he put the three cue sticks away.

_I can't help it if I'm that good at pool! _The two girls quickly changed into their night clothes and went to their respective beds. Zero changed into his night clothes a few minutes later and crawled into bed, he lay next to Yukihana. Kasenhana turned out the lights and fell asleep.

_I want a rematch in the morning. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the short chapter! Meh this chapter was just meh to me! All the great action starts next chapter!

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Surviving The Storm Zone


	15. Surviving the Storm Zone part 1

Chapter 15: Surviving the Storm Zone part 1

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(In California on a cliff side, a few weeks later)

Disc's music played loudly and echoed around the cliff side as people gathered to watch two of the best Ex Blading teams race each other. Zero leaned against the guard rail that over looked the ocean. The team leader stood in front of him. He wore an orange and blue jacket with a white t-shit along with a pair of blue cargo pants. _"I know this road better than anyone here Tone." _The team leader laughed as he shook his head and grabbed his Ex Gear, it was orange with a black dragon printed on the top of it.

"_I used to come out here surfing with this guy I knew a while back."_

_I was racing here before I could even walk._

_What does that even mean?_

_Remember who the team leader is! _The teen turned around and walked past Misaki and Akito who tried to hold back a laugh. Akito shook his head looked at Zero. _"It's his call. No matter who much better we may be."_

_He's only the leader because of his brother. _Akashi jumped off his Ex Gear, looked at Akito, and then to Zero.

_Are you guys here to fight, or race?_

_Both. _Misaki answered in a calm and cool tone. She looked over and saw the leader of the other team fly past Akashi. He stopped next to Tone and got off his gear. Tone gave him a mean look and watched Croc try to activate the machine that lay in front of them. The two leaders got on their Ex Gears and pointed their bey launchers forward. Kyoya flew past Croc and stopped between Tone and Metal. He gave Metal an angry look.

_Why didn't you tell me we were racing Team Synkro?_

_Me versus, Tone. That's how we handle these races._

_I wanted to beat them all! You knew that from the start! _Tone and Metal flew closer to the machine and stopped. Croc had phone held to his ear. He was asking if the road was clear to race on. The teen kicked the machine causing a giant red light to appear. Tone looked over at his team. Disk was listening to his music while Akito gave him a nod. Misaki looked at the course they had chosen, she was paying no attention to Tone. Zero shook his head and looked the other way. Blue neon lights flashed underneath Tone's Ex Gear as he looked at Metal, then back to the road. The machine blinked green and both teens launched their bey while flying forward with blinding speed. Kyoya had a small grin on his faced and looked at the other Synkro members.

_I'm going to show you how wild I can be. _Kyoya made his gear fly backwards for a moment, he quickly turned around and flew after the two leaders. Akashi watched as Kyoya disappeared into the night.

_Kyoya!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone quickly passed Metal as he drifted around a turn. The winding road of the cliff side made it hard for people to drift; if they leaned too far into the turn they would get hit by the opposing racer if you didn't lean far enough you would get left in the dust. Tone kept the lead for a few more turns but over drifted one of the turns and slid into a dirt path. He watched as Metal passed him, he tried catching up but kept sliding over the small dirt patches that were next to the guard rail. He cursed at himself then hit a button on small device that controlled the speakers in his Ex Gear. His gear began playing techno music as the two teens became neck and neck. Their beys were constantly attacking each other like their respective owners.

_This is for my brother! _Tone slammed his gear into Metal's Ex Gear causing it to scrap along the guard rail. Metal's gear began spitting fire at Tone who moved away slightly. The two teens didn't notice Kyoya speeding up behind them. The Leone user shoved his Gear in-between Tone and Metal's gears which caused the gears to make a loud screeching sound. The two teens spun out of control as Kyoya passed them, Leone knocked the two beys out of the way as Kyoya flew past everything in sight.

_HAHA! Go LEONE! _Kyoya didn't look back as he left the two teens in there wreak. Part of Tone's board was chipped off as he hit the cliff and fell off his board. Metal hit the guard rail and broke part of his gear into pieces.

_Ugh, I hate Kyoya. _Tone stood up and sat on a pile of rocks as he massaged his head. Tone stood up and walked over to his gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kadeem stood in the middle of the road waiting for the teams to reach the finish line. Kyoya's eyes grew wide as he tried to swerve out of the teen's way. He swerved to the left and hit the guard rail. The teen flew off of his board and fell towards the ocean, his gear shot out a small grappling hook that latched onto the now broken guard rail. _"Ugh, that was to close for comfort." _Kyoya held onto his gear and looked up as the gear began pulling him back towards the road.

The other teammates from both teams jumped of their Ex Gears as they reached the finish line. Croc looked over the edge and say Kyoya being pulled back up to the road. _"Kyoya's okay!"_

Zero and Akito walked over to Kadeem who was waiting for them to show up. _What are you doing here Kadeem?_

_Tez needs you. _Akito shook his head and laughed slightly. Misaki walked up behind him and listened to what Kadeem had to say.

_What about when he showed us that new booster fuel and wouldn't even let us try it?_

_He needed all of the new fuel for his research, and Gwen has been causing trouble again. She has that pendent that creates shadow warriors. _The three teens looked at each other, and then jumped onto their Ex Gears.

_SOMEBODY GET ME A BOARD! I WANT TO FINISH THIS RACE TODAY! _Misaki flew past Tone and Zero slowly came to a stop to talk to the angered teen.

_We've got things to do._

_Nothings more important than this race._ Zero left Tone in the dust while Akito stopped next to the teen.

_This is. _Akito sped off to catch up to Misaki and Zero. Disk stayed behind to help Tone gather the parts of his broken gear. Metal began punching his gear out of anger.

_Come on Akashi, I don't want to be around Metal while he's mad._

_You're coming with us? _The teen said with a surprised tone. He shook his head and laughed slightly.

_I'm sure this won't be that bad. I mean you guys did beat the shadow blader army easily._

_Pfft yeah, easily._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki flew next to Kadeem and began asking him a few questions while Zero and Akito discussed things about Ex Gears. _"What exactly are we going to do when we get to Tez's lab?"_

_We'll discuss that when we get to the lab. _Kadeem looked over his shoulder and saw Kyoya gaining on them. He laughed slightly and saw the giant rock formation that hide Tez's new lab.

_Stay behind me and do exactly as I do. _The teen said as they entered the rock formation. The teens swerved in and out of the rock formation as they followed Kadeem through its maze like formation. They watched as they reached a ledge that would send people flying into the side of a mo. Kadeem flew off the cliff and went through the mountain. The other teens followed him and landed inside of a giant lab that had an Ex Track twisting around inside of it. The mixed group of bladers got of their Ex Gears and looked around at the giant lab. Zero was the first person to say something.

_Awesome. _The teens were greeted by a girl with long black hair, and pitch black eyes. She wore black pants, and a dark blue t-shirt. She bowed to them before speaking. _"Please follow me to the conference room. Tez will explain everything in there."_ The girl showed the group to an elevator that took them up to the lofted area of the lab. She opened a door and everyone walked into a large room with glass windows. The teens sat in giant black leather chairs as they sat next to the large table that was in the room. Tez walked in a few minutes later after everyone got comfortable.

_Sorry for the inconvenience but I need you guys to help me stop Gwen and her shadow warriors. _Akito looked at Tez for a second then spoke.

_I thought they were called Shadow Bladers?_

_Since the battle we had with Shadow, Gwen has upgraded the warriors with new tricks. As of now I don't know what they can do but I know they're very powerful. I'll start from the beginning. When Gwen disappeared during your battle she snuck into my old lab and stole very important data from me. This data was about Legendary Ex Tracks that can be opened through a special portal. This portal is generated from a bey that opens these tracks once every so often to test the skills of extraordinary Ex Bladers. Unfortunately Gwen also stole the bey that opens these portals. _

_So why do you have holographs of the portal. _Misaki chimed in as she looked at the giant slowly spinning gold ring that had symbols on it. The ring has made of two small rings, in total there were three rings.

_The holograph acts just like the real one, any movements and vibrations it makes also happen to the holograph. So the image is the portal, simply put._

_Is he speaking English? _Croc commented as he tried to keep up with what Tez was saying. Misaki shook her head and turned her attention back to Tez.

_What does that mean?_

_Tez thinks that the portals and tracks hold the key to something that we don't understand yet. _Tez's assistant chimed in and got everyone's attention. They were all wondering the same thing, "Who's this new girl?"

_This is my assistant, Midnight. _The girl bowed her head with a smile. Everyone then turned their attention back to Tez. _"She's been helping me keep this place running during the time I get to busy with my work. Now back to what I was saying about the portals. Gwen and her warriors have been entering these tracks and completing them. I'm not sure how man she's beaten or when she started going into them but I know that we have to stop her. _

_We must reach the end of the next track before the warriors do. _Kadeem commented as Akashi stood up and walked over to one of the giant windows that over looked the lab. He began starring at the portal while the others talked about what to do.

_Now, more than ever. The best Ex Bladers are needed. _The smallest inner ring of the portal began spinning in a circle while a loud alarm went off to alert every one of the new Ex Track.

_The giant gold ring is moving. _Akashi commented as he looked at Midnight and Tez. The two teens glanced at each other then stood up. Midnight was the one to speak.

_Another Ex Track is opening up._ Kyoya jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room. He had a smile on his face as he looked at everyone. _"COME LETS GO!"_

_We need NO2 boosters. _Zero commented as he looked at the others who were standing up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero quickly attached two bottle of NO2 booster fuel to his Ex Gear, he shut the bottom of the gear and looked over at Akito who looked at his wrist band that told him how many times he could use the booster.

_Let's get those warriors. _The teen said to himself as he looked at Misaki who was getting help from Midnight. Midnight was explaining how to fuel worked and how to use it.

_Just hit this button on your wrist band and it will put your gear at three hundred miles per hour._ Misaki nodded her head as she listened to Midnight's explanation; it was difficult to understand her while the loud alarm was still echoing throughout the lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya looked over at Akashi who had just finished attaching the NO2 bottle to his gear. Akashi looked up at Croc held one of the NO2 bottles in his hand.

_What exactly does this fuel do?_

_You'll see. _Akashi had a big grin on his face as he said this. He laughed slightly and heard watched as the largest ring of the portal ring stop on a symbol that looked like a lightning bolt. Midnights voice echoed throughout the lab as the alarm stopped and a large blue orb appeared inside of the three rings.

_The Ex Track is open!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All of the Ex Bladers jumped onto their gears and followed Kadeem as he entered the large orange Ex Track that lead to the portal. The Egyptian teen passed through a machine that sped up his gear, the gear reached two hundred and fifty miles an hour. The other teens, excluding Tez and Midnight, passed through the machine and were launched onto the orange Ex Track with blinding speed. Kadeem put his head set on as he passed by the large control room that was next to part of the track. Kadeem looked at the portal as they got closer to it. The teens reached the final turn and saw one last booster before they could enter the portal.

_You must be going three hundred miles per hour when you reach the portal. _Kadeem mentioned this before his gear passed through the final booster that sent him flying into the portal. The other teens passed through the portal after using the last booster.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight looked at the clock that started counting down from sixty minutes. The time began decreasing with every second that passed. _"I have a bad feeling about this." _Midnight looked at Tez, and then back to the decreasing time.

_Bad feeling about what? _

_We should have told them… everything. _The dark haired girl watched as the clock read fifty nine minutes, and thirty seconds.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Yesh! The portal to the Storm Zone has been OPENED! Will they survive, or will they fail at these new Ex Tracks?

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Surviving the Storm Zone part 2


	16. Surviving The Storm Zone part 2

Chapter 16: Surviving the Storm Zone part 2

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Large black and dark purple clouds filled the skies as a large blue portal opened up. There was nothing around except for clouds and large lightning rods that floated in the air. Kadeem and Kyoya were the first two Ex Bladers that came flying out of the portal. Kyoya looked down and saw there wasn't a track for them to land on.

_DAMIT THERES NO TRACK! _Kyoya looked around for a track as the two teens feel to there "death." Kadeem narrow his eyes as he saw a small orange speck a few hundred feet below them. Zero, Akito, Misaki, Akashi, and Croc all came flying through the portal next with the same reaction as Kyoya. Croc yelled at the top of his lungs as he plummeted to the track.

Kadeem used the side of the orange track as a grinding rail as he hit the track with a lot a loud bang. Kyoya hit the track a few seconds later and followed Kadeem. Zero hit the track at an angle and lost some balance, he managed to gain his balance as Akito landed on the track behind him. Misaki and Akashi landed on the track next and quickly caught up to the rest of the group. Croc was the last blader to hit the track, his board let out a loud screech as he hit the track. The teen spun out as he hit the track.

_Am I the only one that's noticed nothing is holding this track up? _Kadeem looked around to see it anything was holding the Ex Track up. There were no support beams or anti-gravity devices keeping it up. Akito turned on his head set and put it on.

_The creators or creator of this track must be proud of themselves. They managed to make a track that almost kills you when you use it. _Misaki giggled at Akito's comment. The teen flew next to him and looked around for a place to launch her bey.

_Where exactly do we launch our beys?_

_Only launch them whenever you see something or someone that's not on our side._

_That's easy enough to follow. _The teens soon started racing through a hurricane that was circling part of the track. The Ex track spiraled down along a giant beam of lightning. A few bolts struck the tracks as the team raced around the spiral.

_This track is AWESOME! _Zero chimed in as they entered a loop. The loop of the track ended in a straight vertical drop. Croc's eyes widened as he tried to stop.

_Keep accelerating Misaki, the board will hold you onto the track as long as you keep your speed up!_

_Got it. _The other teens reached the bottom of the vertical drop and left Croc in the dust as he plummeted from the drop. He hit the bottom of the track a few seconds later without a scratch.

Croc let out a deep sigh and looked around. He laughed slightly and sped up. _"This tracks not so tough." _Two lightning bolts hit the track causing him to swerve a little after he said this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero's eyes narrowed as he saw a lightning rod launch a lightning bolt to words a long stretch of lightning rods. The group of bladers entered the lightning rod portion of the track and became distracted as the watched each lightning rod become charged with electricity. Kadeem served to the right to dodge a stray bolt that missed one of the rods. Stray bolts stuck the track randomly as the teens passed the lightning rods. Akito smiled at Misaki as she dodged one of the bolts. His smile faded as her eyes widened.

"_What's wron-" _Akito was cut short as his board was struck by lightning, a bolt from higher up in the sky came down and struck his wrist band causing the glass to explode. Akito's board came to sudden stop causing him to fall off. Misaki continued going forward when she saw Akito was okay. He waved at her and yelled at her, he signaled for her to keep going.

_Ugh, come one! Work! _Akito punched his gear as he watched Croc fly past him. He realized he was now in last place as he watched the teen fly further away.

As the teens went further onto the track they didn't see the small camera that was flying through the air looking at them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen watched as the camera she sent onto the track looked at Kadeem, Kyoya, Zero, Akashi, and Misaki. She had a small grin on her face and hit a button on her chair. The button activated the camera on the lead shadow warrior's wrist watch. The warrior looked resembled an android. The warrior looked at the screen and spoke. _"Yes Gwen?"_

_There are other Ex Bladers on the track….. Destroy them._

_Understood. _The warrior had a small smile on his face as the screen disappeared from Gwen's view. She smiled a bit and leaned back in her chair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The lead shadow warrior made a quick turn and left the other shadow bladers to complete the track. The warrior launched his bey and sped off after it going the opposite direction the track wanted you to go. He entered the part of the track that was covered in dense fog. The warrior couldn't see anything ahead of him; his bey couldn't even be seen. The bey began glowing a grayish color which also made the warrior and his board glow a grayish color.

_Much better. _The warrior could now see through the fog like it was nothing. He saw a big dragster like vehicle on a track further away, along with Kadeem and Kyoya racing side by side a bit further up.

_Prepare for battle._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya and Kadeem launched their beys into the fog as they tried to clear the way for them to see well. The two teens attempts failed as there beys did nothing to clear the fog.

_Come on Leone! _Kyoya tried to see if Leone could clear the way but his second attempt failed. Kadeem narrowed his eyes then swerved to the left. _"LOOK OUT!" _A giant battering ram in the shape of an arrow head flew past Kadeem and knocked Kyoya off of his Ex Gear and into one of the lightning rods. The Egyptian teen ran into a lightning rod as well causing him to fall off his Ex Gear. The two beys had been knocked into the air a few seconds before Kyoya was knocked off of his gear; Kyoya caught Leone in his hand, the bey had almost fallen off the side of the Ex Track. Kadeem's landed on the edge of the track and seemed fine. The shadow warrior that had launched the special move flew past the two beaten teens and began looking for his next opponent.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi remained focused as he flew through the fog covered Ex Track. He gasped then swerved to the right to dodge the battering ram that flew towards him. The teen hit a lightning rod and fell off of his Ex Gear. He rubbed his head and watched as the shadow warrior passed him. The shadow warrior's grayish glow faded as he left the teen in the dust.

_What's with the glowing shadow warrior?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_The shadow warriors are here. _Kadeem's worried voice was heard on everyone's headsets. Croc looked around and let out a sigh of relief.

_Where I don't see any shadow-_ His sentence was cut short as the shadow warrior passed him. He slowly swallowed then sped up. _"Warriors."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lightning struck the Ex Track as ten shadow bladers passed one of the large conductors floating in the air. Kadeem was quickly gaining on the bladers as he began to race behind on of the bladers. The eleven bladers soon came to a ramp, all but one of the shadow bladers made it. The second to last shadow blader had been stuck by a bolt of lightning sending him flying off in the other direction. Kadeem landed in front of the last shadow blader and noticed he was trapped.

_Maybe I'll draft with you for a while! _Kadeem looked back at the blader and kept his speed up to match the shadow bladers ahead of him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The shadow warrior that had beaten three of the other bladers narrowed his eyes as he saw the giant dragster like vehicle. It took up half of the Ex Track and had seven exhaust pipes sticking off the back of it. The warrior quickly turned around and backed into the slot that was big enough for an Ex Gear to fit into. The warrior grabbed two metal poles that stuck out of the machine. A few seconds later the dragster shot forward with speeds that normal Ex Gears could never reach. The warrior looked down at his wrist band. _"Five hundred ten mile per hour." _The warrior grinned as he flew out of the dragster and quickly began catching up to Croc. The scared teen looked at the warrior and tried to get away.

_C-can't we talk about this! _Croc panicked as he saw the shadow warrior aim a gun at him. The next the he saw was a small green energy ball that destroyed his Ex Gear and bey. The teen fell to the ground and hit the Ex Track face first. He listened to the shadow warrior fly past him.

_That wasn't so bad. _The teen had a half smile on his face as tried to stand up. He couldn't get up due to part of his Ex Gear being stuck to his feet. He sighed, then pushed himself up. The teen began thinking of a way to get the metal off of his feet. He lost is concentration when he saw a fast moving object heading his way.

_Jump! Jump to safety! _Croc began jumping with the metal still stuck to his feet, he managed to jump a little further but fell over. _"Agh I wish Ox were here."_ The teen stuck his hand out and grabbed the gear that passed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya looked down at his Ex Gear and saw Croc holding onto it. He shook his head and sped up.

_Get on!_

_Ugh, SLOW DOWN!_

_Your Ex Gear is causing too much drag! I'm going to push you off!_

_WHAT! WAIT! _Croc managed kick the remaining piece of his Ex Gear off of his foot, he slowly pulled himself onto Kyoya's Ex Gear and sighed. _"Hey Kyoya, how you doing?"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero's bey flew past the shadow warrior as he flew next to him. The black haired teen looked at the warrior then began to focus on the Ex Track. The shadow warrior slammed his gear into Zero while his bey collided with Gandora. Zero hit a lightning rod and held onto so he didn't fall off the track.

_You can't beat me that easily. _Zero hit the boost button on his gear and flew after the warrior. The teen slammed his gear into the warriors and caused him to lose his balance. The warrior quickly slowed down as Zero tried to slam his gear into him again. The teen look at the warrior and watched him start glowing. This time the aura that surrounded the shadow warrior was blue. Zero tried to attack the warrior again but failed when the shadow warrior vanished.

_Damn it! _Zero fell off of the Ex Track when his attack failed. He had been moving too fast to slow down which cause him to fly off the track. _"Ugh no!" _The teen hit a button on his Ex Gear that caused the four jets at the bottom of his gear to create fire. The jets made it possible for him to float in the air for a while without the need to waste any of his gears power. Zero landed on a track that was below the one he had fallen from. He looked up and watched as the warrior reappeared on the same track he had just been on. The warrior sped off a few seconds later.

_Vert, I owe you one. _The teen sighed as he thought of his friend that lived in California.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The shadow blader behind Kadeem held up his gun and aimed it at the Egyptian teen. Before the warrior could fire the energy ball he spun out and fired the energy ball towards a lightning rod. Kadeem watched as the energy ball flew past his head and hit the lightning rod in front of him. The teen looked over his shoulder and saw Kyoya flying next to him.

_Good Kyoya! We can take on these warriors together! _

_This is your fight not mine. _Kyoya hit the booster on his gear and flew past Kadeem without thinking of the consequences of leaving his ally behind. Kadeem's smile faded as he watched Kyoya leave him behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The shadow warrior flew next to one of the shadow bladers he controlled and pointed to the grappling hook button on his wrist band.

_Engage the grappling hook. _The balder nodded and fired his grappling hook at Kadeem, the hook became stuck inside the gear which prevented Kadeem from getting away from them. _"Were going to use maneuver ten, you have served us well." _The warrior knocked his comrade off of the Ex Track causing Kadeem fall off the track with him. The warrior came to a stop and watched as Kadeem's gear let a parachute out. The teen could be seen holding onto his gear.

Kadeem looked down and saw the shadow bladers grappling hook had fallen off of his gear. He let out a sigh of relief, then tried to find a way to land on the Ex track that was further below him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_Kadeem!" _Zero's attention shifted from the track to Kadeem who had a parachute attached to his gear. The teen quickly came to a stop and hit the grappling hook button on his gear. The Ex Gear fired a grappling hook that was aimed for Kadeem.

_I've got you Kadeem! _Zero watched as his grappling hook flew through the air. _"Yes!" _The teen became filled with joy as the grappling hook seemed to be on target. The grappling hook flew over Kadeem's parachute as he slowly flew below the hooks reach.

_N-no….. _The teen watched as his attempt to save Kadeem failed. He looked up and saw a green energy ball fly down towards Kadeem's parachute. The shadow warrior on the track above them had fired it to make sure Kadeem didn't land on the Ex Track.

_Kadeem look out! _Zero couldn't believe what was happening. The energy ball destroyed Kadeem's parachute causing him to plummet into the never ending dark sky below.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Ugh! _Kadeem groaned as he tried to activate his Ex Gear. Midnights voice echoed through his headset as he tried to find a way to survive his fall.

_Kadeem! Kadeem, can you hear me? _

_I-I'm t-trying to a-activate my E-Ex G-gear. _Kadeem's head setlost connection to Tez's lab leaving the two teens guessing of what became of the young Egyptian teen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_They've claimed another person's life. _Midnight sighed at shook her head in sadness. She had been lucky, when she had first battled the shadow warriors she had made it out alive. She had lost twenty five percent of her hearing ability, half of her vision in one of her eyes, and had two permanently broken ribs.

_If only I could have finished my new invention. We could have saved him. _Tez punched the wall and cursed at himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi slammed his gear into one of the shadow bladers causing the blader to lose his balance. The teen was distracted by the wall of four shadow bladers the blocked his path.

_You guys are really starting to piss me off. _After finishing his sentence the shadow blader in the middle of the group had moved out of the way to avoid a ball of electricity that had fallen out of the sky. Akashi tried to avoid it but was hit with the full force of the attack. The teen hit the ground and lay there unconscious.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki had a small grin on her face as she saw one of the shadow bladers in her sight. The blader's bey released a few mini bombs that scattered the track.

_I love challenges. _The white haired teen mumbled to herself as she began swerving to the right and left, the girl did an extraordinary job avoiding the mini bombs. Her skills weren't prepared for what happened next. The shadow blader purposely set off the mini bombs, the resulting explosion knocked Misaki into a lightning rod.

Akito flew past her a few seconds later with concern in his eyes.

_Misaki! Are you okay!? _Misaki's voice could be heard through Akito's headset.

_Y-yeah, go win the Ex Bey Battle. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc looked at Akashi who was still lying on the Ex Track unconscious.

_Kyoya, we have to help Akashi! _

_I've got to win this battle! _Croc pushed Kyoya off of his Ex Gear causing them both to fall off and hit the ground. _"Don't ever do that again!"_

_Akashi's apart of our team Kyoya. What would Metal do if that was you over there? _Kyoya thought about what Croc had said then let out a sigh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero and Akito flew side by side and watched as the remaining four shadow bladers raced towards a giant ball of electricity that had ten intertwining loops in it. Zero looked at Akito and spoke. "_I'm making my move as soon as the shadow bladers are inside that electricity ball. The lightning should distract them giving us the chance to pass them."_

_Just make sure you stay focused. Keep your eyes on the prize! _The two teens looked over their shoulders and saw the shadow warrior closing in on them.

_He's coming up behind us!_

_Don't let him get past! _Akito and Zero blocked the shadow warrior's path making sure he couldn't get past them. The warrior slammed his gear into the two teens as he tried to force his way through. They kept the warrior back and noticed he had a green aura around him. The shadow warrior then became 2D and passed them by going straight between them. The shadow warrior went back to his original shape and lost his green aura. He quickly left the two teens in the dust.

_W-what was that?! _Zero rubbed his eyes to make sure he saw that correctly. Akito shook his head in disbelief and noticed the bladers were entering the ball of electricity.

_There going in! _The two teens sped up and entered the ball of electricity. The Ex Track split into two sections of loops. The shadow warriors took the left hand set of loops while Zero and Akito took the right hand loops.

_Use the NO2 booster! _The two teens hit the booster button on their Ex Gears. There gears left a trail of blue fire as they sped up and maxed out the speed on their Ex Gears. The two teens nearly collided with the warriors as they passed through the intersections of the loops. Zero panicked as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him. The teen quickly came to a stop and hit one of the shadow bladers, the blader spun out and collided with one of his comrades causing him to fall of his gear. Akito's Ex Gear hit one of the fallen shadow warrior's gears causing him to fall off. His gear fell off the track, a few seconds later it was stuck by lightning causing it to explode. The other two shadow bladers that had fallen of the track had been destroyed by bolts of lightning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The exit portal lay a few feet away. The lightning bold symbol glowed on the portal showing that no one had won the battle yet. The lead shadow warrior sped up and jumped into the portal. Once he passed through it the purple lightning symbol disappeared. The warrior landed back at Gwen's base, he held up the bey part he had won.

_YES! VICTORY! _The shadow warriors shouted in unison as they looked at the trophy they had earned from winning the Ex Bey Battle. Gwen had a small smile on her face and laughed slightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero watched as all of the lightning rods and conductors that filled the sky lost power. The sky was now dark and everything seemed as if nothing had happened. Akito looked up from where he was lying to see Kyoya and Croc racing side by side. Croc was carrying an unconscious Akashi as the three teens went through the exit portal.

_It's over guys. Let's go back to the lab. _Misaki jumped of her gear and helped Akito up. They stood on her Ex Gear and then looked at Zero.

_I'm going back for Kadeem! _The angry teen sped off after his friend. Akito shook his head and Misaki took off towards the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few seconds later Misaki and Akito flew through the portal and looked at the other bladers who were beaten up badly.

Tez looked at the clock, it read fifty nine seconds.

_The portal is about to close! _Midnight connected her headset to Zero's and began speaking to him.

_Zero! You can't go after him!_

_Just watch me!_

_Z-Zero the portal only stays open for an hour. You only have a minute left you need to get back now!_

_W-wait WHAT! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!_

_W-well I… _The girl couldn't think of anything to say and thought about why she hadn't said anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_I'm coming back! _Zero punched a lightning rod and quickly turned around. He sped up as fast as he could and entered the beginning of the intertwining loops.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Come Zero, you can make it. _Midnight watched the clock count down from ten seconds. She closed her eyes not wanting to see another person get capture by the Legendary Ex Tracks. The alarm began screeching again to let everyone know the portal was closing. Everyone starred at the blue orb and saw Zero fly out of it with half of his Ex Gear. The teen hit the ground hard and looked at the spinning rings as the blue orb disappeared.

Midnight let out a sigh of relief and looked at Tez. He looked at her, paused a minute, and then spoke.

_I believe that's called, cutting it close. _The Russian said in his regular tone.

_Shut up. _Midnight face palmed at what Tez had said to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you enjoyed the first of many Legendary Ex Tracks! Looks like Kadeem has been lost….. Or has he? The next chapter will be just as good as this one!

To BlackCatNeko999: Yesh they can die on these tracks! As demonstrated by Kadeem. Oh and the part where Kyoya leaves him behind is a reference to when he refused to help Yuki in Metal Fury. *yells at Kyoya* YEAH you see what happens when you don't help people!

Review and Stay GOLD!

Next Chapter: Swamp Attack!


	17. Swamp Attack

Chapter 17: Swamp Attack

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero stepped off what was left of his Ex Gear and sighed. He looked around and saw Midnight running over to them.

_We need to get everyone to the infirmary. _Zero looked at the holographic ring then at midnight. Tez slowly walked up to the badly beaten group of bladers.

_No! We need to get back in there and find Kadeem._

_Heh! You can't even find half you're Ex Gear! _Kyoya laughed as he looked at Zero's sorry excuse of an Ex Gear. Zero turned his attention to Kyoya at this comment. _"Back off Kyoya!" _Midnight had an angry look on her face and stepped into their conversation.

_Shut up Kyoya! If you hadn't left him behind he wouldn't have been trapped there! _Midnight was starring Daggers at Kyoya, she turned around and everyone else where the infirmary was. Tez looked at the two remaining teens and shook his head.

_The Storm Zone can't be re-opened. The portal decides which track to open and when. _Everyone but Akito, Akashi, and Midnight returned to their Ex Gears which lay next to Tez. Croc was the first to say something. _"Great, because one track's enough for me." _He shook his head and picked up his gear. Kyoya laughed a bit and looked at Croc.

_Nobody scares me away from a bey battle. _

_You want to battle those guys again?! Look what they did to us! _Midnight walked out of the infirmary, shook her head and giggled slightly.

_You guys made it out better than I did. I've lost twenty five percent of my hearing, half the vision in one of my eyes, and I have two permanently broken ribs. We have work to do, before the next Ex Track opens up. _Midnight walked away leaving the others to work on their Ex Gears.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Zero closed the bottom of his Ex Gear and smiled slightly. He was glad to see his new gear was almost ready. He opened the bottom of the gear again and continued working. Croc sat on a few gear frames and heard loud noise. He looked over and saw Akito had hit his head on the table. He laughed and face palmed. _"Nice one Akito." _ Zero walked over to the teen and looked at his almost finished gear.

_Need some help?_

_No, I'm fine. _Akito limped slightly as he walked over to the table that had a few parts he needed. Misaki walked over to him and shook her head.

_You're in no condition to be working Akito. _Midnight helped Misaki work on hear gear and looked at the other teens that were working hard to fix their beys and Ex Gears.

_None of us are. _

_The next track could open at any time though. _Tez chimed in as he made more NO2 fuel for the Ex Gears. Midnight looked up from Misaki's gear. Akito turned his attention to Tez.

_So we skip the next track, so what? _

_The strange abilities you told me about. The things their beys and gears can do. I believe they earn new abilities each time they complete an Ex Track. Soon… it will be impossible to stop them._

_It's already impossible. The gears aren't ready and we're all exhausted. They can't battle the shadow warriors again, not now._ Loud music echoed outside the hidden lab. Croc looked at Kyoya and a giant smile appeared on his face.

_Does anyone else hear music? That must be my ride! I got in touch with Metal. Yeah I told him what happened._

_That's not anyone from our team. _Kyoya looked at the entrance of the lab and listened to the music. Metal never really liked techno music; he preferred rock music to any other kind of music. Misaki looked up and smiled.

_Disk. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk had the neon lights on his gear flashing rapidly as he swerved in and out of the rock formation that guarded the lab from unwanted visitors. Tone wasn't that far behind Disk; he swerved in and out of the rock formation until they came to the end of the cliff. Disk sped up and flew through the entrance that was made to look like a dead end. Tone did the same and landed inside of the lab a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The music loving teen made a sharp turn and stopped a few feet away from Midnight. Tone came to a stop next to Disk and admired the lab. Disk stepped off his gear and turned the neon lights and music off.

_Yo, you guys need some back? _Tez was slightly shocked to see them at his lab. He hadn't told anyone else about the location of his lab. _"Who gave out the location of my lab?!" _The teen was slightly mad and looked at Akito who walked over to him.

_I did, because we need help. _

_Listen, what we are doing here needs to be kept a secret._

_Why? Who are you afraid of?_

_THE SHADOW WARRIORS, ARE FINISHED! NOBODY BEATS TEAM SYNKRO! _Tone walked around full of pride as he shouted this. He was ready to show everyone who a real blader battled. Kyoya laughed and spoke up.

_You mean nobody but the Steal Maniacs. _

_I mean nobody. _

_Yeah, yeah whatever. _Kyoya turned his attention to the blader that had just came flying through the entrance of lab. Croc smiled and stood up. Metal came to a stop and stepped off his gear.

_That is my ride home! Let's get out of here Metal._

_After what you said the shadow warriors did to you and Akashi. No way._

_That's the idea of leaving Metal, so they don't do it again._

_Nobody does this to my team! _

_Let's just get out of here okay man! _Tone looked at Metal and interrupted his conversation with Croc.

_Send this manic, back to the junk yard!_

_You watch it punk. _Metal walked over to Tone and began starring daggers at him. The two teen's attention was directed to a loud noise they heard outside of the labs second entrance. Croc looked at the steel door that kept the second entrance closed and shook his head in disbelief. The horn of semi-truck could be heard outside of the door.

_No, he said he'd be gone for a few months. _A few seconds later, a semi-truck knocked down the steel door and came to a stop next to Croc. Ox stepped out of the truck picked up his brother with one arm.

_WHO DID THIS TO YOU! They're going to pay, you hear me! _

_Ugh, help._

_Stop messing around Ox! _Metal pulled Croc away from Metal and looked at all of the gear parts he had brought with him. He smiled slightly and turned his attention back to Ox who was slightly annoyed.

_Whatever. _

_Hey. Let's get even. _Akashi slowly walked out of the infirmary, he laughed slightly when he realized the whole team was at Tez's lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Akashi closed the bottom of his Ex Gear and admired his hard work. The gear had a large black flame going across the top of it. On the other side of the lab Misaki helped Tone tune up his Ex Gear. Her attention was drawn to Metal who was adding a few new main parts to his gear. Tone had an angry look on his face as he looked at Metal; he turned his attention back to his gear a few seconds later. A few feet away Disk began programming Akito's new gear. Tez stood next to him and watched Disk work his magic. He was extremely gifted when it came to making Ex Gears.

_Are you customizing it?_

_Synkro-ising. _The teen hit one last button on his computer and hut his thumb in the air. Akito hit a button on his wrist band; his gear began playing loud techno music. Ox shocked himself while working on the wiring for his gear. He looked up and had an angry look on his face. He walked away from his gear and looked at Disk.

_Ugh, Hey! Synklose, turn it off! _Disk had a small grin on his face; he hit a button on his wrist band that caused his gear to start playing loud techno music. Disk began dancing to the music and paid no attention to Kyoya or Ox. Both teens covered their ears due to the music being too loud. Misaki heard a faint screeching sound and looked up at the gold ring, which had begun spinning around.

_Do you hear that?!_

_What? _Misaki turned off Disk's music and pointed to the spinning rings. Zero turned his attention to where Misaki was pointing and quickly ran off to get his gear. Tone smiled and jumped on his gear.

Tez was inside the control room with Midnight setting up the clock. Midnight had added camera's to all of the Ex Gear so they could see what was happening during the races. Tez looked at the symbol on the three rings after they had finished spinning. The symbol looked like a sideways number three. The blue orb appeared inside of the rings and the count down on the clock began.

_The Swamp Lands._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero sped off on his gear and entered the orange Ex Track first. Metal and Tone were right behind him as they passed through the speed boosters.

Akito slowly got onto his gear and looked at Misaki. She had a disapproving look on her face.

_Akito you're in no shape to race. You can barely walk._

_Who's walking? _Akito sped off towards the speed boosters after completing his sentence. Misaki looked over at Akashi who had just passed her. The girl quickly got on her Ex Gear and sped off after the two teens. Just before entering the speed boosters Misaki was knocked into a pile of Ex Gear frames. Ox flew past her in a hurry, he didn't even look back to see if she was okay. _"Ugh, maniac!" _A part of her gear broke making it pointless for her to go into the track. The girl stood up and watched as the other blades got to race.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen watched as twenty of her shadow warriors jumped on their Ex Gears. She had a smile on her face as she watched the warriors take off onto the green track. The hundreds of other warriors watched as the lead shadow warrior entered the portal.

_Bring me another victory! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_You have one hour. _Tez's voice echoed throughout the lab as the bladers sped across the Ex Track. Tone looked at the necklace his brother had given him a long time ago. The teen sighed and focused on the track.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO! WHOOO! _Ox yelled at the top of his lungs as his gear reached two hundred and sixty miles an hour. Croc was standing behind him on his gear ready to help his brother fight off any shadow warrior that came their way.

_You don't even need to stop Ox. Just slow down! I'll jump! _

_Heheheheh. I LOVE THIS JOB! YEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAA! _

_OX! _Croc's voice echoed through out the lab as they passed the control room. While Ox was a brave and eager blader ready to fight anyone that challenged him, Croc was a slight coward. He usually relied on his brother's strength during tag battles.

Zero was the first Ex Blader to pass through the portal. The next to bladers were Metal and Tone. The last few bladers finally sped around the last turn and were sent through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Giant trees and vines filled the large mosquito infested swamp lands. Vines and moss hung from the thousands of trees that were scattered around the swamp. The Ex Track had moss growing on it after years of not being used. Any Ex Gear that tried to ride over the moss would cause the gear to lose speed and traction. The moss covered track stretches around trees, vines, and any things else you could find in a swamp. A few feet above the track a blue portal opened up. Zero was the first blader to fly out of the portal, his eyes widen. He hadn't been expecting a swamp to be one of the Legendary Ex Tracks, after his time in the Storm Zone he knew not to take the track lightly. Metal and Tone came flying through the portal next, the two teens landed next to Zero on the track and sped off. Akito and Akashi landed on the track a few feet behind Metal. Akito looked around and admired the track.

_This is some track. _The teen looked over his should and saw Kyoya gaining on him. The Leone user soon passed him along with Ox. Disk had his techno music playing as he caught up to Akito. The two teens quickly caught up to the rest of the group, the other members were looking around at all of the tracks they had available. Unlike the Storm Zone, the Swamp Lands didn't have one or two tracks to use. It had hundreds of them that branched off from the main one they were on. Each teen looked around trying to decide which one to use.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight activated everyone's headsets while Tez looked at all of the tracks that were available to use. He looked at all of the tracks and pointed to the one's he had seen before. Metal's voice was heard a few minutes later.

_Hey, which track are we supposed to take?_

_They may all lead to the end._

_Say that again. My headsets picking up static. _Tez covered his headset and looked at Midnight who had a disapproving look on her face. There was a moment of silence between the two, Tez soon broke the silence.

_They'll have to split up._

_If they do they won't be able to help each other. Banjee did exactly what you said and look what happened to him. He's gone! _She looked at him for a second, and then turned her attention to one of the screens that was showing what Kyoya was seeing. _"You tell them."_

_This is Tez. We think you should split up._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The teens all heard what Tez had said and quickly choose a track to race on. Kyoya was the first to leave the group. He followed the track that continued to wrap around trees. Akito was the next person to leave; he drifted onto a track that seemed to leave the forest part of the track. Zero and Akashi exchanged glances and decided to stick together for a while. The two teens drifted onto a track that took them away from the tree tops. Ox sped onto a track that led towards the swamp water.

_Keep in touch with each other. I don't want my team getting stuck in this track. _Tone's voice echoed throughout everyone's headset as he raced across the track he had chosen.

Metal focused on the track moss covered track as he heard a few bladers gaining on him. The teen connected his bey to his launcher and prepared to fight the shadow warriors. He wasn't prepared for the giant swamp creatures that lived near the track he was on. I giant creature he hadn't seen before let out a loud screech as it lunged towards the teen. The creature missed and instead caught a shadow warrior in its mouth.

_Let it RIP! _Metal launched his bey onto the middle part of the Ex Track which was still orange. His bey collided with the lead shadow warrior's bey and created an explosion. The teen swerved to the right avoiding the other creature that tried to eat him. The creature missed its target and went after the shadow warrior instead. The warrior was soon caught in the creature's mouth; he sighed and began glowing blue. The warrior vanished from the creature's mouth and reappeared on the Ex Track. The warrior sped off after Metal and stopped glowing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Giant mosquitos lay on top of the dark green colored water. The mosquitos quickly left when Ox passed them on the track. The Ex Track lay on top of the water, a little further up the track would split. The track to the right led you back into the trees while the other continued going across the water. Ox looked at the choice he had then looked as his brother for help.

_It looks pretty good across the water It looks clear. _Ox narrowed his eyes and drifted to the right. Croc looked at his brother with a confused look. The two teens entered the forest again without looking back.

_What are you doing Ox?! The other way was easy!_

_Pffffft who needs easy?_

A few mosquitos flew across the top of the water and passed by a half-submerged Ex Gear. Lying on top of the Ex Gear was an unconscious teen that had entered the track a while back. The moss covered gear had _"Ballistik" _printed on the top of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk's techno music echoed throughout the forest as he looked around at all of the moss and vines that blocked out and sun light. A giant mosquito lifted him and his gear off of the track a few seconds later. The teen became slightly annoyed and looked up at the mosquito and shook his head.

_Ugh man if you're going to buzz, buzz in tune. _The music loving teen hit a button on his wrist watch the turned up the volume on his techno music. The mosquito quickly became annoy and dropped the teen. He landed on the Ex Track without any problems. Disk looked around and calmly continued to follow the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi looked over his shoulder and saw a shadow warrior gaining on him. His attention was soon directed to the giant mosquito that was trying to attack him. The teen swerved to the right avoiding the mosquitos attack. The mosquito tried to attack then teen again but failed. On its third attack Akashi grabbed it by its leg and held it in place. The teen looked up at giant root that was hanging slightly above the track. He sped up and killed the mosquito by having making it hit the root.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone looked over his shoulder and saw a shadow warrior gaining on him. He quickly drifted around one of the turns and got ready to use the NO2 booster. Just before he hit the button a giant mosquito flew over him and tried to drain the fuel from his NO2 bottle. The teen hit the speaker button on his Ex Gear and irritated the mosquito with loud music. The bug quickly flew off leaving Tone with only enough NO2 fuel for one last boost.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito looked ahead and saw two shadow warriors drifting around a turn as they left the forest. He turned up the volume of his techno music as he sped up. The teen drifted around the last turn and had small smile on his face. He hit the boost button on his gear and slammed himself into one of the warriors. The warriors gear slid across the moss and flew of the track, the warrior exploded as he hit a giant tree. Akito slammed his gear into the second shadow warrior causing him to fly off the track like his comrade. He waved to the fallen shadow warriors as he left them in the dust.

_Nice try. AHH! _The teen's victory was short lived as he quickly came to a stop and hit a wall of giant vines. The vines kept him from going any further. He hit the vines with his fist and looked around.

_Ugh, dead end! _His attention was soon drawn to a giant vehicle that had eight giant wheels. There was slot for a person using an Ex Gear to fit into but it was out of reach. Akito hit a button on his head set and began talking to Midnight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Midnight. Could the creators have left some kind of machine inside the tracks? Maybe….. maybe something could help a blader. _Midnight thought about this for a moment then looked at Tez who seemed to have the answer. Tez looked through his data and then looked at Midnight.

_He's found a Hyper Gear. _

_Yes! Akito we think you could use it._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito picked up his gear and walked off the track. He looked at the machine and admired it. The machine was as long as four trucks and had a large orange slot on top of it. The teen assumed that's where the Ex Gear was supposed to go. Akito climbed on top of the machine and set his hear inside of the slot that was big enough for his gear to fit in. The teen stood on his gear and gripped the two poles that stuck out of the machine. The machine slowly began moving forward and started climbing over the giant vines that had prevented Akito from passing. The giant tires dug into the vines and drove over them with ease.

_This is the only way to travel in a swamp._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox looked over his should and saw a shadow warrior gaining on him. He looked at his brother then pointed to his back pack. _"Hand me that anchor chain in there."_

_Why do you have an anchor chain?_

_An anchor. _The teen began swinging the small anchor around then swung it towards the shadow warrior who caught it. The warrior pulled the chain away from Ox causing him to lose his balance and fall off the track. The two teens landed on top of a smaller version of the dragster the shadow warrior had used in the Storm Zone. The only difference was that it was small and had had two giant drills on the front of it. Ox's gear had landed into the slot that was big enough for an Ex Gear to fit into. The hyper gears drills began to spin as the gear activated. The two teens stood up and steeped onto their Ex Gear. Croc was the first to speak.

_What is this thing?_

_I dunno. Hmmmmph, but I like it. _The drill gear began moving forward and started shredding the vines that blocked Ox's path to pieces.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya looked over his shoulder and saw a shadow warrior beginning to charge up an energy ball. He looked for a way to avoid it but was knocked off by a swamp beast the hand landed on the track. The shadow warrior fired the energy ball after Kyoya had fallen off of the track, the energy ball exploded when it hit the swamp beast's leg causing it to knock the shadow warrior off the track.

Kyoya sighed and looked to at what he had landed on. A giant swamp creature looked at Kyoya then let out a loud screeching sound, the creature began trying to wrap its long body around Kyoya. The teen hit the boost button on his gear and began traveling up the creature's long body to get back on the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero looked over his shoulder then turned his attention to Akashi. The lead shadow warrior was right behind them; he swerved to the right trying to pass the teens but was stopped by Zero who was blocking his way. The warrior began glowing blue then vanished. The two teens frantically looked around for the warrior but couldn't see him. The warrior reappeared in front of them and tried to leave them behind.

_They can't stop the Ex Beys._ The warrior lost his balance and looked over his shoulder. Akashi had slammed his gear into him and was preparing for another attack. The teen's bey collided with the warriors and created an explosion.

_Not this time. _Akashi hit a button on his Ex Gear that caused a giant spike to stick out of the front. The teen hit the boost button next which caused him to collide with the shadow warrior. The spike on Akashi's gear had gotten stuck inside of the warriors gear making it impossible for him to escape. Akashi's bey tried to knock the shadow warrior's bey off of the track but failed. Akashi tried to stop the warrior by stopping his gear which was still connected to the shadow gear, but only made matters worse. The two teens had fallen off of their gears causing them to roll across the track a few times. Their gears did the same. Zero quickly hit the Jump Jets button on his Ex Gear and flew over the two bladers, he landed back on the track a bit further up and continued going forward. On another part of the track Akito and Ox had just finished using their Hyper Gears. Once they had gotten out of the giant machines they progressed even further into the swamp.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight's casual expression changed to a happy one when she heard Zero's voice. Tez looked up and listened to what he had to say.

_Hey…. I can see the end of the track._

_That's great! _

_Ugh…. _

_Zero? _Midnight looked at Zero's camera and saw what looked like a giant head of a swamp beast. Its eyes and mouth were closed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero watched as the giant swamp beast opened its eyes. The beast wasn't really all that scary while it was sleeping, but when it was awake it would take down anything in its home. The beast let out a loud screeching roar and sent vines after Zero. The swamp had literally become a living creature. The teens heart skipped a beat as he starred straight into its large yellow eyes.

_Ahhhhhh! _Zero sped up and tried to escape the vines that were chasing him. He tried to drift around one of the turns but his gear bean sliding across the moss that covered the track. The vine quickly wrapped around Zero and his gear, the vine then lifted him into the air keeping him from escaping. The teen watched as the lead shadow warrior turned 2D and escape the one of the vines as it came crashing down onto the track. The warrior soon returned to his original shape. The vines caught the lead warrior a few seconds later, they vines quickly tightened around the warrior causing him to explode. The warrior's bey had fallen out of his pocket and had landed on top of the track with three glowing bey parts attached to it.

Croc and Ox flew across the track with insane speed as they tried to avoid the vines. OX swerved to the right then to the left, the teen looked over his shoulder and then sped up. Croc was the first to speak.

_If we go fast enough, they won't even be able to catch us!_ Midnight's voice could now be heard on Ox's headset. She tried to explain the dodging the all of vines wasn't going to work. Ox ignored her and listened to Croc.

_Go, go, and go! Use the nitro! _Ox hit the No2 button on his gear which sent the two teens gear flying across the track. A long fire trail was left behind as they continued racing on the Ex Track.

_Stay in the groove Ox! _While trying to avoid one of the vines, Ox swerved to the right but was caught by another vine that had been ready for him. The two teens were soon stuck in the air standing on their Ex Gear.

_You did not. Stay in groove Ox._

_You'd not stay groove Ox. _Ox mimicked Croc in a low deep voiceas he said this. The teen had an irritated look as he watched Tone and Metal dodged some of the vines that were trying to capture them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_The NO2 boost isn't enough; they have to go even faster. _Midnight spun here chair around so she was facing Tez. The girl had a panicked look on her face as she starred at Tez. The male teen thought for a moment then shrugged. He did have a clue on how they could go even faster. Midnight spun her chair back around so she could see what was happening in the Swamp Lands. She finally spoke into her headset.

_Tone, Metal. You guys need to draft together. It's the only way to get more speed._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The two teens swerved to the right and dodged another vine that had come crashing down onto the track. Metal took the lead and looked over his shoulder to see Tone following right behind him. The teen had a small smirk on his face as he began to speak.

_Y_eah you can stay behind me Tone, where your Synkro trash belongs. Tone hit the boost button on his gear and quickly passed Metal. The teen spun out after Kyoya had slammed his gear into his. The teen watched as his two enemies continued moving forward on the track.

_Come on draft with me Metal!_

_Yeah just you and me Kyoya. _The two teens hit the boost button on their gears and left Tone in the dust. Metal stayed in front while Kyoya eased his gear behind Metal's. The two teens speed slowly began increasing. Kyoya looked up and saw Croc shouting at him.

_Kyoya stay in the middle of the track!_

_Shut it Croc!_

_The middle part of the track is stickier, it's got better traction!_

_Nobody tells me how to battle or race! _A few seconds later the Leone owner was grabbed by a vine and pulled into the air. Metal looked up and watched as his comrade was taken away. The teen hit the boost button on his gear trying to get away but was soon captured by a vine. Everyone that had been captured frantically looked around for someone to help. Anyone else that had not been captured by the swamp monster was still somewhere else on the track. A few minutes later Akito came drifting around one of the turns. He looked up and became distracted by the large vines that held his friends in the air. The teens Ex Gear and begun slipping on the moss that covered part of the track. By the time the teen noticed his gear was slipping one of the vines grabbed him and his gear, he was quickly lifted up into the air. The teen looked to his right and saw Zero sitting on his partially broken gear.

_Fancy meeting you here._

Everyone soon started to panic when the giant mosquitos and other swamp creatures began trying to eat them. Everyone excluding Ox, who punched one of the mosquitos in the face causing it to fly away. Croc let out a sigh of relief when the giant mosquito flew away. Kyoya was able to keep one of the creatures away by creating a tornado with his Ex Gear. This soon failed whenever moss began jamming his gear. Tone looked around and realized he was the only one that hadn't been captured yet. He hit the boost button on his gear and quickly sped up. He looked over his shoulder and saw two shadow warriors and five vines chasing him. The teen looked down at his necklace and thought about his brother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash back)

An older looking male stood in front of Tone as he worked on his gear. The older teen laughed and looked at his brother.

_You're trying to take my place?_

_I know I can beat Metal._

_You want to be the leader now little bro? _The older teen playfully punched his brother in the arm and laughed slightly. Tone shook his head and looked at his brother.

I dunno. Being leader, it sounds like a heavy gear that won't go anywhere.

It's like taking a curve bro. It's not hard finding the right line, the hard part is staying in it. Just remember Tone, stay in the groove.

(End of Flash back)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_I've got the groove bro."_ The teen sped up and slowly began leaving the two shadow warriors in the dust. His concentration was broken by the sound of Midnights voice. He turned up his head set so he could hear her.

_No! Listen to me. You have to wait for another blader to draft with. It's the only way to win! You can't make it on your own Tone!_

_I'll make it! If I stay in the groove. _The teen turned off his head set and narrow his eyes. His eyes were locked on the track as he sped up his gear. The Ex Gear was now perfectly in the middle of the track. The moss that covered the track no longer affected the teens gear. He glanced down at his wrist band and saw his speed gradually going up, his eyes then shifted back to the track. The shadow warrior behind him fired a charged energy ball as Tone began to speed up even more.

_I CAN SEE THE END! _The teen paid no attention to the energy ball that was flying towards him. The energy ball never made contact with its target due to a wall of vines that blocked its path. The two shadow warriors were soon crushed by a vine that slammed itself down on to the track. The teen hit the NO2 button on his Ex Gear which sped his gear up even faster. His wrist band now read three hundred miles per hour. Two vines began closing in on the teen. The swamp monster let out a loud screech as Tone passed the large green beast. A long trail of blue fire was left behind as he left the vines behind. Tone's eyes narrowed as the exit portal came into view. The symbol of a sideways number three was still being displayed on the exit portal. The teen quickly sped up once more and flew through the exit portal. The swamp monster let out a loud screech as the beast watched the Ex Blader leave the swamp.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone flew out of the gold rings and landed next to Misaki. The opened her eyes and looked at Tone. She had been meditating since everyone had left the lab. The girl looked at the team leader and saw a green performance tip appear next to Tone. The male teen looked at the floating bey part and hesitated a moment. He let his guard down then grabbed the bey part. The teen smiled and looked at Misaki.

_This is a great trophy. We've all earned this bey part._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few seconds after Tone had passed through the exit portal it began acting strange. A large green wave of energy was released from portal causing the swamp beast to turn brown. The beast looked like it had been put back to sleep. With the beast now asleep the vines that had been holding everyone let them go. All of the swamp creatures that had been trying to eat everyone quickly left and returned to the large forest. The captured teens all fell onto the track. A few shadow warriors passed them and took the lead shadow warriors bey, which had been left on the track after he had been destroyed. Loud techno music was heard a few seconds later. Ox looked up and saw Disk slowly flying past them. The music loving teen stopped in front of Zero and looked as his now destroyed Ex Gear.

_Yo dude, you need a lift? _Zero stepped onto Disk's gear and looked around as they sped towards the exit portal.

_Stupid stereo that can fly. _Ox began biting on his bone necklace as he got back on his gear. Croc quickly jumped onto the gear with Ox, the two teens then sped off towards the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone soon came flying out of the portal and landed next to Tone who was sitting on his gear. Zero stepped off of Disk's gear and spoke.

_Thanks for the lift._

_Hehehe, yo. _The three gold rings soon began moving again. The portal to the Swamp Lands was closed.

The teens looked around and were glad they had survived the Swamp Lands Ex Track. Midnight walked over to Tone and pointed to the swamp colored bey part that was in his hand.

_Tez will want to study that_. The teen looked at the girl for a moment, and then handed here the part. He didn't want to just hand of the prize his team had won but did so anyway.

_Just be sure he gives it back. _The teen looked over at Metal and walked over to him. He starred at him for a moment, and then spoke. _"This doesn't change anything! I'm still taking you down!"_

_Any time your ready Tone, any time. _Kadeem's voice echoed throughout the lab as Tez walked over to the group of bladers. Zero looked at him then at everyone else. They all recognized the voice andturned their attention to Tez.

_Kadeem's loss was a terrible one, but he went onto that track knowing that Gwen had to be stopped. We have work to do, before the next track opens up. _

The teens quickly jumped on their Ex Gears and claimed parts of the lab to use as their own. The Steel Maniacs took the left side of the lab while the Synkro's took the right side. Zero was left alone. He looked up at the three rings and sighed. The teen shook his head and walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter XD This one took me a little bit longer then I had thought, but it was well worth it! Did you guys enjoy the Swamp Lands? I know I did :D Do you guys know who was on that Ex Gear that was floating in the swamp water? D: Oh, the reason why the gear slip on top of the moss is because of something I noticed in Sonic Riders. Whenever you fly over ice and try to turn your gear will slide a bit. So I figured the same would apply to moss if there was enough of it covering the track.

Review and Stay Gold/ Awesome!

Next Chapter: Lava and the shadow warrior's secrets.


	18. Lava and the Shadow Warrior's Secrets

Chapter 18: Lava and the Shadow Warriors Secrets

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Smoke filled the sky of the blazing inferno that was the lava track. The orange Ex Track twisted around a few volcanoes and even went extremely close to the lava. The heat from the lava was hot enough to melt the metal frame of any Ex Gear that got to close. It had been thirty minutes since the bladers had entered the Ex Track and they were having a more than difficult time racing on the track. They couldn't launch their beys due to the lava being hot enough to melt them if they were knocked off the track, and the extreme heat conditions made it even more difficult to battle if they could. Lava pillars erupted from the sea of lava as the bladers tried to catch up to the shadow warriors. Zero's eye scanned the track ahead and saw an Ex Track that went closer to the lava.

_Looks like there's a short cut up ahead, maybe we can use it against the shadow warriors. _Zero spoke into his headset as he drifted a corner with Tone following right behind him. The leader of the team looked at the short cut and shook his head.

_It's too close to the lava Zero. Our gears are already starting to melt. _Zero ignored what Tone had said even after looking at the thermometer which was in the red zone. The thermometer the bladers were using could tell them if they're gear was over heating or not. Blue meant that the gear was fine, but red meant that it was beginning to overheat. Zero took the right fork in the track that led closer to the lava. Tone took the left fork which continued to twist around the large volcano. The shadow warriors that were ahead of the two teens hadn't noticed the short cut and had taken the left portion of the track. Akashi sped up and quickly caught up to Zero. While the two team leaders hated each other, Zero and Akashi didn't care which team they were on. All that mattered to them was beating the shadow warriors. This meant the two teens would work together during the races.

_Your gears overheating. _Akashi laughed slightly as he watched smoke start to escape the bottom of Zero's Ex Gear. The teen hit a button on his gear that reinforced the bottom of the gear with a strong coating of metal. Akashi had customized his gear to be able to literally race on top of a volcano. The teen had also modified it to have a giant metal shield if he needed protection.

_Not everyone has a fancy gear like yours._

_My gear was made out of the same parts yours was. _

_Akashi look out! _Zero watched as the distracted teen collided with a boulder that was covering part of the Ex Track. The teen held onto his board as he plummeted to the lava. Zero quickly stopped his gear and hit a button on his wristband. Zero's Ex Gear fired a grappling hook that was aimed at Akashi's board. The grappling hook became stuck inside of Akashi's gear causing him to hang above the lava. Akashi held onto his gear and looked down.

_I never thought a Synkro would help a Maniac. _

_Maybe I got confused. Must be the heat. _After finishing his sentence Zero saw a pillar of lava shoot out of the lava. He panicked and tried to pull Akashi up. He stopped and began speaking into his headset. _"Akashi! Akashi are you okay?"_

Akashi fell unconscious from being too close to the lava. His arms were still wrapped around his gear which kept him from falling into the lava.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox and Croc tried passing Akito who was holding his own against two of the shadow warriors. The teen glared at the two opposing team members and knocked one of the shadow warriors into the lava. Akito took the left hand section of the track that led around the volcano. The teen then sped up trying to catch up to the other shadow warrior. Ox growled a bit then looked at the right hand section of the track. _"I can't take it anymore!" _He put the bone attached to his necklace in his mouth and hit the boost button on his gear. The angered teen shot past the fork in the track and sped past the lava that began melting part of his gear. Croc followed right behind him unaware of the shadow warriors that were watching him. A few seconds later two of the three shadow warriors took the right hand part of the track while the other took the left hand section.

_This heat is killing our gears Ox. Can't you smell the metal?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero tried pulling Akito up but the orange haired teens gear had gotten stuck on a boulder that was lying in the lava. The teen tried using the jump jets on his board to help him pull Akashi away from the boulder but the jets weren't enough of a boost to get him away. He looked up and saw two teens speeding towards him in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnights eyes shifted from her the monitor to the giant holographic door that kept people away from the lab. Her eyes widened as three teens flew through the portal and landed inside the lab. The teen became worried as she looked at Tez. Tez looked out the window and saw Misaki walking towards the teens.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_I'm glad you guys found the place alright. _Misaki shook hands with Scarlet and looked a Gingka who was staring at the lab in amazement. Gingka walked off and explored the giant lab. Misaki's gaze shifted to Kenta who was running after Gingka.

_Sorry it took us a while to get here. Gingka and Kenta wanted to see who could wolf down the most hammerers in ten minutes._

_Who won?_

_Kenta but that's only because Gingka ate a spicy burger that made his stomach upset._

_Ugh those boys and they're eating contests. _

_Tell me about it! Wolf, Dagger, and Charlotte should be here soon. _Scarlet brushed her hair back and looked at the entrance she came through. The two teens saw Charlotte land behind them with Zeth's teammates.

_Someone call in the world champion to kick some ass! _Charlotte raised her fist in the air and smiled at the teens, she was soon joined by Kasenhana, Aiai, Sing, Ev, and Zeth. "_HEY EVERYONE!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Looks like we have our own army ready to fight the shadow warriors. _Midnight had a small grin on her face as she looked at all of the teens that were there to help them. Tez shook his head and went back to studying the swamp lands bey part.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox quickly came to stop as he moved closer and closer to Zero; the teen was only a few inches away from hitting Zero after he had stopped. Croc slowly hit the back of Ox's gear causing him to move forward just a bit more. The three teens sighed in relief. Croc looked over his shoulder and saw two shadow warriors speeding towards them.

_AHH! GUYS! _Croc looked at Zero and Ox in panic. A small grin appeared on Ox's face as he made his gear start moving in reverse. The teen had knocked Croc out of the way and began picking up speed. The shadow warriors looked at each other and tried to avoid the angered teen flying towards them. The shadow warrior on the right fell off of the Ex Track and exploded when he hit the lava. The shadow warrior on the left avoided Ox and slammed his gear into Zero who activated his Jump Jets sending him flying across the track. The force of the collision and power of the Jump Jets caused an unconscious Akashi and his gear to fly over the track and land on top of it. The orange haired teen woke up and slowly stood up. The shadow warrior that had run into Zero had fallen off of his gear and landed inside the lava.

_Ugh what happened?_

_What didn't happen? _Zero handed Akashi his gear and jumped back onto his gear. Akashi stepped onto his and followed Zero as they continued to finish the Ex Battle. Ox stood next to Croc and inhaled the smell of the metal that was being melted by the lava.

_Smells goooood! Just like mama used to burn. _

_Hey, this shadow warriors gear is holding up way better than ours. I'm going to take it back with us. _Croc examined the warriors gear carefully and noticed that the heat from the lava hadn't done anything to it. While everyone else's gear was slightly melting this one was still in near perfect condition.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The red symbol of the lava track glowed inside of the exit portal. The lead shadow warrior looked up and saw that no one had won the battle yet. The warrior grinned as he sped up and passed through the exit portal, the red symbol disappeared as he passed through the portal. Gwen watched as he lead warrior landed inside of her base. She smiled as the warrior held up the bey part that he had won. The bey part won was a red and orange performance tip.

"_Victory!" _The warriors chanted in unison as the warrior held the bey part in the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi, Zero, and Akito passed through the portal a few minutes later. They were being followed by Croc, Ox, Kyoya and Tone. The four teens soon passed through the portal, they all had a look of defeat on their faces. The only teen that seemed happy was Croc, who still had the shadow warriors gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few seconds later the portal to lava track closed with everyone safely out of it. Midnight let out a sigh of relief, she was glad everyone made it out safely. She looked up and saw Ev helping Tez out. 

_I'm not much of a blader so I'd be better off helping you guys out. _Ev had five bottles of NO2 fuel in her arms as she walked out of the control room. Midnight looked over at the door and saw Croc walk in with a gear she hadn't seen before.

_I figured you might be able to use this. The shadow warrior's gears were able to easily stand up to the intense heat of that track._

_Midnight, could you take a look at the gear? I need to make more NO2 fuel._

_Sure. _The girl took the gear from Croc and placed it on top of her work area. She plugged it into a machine that was specifically made to tell you what the gear was made of. The monitor above her began displaying the parts that the gear was made of. Croc walked out of the control room a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

After the portal had closed everyone was doing whatever they wanted. Kasenhana, Sing, Aiai, and Ev were all choosing the rooms they wanted. Tez had put a total of twenty rooms in his lab so he would have enough room for everyone to stay at his lab. There was also a large kitchen that was big enough for everyone to eat in. Yukihana had shown up later along with Zeth and Madoka. Zeth and were going to share a room together so there was more room for anyone else that may show up. Misaki and Akito did the same, and Kyoya and Madoka decided to share a room as well.

Zero and Akito were helping each other fix there gears. The intense heat of the lava had melted some valuable parts that needed to be replaced. Yukihana casually walked up to the two and watched as they went back and forth between their gears. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the busy teens and their gears.

Scarlet was helping Akashi repair his gear from some of the damage that was caused by the lava pillar. She was had just finished closing the bottom of the gear. Akashi smiled slightly, his gear was looking better than it had before he had entered the track.

Misaki was drinking a glass of ice tea while she worked on her gear. Misaki's gear was a special type of gear that had an Eternal Frozen part that would let her gear control any ice that happened to be around her or her bey. The teen figured it may help them out later. Akito walked over to her with a few parts she needed. He set them down next to her and watched as the girl shifted two of the parts around. Ex Gears were only the same when sold in a store, once the blader purchased the gear they could rearrange the parts to make the gear do different things. By changing the parts around in the gear, a blader can alter what the gear does.

_Defense? I never thought Misaki would be a person to use a defensive type gear._

_You know my bey is an attack type, making my gear a defense type will help me keep the two balanced during a battle. _

_What if you changed your bey into a balance type?_

_That could work, or I could do this. _Misaki moved three more parts around making her gear become evenly balanced. Akito tried to figure out what she had done but was completely clueless. _"I made sure to putt the four important gear parts towards the front and back of my gear, while I keep my Eternal Frozen part in the middle. This will keep the gear balanced during a battle._

_Not bad. You know I'm all about attack and speed._

_Care for a friendly Ex Battle around the test track?_

_You're on! _Akito ran towards his work area and grabbed his gear. Misaki finished drinking her tea, closed the bottom of her gear, and ran after Akito. The alarms in the lab began wailing as the two teens reached the test track. Midnight's voice echoed throughout the lab as she turned on the speakers.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Disk, Ox, Misaki, Akito, Metal, Kyoya, and Zeth._

After hearing their names called, Akito and Misaki jumped on their gears and sped off towards the boosters. The giant holographic rings that had begun spinning had finally stopped on a symbol that had two triangles one triangle was leaning on the other triangles longest side. Akito and Misaki were the first two people to reach the boosters. They each passed through the boosters which sent their gears up to two hundred fifty miles an hour. Akito and Misaki began going even faster when they noticed they were the first two people on the orange track. Ox sped through the boosters and quickly caught up to Misaki who was getting closer to Akito. Kyoya and Metal passed through the boosters next and began catching up to Ox. Zeth passed through the boosters next and caught up to the teens relatively quickly. He was used to this kind of stuff since he had been trying to beat the messed up storm track near his home city. A blue orb appeared inside of the three rings as it finished rotating. Disk was the last person to pass through the booster. He had his techno music playing loudly as he slowly caught up to everyone. Akito drifted around the last turn and passed through the final booster which sent his gear up to three hundred miles per hour. Misaki and OX were the next two people to pass through the final booster and enter the portal. Kyoya and Metal passed through the booster next and disappeared as they flew into the blue orb. Zeth was the next teen to disappear as he hit the final booster and flew through the portal. Disk was the final teen to enter the portal. The clock read fifty eight minutes and fifteen seconds.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Yeah the lava track is one cool place to be if you can stand the lava and volcanoes. I only have one question to ask you though. Can you beat an Ex track in the dark?

Review and Stay Awesome

Next Chapter: Midnight Caverns


	19. Midnight Caverns

Chapter 19: Midnight Caverns

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka sat next to Ev and Midnight and watched as Kyoya and Zeth tried to pass each other. The teen looked at the seven monitors that were showing them what the track looked like. Glowing green crystals were scattered throughout the caverns to light the way for the bladers that were racing through there. The Ex Track hadn't been found yet. The bladers had ended up landing on the ground of the cavern under the giant orange track. Disk and Misaki had found a way back to the track and everyone soon began following them. Madoka had become worried about Kyoya; she didn't want him to end up getting lost inside of the caverns.

_He'll be fine Madoka. _Midnight smiled at her for a second then looked back at her monitor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki quickly drifted around Disk as she passed him around own of the corners. The track they were taking was a short cut found close to the Ex Track. Although the track was more difficult to see green crystals were there to show them the way. Ox took advantage of the two distracted teens as he watched Disk try to pass Misaki. The teen sped up and slammed Disk into the wall to get ahead of both the opposing team members. Disk recovered from the attack and sped off after his teammate. Metal rolled his eyes as he watched Ox try to stay ahead of everyone. Disk quickly passed Ox with Misaki following right behind him. The two teams soon found the exit of the short cut. The two teams flew out of a giant whole in the cavern wall and landed on the orange Ex Track that twisted around stalactites and stalagmites. The dangers of this track so far were the stalagmites that were sticking out of the orange Ex Track. Disk and Ox were the first two teens to land on the Ex Track. The two teens looked over their shoulders and saw Misaki and Kyoya following them. Disk looked around then shifted his gaze to his wrist watch.

_Let's lighten up. _The music loving teen hit a button on his wrist watch which activated the neon lights on his Ex Gear. Multi colored lights began flashing around rapidly as Disk passed a few stalagmites. Ox covered his eyes as the lights began to blind him.

_Turn off the lights Synkro I can't see! _The angered teen slammed his gear into Disk's Ex Gear causing the neon lights to stop working. A smile appeared on Disk's face as he looked at Ox and hit a button on his wrist band. Loud techno music echoed throughout the caverns as Disk tried to pass Ox. _"Now I can't hear!" _Akito and Metal looked up and drifted to the right, a stalactite crumbled as hit the Ex Track. The two teens looked at each other and shifted their gazes towards the top of the cavern. The two teens watched as the sound waves began bringing down stalactites.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight watched as Misaki dodged a falling stalactite. She quickly put her headset on and connected it to Disk's head set. The teen began speaking into the head set while Madoka and Ev watched everyone try to avoid the stalactites.

_Disk, the sound waves are bringing down stalactites!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_What did you say?! _Disk tried to listen to his head set but became distracted by his music again. The teen watched as Misaki passed him and took the lead. Kyoya was behind everyone else and frantically tried to catch up. The caverns were proving to be a bit of a challenge for him. The teen's attention was turned towards a ramp that was over the orange Ex Track. The Leone user watched as a few shadow warriors landed on the orange Ex Track behind him. He quickly turned on his headset and began talking into it.

_We've got shadow warriors maniacs! _The leader of the Steel Maniacs looked at Kyoya and saw the lead shadow warrior prepare for his attack. He began slowing down but couldn't help Kyoya due to a shadow blader slamming him into a stalagmite. Kyoya looked over his shoulder and watched as the lead warrior's bey launched a giant battering ram towards him. The teen swerved to the left and avoided a few of the stalagmites that were sticking out of the Ex Track. He quickly drifted to the right and watched as the lead shadow warrior flew off of the track. _"No one beats Kyoya! Roar LEONE! _The teen's bey created a large tornado that began throwing rocks and debris at the remaining shadow warriors. A few minutes after Kyoya used his special move the shadow warriors began exploding one after another. The debris had knocked most of them off of the track which meant the two teams only had to worry about the track. Disk had finally turned off his music and had continued to lead the team through the dark caverns. The group of teens hadn't noticed a group of giant mutant bats sleeping upside down. The bats slowly woke up from their deep sleep and began flying after the Ex Bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka and Kenta raced around on the test track that Midnight had set up for them to race on. The track was set up inside of a cavern that hadn't been used for any other part of the lab. The cavern was located under the main floor of lab. The track was used to test out new gears and Ex Bey parts. Gingka wasn't fully ready to enter the Legendary Ex Tracks so he had started training with Kenta to help prepare himself.

_Pegasus Star Booster Attack! _Pegasus hot forward after hearing its special move, the bey collided with Flame Sagetario causing an explosion to erupt inside of the cavern. Midnight's voice echoed throughout the lit up cavern as Gingka was slammed into the wall.

"HEY! Don't mess up the track with all of those explosions!"

_We better listen to hear Gingka; we don't want to end up cleaning up this place if we ruin it._

_Sure, sure! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero and Yukihana sat in the kitchen and watched as Dagger and Wolf worked on their Ex Gears. The kitchen was located above the infirmary and had a large glass window that gave bladers a view of the whole lab.

_How's California been since you arrived here? _Zero handed Yukihana a can of tea and sat next to hear. She opened the can of tea and slowly drank from it.

_It's nice! I went surfing before I came here and it was fun! I loved the beach, we should go there again!_

Zero laughed slightly before speaking. _"I'll take you once we get a day off from racing. I've got a friend that lives around the beach. I haven't seen him in a while so maybe we can stop by and see him."_

_Yay! I can't wait! So what happened to your Ex Gear?_

_Ugh, my first one was cut in half by that portal, the second was destroyed by a swamp monster, and my current one is slightly melted._

_Awww, these tracks sound tough._

_They are but it's nothing we can't handle. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk drifted slightly as he avoided a stalagmite. The teen had kept the lead after the battle with the shadow warriors. Misaki and Ox were not far behind the music loving teen as the drifted around the same stalagmite Disk had passed.

_Stay focused Misaki, stay focused. _The girl avoided some debris and flew off the Ex track, she kept her cool as she feel towards the track. She was careful not to damage her gear as she landed; once she had landed on the track the girl entered a large loop. Not thinking this would be easy she noticed the top portion of the loop missing. _"Keep your speed above one hundred fifty miles an hour or you won't make the loop." _The beautiful girl managed to go through the loop without much trouble. She passed Disk while leaving the loop and quickly gained a major lead on everyone. Disk had lost control of his car as he left the loop and watched as Misaki left him in the dust. The teen's eyes widened a bit as he saw a giant bat come flying down towards Misaki.

Misaki began panicking as one of the giant mutant bats began lifting her up into the air. The bat had grabbed the Ex Gear but after listening to the music that music had playing the bat dropped her. While in the air Misaki had watched Ox and Disk pass her. Once she had landed back on the track she began trying to catch up to the two teens. Disk avoided the bat that had tried to attack him and watched as the bat began attacking Ox. Ox looked at the bat as it tried to bit him. He retaliated by punching the creature in the face.

Akito watched as Metal was lifted into the air by two mutant bats. Metal hit a button on his Ex Gear that caused it to create fire that made the bats drop him. Akito's gaze shifted to the giant that tried to attack him, the bat quickly flew away from Akito as he got closer to him. _"The sound waves….. Bats use them to navigate so that means… DISK! Turn up your music!" _

_Yeah! About time you realize this music is awesome! _Disk took off his head phones and hit a button on his wrist band that activated the speakers on his Ex Gear. The teen kept the bats busy while Ox made a break for the exit portal. The large glowing symbol of the track glowed inside of the portal, Ox smiled a bit as he passed through the exit portal with Disk following right behind him. Just before entering the portal Disk watched as a bat following him flew into a stalactite. Misaki and Akito laughed together as the entered the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox slowly came to a stop and watched as an orange spin track materialized in front of him. The teen starred at the spin track and slowly grabbed it. A few seconds later Disk flew out of the portal and landed next to Ox with his music playing at full blast.

_Hey! The race is over. TURN IT OFF! _

_Cool. _Disk began dancing to his music while he quickly turned the speakers on his Ex Gear off. The teen put his head phones back on and looked at the glowing orange bey part. Disk picked up his Ex Gear and slowly walked off. Akito and Misaki were the next two people to come flying out of the portal. The two teens looked at each other and began laughing again as they thought of the bat. Akito looked up and saw Yukihana talking to Zero.

_Looks like those two are having a nice conversation. _Misaki smiled a bit as she looked up at the kitchens window and saw what Akito was talking about. She picked up her gear and began walking away.

_Wait up!_

Kyoya, Metal, and Zeth were the last three people to come flying out of the portal. Metal walked off a few seconds later leaving Kyoya and Zeth alone.

_And just where the hell were you during the race?_

_I landed on the track when we first entered the portal. You guys didn't make it because it was too dark to see it._

_Then how did you make it?_

_Oh well I have these blue neon lights that helped me see the track._

_KYOYA! _Kyoya looked over and was greeted by a tackle hug from Madoka. The bey mechanic buried her face in his chest while Zeth began laughing his ass off. _"I heard about what you guys were doing so I decided to help out by repairing everyone's beys after a battle."_

_Good cause my bey got messed up during that battle. _Madoka looked up and took Zeth's bey from him. The bey mechanic slowly examined the bey, and then shifted her gaze to Zeth.

_What the hell happened to Cyclone!_

_Who do you think was battling the shadow warriors while HE was off taking a short cut! _Zeth pointed at Kyoya as he said this and then looked at Ox who was handing the won bey part to Midnight. Zeth walked over to Ox leaving the two teens alone.

_Dude you won!? Nice! _Madoka turned her attention to Kyoya who was waiting for her to get off of him.

_I h-heard about what happened to Kadeem….. You should have helped him._

_He's a blader he should have been able to fight them of himself._

_Kyoya….. He was out numbered….. I love you but you need to learn how to help people out when they need it._

_Whatever._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

After a long day of working on their beys and Ex Gears everyone had gone to bed. Midnight walked to the test track and flipped the light switch on. She held her bey and gear in her hands. Her bey was a Midnight Owl; it was a defense bey that had a mode change to give it strong attack power. The bey had a black energy ring, and performance tip with a dark blue face bolt and grey fusion wheel. The bottom of her gear was solid black while the top of it was dark blue. She let out a small sigh and attached her bey to her launcher and stepped on her Ex Gear. She slowly moved forward and tried to launch her bey. She winced in pain and fell off of her gear. Her bey was launched into the wall which caused it to lose a lot of its stamina.

_Need some help? _Misaki helped Midnight up and handed her the dark blue Ex Gear. Midnight looked at Misaki and picked up her bey. _"Your ribs are broken aren't they?"_

_Y-yes, two permanently broken ribs._

_So why are you trying to practice Ex Bey Battling?_

_I used to be a really strong blader… I want to be able to enter the tracks again and teach those guys a lesson for what they did to me._

_Then let's get started then. _Misaki stood next to Midnight and began teaching her how to ride without falling off of her gear. She smiled a bit and watched as the teen did her best to forget about the pain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D Another win for the heroes! Yeash! My Christmas break is almost hear which means faster updates for all! And a one-shot which will be up sometime soon!

Review and Stay Awesome/Gold. OH and watch Bleach! It's an awesome show! And well watch Toonami as well! :D

Next Chapter: The Water Realm


	20. The Water Realm

Chapter 20: The Water Realm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The three rings of the portal began spinning around as the siren began echoing throughout the lab. Tez and Midnight began preparing the monitors and headsets. Tez's voice echoed throughout the lab as he began speaking into his headset.

_The following bladers will enter the….. N-no! _The teen starred in horror as the portals symbol changed to the symbol that was on the shadow warriors gear. Midnight looked up and saw that a few shadow warriors began flying out of their portal.

_T-Tez! _The girl looked at her friend with a worried look on her face. _"Where is everyone?! The shadow warriors are somehow coming through our portal!"_

_I think everyone's asleep. _The two teens looked up and saw Gwen fly out of there portal and land behind her army of shadow warriors. She hit a button on her Ex Gear and looked up at Tez and Midnight who were staring at her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Destroy all of the Ex Bladers. _Gwen gave the warriors their command and activated all of the Ex Bey parts. Each warrior that was with her began glowing different colors. A few had a green aura around them while others had a red, blue, orange, and yellow aura. The warriors then sped off and began destroying the lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_T-they have them all. THERES NO WAY TO STOP THEM! _The teen's attention was drawn to a loud explosion on the opposite side of his lab. Midnight watched as the shadow warriors began destroying everyone's beys and gears. One of the warriors turned 2D and cut a few of the gears in half. Another warrior slammed its self into two more gears causing them to explode upon impact. Gwen kicked the door to the control room down and pulled out the gun she had stolen from Justice.

_Goodbye you morons. _The orange haired girl slowly pulled the trigger on the gun causing it to fire a bullet at Tez.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Early The Next Morning)

_Tez wake up! _Midnight shook the teen awake causing him to almost punch her. The girl took a few steps back and watched Tez sit up in his bed. _"The bladers are waiting for you in the conference room Tez." _Midnight quickly walked to join the other bladers.

_Ugh….. I hate Gwen._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez stood in front of the bladers and shook his head as he looked out the giant window of the conference room. The teen finally turned around and spoke to the other bladers. _"I don't know how many tracks the Gwen has entered, or how many bey parts they've won. I do know we have exactly two." _Ox began to snore a bit while Tez was talking. Croc quickly hit him to wake him up. _"You will take these two bey parts into the tracks and win more bey parts." _Disk put his feet on the large table and turned up his music. Misaki and Akito listened carefully to what Tez was saying while Zero looked at the portal and slightly listened. A holograph of a shadow warrior Ex Gear appeared in front of everyone as Tez continued to speak. _"You'll also be using this."_

_The gear we took from that shadow warrior? _Croc chimed in still listening to Tez. Midnight took over for Tez since she was the one who had worked on the gear.

_I was able to reverse engineer the gear and make new parts for all of your gears. The gears main new part is the new air filter. It can change into eight different types that will help your gear while on difficult tracks. For example if your racing on a desert track the gear will be able to filter out the sand that tries to get inside of the gear. You can also use a small set of spikes to control your gear while on ice. Oh and Tez has finished making this new button for your wrist bands that can….._

_It's called the Emergency Return button. It allows a blader in an emergency situation to return from a race without his or her gear. _Tone stood up and looked a Tez with a confident look on his face.

_The Synkro's don't escape! We race. _Kyoya looked at Tone and laughed a bit.

_Yeah like Zero. _Hearing his name the teen looked at Kyoya and stood up looking for a fight now.

_You looking for a fight?!_

_I am. _Gingka stood up and looked at Kyoya with fire in his eyes. The teen had been training hard for his rematch with Kyoya. He had strengthened his special moves to the point that Ryuga had difficulty battling him.

_Kyoya! _Madoka looked at Kyoya with a pissed off look. The Leone user looked at Tez and paid no mind to Zero. Akashi opened his eyes and looked at the other bladers that were ready to start trying to kill each other.

_It's too bad Kadeem didn't have an Emergency Return button. Remember him? _Midnight looked at Akashi with sorrow in her eyes then turned her attention to Zero who began to speak.

_When are we going after Kadeem?_

_We all want to rescue him Zero, but we can't go back into the track where he was trapped because-_

_The important thing now, is to stop the shadow warriors from getting more Ex Bey parts. I don't care if a person is a Synkro or a Steel Maniac. I need the best. _Tone let out a small sigh then looked at Tez.

_You've got the best._

_It seems you guys are ready, now what about you're Ex Gears and Beys?_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

(An Hour Later)

The teens began working non-stop on their beys and Ex Gears. Madoka, Ev, and Midnight began helping everyone add the new parts into their gears. Metal and Tone were the first two people to finish working on their Ex Gears. Midnight walked over to Metal directed him towards the Practice Ex Track.

_Is this the bey part Ox won for us?_

_Yes. We need you to test it out to see what it does. _

_Sure. _Metal took out his bey and quickly added the new spin track to his bey. The teen then jumped on his Ex Gear and sped off onto the track. He turned his headset on so he could here Midnight.

_Make sure to let the other members of your team use it; it belongs to the whole team._

_If one member won the part, then we've all earned it. _

_I'm turning out the lights to simulate what it would be like inside of the caverns again. _Metal quickly activated the lights on his gear so he could see when the main lights over the track went out. A few seconds after his gears lights had been activated the lights over the Practice Ex Track went out. The teen looked at his wrist band and saw that there was a new button on it labeled "_Night Sight." _Metal hit the button on his wrist band and suddenly everything became visible again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen sighed a bit then looked at one of her assistant shadow bladers. She had a very angry look on her face as she walked towards him. _"Explain to me why my new invention isn't finished yet?" _Gwen's new invention was called the Sweeper, one night she had been flipping through the channels on her TV and happened to see a large machine that was bigger than a semi-truck. She had tried to make one using her dark pendent but the pendent could only give her the supplies to make it.

_T-there were unforeseen problems. _Gwen shot the shadow warrior in the head after hearing what he had to say.

_We need to be ready, before Tez and the others learn how to use the Ex Bey parts._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Who needs headlights? _Metal had been testing the Ex Bey part for a few minutes and was already enjoying what it had to offer. The Ex Bey part was known as Night Sight because it gave the user the ability to see in total darkness. Midnight's voice soon echoed inside of the headset.

_I'm activating the lights again. _The track was soon visible for everyone to see after Midnight had activated them again. Metal had made sure to deactivate the Ex Bey part he was using.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Send Tone onto the track to test out the Swamp Lands Ex part._

_You know what will happen to those two if they race on the same track… You want trouble between them don't you? _

_Competition leads to better racing._

_It isn't competition with Tone it's…. What do you want? _Midnight looked up to see Croc walking into the control room. He walked over to Midnight and began speaking to her.

_Metal said he would test out this new booster fuel I cooked up. I call it Nitro 3…. And a half! It allows a person to go three hundred miles an hour in reverse! _The teen's attention was soon turned to the headset when he heard Metal's.

_LOOK OUT YOU BASTARD!_

_Metal sounds mad. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The leader of the Steel Maniacs spun out after being hit by Tone. The teen had slammed into him when he had entered the track causing both Metal and his bey to hit the wall. The teen laughed a bit and then launched his bey. Loud techno music echoed throughout the Practice Ex Track as he looked as his wrist watch.

_Somebody tell the maniac, this my track now. _Tone soon gained a green aura around himself and his bey. The teen narrowed his eyes as the ramp came into view. The ramp was designed to make everyone take the practice seriously. If they weren't in real danger the bladers wouldn't take the real tracks seriously. If a person was going fast enough to make the jump the blader would fall into a pit that had a few stalagmites sticking out of the ground. Tone sped up just before he reached the ramp, once the front of his Ex Gear passed over the ramp a large track made of vines grew in front of him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_The Swamp Lands Ex part created a track, instantly. _Midnight and Tez watched security cameras and watched as Tone passed over the vine track. Tez wrote down what the part could do then watched as the vine track began to turn brown. Croc took Midnights headset away from her and quickly spoke into it.

_Hey Metal its Croc, try out the new Nitro three and half it's the best formula yet!_

_Last time you cooked up a new formula it blew up my main Ex Gear part!_

_W-well it happens. _The teen looked at Midnight who just nodded and giggled lightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal drifted around one of the turns and shook his head. He sighed slightly and looked at his Ex Gear which had a new nitro button. _"Alright Croc, here it goes." _The leader quickly spun around so he was racing backwards, he then hit the NO3 button on his Ex Gear. A few seconds later smoke began to cloud Metal's vision causing him to spin out and hit the wall. The next thing he heard was a small explosion from the bottom of his gear. The teen looked up and saw Tone pass him, the teen was laughing slightly as he passed Metal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight looked up at the monitor that had Tone's Ex Gear on it. The Gear was showing signs of breaking. The girl took her headset back from Croc and spoke into it.

_Tone I'm getting some strange feedback from your gear, the Ex Bey part may be putting a little too much stress on it. _

_I decide when my gears through using the Ex part! _Tez connected his headset to Tone's and spoke into it.

_We need to the limits of these Ex parts._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone began getting closer to the ramp again; his bey drifted passed the turn with him and began to moving around randomly. Tone hadn't noticed that the vine track had disintegrated. The teen began spinning out of control as he entered the ramp, a few seconds later he fell off of the ramp along with his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight had a look of terror on her face as she watched an explosion erupt on the security cameras. She looked at the screen and had a sad look on her face. The next thing she heard was Tone's voice on the headset.

_I'm alright!_

_W-what about the Ex Bey part?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone held onto his bey with one hand and the track with the other. He laughed slightly and looked up at the security camera. He waved the bey in the air and had a slight grin on his face.

_Heh no problem! _The teen tossed his bey onto the track then grabbed the track, then lifted himself up onto the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki began setting up the virtual reality headset that had data from all the previous tracks they had been on. Her gaze was shifted to Disk who was playing his techno music through his Ex Gear. She then looked over at Croc who had just finished making his new NO3 formula. The teen watched as the teen tested the formula out, Croc began dancing around once he had successfully reached three hundred miles an hour in reverse. Croc made a few bottles of NO3 fuel for his team and gave each member a bottle. Misaki's attention was then drawn to her gear which was connected to a machine that would allow her to feel like she was actually in an Ex Track. The girl's attention was soon drawn to a loud noise that was coming from Ox and his Ex Gear. The teen was beating his gear with a sludge hammer. She listened in on his conversation with Croc.

_Umm what are you doing Ox?_

_What's it look like I'm doing Croc? I'm giving her some character! _The teen began laughing loudly but was soon interrupted by Akito who turned up his music which was playing out of his Ex Gear. Ox started to become angry and put the bone that was attached to his necklace in his mouth. Kyoya looked up and began walking next to ox when he realized he was going to try and pick a fight. Misaki just shook her head and started up the virtually reality track.

_Noob's. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Hey, what are you guys doing on our side? _Akito's gaze was drawn to ox who was giving him a very pissed off look. Zero walked next to Akito in case he needed some back up.

_I'm going to turn that noise down!_

_You maniac's afraid of a little music? _

_Steel Maniac's ain't afraid of nothing. _Kyoya walked up to Zero then finally spoke.

_Especially not weak bladers like you. _The teen began to speak but was interrupted by Gingka who took over the conversation.

_You think you can take me on Kyoya? _

_Yeah, I've already done it once! _Kyoya tackled Gingka to the ground and began trying to punch him. Akito and Zero's attention was drawn to the wailing sirens of that echoed throughout the lab. Tez's voice was soon heard throughout the lab.

_The following racers will enter the track; Akashi, Disk, Zero. _

Disk nodded slightly then looked at Zero who tossed him his headset. Both teens were excited to enter the track and win another Ex Bey part.

_Ox, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, and Zeth. _

Kyoya slammed his fist into Gingka's face and was soon tackled off of the red head. Ox stood up then lifted Kyoya up into the air.

_Save it for the shadow warriors._

_Whatever. _Kyoya's feet then touched the ground again and he quickly walked off to get his bey and Ex Gear. Madoka walked next to him and handed him Fang Leone.

_I switched Leone into its attack mode._

_Thanks Madoka. _The Leone users kissed Madoka then jumped onto his Ex Gear. He activated his gear and slipped Leone into his pocket. Madoka watched as he sped off towards the Ex Track, she had her usual worried look on her face then watched as Akashi sped off after Kyoya with Ox following right behind him. The mechanic's attention was drawn to Metal who tossed Akashi the orange Ex Bey part.

_Thanks! _Madoka then watched the teen equip the bey part to his bey. The orange haired teen tossed his original spin track onto a table and sped off towards the speed boosters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero was the first blader to pass through the speed boosters with Disk following right behind him. The teen watched as Tone handed Disk the Ex Bey part. Disk quickly equipped the part to his bey and slipped his original spin track into his pocket. Zero shifted his gaze to the giant spinning ring that was about to stop on a symbol that looked like a giant N. The final ring soon stopped and the blue orb appeared inside of the three rings and the giant clock on the wall began counting down from sixty minutes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez watched as the mini holographic portal stopped on the N symbol. He starred at it and thought for a moment. After a second of thinking he finally spoke. _"Hmmm, water. Tell them to switch their air tanks to Hydrotred."_

Midnight activated her headset and began speaking into it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero entered the speed boosters and was launched into the blue orb at three hundred miles an followed right behind him. _"Just before you reach the portal switch your air tanks to Hydrotred." _Akashi and Akito hit a button on their Ex Gears that turned the bottom of their gears blue. Hydrotred is one of the eight different air tanks that can help a blader out during a race, this one helps when racing over water. Zeth was the next blader to pass through the portal with Ox following right behind him. _"This is a water Ex Track."_ Ox began to panic a bit at the mention of the word water. He looked around then closed his eyes as he passed through the speed boosters and entered the blue orb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A world filled with water. That is a simple way to describe the Water Realm, but it's much more than that. At an unknown depth deep beneath the surface is a long see through pipeline surrounded by mutant jelly fish, sting ray sharks, and many other mutant sea creatures. A portal soon opened up and Zero flew through the portal but was suddenly brought to a stop. The teen's headsets were water proof so water wouldn't be able to ruin them. Akito, Akashi, Disk, Kyoya, Gingka, Zeth, and Ox finally flew out of the portal and all of the covered their mouths when they realized they couldn't breathe. Zero turned on his neon lights and looked down to see a fish swim past him. Midnight's voice echoed inside of Zero's headset as he looked around. _"Zero what's wrong?"_

_Were underwater. _The teen thought to himself as the group of bladers sunk into the water a bit more, and then landed on top of a black tower. A few seconds later a large bubble covered the top of the tower. Akashi was the first to try and breathe; the teen then activated his Ex Bey part.

_There has to be a track here. _The orange haired teen was then surrounded by an orange aura, he was then granted the ability of Night Vision. He looked around and saw a few giant jelly fishes above the group, the teen deactivated the part a few seconds later wondering where the Ex Track was.

The section of the tower they were standing on soon opened up causing everyone to fall from the top of the under water tower. The teens landed on the Ex Track and sped off through a giant see through pipeline. Zero admired the track as he raced next to Akito.

_Shoot the pipeline! _Gingka looked over his shoulder and watched as Kyoya passed Akashi and tried to battle him. The red haired teen flew closer to Disk who had turned up his music. Ox looked around nervously and paid no mind to the fact he was now in last place. Zeth began drafting behind Zero as he looked around and saw a few sting ray sharks swimming above them. Unknown to the group of bladers the shadow warriors had just entered the track. Akito's voice was heard a few minutes later. The was a section of the pipe that allowed water to pass through it, along with any other sea creature that just so happened to pass by. The portion of the track wasn't very long, but it tested a bladers ability to race over water.

_Water, straight ahead. _As the group of bladers got closer and closer to the gap of water that covered part of the pipe they heard Midnights voice. _"Make sure to keep your speed up when flying over the water." _Zero laughed slightly as he passed Akito.

_I should have brought my surf board._ Zero glided over the water and made it to the other side without any problems. Akito, Akashi, and Zeth soon followed and then began speeding up. Disk hit the boost button on his Ex Gear and flew past the water without much effort. Kyoya and Gingka drafted together to keep their speed up. Ox began slowing down when he saw the section of water that lay ahead of him. When he reached the section of water his gear slowly flew over the water.

_You need to keep your speed up Ox! _Midnight's voice echoed in his headset. The teen then began to panic when he saw a giant mutant fish jump out of the water; he tried to stop but was then taken underwater by the fish. His gear and body had become stuck inside of the fish's mouth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc walked in to the control room a few seconds later and took the headset away from Midnight. Midnight looked at the monitor that showed them what Ox was seeing. The teen was being dragged through the water at a very high speed.

_Ox, what's wrong bro? Use the Return Emergency button if you need to! _

_That's Emergency Return._

_Just use the button! _A few seconds later, static filled the monitor on Ox's screen. Midnight placed a hand on Croc's shoulder when he realized that he had just lost his brother.

_I'm s-sorry Croc. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox held his breathe for as long as he could. When he realized he was running out of air he felt around and began sliding his hand across a few of the button that were on his Ex Gear. He frantically felt around for the Emergency Return button, the teen's vision was blurred due to the fast speed he was traveling at. Ox finally found the button and tried to activate it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight directed Croc's attention to the portal when a person came flying through the portal. They watched as Ox flew out of the portal and landed on top of a pile of boxes. Midnight looked at Tez, and then back at Ox who was now in pain.

_You didn't tell them if they use the Emergency Return button they've come flying through the portal at the speed their going!_

_The Emergency Return button's not perfect. Go help Ox. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi, Zero, and Akito sped through the pipeline like they owned the track. They were ahead of the other bladers and had stopped battling for first place. Akito looked to the right and noticed the Ex Track split into two different directions. The left hand part of the track continued going towards the surface. The water had become clearer and people could now see where the pipe line was going. The right hand part of the track was heading down into a dark abyss where there wasn't much light.

_It looks like the track splits up ahead. I say we keep heading up towards the surface. _

_I'm taking the other fork. Maybe I'll get lucky. _Zero flew over towards right hand section of the pipe and started going into the dark abyss. _"Heh, good luck you'll need it." _Akito watched as Zero disappeared from view. A few minutes later, once everyone had caught up to Akito and Akashi the shadow warriors sped towards the fork in the track. Half of them had taken the left hand of the track while the other half took the right fork.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The team of bladers split up again when the found another fork in the track. Half of them took the left hand for while the other took the right hand fork that twisted around a red coral reef. The group of bladers was soon reunited when to two forks joined together again. Kyoya looked around for Gingka but couldn't see him. The Leone user then activated his headset. The next thing he heard was Akashi's voice.

_I'm taking the left hand fork Kyoya. _

_Which one did Gingka take?_

_He's right behind me._ A small smile appeared on Kyoya's face as he sped up and took the left hand fork. Disk followed behind him and watched as Zeth took the right hand fork. The teen's attention was then drawn to Kyoya who had hit the boost button on his Ex Gear to catch up to Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero looked around as he sped through the pipeline. The track had become rather easy to race through. There weren't any turns to slow him down so his gear was able to reach two hundred and forty three miles an hour. The teen sighed a bit and became tired of the track rather quickly. It wasn't that the track wasn't fun it was the fact that there was no one to battle or race against. Zero narrowed his eyes as he saw two giant wheels of a dragster. The teen quickly came to a stop when he saw a large orange dragster.

_Alright, a Hyper Gear._ Zero slowly backed into the dragster like gear and grabbed the two poles the stuck out of the machine. He revved the dragster's engine and smiled. _"Let's see what this thing can do." _A few seconds later the dragster shot forward with a burst of blinding speed and was began traveling straight up towards the surface.

_WHOA! _Zero quickly hit a button on his Ex Gear that activated the speakers on his gear. Loud music then began echoing throughout the pipeline as the dragster brought his speed up to five hundred fourteen miles an hour.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki looked out the giant window of the control room and then looked at Tez. Tone and Midnight had put ox in the infirmary, and then they began setting up a large crash pad that would catch anyone that used the Emergency Return button. Misaki looked at Tez for a second and then began to speak.

_After using the data Midnight had collected from the shadow warrior's gear I was able to race against that data and learn what the shadow warriors are doing to win the Ex Tracks. They're racing and battling is very precise, almost like a machine. There are something's they can do perfectly, like the skills that were specifically tested in each of the tracks we've been on. In the Storm Zone it was staying focused on your racing and battling. In the Swamp Lands you had to find the part of the track that had the best grip. To win the Lava track you had to understand how the track affected your gear. The Midnight Caverns were about racing in the dark. The shadow warriors are mastering specific skills each time they enter a Legendary Ex Track. The only way to win is to find the skill that's tested in the track and master it._

Tez thought about this for a moment. He looked at Misaki for a few seconds and then began to speak.

_I need time to consider this. _

_There isn't any time Tez. I can help them win!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**Tell a doctor, tell a lawyer, tell the mailman, gotta step up, gotta move out, gotta break out!**_

The large dragster quickly reached the surface and was launched out of the pipeline. Zero shouted at the top of his lungs as he looked down and saw the track below him. Misaki's voice was soon heard on his headset.

_Zero, this is Misaki. I think I know what skill you need to-_

_**Ya can't fight a battle with your hands in your pockets!**_

_YEAH! _The dragster soon fell out from underneath Zero's gear and landed on another part of the track. Zero then landed on the track and drifted to the right. His gear hit the water causing it to splash Zero's face with water.

_**You better duck cause I'm faster than a rocket! You better be a looking or you'll never see me coming for sure! WHEN I HIT THE GROUND I HIT IT RUNNING. GO GO GO! **_

Zero drifted around another turn and ignored Misaki a bit longer. He was enjoying the breeze that ran through his hair as he sped across the track that was slightly covered with water in some sections. The teen saw the portal in the distance and then listened to Misaki.

_Zero, you need to focus on maintaining control when you hydroplane. When you hit the water, don't accelerate or you'll spin out. _

_How long have I been on the track Misaki?_

_Almost thirty minutes. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The portal's symbol glowed inside of it showing that no one had won the race yet. Zero smiled a bit and began speeding up. He hit the boost button on his gear to go even faster. The final turn was within the teens reach.

_I'm going for the record. Fastest time ever! _

_**Can't fight a battle with your hands in your pockets, better duck cause I'm faster than a rocket-**_

_Zero! Back off the accelerating!_

_The teen was two distracted by the music to hear Misaki. To his unfortunate demise he spun out on the water of the final turn._

_W-whoa! _Zero tried to stop but instead was sent flying over the side of the track. The teen's eyes widened a bit when he saw he was on a collision course with a giant coral reef. He quickly hit the Emergency Return button and disappeared. No one was around to see his gear explode when it hit the reef.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight and Tone cheered when they watched Zero be the first person to use the crash pad. Midnight was glad that it had worked and Tone just watched as Zero rolled off of the crash pad. He gave him a pat on the back and congratulated him for almost getting the part.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The rest of the bladers had finally been reunited for good. They all drifted around on of the turns and flew out of the pipe that was next to the one Zero had flown out of. They landed on the track and quickly sped up trying to put some distance between them and the shadow warriors. Just a few seconds later a few shadow warriors flew out of the pipe and landed on the track that the others had landed on.

Akito glanced at Gingka and quickly sped up.

_I'm going to pass you. _

_You're going to try- _Gingka was interrupted by Kyoya who had slammed his gear into his. Kyoya launched his bey at Gingka who retaliated by launching Cosmic Pegasus at him. The two beys collided in mid-air and created an explosion that cause Akito to slightly lose his balance.

_Lion Gale Force Wall! _

_Cosmic Tornado!_

The two special moves collided with each other creating another special move. The two teens paid no mind to Disk who was wishing you could show this battle to Kuja. Disk was too mesmerized by the battle to realize the shadow warrior's bey had launched a battering ram towards him. The teen was soon knocking into the air high above the track.

_W-whoa! _Disk quickly activated the Ex Bey part and stopped in mid-air. He launched his bey and the vine track began following his bey as it dove towards the track. Disk managed to reach the track but had ended up in last place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Ram! _Akito drifted to the side to avoid the battering ram that had just flown past him. Kyoya not wanting to back down from a challenge wasn't paying attention and was knocked into the air with Gingka. The two teens then shouted in unison.

_Whooaa holy crap! _The two teens hit the Ex Track with a loud bang. They slowly looked up and watched as the lead shadow warrior passed Akito with two shadow bladers following right behind him. Akito began trying to catch up to them shortly after they were passed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez slammed his fist into the wall slightly mad. Midnight looked at him and then at Misaki, who looked at Tez with a confused look. _"They've lost again!" _Misaki watched as the three shadow warriors glided over the water with ease.

_The shadow warriors have master racing over water. The skill for this track….. They deserve to win._ The beautiful girl's attention was drawn to Akito's monitor when she saw him gaining on the shadow warriors. Misaki heard boyfriend's voice over the headset.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_I'll take them, right at the end. _Akito hit a button on his Ex Gear the caused a giant metal shield to appear in front of his Ex Gear. The teen then hit the NO2 button on his wrist band and shot forward with blinding speed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The shadow warrior looked over his shoulder then activated his headset. The warrior began calculating what actions they needed to take to win the race. After a few moments of thinking, he saw a small portion of water covering the track and made a plan.

_Maneuver seven. _At the mention of this maneuver one of the shadow warriors began slowing down, Akito quickly passed the warrior and paid no mind to the fact that the shadow blader was now speeding up to attack him. The shadow blader next to the lead shadow warrior spun out on the portion of water that was covering the track and became stuck on Akito's other shadow blader slammed himself against Akito's Ex Gear and made sure he couldn't get away.

_I've got trouble! _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

The lead shadow warrior then sped up and passed through the portal that was stuck inside of the coral reef. A few seconds later the warrior landed inside of Gwen's base and held up the won Ex Bey part. The warriors then began to chant the word victory in unison.

Akito and the two shadow warriors that were stuck to him passed through the portal next. The teen looked around and realized he was no longer in Tez's lab. Millions of shadow warriors were lined up in rows. Their eyes were all locked on him.

_I've got more trouble._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki's face soon showed a worried look as she frantically tried to connect tot Akito's headset. Midnight couldn't get the device to work and shook her head when she realized that something was wrongs. Misaki looked at Ev with worry in her eyes.

_He'll be fine Misaki. _

A few minutes had passed and the other bladers had come through the portal without any other problems.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The shadow bladers began to surround Akito trying to prevent him from leaving. The teen looked up and saw the lead shadow warrior had the Ex Bey part. Akito pulled out his metal pole and knocked the bey part out of the shadow warriors hand; he caught the part, shoved it inside of his pocket and then rammed a few shadow bladers out of his way.

_I'm out! _The teen entered the green Ex Track that lead strait up towards the portal. He deactivated his shield and then hit the NO2 button on his wristband that caused his gear to reach three hundred miles an hour.

_NOOOO! _Gwen watched as Akito flew through their portal with the bey part that they had won. The teen slammed her fist into the wall and cursed in five different languages after words.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At an unknown depth deep beneath the surface is a long see through pipeline surrounded by mutant jelly fish, sting ray sharks, and many other mutant sea creatures. A portal soon opened up and Akito flew through the portal but was suddenly brought to a stop. The teen soon fell through the bubble that was at the top of the underwater tower. He fell through the ground and landed on the orange Ex Track.

_Are you kidding me? _Akito had a slightly pissed off look on his face as he raced through the pipeline. Misaki's voice was the first thing to greet him while he was on the track again.

_Welcome back Akito. _

_How much time?_

_Less than twenty minutes. _

_Can I make it to the portal before it closes?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki and Midnight looked at Tez who was looking at the status of Akito's Ex Gear. He sighed and looked up at the two girls. _"His Emergency Return button isn't working. "The electrical systems are shorting out in some parts of his gear. His gear has been submerged in water twice." _Misaki looked at Akito's monitor and spoke into Midnights headset.

_You can make it Akito, but you need to focus on maintaining control when you hydroplane._

_Then what are we waiting for? _

Akito hit the NO2 button on his wrist band which caused him to speed up to three hundred miles an hour.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone but Kyoya gathered in the conference room and watched the giant window turn into a flat screen TV. The TV showed what Akito was seeing on the track.

_COME ON AKITO GO! _Disk shouted at the top of his lungs as he watched his best friend race through the pipeline.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A giant sting ray shark swam next to the pipeline. Its eyes were locked on Akito, the creature let out a battle cry as if to say _"I'll take you on." _Misaki's voice was soon heard on Akito's headset.

_Accelerate, GO! _Akito hit the boost button on his Ex Gear and flew over the first giant patch of water. The teen looked over his shoulder to see the giant sting ray shark passing through the section of water he had just passed over. He let out a small sigh then sped up some more. Unknown to Akito everyone was cheering him on as he speed through the pipeline at two hundred and fourteen miles an hour. Misaki had glanced at the clock to see how much time he had left. The clock said he had one minute left, is soon began counting down from fifty nine seconds.

_Accelerate, GO GO GO! _

Akito's eye's narrowed as he reached the fork in the track. He thought back to what track he had taken the first time and sped onto the left hand fork.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight pulled Tez out of the control room and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Tez gave her a confused look and turned his attention to the TV screen that could be seen through a window in the control room.

_Even if he makes it how do we know he'll end up here with us and not back in Gwen's lab?_

_I don't know._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito flew out of the large pipe that lead to the surface and landed on top of the orange Ex Track. He quickly drifted around a corner and sped up. He then glided over the top of the water with ease. A big smile appeared on his face as he drifted around the second to last turn. Unknown to him there was only ten seconds left on the clock.

_Akito… I love you._

The teen was more happy to hear these words but remained focused as he drifted around the last turn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The sirens wailed as the portal began to close. Misaki starred at the portal with tears in her eyes. The blue orb slowly began to vanish. The next the group of teens saw was Akito fly out of the portal. He landed on the concrete floor and looked up at the portal as it closed. The back of his gear was glowing read.

_Alright! _Kyoya high fived Akito as he walked past him. Akashi gave him a nod then walked away. Croc could be heard yelling from the infirmary. Ox was glad to see that Akito had made it and accidently punched his brother in the shoulder. Misaki ran out of the control room and down the metal stairs that led to the main floor of the lab. Once she had reached Akito she tackled hugged him and cried tears of joy.

_NOOB! Don't ever scare me like that again! _

_I don't ever want to do that again. Tez!_ Misaki lifted her head up and saw Akito holding the Water Realm Ex Bey part. She smiled and buried her head back into his chest. Tez walked over to him and saw him holding the bey part. It was a blue performance tip. _"Catch." _Akito tossed the part to Tez and stood up with Misaki. The teen was exhausted and slowly walked to his room with Misaki.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone looked at Zero and laughed a bit. _"He's a good Ex Blader; I'd say he's the best."_

_T-the best. _Zero looked at Akito who was walking away and then sighed a bit. The leader of the team soon walked off to celebrate with the others. Yukihana watched Zero go into deep thought about something, she couldn't tell what it was but she knew he was thinking about doing something stupid.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Zero revved up the engine on a motorcycle that Ox had brought with him. The teen had brought a few motorcycles with him and had said that anyone could use them to get around the desert faster. Zero put on a helmet and quickly left the lab. He passed through the giant holograph that was meant to keep people from finding the lab. The teen thought about his friend that lived not far from the desert. He sped out of the rock formation maze and left the lab in the dust.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D Christmas is almost here! I can't wait!

Review and Stay Gold!

Next Chapter: Labyrinth Zone


	21. Labyrinth Zone

Chapter 21: Labyrinth Zone

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight and Tez stood on a cliff that over looked a small pond of water. The teens had set up another test track that helped test the blader's ability to race over water. They watched as Tone sped through the desert. Tez paid close attention to the teen's bey and gear. Tone looked at his wrist watch and noticed a button had been added to it, the button was labeled as _"Hydroglide."_ The teen hit the button on his gear and watched as his bey glided over the water. His gear did the same; he smiled a bit, and then laughed slightly.

_Akito you did a great job stealing this bey part._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez watched as the bey and Ex Gear glided over the water. He took note of what the part could do and then began walking away. Midnight activated her headset and spoke into it.

_Don't over use the Ex Bey part like you did the last time Tone._

_Heh, don't worry I'm deactivating the part now. I'll meet you guys back at the lab. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once the three teens had arrived back at the lab Tone had given Tez the Ex Bey part for further studying. Yukihana had been racing Scarlet on the Ex Track. The two teens wanted to help their friends by entering the Ex Tracks with them. They're blading and racing skills had improved a lot thanks to Misaki and Akashi.

_Saber Tooth Slash! _

_Snow Storm!_ The two special moves canceled each other out with an explosion of icy winds. Yukihana passed Scarlet and quickly had her bey counter attack. Scarlet's bey retaliated by knocking Snow Storm Dragon into the wall. Scarlet hit the boost button on her gear and quickly passed Yukihana. The teen looked over her shoulder and noticed Yukihana's bey was beginning to spin faster and faster. Her attention was soon drawn to Yukihana who was gaining on her. _"Gear Second."_ The girl watched as Yukihana's bey transformed into a more powerful version of itself. _"Special move, STAR DRIVER!"_ Yukihana's bey began spinning around in small circles in order to pick up speed. Scarlet watched as Snow Storm Dragon jumped into the air. Her bey let out a small flash of light and then came crashing down on top of Saber Tooth. The two beys created an explosion once the collided, the force of the explosion knocked Scarlet off of her Ex Gear and into the wall along with her bey.

_Noooooooooooooooo faiiiiiiiiir! I can't use Gear Second! _

_Don't hate me because I'm awesome!_

_Shut up!_ Scarlet laughed a bit and picked up her gear and bey. She watched as Yukihana jumped off of her gear, the girl caught her bey and placed it in her pocket. The two teens walked off of the practice track and into a hallway that took them to the main floor of the lab. Their attention was soon drawn to Gingka and Kyoya who were locked in the middle of a battle.

_Lion Gale Force Wall! _

_Pegasus Star Booster Attack!_ The two girls watched as Pegasus came crashing down into the bey stadium trying to stop Leone's special move. The red haired teens attack was useless though, Pegasus had been knocked back due to the increased power of Kyoya's bey. Kyoya's gaze was shifted towards Gingka's bey which had been caught inside of the tornado. Pegasus had been lifted high above the bey stadium which left him vulnerable to a counter attack.

_King Lion Crushing Fang!_ Kyoya had a small smile on his face when he watched Leone jump into the air after Pegasus, his smile soon faded when he noticed Gingka wasn't worried. Gingka smiled slightly as his bey began spinning around inside of the tornado. Pegasus had been gathering more and more power while inside of the tornado.

_Special move, Cosmic Tornado! _Gingka shouted at the top of his lungs and watched as the two beys collided creating a huge explosion. Midnight laughed slightly when she watched both of the bey's land outside of the bey stadium. Kyoya glanced at Midnight and spoke to her.

_And just what are you laughing at?_

_Oh nothing, it's just your too reckless._

_R-reckless?! _

You could have beaten Gingka if you had noticed he had fallen for you trap on purpose. Gingka knew you had something planned and purposely attacked your Gale Force Wall with his Star Booster Attack.

_S-shut up! You couldn't possibly do any better than he did!_

_Then let's find out._ Midnight had re-customized her bey to have a silver and purple color scheme to it. The fusion wheel was silver while the energy ring and spin track were purple, the performance tip was slight combination of the two colors. The face bolt was purple with a silver owl symbol on it.

_Three._ The two teens concatenated their beys to their launchers and faced each other. _"Two."_ Yukihana and Scarlet bot had smile on their faces and ran over to the bey stadium to watch the battle. Neither one of them had ever seen Midnight battle before so they were both wanting to see how strong she was. Misaki walked over to them when she heard the two teens shout _"Let it rip!"_ The girl smiled slightly and watched as Midnight's bey moved silently around the bey stadium. Misaki thought back to their late night battling and practice sessions.

(Flash back)

Misaki walked next to Midnight while she tried to keep her balance on her gear. Midnight placed one of her hands on her ribs when she started to lose her balance. Misaki held the girl in place so she wouldn't fall off of her gear.

_Are you okay?_

_Y-yeah. My ribs hurt a bit._

_Maybe you need a new Ex Gear._

_There is a gear that may be able to help me keep my balance._

_Where is it?_

_In the garage, it should be next to my locker._

_We have garages here?_

_Where do you think we store all of our NO2 fuel?_ Misaki laughed slightly and helped Midnight step off of her gear. Midnight sat down and leaned against the wall while Misaki ran off of the practice track to get her new gear. The only light that could guide Misaki was the light from the ring that opened the portals. She hit a button on the wall and walked into the elevator. She tapped her foot while she waited for the elevator to stop. A few seconds later the doors slid open and she walked out. The girl looked around and saw a lot of metal containers the size of three car tires. They were set on a rack in nice rows. She looked around a bit more and saw Midnights gear lying against her locker. Misaki picked up the gear and examined it. It had a silver and whitish boarder with a purple standing pad on it. She admired the gear. It looked futuristic.

A few minutes later Misaki ran out of the hall and onto the practice Ex Track. Midnight smiled a bit when she saw Misaki. The girl stood up and watched Misaki place the gear in front of her. Midnight placed both of feet on the gear and quickly gained her balance.

_What's so special about this gear?_

_There are magnets in the gear that help me keep my balance. I can also use the parts in this gear to fire an electrical discharge. _

_Why haven't you made gears like this for everyone?_

_W-well t-the parts that we need for these kinds of gears are too difficult to acquire. I was lucky to be able to gather the parts for this one._ Misaki starred at the girl for a minute with distrusting eyes. She smiled and watched as Midnight launched her bey onto the practice Ex Track. The girl leaned against the wall and noticed no sound came from Midnights gear, a normal Ex Gear would have a low humming sound. Misaki decided to keep an eye on Midnight.

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Using debris as a weapon is just a cheap way to win Kyoya._

_Shut up! _A giant tornado had been created in the middle of the bey stadium while Misaki had been distracted thinking of her training sessions with Midnight. The girl watched as some debris was thrown at Midnights bey. Misaki narrowed her eyes and noticed the debris wasn't even hitting the bey at all. _King Lion Crushing- _Kyoya's special move was soon interrupted by the loud sirens that alerted people that a new track was opening. Midnight looked up and noticed the golden rings had begun spinning again.

_We can settle this later. _Midnight caught her bey and activated her head set as she ran towards the stairs that lead to the control room. She quickly began speaking into the headset as she ran up the stairs. _"The following bladers will enter the track; Tone, Metal, Gingka Hagane, Kenta Yumiya, Akashi, Scarlet, Misaki, Kyoya Tategami, and Yukihana." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone looked at the two bey parts he had in his hand and then looked at Gingka. _"Yo Gingka! Catch! _Gingka looked up and caught the bey part that Tone had tossed to him. It was a blue performance tip. _"It's the Water Realm Ex part, put it to good use!" _

_Thanks Tone. _The red haired teen quickly attached the blue performance tip to Cosmic Pegasus. He placed the original performance tip in his pocket and jumped on his Ex Gear. The teen sped off towards the speed boosters with Tone following right behind him.

_Wait up Gingka! _Kenta managed to catch up to Gingka before he went through the speed boosters. The two teens had planned to stay together when racing on the Ex Tracks; they figured it would better if they worked together. The green haired teen went through the boosters and almost fell off of his gear when it reached two hundred fifty miles an hour. Gingka laughed a bit and looked over his shoulder to see Kenta recovering from almost falling off of his gear. The teen watched as Tone quickly caught up to Kenta.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana grabbed her bey and jumped on her gear. She sped off to the speed boosters with Scarlet following right behind her. The teen followed Misaki when she went through the boosters. Like Kenta, Yukihana and Scarlet almost flew off of their gears when they went through the speed boosters. Misaki giggled a bit when she realized this was Yukihana and Scarlet's first Legendary Ex Track.

_Good luck, you're going to need it. _Midnight's voice soon echoed throughout the bladers headsets.

_Tez says to use off road treds. _

The bladers quickly changed their gears to the type Midnight had mentioned. Scarlet looked over her shoulder and saw Akashi behind her. She noticed he was looking at the spinning rings and turned her attention to the golden rings. The final ring had stopped spinning; the symbol it had landed on was a maze like symbol. Akashi looked over his shoulder and saw his two other teammates following right behind him. Gingka was the first person to reach the final turn. He drifted around the turn and passed through the speed boosters, his gear hit three hundred miles an hour and he passed through the portal. Kenta and Tone were the next to bladers to go through the portal. Misaki sped up a bit and drifted around the final turn with Yukihana following her. The two teens passed through the speed boosters and went through the portal. Scarlet was the next blader to drift around the final turn, she passed through the speed boosters and was sent flying into the portal. Akashi followed right behind her. Metal and Kyoya were the last two bladers to pass through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Labyrinth Zone is a track filled with giant stone walls. The track itself was a labyrinth that had endless twists and turns. The Labyrinth Zone's infinite tangle of twists and turns can totally confuse careless bladers that happen to land onto its cruel track. If they're lucky, they'll drown in the murky water traps. If they're unlucky they'll meet one of the many savage Maze Minotaur's that are lurking in the shadows ready to thrash them across the labyrinth. A blue portal could soon be seen at the entrance of the labyrinth. Gingka was the first blader to enter the track. He looked around and wasn't sure which track to take. There wasn't an orange Ex Track for him to take; the regular orange track had been replaced with a stone road.

_I have no idea which track to take! _Tone passed Gingka a few seconds later and began looking around as he sped through a small section of the track. The older teen immediately chose a track and sped off in the direction. Gingka tried waiting for Kenta but was knocked onto a different when Metal tried to pass him. The two teens had fallen a few dozen feet and were no longer in jumping distance of the first part of the track.

Kenta looked around for Gingka but couldn't see him. The teen sped up and drifted around a corner. He heard Tone's voice on his headset a few minutes later.

_Kenta, drift around that next corner. I've got your back._

_Thanks Tone. _The teen quickly drifted around the corner and met Tone who was waiting for him. Tone led the way and Kenta followed him, he kept his eyes out for anyone or anything that was not on their side.

_Don't mention it. Besides this track isn't one that we should take lightly. _

_Most of these tracks you shouldn't be taken lightly._

_Hehehehehe, that's true. Don't worry; this is like driving in a city._

_But were on Ex Gears._

_True. _The two teens soon entered a foggy area that made it difficult to see anything in front of them. Tone began slowing down and drifted to the right. Kenta followed right behind him still keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai looked at her Ex Gear a groaned as she looked at the portal. Midnight looked up and shook her head.

_No, you're not racing._

_Like hell I am! _The teen grabbed her gear and ran out of the control with Midnight trying to stop her. Aiai jumped onto her gear and began grinding down the stairs. Midnight gave up and watched as Aiai sped off towards the speed boosters. She face palmed and looked at Tez. The older teen shrugged and went back to work.

_If she wants to die on the track let her. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai passed through the speed boosters and looked at the portal as she got closer to it. As she passed the control room she stuck her tongue out at. Midnight and noticed Charlotte wasn't in the control room. The teen looked over her shoulder and saw Charlotte trying to catch up to her. Aiai swerved to the right and avoided Charlotte. Before Charlotte could turn around she passed through the final speed booster and was sent flying into the portal with Aiai following her.

Midnight looked at Tez who just laughed. _"I feel sorry for the creatures that live in there. They're going to be sorry if they run into Aiai and Charlotte."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Labyrinth Zone is a track filled with giant stone walls. The track itself was a labyrinth that had endless twists and turns. The Labyrinth Zone's infinite tangle of twists and turns can totally confuse careless bladers that happen to land onto its cruel track. If they're lucky, they'll drown in the murky water traps. If they're unlucky they'll meet one of the many savage Maze Minotaur's that are lurking in the shadows ready to thrash them across the labyrinth. The blue portal that the other had used was still open; Charlotte and Aiai were the next to bladers to fly out of the portal.

_Which track are we supposed to take? _Aiai looked at Charlotte who was trying to decide on which track to take. She smiled a bit and launched her bey at a wall.

_I say we take this one. KINGDOM CRUSHER! _Charlotte watched amazement as Aiai's bey destroyed one of the walls. Aiai sped off through the hole she had made in the wall and drifted to the right. Charlotte followed her and launched her bey towards Armor Knight and kept her distance from Aiai. The two teens were unaware of the shadow bladers that had heard them destroy the wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet had followed Akashi after they had entered the track. She felt better knowing she had a partner to help her out. Akashi looked around and kept quiet. The two teens thought they had seen a shadow warrior and they wanted to do their best not to draw attention to themselves. He drifted to the right and Scarlet followed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki looked over her shoulder and saw shadow blader following her. She smiled a bit and drifted to the left. She noted that the blader was still following her. The teen quickly connected her bey to her launcher and spun around launching her bey at the blader. The shadow blader tried to launch his bye but was destroyed when Misaki's bey collided with his gear causing him to explode.

_The shadow warriors are somewhere in the labyrinth. _Misaki spoke into her headset as she drifted around a corner and caught her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet and Akashi had gotten separated when a few shadow warriors had ambushed them. Akashi had fought a few of them off but had been knocked onto a different track. Scarlet had taken a few of them on and had defeated them with ease.

_Where the hell is Akashi? _The teen looked around and was suddenly knocked off of her gear by giant hammer. The girl was slammed into a stone wall and fell to the ground coughing. She looked up and saw a giant Minotaur roaring at her. It was half man and half bull like creature dressed in a type of gladiator clothing, its skin was red, and was holding a giant sludge hammer in its hands. Scarlet watched as the giant bull like creature lifted up the sludge hammer above its head. She closed her eyes when she thought she was going to be crushed to pieces.

_Get away from her! PHOENIX WHIRL WIND! _ Scarlet opened her eyes to see Akashi slam his gear into the beasts face. Her gaze shifted towards the bottom of his gear which was slightly on fire. The next the she saw was the most amazing thing she had ever seen an Ex Gear. Akashi spun around in circles causing his gear to create a giant fire tornado. His bey had created another fire tornado behind the beast. Akashi managed to knock the Minotaur into a nearby wall causing it to collapse onto of the beast. The teen looked at Scarlet who was having trouble standing up. Akashi sped towards her and picked up.

_I've got you. _

_Behind you! _Scarlet looked over Akashi's shoulder and saw the Minotaur swinging its sludge hammer at them. Akashi looked at his bey which had jumped into the air to protect them.

_Wild Fire Tsunami! _Scarlet covered her eyes when the bey created a large tsunami of fire. When the sludge hammer had collided with the bey a large explosion had been created causing Akashi to have to leave his bey behind. The fire from the explosion continued to follow them as he drifted around a few corners trying to avoid the fire. Scarlet pointed to an oddly shaped gear that was ahead of them. Akashi looked at the gear and saw it was shaped like a jet. There was small slot that was big enough for an Ex Gear to fit in. The teen quickly flew into the machine and grabbed the two poles that stuck out of it. Scarlet looked over his shoulder and saw the Minotaur running towards them with roaring at the top of its lungs.

_How am I supposed to- _The Hyper gear began working before Akashi had finished his sentence. The two teens looked down at the sides of the gear and watched as a pair of wings began moving out of the gear. A few seconds later they were launched into the air. Scarlet looked down and saw the Minotaur thrashing about. The creature was mad that it had lost its dinner. Akashi looked at the Hyper Gear and admired it. It was shaped like a jet. It was green in color and had the word _"Stratosphere" _printed on the wings.

_Thanks for saving me. _

_No problem. _

_Oh, here. _Scarlet handed him his bey. The teen was surprised she had it.

_How did you get my bey? You were with me the whole time._

_I had my bey knock your bey into my hand before the Hyper Gear launched us into the air._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana looked over her shoulder and saw a red Minotaur chasing her. She hit the boost button on her Ex Gear and tried her best to out run the beast but realized the beast was gaining on her. The teen connected her bey to her launcher and launched the bey towards the wall. _"Star Driver!" _Yukihana watched as her bey created a path of ice on one of the walls. The girl sped onto the ice path and left the Minotaur in the dust. Her bey landed at the top of the wall with Yukihana following right behind it. The girl caught her bey sped off. She looked around and saw the exit portal not far from where she was at.

_I found the exit portal. _The girl looked around some more and saw the path that lead to the exit portal. _"But you need to head back to the center of the labyrinth to find the path that leads to it."_ Yukihana looked up and saw Akashi and Scarlet pass over her in a Hyper Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka and Metal had split up after they had fallen onto another part of the track. Gingka could barely see anything in front of him as he drifted around another turn. He hit the boost button on his gear and narrowed his eyes when he saw something up ahead.

_Let it rip! _The red haired teen launched his bey towards the trap that lay ahead. He watched as Pegasus began to sink into the water that lay ahead. _"Oh crap!" _The teen looked at his wrist band and hit the _"Hydroglide" _button. His bey began gliding over the water after he had hit the button. Gingka's gear began gliding over the water after he had entered the water trap. He drifted around a corner and looked around for another road to take but was still stuck gliding over the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Tone, can I ask you a question?_

_Shoot._

_Well, I overheard that something had happened to your brother. What exactly happened to him?_ The two teens drifted around a corner and their path had soon become a long straight away. Tone decided to tell him what happened to his brother.

_A few months before I met the other members of team Synkro my bro had been challenged to a street race around the Coast road. Metal and my bro had started drifting into one of the turns and I swear Metal purposely knocked my bro off of the track._

_T-that's horrible…. Did they find your brothers body?_

_No, they only found his gear and his necklace. _

_T-Tone! _Kenta pointed to a trap that they had just passed over. The ground underneath them began collapsing. Tone launched his bey at the ground that was collapsing in front of them.

_Sprout road! _Kenta closed his eyes to avoid their fate but noticed they hadn't fallen. He opened his eyes again and saw a large path made of green vines under him and Tone. Tone's bey had created a path of vines that was connected to the road ahead of them. _"These tracks are going to have to try harder than that if they want to kill me. I'm still alive!" _Kenta laughed as they landed back on the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki sped down the path that led to the center of the labyrinth. She was knocked off of her gear when a large portion of the wall exploded. The girl looked up and saw Aiai and Charlotte drift around the giant hole in the wall. Misaki quickly jumped back on her gear and sped after them.

_You two weren't chosen to enter the track. _The two teens looked at each then at Misaki. Aiai was the first to speak.

_I wanted to race so I decided to enter the track on my own._

_I tried to stop her but was sent through the portal with her._

Misaki laughed a bit and drifted around a corner with them. The three teens enter the path that was at the center of the labyrinth. They looked up and saw a jet shaped gear fly over them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Stratosphere Hyper Gear soon landed on another part of the track. Akashi backed out of the gear and sped off down the path that led to the exit portal. Scarlet looked over her shoulder and then at Akashi.

_What's wrong?_

_I think there's someone following us._

The teen looked over his shoulder and shrugged. He didn't see anyone following them. The teen sped up and noticed Scarlet had narrowed her eyes.

_There's something out there._

_I didn't see anything. _The two teens were soon slammed into the wall. Akashi fell off of his gear and dropped Scarlet onto the ground. The teen looked up and still saw nothing. _"What the hell?" _The two teens said in unison.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana continued racing on top of the giant walls of the labyrinth. She finally jumped off of the wall and landed only a few dozen feet away from the exit portal. She sped off towards the portal and saw the giant symbol glowing inside of the portal.

_My first Ex Track and I won! _The girl felt her gear trying to drift to the right. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing there. The girl shifted her gaze towards her gear and saw a silver and whitish gear trying to knock her into the wall. The gear vanished and she soon gained control of her Ex Gear.

_No! _Yukihana hit the boost button on her gear and tried to pass whatever it was that had tried to knock her off of her gear. The girl launched her bey towards the portal. _"Snow Storm!" _The bey created a small mist of snow that made the person and gear a little more visible. Unknown to Yukihana, Misaki, Charlotte and Aiai could see her. A few seconds later the symbol in the portal disappeared with Yukihana flying through the portal.

Aiai had a small grin on her face when she Yukihana pass through the portal. She looked at Charlotte and Misaki and began cheering. _"We won another bey part!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka finally found another track to take and began speeding off towards the portal. A few seconds later he met Metal who had just finished beating up a Maze Minotaur.

_You lucky you just won a fight._

_I kicked the crap out of a Minotaur. _Kyoya soon met up with the two teens looking badly beaten. Metal laughed a bit and waited for Kyoya to say something.

_I got into a fight….. With nothing._

Gingka began laughing at Kyoya and watched him point his launcher and bey at him.

_Not another word Hagane!_ The three teens drifted around a corner and passed through the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone and Kenta drifted around another turn and saw the portal a few feet away. They smiled and hit the boost button on their gears. The two teens flew through the portal a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few minutes after everyone had passed through the portal Aiai walked over to Yukihana to congratulate her. Yukihana smiled a bit but had a confused look on her face.

_Way to go Yukihana! You won!_

_I-I didn't win…_

_I saw pass through the portal when the symbol disappeared. You won!_

_I didn't get the bey part. _Midnight listened to the conversation over her headset and looked at Tez with a confused look. She continued to listen to the conversation while Tez thought a shadow blader had passed through the portal before her. Misaki smiled a bit and gave Yukihana a pat on the back.

_You'll win next time._

_Misaki, there was something that passed through the portal that couldn't see. _Scarlet limped over to Yukihana with Akashi who was trying to help her walk.

_The same thing happened to us. We were attacked by someone we couldn't see. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I will give you a hint to who won the Labyrinth Zone bey part, it wasn't the shadow warriors.

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Cybergrid


	22. Cybergrid

Chapter 22: Cybergrid

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Kyoya sat in the conference room of Tez's lab. He had his feet kicked up on the table with a TV remote in his hand. He was studying what had happened during the Labyrinth Zone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Kyoya's Labyrinth Zone Battle)

Kyoya narrowed his eyes when he saw Gingka drift around a corner of the track. He hit the boost button on his gear and left a trial of fire as he drifted around the corner Gingka had disappeared around. He watched as Gingka launched Pegasus into the darkness. Kyoya launched Leone after Pegasus but hadn't noticed the water that lay in front of him. Leone hit the water and immediately began sinking into the water. Kyoya jumped off of his gear and dived into the water after his bey. The teen resurfaced a few seconds later with his bey in hand.

_Dammit Gingka._ Kyoya walked over to his gear and jumped onto it. The gear activated and he sped off in a different direction. The teen's eyes scanned the track for Gingka; he gave up looking for his rival a few minutes later. Kyoya looked up when he heard the sound of an Ex Gear. The teen saw Yukihana racing on top of the maze. He ignored her and looked over his shoulder. Kyoya had a strange feeling someone was watching him. He hit the boost button on his gear and sped of down a straight away. _"Let it rip!"_ Fang Leone landed in front of Kyoya as he sped up. Kyoya looked over his shoulder again and then looked to his right. He narrowed his eyes and reached out. The next thing he knew he was thrown into a wall and his bey was knocked further down the track.

(End of Kyoya's Battle)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The video turned to static a few seconds later. Kyoya kept watching how he had been thrown into the wall. Something had thrown him into the wall, something that he couldn't see. Midnight walked into the room a few seconds later.

_That's from your on board camera._

_Someone attacked me on the track._

_I'm sure you just lost control of your gear._

_I didn't lose control of my gear!_

Madoka walked into the room and sat next to Kyoya. She listened to the two teen's conversation. Midnight and Kyoya hadn't noticed her walk into the conference room. Midnight walked out of the room a minute later in deep thought.

_You didn't have to yell at her._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito lay on his and Misaki's bed and thought about what she had said just for the Water Realm had closed. The words _"I love you," _ran through his head over and over. Misaki always had a difficult time admitting her feelings about anything. Akito looked up and saw Misaki enter the room.

_I hear you love me._

_Shut up. _Misaki looked away as he said this. She sat on their bed and lay down next to Akito.

_I love you to. _Akito leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day, Afternoon)

Yukihana sat in the kitchen eating a cheese burger with Scarlet. The two teens had been discussing what had happened in the Labyrinth Zone. Scarlet took a bite out of her burger and listened to Yukihana tell her story.

_I tried using my special move to make the person more visible but I wasn't able to catch up to him or her._

_Akashi and I were attacked to. We were slammed into a wall but when we tried to see who had done it there was no one there._

_I almost one a new bey part for us to. _Yukihana had a disappointed look on her face as she took a bite out of her cheese burger. She kept thinking about how she had almost won a bey part for everyone.

_Don't be sad Yukihana; I'm sure you'll get the chance to win another part. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero parked the motorcycle in one of the many drive ways that were in the neighborhood. He looked around for his friend but he was nowhere to be seen. Zero walked up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. No one answered the door. He sat down next to the motorcycle he had borrowed and waited for someone to return home. A few minutes later a purple car rolled up onto the drive way. He could tell the car was made for racing, on the hood and on the doors the word _"Teku 9"_ was printed across in white lettering. The tires were a shade of blue, the windows of the car were orange. A teen with spiked up blonde hair and goatee stepped out of the car with a bag in his hand.

_Zero? What are you doing here?_

_I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. Where did you get the car?_ Zero stood up and walked over to the car. The teen admired the car and watched as his friend closed the door. His friend slowly pushed the sliding door down.

_The racing team I'm apart of made it for me a while back. Where did you get the motorcycle?_

_It's barrowed._

_Wait, you don't have a license._ Zero paused for a second trying to think of an excuse. His friend laughed and shook his head as he walked towards the house with a key in his hand_. "Driving before you can drive."_

_Yeah._ Zero laughed a bit as his friend opened the door to the house and walked inside. The teen set the bag on top of the table.

_What happened to the gear I made you? It should be better to use than that motorcycle._

"_It got….."_ The teen paused for a second and thought about how his gear had been cut in half, destroyed by a swamp monster, and how he had escaped the Water Realm before his gear had exploded.

_No worries I understand. Same thing happened to the car I had before this one._

_What happened to the car you had before this one?_

"_Uhh…"_ Vert thought about his car flying through the air and exploding. _"That's not really important."_

The two teens began laughing after he had said this. Vert opened the refrigerator and pulled out some cheese burgers. He put the burgers in the microwave and started warming them up. _"Do you mind if I stay here for a few days?"_

_Sure, my dad's with his squadron. As long as we don't break anything in the house he won't even know you're here._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

After Yukihana had finished her burger she had taken a nap in her and Zero's room. She opened her eyes and looked around, she sighed when she saw Zero's empty bed. The teen slowly got out of bed and put on her jacket. Yukihana stood up and walked towards the door. The door slid open and Yukihana walked out of the room. When she walked into the main floor of the lab her attention was drawn to Kyoya and Midnight who had started another battle.

_King Lion Tearing Blast! _Kyoya watched as Leone created three tornados. His attempt to tear through Midnight's defenses didn't go very well. Midnight's bey avoided the three tornados like they were nothing. _"Stay still."_ Kyoya watched as Midnight hit a few buttons on her wrist band that caused her bey to emit sound waves that canceled out his special move. _"I've dealt with sound wave special moves before, your nothing special."_

_You've never dealt with my kind of special moves Kyoya. _Midnight watched as Leone was lifted into the air. Kyoya was shocked at what Midnight's bey could do. A few seconds later Leone created a tornado.

_Lion Gale Force Wall! _Midnight paid no attention to the tornado; she began hitting a few buttons on her wrist band and waited for the tornado to disappear. The teen hadn't noticed that Leone had used the tornado to fly higher into the air. _"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" _Kyoya a slight smile on his face as Fang Leone turned upside down and began creating a reverse tornado.

_Polarized Light! _Everyone watching the battle shielded their eyes from the special move, Midnight's special move had created blinding purple light that made it nearly impossible to see. Midnight had put on a pair of purple sunglasses. She pressed a button on her sunglasses that immediately spotted the weakness in Kyoya's special move. Her bey disappeared a few seconds later. Once her bey had disappeared the purple light vanished.

_Where the hell did your bey go!? _Kyoya looked up after saying this and saw Midnight's bey appear behind Fang Leone. Her bey created a large sound wave attack that caused Fang Leone to fall out of the air.

_Can I please get back to work? I'm sure by now you've realize your just no match for me._

_Shut up! You haven't won yet! King Lion Crushing Fang! _Midnight sighed as she watched Fang Leone use the side of the bey stadium as a ramp. The girl hit a button on her sunglasses and began waiting. Once Fang Leone had gotten close enough to her bey, Midnight counter attacked. She began using another one of her sound wave special moves. The attack from her bey was a lot strong since Fang Leone hadn't gotten closer to her bey. Kyoya watched as his bey was blasted out of the air, the next thing he saw was Fang Leone landing outside of the bey stadium. _"Dammit!" _Midnight took off her purple sunglasses and placed them inside of her pocket. Madoka was amazed by the power of Midnight's bey, it wasn't easy beating Kyoya but she made it look like he was rookie. Misaki smiled a bit, she knew Midnight was strong but she had no idea she was this strong. Gingka jumped off of the table he was sitting on and ran over to Midnight.

_I challenge you to a battle Midnight!_

_I've got work to do. Maybe in a few hours. _

_No way Hagane! I'm challenging Midnight to a rematch!_

_You just lost to her, I'm challenging her!_ The two teen's argument was interrupted by the sound of the sirens. Gingka and Kyoya looked at the giant golden rings, which had begun spinning around. Midnight quickly ran over to the elevator and activated her headset. She began speaking into it a few seconds later.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Dagger, Wolf, Kasenhana, Misaki, Aiai, Charlotte, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Croc, Akashi, and Metal._

Midnight ran into the control room, Tez had begun examining the portal. The teen sat down in her chair and activated all of the on board camera's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi heard his name over the speakers and looked at Scarlet. She smiled.

_I'll be fine, go and win a bey part for everyone!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana was the first person to reach the speed boosters. She looked over her shoulder and saw Metal following right behind her. Dagger and Wolf quickly grabbed their Ex Gears and beys. The two teens jumped on their gears and sped off towards the speed boosters. Misaki followed right behind them. Aiai and Charlotte flew past Tone who had given Gingka the Swamp Lands Ex Bey part. The Water Realm part hadn't been given to anyone.

Gingka and Croc were the last two bladers to pass through the first speed boosters. The two teens sped up and quickly caught up to the others. The group of bladers activated their head sets and listened for Midnight's voice.

_Switch your gears to slicktreds. _The group of bladers did what they had been told. Kasenhana drifted around the final turn and passed through the speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she passed through the portal. Metal was the next person to pass through the portal, Dagger, Wolf, and Misaki were the next three bladers to pass through the portal. Aiai passed through the speed boosters next, her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she passed through the portal. Charlotte followed Aiai through the portal with Gingka and Croc following right behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Cybergrid was an electric charged track with lightning bolts flying in every direction. A giant, supercharged circuit board, the Cybergrid track is a maze of ninety degree turns policed by electronic countermeasures that hunt down bladers and burn them to bytes. A portal opened up and Kasenhana flew onto the track with Metal following her. The girl was soon pushed into a wall by Metal, at first she had been mad but that soon changed when she watched a large countermeasure burn the part of the track she had been on. Once everyone else had entered the track Kasenhana quickly warned them about the dangers of the track. Dagger and Wolf took the same path while Croc followed Metal. Aiai and Charlotte stuck together and watched as Gingka sped off down a different path.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya soon found his way to Gingka who was dodging attacks from a countermeasure. The Leone user soon launched his bey towards Gingka. Gingka looked over his shoulder and retaliated by launching Pegasus at Fang Leone. The two beys collided in midair and created an explosion that destroyed the electronic countermeasure.

_Gingka! I think it's about time I show you which one of us is the better blader._

_Just try it Kyoya!_ The teens drifted around a ninety degree turn. Gingka had lost his balance and was almost knocked into the wall by Kyoya when he was passed. Cosmic Pegasus flew past Gingka and attacked Fang Leone again which created an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte and Aiai had been separated after an electronic countermeasure had tried to burn them to bytes. Charlotte wasn't worried too much; she didn't earn the world champion title for nothing. She was more worried about Aiai. The teen quickly drifted around a ninety degree turn but flew into the wall when she tried to stop drifting. She looked over her shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors following her.

_Let it rip! _The teen launched her bey towards the shadow warriors as she flew backwards. Her bey collided with two shadow beys and knocked them away with ease. The third shadow bey knocked Halberd into the wall. _"Black Halberd!" _Charlotte's bey spirit appeared in front of her holding a giant jet black halberd. The spirit slammed the sword down in front of the shadow warrior's causing them to explode. The teen's bey spirit disappeared a few seconds later. Charlotte caught her bey and attempted to drift around another ninety degree turn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki drifted around a ninety degree turn and hit the boost button on her wrist band. She flew around the turn without making a single mistake. The teen had already figured out the skill for the track.

_The skill for this track is perfecting ninety degree turns. _Misaki spoke into her head set and looked over her shoulder to see if any shadow warriors were following her. She heard Gingka's voice a few seconds later.

_That's easier said than done!_

_Ninety degree turns are easy to master. _After saying the sentence Misaki's gear suddenly picked up speed. Her gear was traveling at a speed of two hundred and ninety miles an hour; the teen looked up and saw she was about to collided with a wall. She drifted around the turn and almost ran into wall. The teen looked down and noticed her gear was on top of a path with green arrows.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka and Kyoya were both having trouble battling without flying into a wall. With their beys and gears traveling at almost three hundred miles an hour they could only focus on racing. Gingka caught Cosmic Pegasus and quickly put his bey into his pocket.

_Coward!_

_I'm not a coward! _

_Then battle me! Lion Gale Force Wall! _Gingka laughed as Kyoya's special move knocked Metal off of his gear. The leader of the team watched as Kyoya sped past him. The teen quickly jumped onto his gear sped after Gingka and Kyoya.

_Smooth move Kyoya._

_Shut up Hagane!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai drifted around a corner and met up with Charlotte. The two teens were glad to be reunited they soon reached a section of the track that went in five different directions. Aiai jumped off of her gear and tried to decide on which one to take.

_Charlotte which track should we take? _

_I dunno, but I know how we can find out._

_How?_

_One potato, two potato, three potato, four. _Aiai face palmed when she watched Charlotte point at each of the tracks a few more times. _"I can't believe Sing is your daughter." _She thought to herself as she looked at each path they had to choose from. The dark blue haired teen looked over her shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors speeding towards them. _"We don't have time for this." _Aiai pulled Charlotte onto her gear and hit the boost button. The teens gear left a trail of fire behind her as she sped down one of the paths. Charlotte had made sure to grab her gear before they had sped down their path.

_We should have taken the other path._

_Shut up Charlotte, now's not the time to argue about this. _Charlotte and Aiai's attention was drawn to the shadow warriors who were firing green energy balls at them. Aiai drifted around a ninety degree turn and sped up. Charlotte launched her bey at the shadow warriors and did her best to fight them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana sped up and looked around as her part of the track led onto another section of the track. She looked behind her and saw Gingka flying towards her. She served to the right and avoided him, and Kyoya. She looked over her should again and saw Metal flying right behind her.

_I would try to pass them if I were you. _

_Are they battling again?_

_Yeah, Kyoya knocked me into a wall a few minutes ago._

_Those guys need to stop fighting each other and focus on the race. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dagger, Wolf, Akashi, and Croc had all met up with each other after avoiding a few shadow warriors. The teens had been racing against each other since they hadn't seen any more shadow warriors.

_What's the holdup Wolf? You're usually better than this!_

_It's called strategy Dagger. _Dagger laughed a bit and tried to drift around a ninety degree turn but was slammed into the wall by Wolf who had started laughing. _"Strategy!" _Akashi drifted around the turn and laughed slightly as he watched Dagger stand up. Croc passed him a few seconds later.

_Wolf you're going to pay for that. _Dagger jumped onto his gear and sped off after Wolf. The teen tried passing Croc but the teen was determined not to let him get by. Dagger swerved to the right and used the small gap between Croc and the wall as a path to pass the teen. When the teen reached Akashi he was knocked into the wall again. Akashi was a better racer than Croc was and wasn't going to let Dagger pass him without a fight. The group's attention was drawn to another path that lay on the other side of the wall. They could hear endless explosions; Wolf spoke into his headset a few seconds later.

_Anyone having trouble fighting the shadow warriors? _Charlotte's voice could soon be heard over the headset.

_Aiai and I can't seem to lose these guys._

_If you can get onto the track that's on the other side of this wall we can help you. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai looked at the wall and connected her bey to her launcher. _"Let it rip!" _The teen launched her bey at the wall and prepared to use her special move. _"Kingdom Crusher!" _Her bey created an explosion that destroyed the wall ahead of them. The two teens quickly sped through the wall and met up with the others. The shadow warriors flew through the wall but were soon destroyed thanks to Akashi; the teen had stayed behind to use his _"Phoenix Whirlwind"_ special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka sat in the conference room with Sing. She had down a great job of keeping anyone from asking questions about the three teens but was now worried about them being involved with the Ex Tracks.

_Won't racing on the Ex tracks affect the future?_

_No. Our parent's never said anything about these tracks. In fact I'm sure something has changed the future to create these tracks. In our future, Gwen wasn't a threat at all. As long as we keep everyone together everything will be just fine._

_It's a good thing you guys can help us out on these tracks. _

_I haven't finished making my Ex Gear yet, but when I do I can start racing to! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The portal's symbol still glowed bright green. The lead shadow warrior flew towards the portal preparing to win the tracks bey part. The blader looked around and no one else was in sights. The shadow warrior was soon slammed into a wall. The blader looked around saw nothing. He sped off and launched his bey, the blader launched a giant ram towards the portal expecting whatever it was that knocked him into the wall to be knocked of its gear. The next thing he saw was his own ram being repelled. The blader was knocked off of his gear and exploded. The symbol of the track soon disappeared without anyone going through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana and Aiai sped towards the exit portal trying to pass each other. Aiai has been separated from the group of bladers after they had beaten all of the shadow warriors, a few minutes later she met up with Kasenhana and the two of them started racing each other. Kasenhana and Aiai hit the boost buttons on their gears and left a trial of fire behind them as they sped towards the portal. Kasenhana ran into something invisible a few seconds later, the teen lost her balance and watched as Aiai passed her. The multi hair colored teen quickly caught up to Aiai and tried to pass her. The two teens passed through the exit portal at the same time.

Kyoya and Gingka were the next too bladers to arrive at the portal. Fang Leone had created a tornado to stop Gingka from entering the portal first. Cosmic Pegasus had rapidly begun spinning around in circles preparing for its special move.

_Cosmic Tornado! _Kyoya was knocked off of his gear after Pegasus and Leone created an explosion. The teen watched as Gingka passed through the portal with Cosmic Pegasus. The teen stood up and looked over his shoulder. He saw the rest of the bladers pass him and speed through the exit portal. Kyoya then stood up, jumped on his gear and sped through the portal with Fang Leone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero finished eating his burger and through away the paper plate he held in his hand. Vert picked up a note left by his father and silently read it.

_I need to go buy a few things from the store, wanna come with?_

_Sure. Can I drive? _Vert began laughing and tossed Zero the key to his car. He then took them away a few seconds later. _"No, not until you get your license." _Zero laughed slightly as they walked outside. Vert hit a button that was on the key like device, the doors to his car flew up into the air.

_This car is awesome. _

_The car has name, it's called Reverb._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Now you know what happened to Kyoya, he got beat up by nothing XD

Review and stay Awesome

Next Chapter: Reactor City


	23. Reactor City

Chapter 23: Reactor City

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

Midnight and Misaki had begun training after everyone had gone to sleep. The two teens had decided to practice with regular bey battles instead of Ex Bey Battles. Misaki realized that Kyoya had met his match with Midnight, her bey and abilities far out classed anyone else that was at the lab. Blizzard Dragon continued to deliver strong attacks but Midnight's bey was not affected at all. Misaki watched as her bey collided with Midnight Owl. The opposing bey knocked Blizzard Dragon away with ease.

_You're a lot strong than I thought you were Midnight._

_Never underestimate your opponent. Always see them as the strongest blader you may ever face._

_Gear Second._

Midnight took note of Misaki's bey when it transformed. The transformation made the teen's usual white bey turn a dark bluish color. The bey gained more than three times its original power, speed, and stamina. Midnight was impressed by the transformation; she had never seen any transformation that powerful before. _"Don't hold back Misaki."_

_I wasn't planning on it. _The two teens were interrupted by the loud sirens. Misaki and Midnight caught their beys and looked up to see the golden rings spinning around. Midnight activated her head set and ran towards the elevator. She spoke into her headset after she ran into the elevator.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Gingka Hagane, Metal, Akito, Misaki. _Midnight ran out of the elevator and into the control room where Sing was working on her bey. The teen looked up and smiled.

_I finished my gear and bey! _

_Sing, Charlotte, Croc, Akashi, Zeth, and Dagger. _A giant smile appeared on Sing's face when she heard her name called. The teen grabbed her hat placed it on her head and ran out of the control room with her bey and gear. She ran down the stairs and looked at the spinning rings, the first ring had stopped spinning on a symbol that looked like two rectangles. Sing jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed on her gear, she then sped off towards the speed boosters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito slowly rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. His attention was drawn to the sliding door when Misaki ran in to grab her gear. She looked at him and laughed.

_A new track is opening! _

_What are we doing here, let's go!? _Akito opened up a small locker and grabbed his bey. The teen ran out of the room with Misaki following him. She smiled at him and handed him his gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte finished drinking a can of soda and jumped onto her gear. She sped up and flew next to Sing who was now adding two NO2 bottles into her gear. The teen shut the bottom of her gear and jumped onto it, she sped off towards the speed boosters with Charlotte next to her.

_What type of gear are you using?_

_I'm using a balance type. Misaki helped me make the gear since she uses a very good balanced gear._

_I made mine a speed and stamina type._

The two teens were the first two bladers to reach the speed boosters. Charlotte passed through the speed boosters first, she looked over her shoulder and noticed Sing was having trouble keeping her balance. The teen started slowing down and placed her hand on Sing's shoulder to help her keep her balance. Sing smiled and looked over her shoulder so see Gingka following them. They watched as he quickly changed the performance tip of his bey. He had been given the Water Realm Ex part. Zeth passed through the speed boosters next; he had just finished slipping his performance tip into his pocket. He had been given the Swamp Lands Ex part.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Akashi! _Metal tossed the Midnight Caverns Ex part to Akashi who quickly attached the part to his bey. The teen tightened the face bolt on his bey before jumping onto his gear and speeding off to the speed boosters. Metal passed Akashi and reached the speed boosters first. After passing through the speed boosters, Metal looked at the last spinning ring. The second ring had stopped spinning, the last ring finally stopped spinning and the blue orb appeared inside of the rings. The giant clock began counting down from sixty minutes. Croc and Akashi quickly caught up to Metal a few seconds later. Charlotte drifted around the last turn and passed through the speed boosters, her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she disappeared into the portal. Sing was the next blader to drift around the final turn; she passed through the speed boosters and flew into the portal. Gingka and Metal passed through the speed boosters next and entered the portal. Dagger and Zeth followed right behind them. Croc drifted around the last turn and went through the speed boosters, his gear reached three hundred miles an hour and he passed through the portal. Misaki and Akito were the last two bladers to pass through the speed boosters and enter the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Reactor City is place that appears to be a rundown old factory. In reality it's a city that has been almost destroyed by toxic waste. The track itself has toxic spills on it; any unlucky bladers that fall of their Ex Gears could end up landing on top of a giant toxic waste puddle. If a blader is unlucky they'll meet one of the many toxic gators that are lurking in the toxic ocean. Entering the Reactor City is easy, leaving is another story. At the beginning of the track a blue portal opened up, Charlotte flew out of the portal a few seconds later. The teen landed on the track and quickly drifted two the right.

_Careful on the first turn everyone! _Charlotte hit the boost button on her gear and swerved to the left to avoid flying over a toxic spill. The teen quickly jumped into the air when a giant bone like tail tried to knock her off of her gear. The other bladers soon flew out of the portal and drifted around the first turn. Akito and Misaki began drafting together to pass everyone else. The two teens looked over their shoulder to see the shadow warriors fly out of the portal.

_Steel Maniacs, were splitting up! _Metal gave the order to his team members; the members of his team soon found different tracks to take and separated from the group. Sing sped up and quickly caught up to Charlotte who had found a track leading into the city. The two teens began racing side by side when they reached the city. Charlotte pointed to a path that went in a different direction. The two teens swerved right and took the track that went into a building.

_I wonder where this part of the track leads. _Sing giggled a bit when the track began twisted around the inside of a building. The track was taking the two teens to the very top of the building. Charlotte looked down once they had gotten higher into the air, she saw a few shadow warriors following them. Sing attached her bey to her launcher and pointed her attack at the roof.

_Special move, Melody Chimes! _Sing launched her bey when she announce red her special move. The bey began emitting large sound waves that destroyed part of the roof. The debris fell on a lower part of the track causing it to collapse on top of the shadow warriors.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka and Metal's beys collided with a fiery explosion as they raced around the city. The two teens had taken a track that lead around the city and over the toxic ocean. Metal's bey spirit appeared, his bey spirit was a large human wearing armor that was made out of rusted metal parts. The spirit was holding a giant sludge hammer in its hands. _"We've got company." _Metal looked over his shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors speeding towards them. Gingka looked over his shoulder and called for Pegasus. When his bey spirit appeared the two teens began racing backwards so they could battle the shadow warriors. The warriors launched their beys with their bey spirits quickly appearing. The bey spirit of a shadow warrior was usually a stone warrior that had a shield, a bow, and a sword.

_Shadow Mirage! _One of the warriors called out a special move that caused his bey spirit to launch a few shadow arrows at Pegasus. Metal's bey spirit swung its sludge hammer at the warriors causing the special moves to be destroyed along with the warriors that had launched the beys.

_Cosmic Tornado! _Gingka watched as his special move destroyed the stone wall that was next to them. Debris from the destroyed wall covered the track preventing anymore shadow warriors from following them. Midnight's voice was soon heard over the headset.

_Switch your gears to Hydrotred._ Everyone that was racing on the track soon switched their gears into Hydrotred. Gingka hit the boost button on his gear and left a trial of fire behind him as he left Metal behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki and Akito drifted to the left and caused a shadow warrior to lose control of his gear which resulted in the warrior landing in a giant pit of toxic waste. Misaki looked up when she saw some debris fall in front of them. She saw Charlotte and Sing racing through the buildings of the city. There were old bridges that went through some of the buildings making it easier to race through the buildings. Misaki had become distracted and hadn't noticed the tail that lay a few feet ahead of her. The tail knocked her off of her gear and wrapped itself around her leg.

_A-Akito! Help! _Misaki eyes gazed into the giant toxic pit that lay in front of her. She was slowly being pulled towards it. The teen grabbed a few wires that lay on the ground and tried to pull herself away from the tail. The wires soon snapped, they had been soaked in toxic waste long before they had even entered the track. The toxic caused the wires to deteriorate. Akito jumped off of his gear and stabbed the tail with his metal pole causing it to leave Misaki behind as it slipped into the toxic. Misaki stood up, hugged Akito, and then ran to her gear. The teen turned around jumped onto his gear and looked at the toxic pit thinking that wouldn't be the last time they saw whatever it was that tried to kill Misaki. The two teens hit the boost button on their gears and got as far away from the toxic pit as they could.

_Thanks._

_No problem. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi's gear caught on fire as he spun around rapidly and slammed his gear into a shadow warrior. The teen used the moment from the explosion to land on top of a building. The teen looked down to see a few more shadow warriors racing below him. The teen was about to attack them but fell off of the building when it explode. The teen fell onto the Ex Track and watched as the shadow warriors left him behind.

_Dammit._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth flew down a path that hadn't been affected by the toxic waste. The teen sped up and looked around as he passed over a bridge that over looked the toxic sea. To the right of Zeth was a large water fall that had turned green due to the toxic waste. The teen looked around some more and noticed part of the bridge was collapsing. The teen looked at how close the bridge was to the waterfall and then heard Midnight's voice over the headset.

_Zeth that bridge is about to collapse, that toxic must have destroyed the support beams that held the bridge up!_

Zeth hit the boost button on his gear and tried to escape the bridge as it began collapsing. The teen looked over his shoulder and noticed the path he was on was about to collapse. He quickly jumped into the air and used part of a tree branch as a grinding rail. He hit the boost button on his gear and landed on to a safer part of the bridge that hadn't begun collapsing yet. Zeth swerved to the left to avoid flying over some toxic waste that was on the bridge.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight watched everyone's monitors as they raced through and around the city. The teen's attention was drawn to the entrance of the lab. An alarm set off the sirens causing Midnight and Tez to see who it was that set them off. Tez didn't recognize the two people that entered the lab but Midnight did. She had called in two more strong bladers that could help them win more Ex Bey parts. The first blader was Ryuga and the second was Drake. The two teens walked over to the elevator and waited for it to take them to the second floor. Ryuga walked into the control room and looked around.

_You wanted me to battle people? Where are they? _Midnight looked at the portal then at Ryuga who was looking impatient. Drake was watching everyone race and battle against the shadow warriors.

_They're already racing against people; you'll just have to wait until the next track. _

_Gingka's racing on this track. _Ryuga looked at Midnight and then at the portal. The teen ran out of the control room and ran down the stairs to the main floor of the lab. He grabbed his Ex which lay against the wall. Midnight's voice soon echoed throughout the lab.

_Ryuga, you won't be able to make it to the end of the track before the portal closes!_

Ryuga sped up and passed through the speed boosters. He looked at the portal and began going even faster. He connected his bey to his launcher and pointed his launcher forward. Midnight watched as Ryuga drifted around the final turn and passed through the final speed boosters. Ryuga's gear reached three hundred miles an hour and he passed through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Reactor City is place that appears to be a rundown old factory. In reality it's a city that has been almost destroyed by toxic waste. The track itself has toxic spills on it; any unlucky bladers that fall of their Ex Gears could end up landing on top of a giant toxic waste puddle. If a blader is unlucky they'll meet one of the many toxic gators that are lurking in the toxic ocean. Entering the Reactor City is easy, leaving is another story. Ryuga flew out of the blue portal and landed on the track, he drifted to the right and sped up. The teen's gear was speeding down the track at two hundred and fifty miles an hour. He looked around and saw a few different tracks to take. Ryuga activated his headset a few seconds later.

_Which track did Gingka take?_

_The track that leads to the toxic sea._

Ryuga swerved to the left and started speeding down the path that led to the toxic sea. He looked around and saw a few Ex Gears lying in the toxic waste, he laughed slightly and continued his search for Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi narrowed his eyes when he finally caught up to the shadow warriors. He sped up and slammed one of them into a wall causing the warrior to explode. Akashi sped up and jumped into the air, he launched his bey at another warrior and used his _"Phoenix Whirlwind" _special move to knock the warrior off of his gear. He landed back on his gear and caught his bey.

_Pay back for the Storm Zone. _The teen smiled a bit and sped up while leaving a few shadow warriors in the dust.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing and Charlotte had gotten separated after a building had exploded. Sing had tried to find Charlotte but gave up and kept trying to find the exit portal. The teen hit the boost button on her gear and used a support beam as a ramp to jump into the air. She looked around and saw Metal trying to pass Gingka on a different track. She landed back on the track and continued to look around. The teen tried to stop when she saw a toxic gator climb onto the track. The gator had been mutated thanks to toxic waste. It looked toxic green and had razor sharp teeth with toxic drool. The gator let out a loud roar and fired a sound wave of toxic at Sing. The girl jumped into the air and avoided the attack; she launched her bey at the track before landing. Her bey sped up, passed her, and tried to fight the gator. The gator knocked the bey away with its tail and fired another sound wave of toxic at Sing.

_Special move, Melody Chimes! _Sing shouted at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes. Her special move collided with the gators attack and canceled it out. Sing opened her eyes and smiled. _"Melody Chimes!" _The teen watched as her special move knocked the gator into the air and back into the toxic pit. The teen speed up and began blasting gators with her sound wave special move. A few shadow warriors slammed her into the wall a few minutes later and passed her. Sing watched as they tried to leave her behind but she quickly hit the boost button on her Ex Gear and caught up to them.

_Shock Wave! _Sing jumped into the air to avoid the lightning that here bey used to destroy the shadow warriors.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito drifted around a corner with Misaki and looked around for anymore shadow warriors. Misaki smiled and passed Akito. He sped up and caught up to Misaki. The two teens hadn't noticed that the gators were following them. Under the toxic waste, gators were following Misaki and Akito as they raced across a toxic pit. Akito looked down and narrowed his eyes.

_I'm taking the right hand fork up ahead; I don't want to be around when the toxic gators climb onto the track._

_I'm right behind you! _Misaki and Akito begun moving over to the right hand fork but quickly stopped when a toxic gator climbed on to the track. Misaki looked over her shoulder and moved closer to Akito. _"There's move of them." _Akito looked over his shoulder and saw a few more toxic gators climbing onto the track. The teen grabbed his metal pole and kept Misaki behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka and Metal continued to race along the toxic sea without any gators attacking them. The track began to become narrower as they got closer to the end of the track. Metal's gear began to deteriorate when some toxic had fallen onto his bey. Gingka saw that the track eventually went under the toxic.

_Jump onto my gear! The tracks about to go under the toxic! _Metal jumped onto Gingka's gear when he saw the track was no longer there. He grabbed his gear and watched Gingka hit the _"Hydroglide" _button on his Ex Gear. Gingka's gear was soon gliding over the toxic. Metal's attention was drawn to large dragon that was flying towards them.

_Gingka, we need to get back onto the Ex Track._

_Why?_

_There's a giant dragon flying towards us!_

_Giant dragon? _Gingka looked over his shoulder to see giant orange dragon flying towards them. He narrowed his eyes and then hit the boost button on his gear. The two teens soon reached the track again. Metal jumped onto his gear and sped up so he was racing next to Gingka. _"That dragon is just any dragon. That's L Drago."_

_GINGKA! _Gingka looked over his shoulder and watched as L Drago destroyed a building. When the smoke cleared he saw Ryuga flying towards him with his bey following him.

_Pegasus! _Pegasus appeared after Gingka had launched his bey onto the track. Pegasus and L Drago collided creating a large explosion. Pegasus was knocked into a wall and began to lose its spin strength. L Drago went in to finish Pegasus but his attack was interrupted by Metal's bey.

_Leave Gingka alone. _

_This is between me and Gingka. Stay out of it!_

_Let's move some metal. Sludge Hammer! _Metal's bey spirit appeared and slammed its giant sludge hammer into L Drago's face causing him to fly into a building. Ryuga laughed slightly and watched as L Drago destroyed the building and tried to attack Metal's bey spirit again. Metal's bey spirit stopped L Drago dead in its tracks and through the dragon into another building. The building collapsed and caused a few more building to collapse with it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth and Dagger had met up with each other after the bridge had collapsed. The two teens had been fighting shadow warriors due to Gingka and Metal. When they blocked the path for the shadow warriors they had led them down a path that eventually connected with the track they were on. Dagger sped up and pushed Zeth into a nearby building. The two teens hid in the building for a few minutes and waited for the shadow warriors to pass them. They been fighting non-stop after the bridge had fallen. Dagger turned up the volume on his headset and spoke into it.

_How much time is left? _

_The track closes in twenty minutes._

_Zeth we need to find the exit portal and soon. _Dagger turned the volume on his headset down and jumped onto his Ex Gear. Zeth did the same and sped out of the building. The two teens saw a few shadow warriors ahead of them. Zeth smiled a bit and launched his bey at them.

_Gravity Bomb! _The two teens watched as the explosion destroyed the shadow warriors. Dagger hit the boost button on his gear and passed Zeth. Zeth caught his bey and tried catching up to Dagger. _"I heard that Wolf kicked your ass in a race."_

_Shut up!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte sped up and drifted around a corner, she looked around for someone to battle but no one was in sight. The teen hit the boost button on her gear, a few minutes later she caught up to Sing. The hat wearing teen smiled when she was reunited with Charlotte.

_I found out that my special move can help us throughout the track._

_Really?! _

_Yeah! Melody Chimes! _Charlotte watched in amazement as she watched Sing's special move knocked a gator into a toxic pit. Sing laughed a bit and narrowed her eyes when she saw something in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito swung his pole at a gator and knocked it into the toxic pit that was next to them. The teen moved Misaki back and hit another gator. Misaki looked up and then pushed Akito away. The two teens landed on to ground and listened to something fall on the track. They stood up and saw debris from a building lying on the track. The building had crushed most of the gators and had given them a path back onto the track.

_Let's get out of here before more gators show up._ The two teens jumped onto their Ex Gears and used the remains of the building as a path across the crushed gators. They eventually reached the Ex Track and sped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing smiled and hit the boost button on her gear. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and left a trial of fire behind her. She looked at the exit portal and saw the symbol of the track was still glowing to show that no one had won.

_I've won! _Sing shouted at the top of her lungs and passed through the portal. Charlotte arrived at the portal a few minutes later with Croc following right behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth and Dagger destroyed a few more shadow warriors as they sped towards the exit portal. The teens smiled and began racing each other to the portal. Zeth hit the boost button on his wrist band and quickly left Dagger behind. The teen looked over his shoulder and watched as Dagger passed him and passed through the exit portal.

_Dagger!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal caught his bey and sped towards the exit portal. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ryuga trying to catch up to him. Gingka laughed a slightly as they hit the boost button on their gears and left him behind. Ryuga sped up and watched as they passed through the exit portal. The teen soon passed through the portal himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki sighed when they saw the portal in the distance. Akito smiled slightly, they passed through the portal a few seconds later and landed inside of the lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing watched as a green energy ring appeared in front of her. She hesitated slightly then grabbed the energy ring. Sing smiled then jumped off of her gear.

_I won! _The rest of the blader, excluding Ryuga, congratulated her. Charlotte smiled and watched Midnight walked over to Sing.

_Tez would like to study that Ex part._

_Just make sure he lets me use it! _Sing happily handed Midnight the part and walked off to get something to drink. Kasenhana and Aiai walked with her and congratulated her on her victory. Gingka smiled and looked over at Ryuga who was walking over to him.

_Midnight may have brought me here to beat the shadow warriors, but I'm still going to battle you while were racing!_

_Anytime Ryuga! _The teen's attention was directed to the portal which had just closed. The sirens echoed throughout the lab letting everyone know that the portal had closed. Ryuga walked away from Gingka a few seconds later. Akito yawned and he walked towards his room to get some sleep. Misaki walked next to him looking tired. Zeth glared at Dagger who was trying not to laugh.

_I won._

_Shut up Dagger!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sing won the Ex Bey part! :D

Review and Stay Gold/Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Canyon Realm


	24. The Canyon Realm

Chapter 24: The Canyon Realm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The next day, afternoon)

Ryuga lay in his bed thinking about Reactor City. The memory of L Drago being knocked away by the Steal Maniac's bey repeatedly went through his head over and over again. The teen got out of bed and walked over to a small locked that lay next to the door. He opened it up and pulled out his launcher and bey. The teen walked out of his room and down the hall into the main floor of the lab. Metal was practicing with Croc on their side of the lab.

_Sludge Hammer! _Metal's bey shot forward and slammed Croc's bey into the side of the bey stadium. The opposing members bey counter attacked but was knocked away. The next thing the two bladers saw was Croc's bey flying through the air. Metal caught his bey and looked over to Ryuga who was walking towards the bey stadium.

_I want a rematch! You got lucky when we battled in Reactor City._

_It wasn't luck. Three. _Metal attached his bey to his launcher and pointed it towards the bey stadium. Ryuga did the same; he noticed Madoka and Tone were watching the battle. _"Two." _A few more bladers joined Madoka and Tone a few seconds later. _"One, let it rip!" _The two teens launched their beys into the bey stadium; L Drago collided with Metal's bey but was knocked away. Madoka started scanning Metal's bey after she had seen L Drago get knocked away.

_You're a lot stronger than I thought you were. _

Never underestimate an opponent.

Gingka watched as Metal's bey continually knocked L Drago away with ease. Kyoya was studying Metal's moves, even though he was on the team he rarely got to see the team leader battle anyone.

_Madoka, how is Metal's bey knocking L Drago away so easily? _Madoka's finished scanning Metal's bey, all of its parts were displayed on her computer.

_Metal's bey is a; Hollowback attack type bey. The fusion wheel is used to cover part of the energy ring. A combination like that gives the bey insane attack power, the performance tip increases the attack even further since it's a performance tip made for attacking. Even though L Drago has increased attack due to spinning in the opposite direction, it does nothing to help Ryuga since Metal's bey has even greater attack. _

_That's one awesome bey. _Gingka watched as the battle between Ryuga and Metal became one sided. L Drago had slammed Hollowback into the side of the bey stadium causing him to lose a lot of stamina and speed. Tone laughed slightly and looked at his bey.

_What kind of bey do you have Tone?_

_My bey is called Synkro Dragon. _Madoka scanned his bey and examined the parts that displayed on her screen. She looked at the fusion and spin track carefully.

_Your bey has a very special performance tip and fusion wheel. You've combined those two parts together with a special type of part that I don't know of, but these parts give your bey the ability to fly into the air for long periods of time. Your bey even has increased attack power and speed because of these parts._ The teen's attentions were drawn to a loud explosion that erupted from the bey stadium. Madoka looked up and noticed that L Drago's spin steal ability wasn't having much effect on Hollowback.

Hollowback sky dived towards the bey stadium after being knocked into the air by L Drago. Metal took advantage of this and prepared to use his special move. _"Sludge Hammer!" _Metal's bey spirit appeared in the air and through its sludge hammer at L Drago who had appeared in the bey stadium.

_Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight! _L Drago flew into the air avoiding the sludge hammer; the dragon then slammed Hollowback into the bey stadium and created a large explosion. Hollowback flew out of the smoke a few seconds later seemingly unscratched from the attack. Madoka looked at the parts that Hollowback was made of and was shocked to see that the spin track was used to counter attack any head on attacks. _"Why isn't your bey damaged by my attacks!"_

_Hollowback's spin track has two ramming blades attached to it that are used to damage my opponent's bey when attacking head on. _L Drago collided with Hollowback once again creating an explosion that sent them both flying into the air. Ryuga commanded L Drago to attack Hollowback while it was in the air, the attack failed though because Metal used his special move to knock L Drago away. Madoka was the one to break up the fight.

_The winner is Metal! _Tone looked over to where L Drago had landed; the bey had landed outside of the bey stadium but was still spinning. Everyone looked up when the sound of the sirens began echoing throughout the lab. Midnight's voice was soon heard over the intercom.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Ryuga, Kyoya Tategami, Metal Maddox, Gingka Hagane, _Charlotte, Aiai, Misaki, _Zeth, Disk, and Croc. _

Ryuga and Metal ran over to their gears and quickly sped off towards the speed boosters. Madoka began helping Croc refill his NO2 bottles before the track opened. She looked up and saw all three rings spinning around. Croc finished filling up the first bottle and placed it inside of his gear. Madoka handed him the second bottle which had Nitro three and a half inside of it, she watched as Croc screwed the bottle in place and closed the bottom of his gear. The teen then jumped onto his gear, grabbed his bey and sped off towards the speed boosters.

Misaki ran out of the practice track and grabbed her bey. She jumped onto her gear and sped off towards the speed booster. Glancing over at the speed boosters she saw Tone waving at her, she drifted to the left and sped past him. The teen handed her an Ex bey part before she passed through the speed boosters. Metal and Ryuga had been the first two teens to pass through the boosters.

Sing and Kasenhana had finished repairing Aiai's gear after her last battle with it. The night before she had challenged Sing to an Ex Bey Battle, she had won but her gear had been slightly damaged by Sing's sound wave attacks. Aiai jumped onto her gear and grabbed her bey; her attention was drawn to Sing who was running towards her.

_Here, take this. _Sing handed Aiai the bey part she had won. She looked at it and then at Sing.

_We haven't gotten a chance to test the part out yet, we don't know what it does._

_Then find out what the part can do while on the track! _Sing then pushed Aiai away. Aiai laughed slightly and then sped off towards the speed boosters. She passed through the speed boosters a few seconds later. Disk followed right behind her playing his techno music at full blast. The teen sped by Tone, the leader had given him the Swamp Lands Bey part. The Water Realm Ex part had gone to Gingka.

Kyoya pushed Gingka out of the way causing him to run into a few Ex Frames. The frames fell on top of him and his gear. Gingka tried getting up but remained underneath the Ex Frames. Zeth flew past Gingka and knocked a few of the frames off of him. The teen stood up and jumped back onto his gear, he then quickly sped off towards the speed boosters. Zeth and Gingka were the next two bladers to pass through the speed boosters. Charlotte quickly followed right behind them and passed through the speed boosters. She looked at the third spinning ring which was about to stop. The two other rings had stopped on a rectangle like symbol with its right side missing. Metal was the first blader to drift around the final turn. He passed through the final speed boosters and his gear reached three hundred mile an hour, the teen then flew into the blue orb that was inside of the three rings. Ryuga followed right behind Metal. Midnight's voice was soon heard on everyone's head set.

_You need to change your gears to Off-roadtreds. _The bladers that hadn't gone through the portal yet changed their gears to the correct type. Aiai and Croc were the next two bladers to pass through the speed boosters. Their gears reached three hundred miles an hour and passed through the speed boosters. Misaki followed them and drifted around the final turn. She passed through the final speed boosters and flew into the blue orb that was inside the three rings. A few seconds passed and Zeth finally drifted around the final turn. He passed through the speed boosters and was launched into the blue orb. Gingka and Croc were the next two bladers to reach the orb. Charlotte was the last blader to reach the portal; she passed through the final speed boosters and was launched into the blue orb. The clock read fifty nine minutes and thirty seconds.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The canyon track was a track that crisscrossed above an impossibly deep chasm. The Canyon Realm challenges bladers with sheer drops at every turn. Racing along this track tests the skills of even the most skilled bladers. The Ex track happened to be wet since it had just started raining. The blue portal opened up at the entrance of the giant chasm. Thunder echoed throughout the track as Metal flew out of the portal with Ryuga right behind him. The two teens narrowed their eyes and hit the track and lost their balance. The fog around the chasm wasn't usually a challenge the bladers had to deal with but with the dark clouds and rain, the track became nearly impossible to see. Metal activated his head set and quickly spoke into it.

_Careful when you guys fly out of the portal. _After saying this Aiai and Croc flew out of the portal and landed onto the Ex track, Misaki was the next blader to fly out of the portal and land on the track. Gingka flew out of the portal and almost fell off of his gear when he landed on the track. Croc ran into Gingka after landing onto the track. Charlotte finally flew out of the portal and landed on the track, she giggled a bit when she saw Gingka and Croc losing control.

_Switch your gears to Hydrotred! _Charlotte hit the boost button on her gear and left a trial of fire behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors fly out of the portal. The teen drifted to the left and noticed her gear was starting to slip off the track. She hit a button on her wrist band and a grappling hook was launched from her gear. The hook became stuck on the track and kept Charlotte from falling off. Rain pelted the track as she hit another button that caused the grappling hook to go back into her gear. She sped off down the track a few seconds later with Gingka and Croc following her. _"Gingka, there are a few shadow warriors following you guys." _Charlotte spoke into her headset and drifted to the right. As she finished talking into her headset she was knocked off the track by something invisible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing watched as her future mother fell off the track. Madoka placed her hand over Sing's mouth to prevent her from saying anything that might make Tez and Midnight ask her questions. Madoka looked at Charlotte's monitor with a worried look.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi sat in the infirmary with Scarlet, he had been keeping her company since she had been staying their while she healed. Ox had almost finished completely healing after his run in with the mutant fish. The teen was sleeping with a stuffed pig and wasn't watching the race. Akashi and Scarlet watched as Charlotte fell off of the track and plummeted into the chasm that lay below.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya sped past Metal and launched his bey at Ryuga who was in the lead. Ryuga looked over his shoulder and retaliated by launching L Drago at Fang Leone. The two beys collided with each other and created an explosion causing Metal to fall off the track and land on a different part of it. The teen hit the boost button on his gear and followed the track as he sped into the mountain that was next to the main track. L Drago and Fang Leone continually tried to attack each other. Kyoya had switched Fang Leone into its attack mode by flipping the fusion wheel upside down. Fang Leone collided with L Drago but was knocked away.

_Tear him apart Leone!_

_You're boring me. _Ryuga caught L Drago a few seconds later and tried to leave Kyoya behind. Kyoya hit the boost button on his gear and slammed his gear into Ryuga's. The Leone user wasn't going to let him get away without a fight.

_You're going to battle me Ryuga!_

_Heh. _Ryuga tossed L Drago onto the track; his bey began to spin a little but wasn't going to be able to spin for much longer. Fang Leone attacked L Drago few times but Ryuga's bey was still spinning. The teen laughed slightly after Fang Leone attacked L Drago again. After Kyoya's next attack L Drago began spinning faster and faster. _"Did you forget about L Drago being able to steal other bey's power?" _

_I don't care if L Drago can steal Leone's power of not! If your bey is knocked off the track then I'll still win!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte placed her feet back on her gear as she feel further into the giant chasm. Hitting the jump jets button on her gear the bottom of her gear let out four small fire pillars that kept her flying in the air. She looked around and began flying towards the nearby track. After landing on the track Charlotte followed the giant orange arrows that were on the track that were telling her where to go. She smiled and began looking around as she sped down the track into a mountain. Charlotte looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes, she had the feeling someone was following her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc and Gingka had split up after they had destroyed the shadow warriors. Croc had taken a fork in the track that led deeper into the chasm. Gingka had continued racing along the main Ex Track. The usually scared teen activated the headlights on his gear as he raced around the ledge of the chasm. The teen looked over his shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors following him and preparing to launcher their beys. _"I wish Ox were here." _Croc hit the boost button on his gear and drifted around a corner. His attention was drawn to a loud rumbling sound that could be heard above the racing bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

L Drago collided with Fang Leone and pushed him towards the edge of the track. Kyoya slammed his gear into Ryuga's gear causing him to lose focus. L Drago was then knocked away. Ryuga looked a pillar made of rock that lay a few hundred feet away from them. L Drago swerved to the right and avoided Fang Leone's attack. Ryuga waited a little longer and then hit the boost button on his gear, Kyoya did the same and began racing next to Ryuga. The dragon user slammed Kyoya into the rock pillar while L Drago slammed Fang Leone into a giant pile of rocks.

_Now don't bother me again! _Ryuga looked over his shoulder and watched as Kyoya fell off of his gear. He caught his bey and listened to the sound of falling rocks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc was prepared to fight the shadow warriors but sighed when a few boulders fell over the ledge and destroyed the warriors. _Man am I glad I didn't have to battle them." _A few boulders began falling towards Croc which made him swerve to the right. The teen drifted to the right and tried not to fall off of the cliff. The track had become very narrow and there were tons of hairpin turns ahead. Croc sighed once again and sped up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth swerved to the left to avoid an attack from a shadow warrior. While trying to avoid the attack he was suddenly bumped off the track along with his bey. The teen looked up and saw a few of the shadow warriors fly off of the track with him. He laughed slightly and then activated his bey's gravity powers. "_I doubt Julian Konzern can do this."_ The teen had used his bey to lighten the gravity and make it possible for him to fly around, he landed back on a track that was near a few hair pin turns. Zeth caught his bey and sped off down the sharp turns. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a few shadow warriors had actually landed on the track with him. _"Gravity Bomb!" _Zeth launched his bey near the wall and caused part of it to collapse on top of the shadow warriors.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk swerved side to side as he played his techno music at full blast. The teen drifted around a ledge and continued to look around for other team members. He had gotten separated from Misaki after an explosion had knocked him off of the track. The teen continued to swerve side to side as he sped up. Disk flew over a part of the track that was supposed to take a steep drop; he instead landed on a different part of the track that had been hidden. The teen looked ahead and saw a ramp not too far from where he was. He drifted around the corner and hit the boots button on his gear; he smiled as his gear left a trial of fire behind him. Disk flew off of the ramp and looked around for another track to land on, the rain and fog blurred his vision making it hard to see. An orange spec could be seen a few hundred feet below him. The teen landed on the track but began swerving a bit, he almost fell off of the track but managed to swerve to the left and keep his gear on the track. Disk saw to machine's a bit further; he noticed they looked like the speed boosters in Tez's lab. _"Cool." _The teen hit the speed boosters and was launched off of another ramp. He landed but began drifting to the left trying to avoid falling off of the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki looked up and saw the track she was on began spiraling up into the clouds. She looked over shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors chasing her. Hitting the boost button on her gear she began drifting left and right as she tried to beat the shadow warriors to the top of the spiraling track. She kept her balance and made sure not to lose focus of the track. Her gear said she was going three hundred miles an hour which wasn't something you wanted to do on a track that was spiraling up with a sheer drop if you made a mistake. The teen drifted around the last turn and hit the boost button on her gear once again; she turned around and launched her bey towards the spiraling track she had left behind. _"Frozen Ice Spears!" _The beautiful teen's bey then created a wall of ice that would buy her more time to get away from the shadow warriors. Rain pelted the track as she began to swerve to the side; she then changed her gear type to Hydrotred. Misaki felt her gear start to drift to the side again after she had regained her balance. She slowed down a bit and heard something pass her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte sped down a long straight away that was inside of the mountain. She had trouble seeing where she was going but managed to reach the end of the cave. Charlotte closed her eyes when she saw she had flown off the track. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air in a Hyper Gear. The gear was shaped like a jet and had the words _"Stratosphere" _printed on its wings. She smiled and hit the boost button on her gear which caused the Hyper Gear to pick up speed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth drifted around the final hair pin turn and saw a few shadow warriors chasing after Croc. He hit the boost button on his gear and slammed his gear into one of the shadow warrior's. The shadow warriors lost his balance and flew off of the track. Zeth then knocked the second warrior into the wall, this caused the shadow warrior to lose control and fly off of the track. _"I've got your back Croc!" _

_Thanks! _Croc and Zeth began drafting together when the saw a few more shadow warriors chasing after them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk drifted around a corner with techno music echoing loudly throughout the chasm. The teen looked over his shoulder and saw a few shadow warriors launching their beys at him. He connected his bey to his launcher but was knocked off the track before he could counter attack. _"Sprout Road." _Disk launched his bey and activated the Swamp lands bey part. A track made of swamp vines was being created as he sped off looking for another track to land on. He looked down and saw Charlotte flying underneath him. The teen quickly deactivated the Ex Bey part and fell out of the sky. He kept his gear in his hand along with his bey and landed on Charlotte's gear. _"Mind giving me a lift?"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka hit the boost button on his gear; he tried leaving Ryuga and Kyoya behind but was being kept from doing so. Kyoya and Ryuga were both battling Gingka at the same time making it nearly impossible for him to continue racing. _"Cosmic Tornado!" _Gingka attempted to use his special move but was interrupted by Ryuga who made L Drago slam Pegasus into a wall. Fang Leone shot forward and knocked Pegasus forward. L Drago knocked Fang Leone away and collided with Pegasus, the two beys created an explosion that caused Kyoya to lose his balance. Kyoya looked over his shoulder and watched as a bey flew past him and collided with L Drago.

_Kyoya! Leave Gingka alone! _Kyoya saw Metal fly over a ledge and land next to them. The leader slammed Ryuga into a pile of rocks and then slammed his gear into Kyoya's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai sped towards the exit portal; she looked up and saw the symbol was still glowing inside of the portal. Aiai hadn't run into any trouble while on the track, she had done well landing the high jumps that were set throughout the track. She had seen Disk a few times when they had met up on the same track. Although she had taken a different track after that and wasn't sure where he had gone. She smiled and looked around for anyone else. No one was in sight; she had a clear path to the exit portal. _"I've won!" _She tried to speed up but ran into something that was in front of her. _"What the hell?" _The teen tried to swerve to the left but was knocked to the right. She felt something fly past her and watched as the exit portal's symbol disappeared. "No!" Aiai was then ambushed by a few shadow warriors who were about to knock her off of the track. The next thing she saw was a grey bey fly past her and knock the shadow warriors away.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! Black Halberd! _Charlotte flew out of the chasm with Disk next to her. She had launched her bey at the warriors. Charlotte's bey spirit appeared and destroyed the shadow warriors with one swift sword attack. Disk jumped off of the Hyper Gear and landed next to Aiai. The two teens sped off towards the exit portal with Charlotte trying to fly the Hyper Gear through the exit portal. Midnight's voice could be heard over the headset a few seconds later.

"_Charlotte," _Midnight giggled as she watched Charlotte try to take the Hyper Gear out of the track, _"Leave the gear behind." _Charlotte deactivated the gear and backed out of it. She hit the boost button on her gear and sped off towards the portal.

_Goodbye Stratosphere Hyper Gear! _The teen caught her bey and sped through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal kept intercepting Ryuga and Kyoya's attacks at Gingka. The teen had gone through years of training to become the leader of his team. Even though Ryuga and Kyoya were strong they were no match for the leader of the Steal Maniac's. _"Gingka, get to the portal. I'll hold these guys off a little longer." _

_Thanks! _Gingka hit the boost button on his gear and left the teens in the dust. He caught his bey and sped off towards the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth and Croc reached the portal next and noticed the symbol wasn't glowing inside of the exit portal. They sighed and knew they weren't the first ones to reach the portal. Zeth looked over his shoulder and noticed Gingka was flying towards them. The three teens passed through the portal a few minutes later. Metal, Kyoya and Ryuga drifted around the last turn and sped off towards the portal. Kyoya tried to get back at Metal for letting Gingka get away but Metal had knocked him and Ryuga into a wall to keep them from attacking him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The last three bladers flew out of the portal and landed inside of the lab. Kyoya gave Metal a mean look and walked away. Ryuga laughed slightly, he had enjoyed the battle even though it wasn't against Gingka.

Misaki gave Akito a hug and smiled. _"I figured out the skill for that track."_

_W-what was the skill?_

_The skill for the Canyon Realm was mastering high jumps. It was an easy skill for me to master._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai tossed the bey part she had barrowed to Sing. The teen ran over to her friend and gave her a hug for almost wining. _"I wasn't able to use the bey part."_

_Tez can have Tone test out the part later._

The two teen's attentions were drawn to Disk who still had his techno music playing a full blast. Akashi had quickly shut the door to the infirmary to help keep Ox asleep. The last thing they wanted was a mad Ox. Midnight's voice soon echoed throughout the main floor of the lab.

_Turn off the music Disk. _Disk deactivated his gear and music a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

Midnight sat in her room working on her Ex Gear. She looked at her door when it slid open. Metal was at the door. _"I need you to keep Gingka and Kyoya from going onto the same tracks together."_

_Why?_

_Kyoya's putting his battle with Gingka ahead of winning races. I can't have him and his battle with Gingka get in my team's way of winning. Just keep them off of the same track if you can._

_I'll tell Tez to keep them off of the same tracks._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

To BlackCatNeko999: No Gingka and Ryuga cannot beat Midnight XD

Review and Stay Gold/ Awesome!

Next Chapter: It's a Metro Realm


	25. It's a Metro Realm

Chapter 25: It's A Metro Realm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later, Night)

Everyone lay in bed to get some much needed rest. Misaki was the only person awake; she was using the virtual reality machine to help improve her skills. Midnight had finished her training for the night and had left Misaki to do her own training.

Metal lay in his bed, instead of having a dream he was having a nightmare. He had been having the same nightmare since the accident with Tone's brother

(Metal's Nightmare)

The two teens drifted around one of the many ledges that made up the coast road. Tone's brother looked over at Metal at gave him a smug look as he passed him. Metal's bey collided with his opponents and created an explosion. The two teens drifted around the explosion and began to drift into another turn. Metal's gear slammed into his opponent's causing him to spin out and fly over the ledge.

He sat up in bed breathing heavy, rubbing his eyes he looked up and saw Tone's brother. He was wearing an orange and blue jacket with black cargo pants, the teen held the necklace that Tone was always wearing in his hand. _"It wasn't my fault! W-was it?" _The necklace fell out of the teens hand and hit the ground.

(End of Metal's Nightmare)

Metal opened his eyes after hearing footsteps outside of his room. Glancing down at the door he saw the shadow of someone standing outside of his room, the person walked away a few seconds later. The teen slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki took off the virtual helmet and walked over to a machine that showed her how good she did on the track. The machine's screen had ninety nine percent flashing on the screen in white lettering. The white haired girl frowned and slightly hit the machine with her fist. _"Not good enough." _The sound of clanking metal caught her attention; she looked up and saw someone from her team walking around the Steel Maniac's section of the lab. She shook her head and began walking towards the person.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Holding a wrench in his hand Tone walked over to Metal's gear and began looking for a part to ruin. The lights had been turned off since no one was using that part of the lab. A few seconds later the lights flashed on causing Tone to jump slightly. He looked up and saw Misaki by the light switch.

_Go to bed Tone. _The leader slowly walked over to Misaki. She met him by Croc's gear and listened to what he had to say.

_We can't beat the shadow warriors if we have to battle the Maniac's at the same time. _

_This isn't about winning races, not for you anyway; it's about revenge for what happened to your brother._

The leader laughed slightly and shook his head. _"Murder doesn't just happen."_

_I saw the race the night it happened. Your brother died because he made a mistake._

_My bro didn't make mistakes! _

_Stop pretending Tone! He was drifting too much in the turn! _

_Don't tell me about my brother! _Tone shook his head and looked away from Misaki. Their attention was soon drawn to another voice that was in the Maniac's section of the lab. Metal walked over to them.

_Are you lost, or are you just looking for a place to be alone? _Tone through the wrench at Metal and watched as the teen slightly moved his head to the left. The wrench flew past his head and hit the ground with a loud clank. Metal starred at Tone and spoke in a stern voice. _"If you ever do that again, you better not miss." _

_Let's settle this once and for all! _Misaki placed her hand on Tone's shoulder to get his attention.

_This is pointless Tone!_

_This is between ME, and HIM! _

_I'm not going to fight you Tone. _Tone looked to his left and saw Ox's giant tool box. One of the drawers had been left open with a giant wrench inside of it. The teen gripped the wrench and looked at Croc's gear.

_I think you will! _He slammed the wrench into Croc's gear causing a part of it to break off and hit the ground. Metal had an angry look on his face but his attention was soon drawn to the loud sirens that were now echoing throughout the lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito lay peacefully in bed until he heard the sirens. He jumped slightly and rubbed his eyes. The teen got out of bed and rubbed his eyes while waiting for Midnight to announce the bladers that would battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox yelled as he woke up to the loud sirens echoing throughout the lab. He shook his head and looked at the stuffed pig he had in his arms. _"Sorry little piggy. _Scarlet pretended to sleep and tried not to laugh at Ox.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Croc's Dream)

Hundreds of tools flew around in the air while Croc flew past him. He flew past a few motorcycles and looked around. The teen saw a girl a few hundred feet away that was. The girl had long black hair and pitch black eyes. Loud sirens began echoing throughout Croc's dream a few seconds later.

(End of Croc's Dream)

The teen rolled out of bed and hit his head on the small desk that was next to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez walked into the control room and noticed Midnight hadn't arrived yet. Activating his head set he slowly spoke into it and announced the bladers that would enter the track.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Akito, Akashi, Croc, Misaki, Metal Maddox, Tone, and Gingka Hagane._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki looked at Tone, and then Metal. _"We've got a race to win!" _Tone through the wrench onto the ground and gave Metal a smug look.

_See you inside. _Metal laughed slightly as Tone walked away.

_Just like your brother. _Croc let out a loud burp as he walked up to Metal drinking a slushy. He looked at the leader and smiled.

_You know, Metal, you should take some of this before you race. Cause I'm telling you man; this stuff keeps your eyes OPEN! _The teen was pushed out of the way when Metal began walking to his gear. Croc began drinking more of his slushy and looked at his gear; he started coughing a bit when he saw his broken gear. _"What happened to my gear?!" _The teen looked at his leader who looked at Kyoya's Ex Gear.

_Take Fang Leone. _Kyoya had named his gear after his bey since the gear was made to help Leone in battle. Croc laughed slightly and looked at Kyoya's gear. Metal stepped onto his gear and looked up when he heard Akashi shout his name. The teen caught their teams Ex Bey part and smiled slightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone had taken the Swamp Lands Ex part for himself and gave Gingka the Water Realm Ex part. The Reactor City Bey part hadn't been tested yet so Tez kept it in the control room to study while everyone was racing. Tone stepped onto his gear and waited for Misaki and Gingka to get their beys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya walked past Akashi and gave him a fist bump. The Leone user looked away from Akashi and saw Croc on his gear. Kyoya became enraged and began walking towards Croc. _"Hold it, Fang Leone is my gear!" _Croc looked at Kyoya who was now jogging towards him. He quickly tried to figure out how to use Kyoya's gear. _"Nobody uses my gear but me!" _The teen hit the boost button on his gear and sped off towards the speed boosters. Croc looked over his shoulder and waved to Kyoya.

_Don't worry Kyoya, your gears running great!_

_Croc! _Kyoya shouted at the top of his lungs as he watched Croc leave him behind. He kicked the ground and watched Akashi speed off towards the speed boosters. The first two rings had finished spinning; the symbol they had landed on was a square. The third and final ring finally came to a stop and the blue orb appeared in the golden rings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside of Gwen's base new and improved racers/bladers sped towards the portals. Instead of making new shadow warriors, Gwen had made Racing Drones with the help of some new machines she had made. These racing drones could drive her new Sweeper better than the shadow warriors could; the shadow warriors weren't strong enough to turn the steering wheel. Gwen watched as a few of her racing drones sped towards the portal. Behind them the giant green truck known as the sweeper thundered up the ramp and began moving towards the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki drifted around a few machines and sped off towards the speed boosters with Tone following right behind her. The leader drifted around the machines and began drifting behind Misaki. Passing through the speed boosters first, Misaki's gear reached two hundred fifty miles an hour. Tone passed through the boosters next and met Misaki a few seconds later. Akashi had entered the orange Ex Track from his team's side of the lab. He had used the second set of speed boosters. Gingka passed through the speed boosters on the Synkro's side of lab and followed right behind Akito. Croc and Metal followed Gingka since they were closer to the speed boosters on the opposing team's side of the lab. Gingka looked up and watched the giant clock count down from fifty five minutes. The group of bladers activated their headsets and heard Midnights voice when they got closer to the portal.

_Tez wants you guys to switch to Slicktreds. _Misaki drifted around the final turn and switched her gear to the type she had been told. Gingka looked over his shoulder to see Croc on Kyoya's gear. The teen laughed slightly and thought of what Kyoya would say once they finished the race. Misaki and Tone's gear's reached three hundred miles and they passed through the portal. Akito and Gingka drifted around the final turn and pass through the speed boosters. The two teen's gears reached three hundred miles an hour and they passed through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Metro track seems eerily familiar at first, an ordinary city with cars and semi-trucks. Freeways and regular city streets are scattered all around. This is no ordinary city though; this cityscape is devoid of life. Driverless cars and semi-trucks careen along the deserted streets hunting down bladers one collision at a time. The blue portal opened up inside of a tunnel. The tunnel lead to a giant island that had hundreds and thousands of buildings on it, if an unlucky blader falls off the track he or she will fall into a never ending glowing yellow light that lays below the track. Misaki was the first blader to fly out of the portal. The first thing that greeted her was the sound of a loud car horn echoing in her ear. Hundreds of gray cars sped towards, the teen swerved to the left to avoid being hit by one of the cars. Tone flew out of the portal and immediately swerved to the left; he hit the wall with the edge of his gear causing sparks to fly off of his gear.

_Look out! _Akashi and Akito flew out of the portal next with Metal and Croc following right behind them. Akito swerved to the left while Akashi swerved to the right. Metal passed Akito and swerved to the right avoiding a car that was about to hit him. Croc followed Metal and looked over his shoulder to see Akito slamming into one of the cars.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight watched the monitors of each blader to see hundreds of cars flying towards them. Akito's and Akashi's monitors deactivated after they collided with the side of one of the cars.

_We've lost the cameras on both Akito and Akashi's gear. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Swerving to the right Croc hit the barrier that separated the cars. The teen then swerved to the left and hit the side of the tunnel. _"Opps, sorry Kyoya!" _Akashi passed Croc and smiled slightly, a giant metal shield was soon protecting him from the cars.

_Merging. _The teen hit the boost button on his gear and collided with the barrier. The teens gear destroyed part of it. He looked over his shoulder to see Metal and Croc following right behind him. The three teens were now following the flow of traffic instead of fighting against it. Croc passed one of the gray cars and looked at the car's windshield.

_There's no body driving these cars!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki swerved to the right and then to the left. She smiled slightly as she waited a few seconds and then swerved to the right again. _"There's a pattern." _The teen swerved to the right and then to the left again. The group of teens left the tunnel a few seconds later. They gazed at the large city that was a mile away from them. _"It's a Metro Realm." _Tone admired the track and knew this was going to be a fun track for him. He had been street racing with his brother and had gotten used to racing in a city with an Ex Gear. Midnight's voice was soon echoed throughout the teen's headsets.

_If you can find an exit, there may be less traffic off the freeway. _The teens looked around for an exit and found one just before entering the city. Croc, Metal, and Akashi were the first three teens to leave the freeway. They sped down the spiraling orange track and eventually reached a black round with broken yellow lines. Croc drifted to the left and began racing down a different street. Akashi drifted to the right and began racing on a different street. Metal continued going forward and watched as his team split up. Looking over his shoulder he could see Gingka, Misaki, Tone, and Akito speeding down the spiraling orange track. Unknown to them a few miles into the city a few garages were opening up. Giant grey semi-trucks pulled out of the garages and began driving down different roads.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

High in the sky, Gwen's Eye in the Sky robots were watching the other bladers leave the freeway. Gwen hit a button on her headset that contacted every racing drone on the track. _"The other bladers are leaving the track. Half of you continue racing on the freeway and the other half follow them! RDL, I want you to follow them."_

_Understood! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone drifted around a corner and began racing next to some railroad tracks. Load music echoed from the speakers on his gear.

**I accel at speeds beyond the sound barrier. Roar of my engine sounds like an aircraft carrier! Switching gears still without fear, into speeds of light, and I'm quick driven by life of speed in my need to be first in my heart best believe fast is my space that I must achieve.**

Glancing at the road under the train tracks Tone could see Metal racing past the support beams that held the track up. He swerved to the right but almost hit a passing subway train, swerving back to the right he could her Midnights voice.

_Tone, this is Midnight. I'm downloading data on the most important skills for city racing._

_HA! You're going to teach me how to be a street racer? _Tone laughed a bit and shook his head. He looked at Metal and looked at the _"Jump Jets" _button on his wrist band. _"My brother took care of that!" _

**Hey, Hey, Hey, I'm ready for action! This how we smash them down! My girls riding shotgun, Uh huh huh! No doubt I'm going win, fast is my pace that I must achieve!**

Tone's gear let out for small fire pillars that let him jump from the track he was on, to the railroad tracks that were next to him. He used the jump jets one more time and landed on the road that Metal was on. Speeding up he slammed his gear into Metal's causing the teen to look over his shoulder. _"You ready to fight yet!?"_

_Kid, you don't when to quit! _The two teens launched their bey's forwards, Metal tried to stop his gear after launching his bey. Tone slammed into Metal's gear once again and slightly lost control of his gear. The teen spun around one of the support beams that held the railroad tracks up and looked at Metal with anger in his eyes. Their beys collided a few seconds later and created an explosion that caused Metal to swerve to the right. Tone sped through the support beams again and slammed his gear into Metal's. Passing Metal, Tone gave him a smug look and tried to get some distance between them. The leader of the Steel Maniac's sped up and slammed his gear into the corner of Tone's gear causing the teen to spin out.

**Break, break, break, break down!**

Tone's gear collided with one of the support beams causing him to fall off of his gear. The teen fell onto the road and watched as Metal left him behind. He slammed his fist into the ground when he saw his bey stop spinning.

_Dammit!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki drifted to the right and began to notice something wrong with the track. She sped past a four way intersection and sighed. Misaki turned up the volume on her headset when she heard Midnight's voice.

_There's something wrong with the realm._

"_Yeah," _Misaki drifted around another turn and looked around a bit more. She began approaching another four way intersection. _"It's too easy. Just racing on city streets isn't a real- _Misaki was then hit by a large semi-truck. She turned her head to the side and saw she was about to be slammed into a building. The teen looked down at her wrist band and saw the words _"NO3," _she hit the button and flew backwards. She watched as the truck sped into the building and exploded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc began slowing down and slowly looked around. The teen passed an intersection and finally came to a stop. _"Hey has anyone seen a bathroom around here?" _Unknown to him Tez face palmed when he realized that Croc had drank a large slushy before entering the track. _"A whole city with no restroom, it's like being in New York." _The teen sped up a bit and then stopped again when he saw a fire hydrant. He stepped off the gear and looked around. His attention was soon drawn to a loud noise; he looked at the road and saw a giant grey semi-truck speed towards him. The teen jumped back onto Kyoya's gear and began racing backwards. Croc watched as the front of the truck got even closer to his gear. _"You can tell Kyoya he can have his gear!" _The semi-truck's horn echoed throughout the city again as it got even closer to Croc. _"AHHHHHHHH!" _Spinning around, Croc avoided the truck and watched as the trailer attached to it sped past him. The semi-truck tried to perform a sharp turn in one of the four way intersections but fell over due to its size. Croc laughed and smiled a bit. _"That's what happens when you mess with the monkey! I mean Crocodile!" _He looked over his shoulder and saw a few racing drones that looked like the shadow warriors drift around the giant semi-truck. _"Crocodile better get moving." _Hitting the boost button on his gear, Croc left the racing drones behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the road, a grey car drifted to the right and stopped behind a machine that had eight giant wheels. The car went to the front of the machine and backed into the slot that was made for an Ex Gear. The car began blinking slightly and showed part of a white/silver Ex Gear. The Crawler Hyper gear began moving forward a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drifting to the right Akito looked over his shoulder and saw a racing drone following him. The teen tried to leave the drone behind but it wouldn't let him get away. _"I've picked up a drone." _Midnight's voice was soon heard on his headset.

_You can lose it on the corner Akito," _while Midnight was talking, Akito looked over his shoulder when he heard a loud noise. The teen saw a giant semi-truck slamming the drone into the side of a building. He smiled a bit and then continued listening to Midnight. _"Concentrate on breaking smoothly, so your gear stays balanced."_

_Balance increase traction. _The teen narrowed his eyes when he saw another for way intersection. The semi-trucks horn echoed throughout the city as it got closer to Akito. Akito drifted to the right and looked over his shoulder to see the semi-truck speed past the intersection. _"Traction." _The teen passed one more intersection and then finally came to a stop. His gear slid a bit more; the edge of his gear was lined up with the edge of a bridge_. _The bridge wasn't connected to anything so a careless blader could easily fly over the edge. Akito looked behind him and saw a giant orange Ex Track leading to another small island with a small city on it. _"I can see the end of the realm, but we have to get back on the freeway to get there." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc listened to what Akito had said and began laughing. He drifted around a corner and found a track that spiraled up to the freeway. _"The freeway, of course! Why didn't I think of that?! What could go wrong on the freeway?" _Croc finally reached the freeway and sped down a long strait away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito's attention was soon directed to a loud noise. He looked to his right to see the same giant semi-truck speeding towards him. Keeping calm he looked to his left and saw that he couldn't go any further. Glancing down at his wrist band, Akito switched his gear into reverse and looked to his right again. The semi-truck continued speeding up and sped past the last intersection. The semi-truck was now five feet away from Akito who quickly backed up. The semi-truck sped past him and flew over the edge of the track. _"See ya." _The teen switched his gear back into its original mode and sped off down the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Crawler Hyper Gear slowly drove up a spiraling track that led to the freeway. The gear finally reached the freeway which was impossible for a regular blader to pass through. Hundreds of grey cars were bumper to bumper trying to get off of the freeway. The Crawler Hyper Gear began driving over the cars without any problems.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka sped past a few racing drones that had been trying to catch Akashi. The teen hit the boost button on his gear and tried to get away from them. He sped past a four way intersection and began spinning out. His vision was blurred due to spinning to quickly, but he was able to see a large grey semi-truck passing by. Gingka sped into a building and fell off of his gear; he dropped his bey in the process of trying to stand up.

_Give us the Ex Bey Part. _The racing drones surrounded him and began charging up their guns to fire a green energy ball. Gingka sighed and picked up his bey. He took off the blue performance tip and reconnected his original one to his bey. The teen slid his bey back into his pocket and then glanced down at the bey part.

_You want it? GO fetch! _Gingka quickly through the bey part across the street causing the racing drones to leave him behind. The teen sighed and turned up the volume on his headset. _"The drone's got the Ex Bey part."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito sped down the track looking for a way to lose the drones that were chasing him. The teen looked up and saw a giant ramp that spiraled up to a parking garage. He smiled and entered the track noticing that he was going to have to swerve a lot in order to make it up the track. _"Challenge accepted." _Akito hit the boost button on his gear and began swerving left and right quickly, he left the drones behind him as he continued to swerve left and right. Midnight's voice could soon be heard on his headset.

_You need to get back on the freeway Akito! _He quickly spun around and hit a button on his gear that caused a giant metal shield to appear in front of his gear.

_I'm working on it. _The teen saw the green lights from the drone's gears and waited for them to reach the top of the parking garage. He held his figure over the _"NO2" _button on his wrist band and saw a drone reach the top of the tower. Akito hit the boost button on his gear a flew forward with blinding speed, he left a trail of fire behind him. _"Take THIS!" _The drone collided with Akito's shield and was sent flying into a parked grey car. The next drone to take him on was knocked off of the parking garage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone finally caught up to Metal and sped behind him not saying a word. Metal frowned a bit; he hadn't wanted to fight Tone in the first place but was forced to. The teens gaze shifted to a large green drone that was plummeting towards them. _"Look out!" _Metal swerved to the left almost losing his balance. The drone's gear landed on the ground but became stuck. Tone tried to swerve out of the way but hit the Ex Gear and flew off of it like a ramp. The leader flew through the air and became stuck in a few banners that hung above the road. Metal looked over his shoulder and quickly turned around to see if his rival was hurt. When he finally reached Tone, he stepped off of his gear and looked up. _"Tone!" _

_You'll have to try and kill me again, I'm still alive. _Metal tried to hide a smile and laugh. He looked around but couldn't find a way to get him down. Metal began walking back to his gear.

_I'd use the Emergency Return button if I were you. _The teen sat on his gear and waited for Tone to use the _"Emergency Return" _button.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito sped out of the spiraling track and looked around for a way to get back onto the freeway. He turned up the volume on his headset and spoke into it. _"How much time?" _He heard Midnight's voice a few seconds later.

_The track closes in twenty minutes! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc sped down the long strait away and smiled. The teen turned up the volume on his headset and spoke into it. _"There's no problem. It looks like rush hour is over." _Croc watched as two grey cars sped past him leaving him in the dust. _"That's odd. What are the realm cars doing running around all crazy like?" _The teen hadn't noticed the large giant truck that was slowly catching up to him. He heard a loud noise that sounded like something was spinning. Croc looked over his shoulder and saw a giant truck the size of two semi-trucks speeding towards him. The teen watched as two drones were launched from underneath the green truck. Croc quickly spun around and flew past the truck. He placed his hand over his heart and let out a deep breath. _"Did you SEE THAT?!" _Unknown to him, one of the drones that had been launched from underneath the green truck had grabbed onto his gear and was beginning to mess with the gears parts. The drone underneath the gear broke the bottom of the gear off and began rewiring the gear to go in reverse.

_W-whats going on? N-no! NOT IN REVERSE! _Croc began slamming his foot down on the gear trying to get it to work but instead broke part of it off. The teen watched in horror as he saw part of Kyoya's gear fall off. _"Oh no, Kyoya's going to kill me." _The teen looked over his shoulder again and watched as a giant metal paddle that was spinning inside of the green truck knocked him inside. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox had started working on Croc's gear after he had slept a bit longer. His attention was drawn to a loud scream that could be heard from the control room. He recognized the voice as Croc's and looked up. _"Croc!" _He left Croc's gear behind and ran off towards the control room. In the distance he could hear Kyoya's voice.

"_Hey! What's happening to my Ex Gear!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside of the giant green truck, a few mechanical arms began taking apart Fang Leone while Croc was still on the gear. The teen panicked and heard Midnight's voice on his headset.

_Croc, can you hear me? You need to use the Emergency Return Button!_

_That's it, I'm out of here. _Croc tried to hit the _"Emergency Return" _button on Kyoya's gear but was lifted into the air by one of the mechanical arms. The last thing anyone heard from Croc was him yelling for help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Akashi, this is Metal. It's up to you to win this thing. I'm going after Croc. _Metal stood up and sped off down the track to find Croc. Tone watched as his rival left him behind. He smiled and looked at his bey.

_Let's see if I can use the Ex Part to get out of this. _The teen launched his bey into the air and activated the Ex Bey part as it fell towards him. A giant track of vines soon appeared; the vines got Tone tangled inside even more banners. _"Fail." _The teen deactivated the Ex Bey part and hung upside down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen watched as he Eye in the Sky robot locked onto Tone's location. She smiled a bit and then hit a button on her chair that connected her to the person driving the sweeper. _"The Eye in the Sky has located an Ex Bey part." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone caught his bey and looked at the bey part. A loud noise caught his attention a few seconds later. The teen looked to his right and saw a giant grey semi-truck speeding towards him. Tone noticed that he was in the perfect place to get hit. He looked around for his gear and began moving around trying to get closer to his gear. His Ex Gear was tangled up as well but it was higher in the air. The teen's finger got was only inches away from button. His eyes soon shifted to the semi-truck which was about to run into him. Midnight shouted into his headset a second later.

_Tone you need to use the emergency return button!_ Tone watched as the semi-truck was knocked out of the way by a green truck. He let out a sigh of relief and then tried to hit the _"Emergency Return" _button. The next thing he knew he fell out of the banner and was knocked into the green truck.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez slammed his fist into the wall and shook his head. He realized the bey parts had put everyone in danger. First Gingka, then Croc, and finally Tone. _"I never should have let them take the bey parts into the tracks."_

_They got Tone to. _Ox ran into the control and looked at Midnight.

_Enough of this talking! Get me a gear; I'll get Croc out of there!_

_There isn't enough time Ox._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal sped forward and saw the back of the Sweeper. He looked to his right to see Misaki catch up to him. She smiled and looked at the Sweeper. _"If you're planning to tackle that thing you're going to need help!" _

_Can you keep the drones busy?_

_Ha, I know I can. _

_Here, you might need this. _Metal tossed Misaki the orange spin track; she caught the bey part and quickly exchanged her original spin track for the Ex Bey part.

_Thanks. _Misaki activated the bey part, gained an orange aura, and sped in front of the Sweeper. She deactivated the part once she got the drones attention. The drone driving the sweeper began chasing after Misaki. The drone didn't know that Metal was behind the truck trying to break Croc and Tone out. Metal hit a button on his Ex Gear that caused his gear to let out a giant ramming spike. He sped up and lodged the spike into the Sweeper.

Two sleeper drones were launched from the bottom of the Sweeper. They tried to go under Misaki's gear but she stopped them by hitting the _"NO2" _button on her wrist band. She left a trial of blue fire behind her as she continued to keep the drone busy. The fire from her gear had knocked the Sleeper Drone's into the Sweeper. Behind the Sweeper, Metal had jumped high into the air and grabbed the top of the Sweeper. He pulled himself on top of the Sweeper and saw three containment jail cells. He walked over to them and looked down to see Croc in one of them. _"Croc!"_

_Metal, help! _Croc watched as Metal grabbed two of the bars that were over his cell. The teen used all of his strength to pull the cover off of the cell. Metal put his arm into the cell and pulled Croc on top of the Sweeper. _"Metal, I really gotta go, and I mean I REALLY gotta go!" _Metal ignored Croc and walked over to the second cell. He looked down and saw Tone leaning against the wall. The teens weren't aware that the drone had heard Metal trying to break them out of the cell. The drone had used the Sweepers autopilot to lock onto Misaki's gear.

_Tone!_

_What do you want? _He looked up and saw Metal pull the cover off of the top of the cell. The leader put his arm into the cell and waited for him to grab his arm.

_You can stay down there if you want. I don't care. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito flew out of a tunnel and saw a few drones heading for the exit portal which was still far away from them. Akashi followed him and quickly passed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A group of four drones were perfectly lined up. RDL was in the lead and heard Gwen's voice on his headset. The drone turned up the volume on his headset and listened to her.

_The Sweeper is under attack! Secure the Ex Bey parts!_ The drones quickly turned around and began speeding towards Akashi and Akito. Akashi had left Akito behind and was the first person to face the drones. The teen swerved to the side and avoided the drones; the edge of his gear scrapped the roads barrier. A few sparks flew off of his gear; he quickly got away from the side of the barrier when all of the drones had passed him.

Further down the track Akito saw the racing drones speeding towards him. The teen hit a button on his gear and a giant metal shield appeared in front of his gear. _"Drones, head on!" _Akito watched as the four drones gained a green aura and turned 2D. They flew past him and he quickly looked over his shoulder to see them return to their original shape. He then spoke into his headset. _"Could Gwen be copying Ex Bey parts?"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito's voice echoed inside of the control room. Madoka, Ev, and Midnight looked at Tez who looked shocked. _"What did you say Akito?" _Ox drew attention to himself next.

_I'd hate to bother you but, WHAT ABOUT CROC!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc watched as Metal waited for Tone to grab his arm. He shook his head and began yelling. _"He wouldn't help you! After what you did to his brother!"_

_I didn't do anything to his brother! _Metal retorted as he looked at Tone who had finally grabbed his arm. The teen pulled him out of the cell; he looked up when he heard Croc scream. When he looked up he saw the drone that was driving the Sweeper. He looked angry and began charging at them. Metal stood up and ran towards him; the teen slammed his body against the drones and knocked him off of the Sweeper. The three teens heard Misaki's voice a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki sped up and saw the four racing drones that Akito had passed speeding towards her. The teen narrowed her eyes and spoke into her headset. _"Hang on guys." _She swerved to the right and watched as all four of the racing drones were knocked into the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On top of the Sweeper, Metal watched as Croc jumped off of the Sweeper and onto his gear. Tone looked away from him. The two teens attentions were drawn to RDL who was holding Tone's Ex Bey part.

_Leaving without this, human? _Metal slammed his fist into his other hand and looked at the racing drone. He spoke to Tone with his eyes locked on the drone.

_Go get on my gear, I've got this one._

_I don't think your leaving at all!_

_Look out! _Tone pulled Metal to the ground which caused the drone to look over his shoulder.

_What are you- _Metal's voice was cut off by the sound of the racing drone being smashed to pieces. The teen's eyes only saw the top of a tunnel they were passing through. Tone climbed out of one of the cells once they had left the tunnel. Metal stood up and gave him a fist bump. The leader of team Synkro looked at the Ex Bey part that was now lying on the Sweepers roof. Metal walked over to it and picked it up. He handed it to Tone and they ran over to his gear which was still connected to the Sweeper. Croc looked up and smiled.

_Jump down! Come on! _The two teens jumped off of the Sweeper and landed on Metal's gear. The three teens were having trouble staying on the gear since it wasn't supposed to hold more than two people. Croc hit a button on the gear that retracted the spike.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the end of the small island the giant orange Ex Track led to the exit portal. Inside of the exit portal a giant yellow square glowed brightly. No one had one the race yet meaning it was still anyone's race. Akashi sped towards the portal and smiled. _"I've beat it." _A few seconds later his gear began drifting to the left. He looked over his shoulder and saw a racing drown trying to spin him out. The teen sped up and got some distance between him and the drone. The next thing he knew he was spinning out; Akashi looked behind him and watched as Akito pushed him to the side. The teen hit the barrier and fell off of his gear. _"Akito!" _Akashi watched as Akito flew into the exit portal. The symbol soon disappeared. Akashi head butted the ground and heard another blader fly past him and enter the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki sped down a long strait away and waited for one of the three teens to tell her something. Croc's voice was soon heard on her headset. _"Everyone's on Metal's gear!"_

_Right. _Misaki sped up and flew out of another tunnel. She looked over her shoulder and then hit the _"Jump Jets" _button on her wrist band. Her gear flew over the stone barrier and landed on the other half of the track. She smiled until she heard the stone barrier break apart. Looking over her shoulder again she saw the Sweeper still following her. She saw the exit portal not that far ahead but took a different track that didn't lead to the portal. Misaki finally came to a stop; the edge of her gear was lined up next to a turn. She smiled a bit and waited for the Sweeper to get closer to her. The teen then used her jump jets to fly high into the air. The Sweeper sped off of the track and plummeted into the abyss below. Misaki landed back on the track and laughed slightly. _"Maybe you should learn how to stop." _Croc stopped next to Misaki and watched as Tone stepped off of Metal's gear. Misaki let Tone get on her gear; she then sped off towards the exit portal with Croc following her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito flew out of the blue orb and landed inside of the lab. He looked around and then waited for the other bladers to fly out of the portal. In the control room, Tez started walking to the door so he could talk to Akito. Midnight had an angry look on her face and yelled at him. _"We still have bladers on the track!" _Midnight turned her attention to the clock which was now counting down from thirty seconds. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Akashi and the rest of the bladers fly out of the blue orb. The portal then closed a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen spun her chair around to face the prisoner she had captured in one of the Ex Tracks. She looked at him and laughed slightly. _"The Sweeper has been destroyed, well don't worry. We're building more of them. You see it doesn't matter whether or not you tell us were your friends are, because I'm going to capture all of them. Let's hope they still recognize you."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc stepped off of Metal's Gear and let out a sigh of relief. Metal gave him a pat on the back and deactivated his gear. _"Man, am I glad that's over." _Metal's attention was drawn to an angry Kyoya who was now walking towards them.

_Hey Croc! Where's my gear?_

_Uh oh…. Uh. Y-You know Kyoya, that gear probably had a lot of miles on it. _

_What did you do to my gear! _Kyoya swung his fist at Croc who jumped into the air and did a flip to avoid him. Metal stepped between them and pushed Kyoya away.

_Back off Kyoya, it wasn't his fault!_

_Yeah, you're the one that let him have it. That's the last time you'll ever tell me what to do! You let the Synkro trash beat us! If I had been in the race, HE never would have won! _Kyoya gestured towards Akito who was walking over to them. Akito had a confused look on his face and spoke up.

_I didn't win._ Tez had a confused look on his face and looked at Akito.

_You didn't win the Ex Bey part?_

_No, one of the drones must have gotten to the end of the track ahead of him. _Tez looked at Akashi who had finally spoken up.

_He's lying. He was the first person through the portal, I saw him._

_Why don't check the tape on my on-board camera if you think you so-_

_Your camera wasn't functioning. _Kyoya walked up to Akito and pushed him slightly.

_He's keeping the bey part for himself! Unless he's saving it for Gwen. _Ox walked over to Akito and gave him a mean look.

_I've got an idea. Let's take his gear apart and find it._

_Or let's beat the crap out of him until he tells us where it's at!_ Akito gave both of them mean looks after listening to them. Tez finally broke up the fight between the teams.

_Midnight will scan the gear, and Akito for traces energy that the bey parts have. Will this be good enough for the Steel Maniac's? _Metal thought about this for a second, he looked at his team, and then spoke.

_Good enough. _Kyoya looked at him with an angry look on his face.

_That won't prove anything!_

_I'm the leader of the Maniac's. I said its good enough! _Metal turned around and walked away with Croc. The teen looked at his friend for a minute and then spoke. _"Don't you need to use the restroom?"_

_RESTROOM! _

Scarlet walked out of the infirmary expecting to talk to Akashi. He walked past her and pretended not to notice her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki and Tone walked up to Akito waiting for him to say something. When he didn't say anything Misaki began to speak. _"Akashi might have been our enemy once but since he's been hanging out with us he's never given us a reason not to trust him."_

_Are you saying you don't trust me? _Akito starred at Misaki and Tone, he shook his head and walked away. Misaki looked at Tone who shrugged and starred at Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In an unknown base miles away from anyone, a purple portal was still open. Even though the portal in both Gwen's and Tez's base had closed this one still remained open. Two bladers flew out of the portal; the first one looked like Akito. He had the same gear and looked almost identical to him. The second blader looked like one of the racing drones. The two bladers flew next two each other and let down their camouflage. The first blader now had on a purple and white suit on, he also had on a white helmet with purple glass on to hide his face. That glass had lines going down the front part of the glass. The second blader had the same clothing on but his helmet had a giant purple line going down the middle of his helmet with purple lines going across the glass. On the side of their suits there was a purple wheel logo with the word _"Silencerz" _inside of it. The Metro Realm Ex Part soon materialized in front of the first blader. The Bey part was a yellow fusion wheel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Gingka lost the bey part to the shadow warriors! And now we have another team racing inside of the tracks! Kyoya's gear had been destroyed and now they have to worry about the Sweeper!

To BlackCatNeko999: Midnight can beat them at Ex Bey Battles, as for regular bey battle they could probably beat her.

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Wind Tunnel


	26. Wind Tunnel

Chapter 26: Wind Tunnel

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Same Night)

Akito lay on the floor of his and Misaki's room. The teen had let Misaki take the bed. He starred at the ceiling and thought about what had happened during the Metro Realm. Akashi had been lying on the ground; he thought that he had been attacked by a drone before reaching the end of the track. The question that ran through his head was why Akashi thought that he reached the portal first. The teen shook his head and closed his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya slowly dragged a punching bag across the main floor of the lab. He hung it up on Ox's semi-truck and began to punch it continuously. Madoka walked over to him and watched him throw different attacks at the bag. She wanted to say something but didn't want to make Kyoya more angry.

_Y-you know it wasn't Croc's fault. _Kyoya missed the bag and accidently hit the side of the semi-truck. He looked at Madoka with fire in his eyes.

_It's both of their faults! Metals and Croc's. If Croc had just left my gear alone, this never would have happened in the first place._

_Kyoya….. You have no idea how big that Sweeper was. The fact that Misaki and Metal were able to save Croc is nothing less than a miracle. I know that gear meant a lot to you but…._

_I have ONE rule about that gear, only ONE! That rule is only I can use my gear. _

Madoka tapped her foot as she listened to Kyoya rant about the gear she had bought him. He had taken very good care of it since he had gotten it from her. Kyoya punched the bag once again and then grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting next to Madoka.

_If you want me to buy you a new Ex Gear….._

_NO! I've seen Zero and Arrow build them from scratch many of times. If they can do it then so can I! And when I finish my gear, I'm going to challenge Metal to an Ex Bey Battle._

_What will battling him accomplish?_

_I'm going to challenge him so we can see who the real leader of this team should be. _Madoka froze up for a second. She knew Kyoya had lead team Wild Fang in the World Championships, but this team seemed to mean way more to Metal then to Kyoya.

_Metal made this team, not you Kyoya! You can't just take it away from him!_

_He's too weak to be the leader. _The teen punched the bag one more time and almost knocked it off of the truck. Madoka starred at him for a second and walked away. Kyoya shook his head and unhooked the punching bag a few seconds later. The teen had gone back to his room a few minutes later and got some rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Day, Noon)

Zero flew through the air on a barrowed skate board. The teen tried spinning around in the air like Vert had done but fell back down onto the half-pipe. Vert spun around in the air again and shook his head.

_Bummer. _The teen landed back on the half-pipe and came to a stop near Zero. He laughed slightly and watched him stand up. _"Next time you should challenge me to a surfing competition, waters a lot softer."_

_I'll remember that. _Zero picked up the skate board and jumped onto it. Vert followed him and quickly caught up to his friend.

_I thought you were visiting California with some of your friends. What happened to them? _

_They're busy racing against some other teams right now. Since my Ex Gear got trashed I figured I'd visit you while I was here. Besides, it's not like I'd be any help, you know with my gear ruined and all. _

_You could always build a new one. Although the one I made you would still be better. _The two teens jumped off their skate boards once they reached Verts house. Pulling the keys out of his pocket Vert unlocked the door to his house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet walked around a bit and waited for Midnight to finish running some tests on her. Her run in with the maze Minotaur had hurt her more than she had thought. She was able to recover with a few days of rest. Midnight smiled and looked at Scarlet. _"You can race on the Ex tracks anytime you want now. Just let me know when you want your name to be added to our list of bladers again."_

_A-add me right away! I want to start racing as soon as possible! _She winced in pain slightly. Her leg was still hurting. Midnight laughed slightly and looked at her.

_Maybe we should wait a little longer._

_N-no! My leg might hurt but I can still battle! Besides, Saber Tooth wants to tear up some more tracks! _Midnight admired her confidence and smiled a bit. She stood up and tossed Saber Tooth to Scarlet.

_Go get some training done. You're going to need to be at the top of your game when the next track opens up._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing sped down the practice Ex Track with Metal racing next to her. Tez had decided to have Sing help test the part out since she had won the part. Sing sped past Metal and began racing backwards. Her bey flew forwards and collided with Hollowback. Metal's bey slowly began to push Melody back as they sped down the track. Tez's voice was soon heard over the intercom.

_Sing I need you to use your special move on Metal so he can test out the bey part. _Sing's bey was soon knocked away; the teen prepared her special move while Metal activated the Ex Bey part. Looking down at his Gear, Metal saw a new feature had been added to his gear. The name of the new part was _"Sound Buffer." _

_Melody Chimes! _Sing announced her special move and watched as her bey fired a large sound wave at Metal. Metal quickly gained a green aura around himself and his bey. Hollowback sped through the special move like it was nothing; Metal did the same and waited for Sing to use another special move. _"Melody Chimes!" _Sing tried to hit Metal again but her special move had no effect on him or his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez watched Sing repeatedly use her special move; he scanned Metal and his bey to see if the bey part was doing something to stop Sing's special move. The Ex Bey part was called _"Sound Buffer," _it gave the user the ability to use complimentary sound waves that would cancel out any and all sonic/sound wave attacks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_You can bring the bey part back to the control room Metal. _Metal drifted around a corner with Sing and came to a stop. He jumped off of his gear and began walking off of the practice Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing ran into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. She grabbed a bag of chips and a hot dog; she also made sure to grab the ketchup and mustard. Aiai sat at one of the many table reading a book about Ex Gears. Sitting down next to her friend, Sing looked at the book and ate a few chips.

_Why are you reading about Ex Gears? We already have the best gears around._

_I'm trying to see what parts can make our gears even better. I looked at the blue prints for Zero, Kyoya, and Gingka's gears. Those three gears were almost as good as ours, even without the latest parts._

_We just need to practice more and then it won't matter what gear we use. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Racing through the desert, Vert was in second place while the person ahead of him had a big lead. Zero looked at the speedometer on the car and noticed the final speed was three hundred mile an hour.

_Your car can go three hundred miles an hour?_

_Yeah, if I use this button here. _He pointed to a red button that was located next to a yellow button. Zero looked at the button and began wondering what it did.

_What does it do?_

_Hang on. _Vert hit the red button and watched as Zero was pulled back to his seat. He laughed slightly and pointed to the speedometer on his car which now said he was driving at three hundred miles an hour.

_If only an Ex Gear could go this fast. _

_If you had some Nitrox After Burner you probably could, but I wouldn't try mixing an Ex Gear with that kind of nitro fuel._

_Why?_

_Ex Gears can only handle so much speed before they fall apart. An Ex Gear with this kind of fuel would explode from too much power and speed. That's unless the gear was a specially made one that could handle it, but none exist._ The teens watched as they passed the person in first place and left him far behind in their dust.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing finished eating her food and looked at the three golden rings that were in the center of the lab. She looked at all of the different symbols that were on the rings. After starring at the golden rings for a few minutes, they began to spin. The sirens began echoing throughout the lab again. Aiai looked up and smiled; she closed her book and ran out of the kitchen with Sing following right behind her. Midnight's voice was soon heard throughout the lab.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Ryuga, Kyoya Tategami, Sing, Aiai, Charlotte, Dagger, Croc, Misaki, Drake, and Akashi. Will Akito please come to the control room with his bey and gear?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Move some metal Akashi! _Metal tossed him the orange spin track that Ox had won. Akashi quickly equipped his bey with the part and gave Metal a fist bump. He jumped onto his gear and sped off towards the speed boosters on their side of the lab. Metal looked over and saw Kyoya taking Croc's gear.

_Croc owes me for letting my gear get destroyed. _Metal shook his head and watched as Kyoya jumped onto Croc's gear. The teen then sped off towards the speed boosters. Ryuga sped past him a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte took the Swamp Lands Ex part from Tone and attached the performance tip to her bey. Sing took the bey part she had won and quickly replaced her energy ring with the Ex part. Tone watched as the two teens sped off towards the speed boosters. The teen sighed when he realized they had lost the Water Realm Ex part to the drones.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai and Dagger sped past Drake and passed through the speed boosters first. Charlotte had entered the Ex Track from the Steel Maniac's side of the lab and got ahead of Drake when the two tracks met. Misaki and Croc passed through the first set of boosters and quickly met up with the other bladers. Kyoya finally passed through the speed boosters with Ryuga and met up with the other bladers. The golden rings had finally stopped spinning on a symbol that looked like wind. The clock began counting down from fifty six minutes. Aiai drifted around the finally turn and passed through the speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she flew into the blue orb that had appeared inside of the three rings. Dagger followed right behind her. Charlotte drifted around the final turn a few seconds later and passed through the speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she flew into the blue orb. Drake flew into the blue orb a few seconds later with Sing following right behind him. Misaki was the next blader to drift around the final turn and pass through the speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she passed through the portal. Croc swerved to the left when Ryuga tried to force his way past him. The teen sped past him and drifted around the final turn with Croc following right behind him. They passed through the speed boosters and flew into the blue orb. Kyoya was the next blader to fly into the blue orb. Akashi was the last blader to drift around the final turn and passed through the speed boosters. The teens gear reached three hundred miles an hour and he flew into the blue orb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Grey clouds covered the skies of the Wind Tunnel Track. Tornadoes swirled everywhere throughout the track. Instead of an orange Ex Track, bladers have to race and battle on track made of stone. A savage vortex of wind batters bladers with car-swallowing tornadoes, furiously swaying tracks and windblown debris that flies at supersonic speeds. A blue portal opened up above a stone bridge that quickly split apart into multiple tracks. Aiai flew out of the portal a few seconds after it opened, the strong winds of the track pushed Aiai away from the track causing her to miss the track and land on the grass. Dagger flew out of the portal next and landed on the stone bridge. Charlotte flew out of the portal next, she landed on the stone bridge but fell off of her gear when a brick hit her gear. Drake sped past Charlotte and didn't even bother helping her out. Misaki landed on the track next to Croc, she stopped and helped Charlotte out while Ryuga passed them. Misaki jumped onto her gear sped off after the other bladers, Charlotte caught up to the teen a few seconds later. Sing and Akashi sped down a track that led into a tunnel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiai stood up and began searching for her gear. The teen found her gear a few minutes later; she jumped onto her Ex Gear and began looking for a way back onto the track. Turning up the volume on her headset, Aiai spoke into her headset. _"Midnight, what type of gear do we need?"_

_Switch your gears to Offroadtreds. _Aiai switched her gear to the type she was told and sped off to find a way back onto the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet sat in the control room working on her Ex Gear. Every now and then she would glance at the monitors to see where everyone was at on the track. After ten minutes of searching, Aiai still hadn't found a way back onto the track yet. Ev looked at Scarlet's gear and pointed to one of the parts. _"Rotate that part to the right and connect it to the frame." _Her gaze was then shift to Aiai who was still looking for a way back onto the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the beginning of the track, a few drones and shadow warriors flew out of the portal. Two of the drones locked onto Aiai and jumped over the stone barrier that was keeping them from falling off of the track. The shadow warriors split up and went down three of the different tracks that were connected to the main Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_I don't want to use the Emergency Return button, but if I can't find the track soon I won't be able to reach the finish line before the portal closes. _She punched one of the support beams that held up the stone bridges. Climbing up the support beams wasn't an option since the moss that was covering them made them too slippery to climb. Aiai looked around and then looked to her left. She felt like someone was there with her. The girl jumped back onto her Ex Gear and began trying to find out if someone was really there with her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte drifted around one of the corners of the bridge and dodged one of the green energy balls that the drones had fired at her. Swerving to the right she dodged another one, the aftershock from the explosion knocked her off of the bridge. She used the side of a support beam as a grinding rail to land on to the ground safety. Instead of landing on the ground she landed on top of a machine that looked like a dragster with two giant drills in the front of it. _"I miss my Stratosphere Hyper Gear. This gear will do though!" _Sliding her gear into place she activated the Hyper Gear. The gear began moving forward and started to destroy the stone wall, unknown to Charlotte on the other side of the wall was an Ex Track. A few seconds later Charlotte's Hyper Gear completely destroyed the wall allowing her to get back onto the track. She turned around when she heard someone behind her.

_Charlotte! _Aiai jumped off of her gear and climbed onto the Hyper Gear. Charlotte smiled and continued to break through different walls with the Hyper Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya hit the boost button on his gear and slammed himself into one of the drones that was ahead of him. The drone was soon knocked off of its gear and sent flying into a tunnel that had large gusts of wind blowing through it. The Leone user sped past the tunnel with Ryuga following right behind him.

_Let it rip! _L Drago flew through the air headed for Kyoya. The teen retaliated by launching Fang Leone at L Drago. The two beys created an explosion when they collided with each other. _"Your team leader isn't here to stop us from battling. Let's finish what we started! Roar L Drago!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing and Akashi had been separated after they had battle the shadow warriors. Sing drifted around one of the corners in the tunnel and looked around for someone to race with. The teen stopped at the exit of the tunnel and noticed the bridge was ready to collapse. _"If I try to go across this bridge it's going to collapse on me. I'm going to have to back track." _The teen looked over her shoulder and saw something in the corner of her eye. She walked over to a large dragster and saw that it had seven exhaust pipes sticking out of it. Sing smiled and backed her gear into the slot that was made for an Ex Gear. She gripped the two poles that were there to hold her in place. Sing spoke into her headset a few seconds later. _"Midnight, how fast does this Hyper gear-" _She was interrupted when the Ex Gear shot forward with blinding speed across the bridge. The teen looked over her shoulder and watched as the bridge collapsed behind her. Her vision started to become blurry when it started to rain. A few seconds later the Hyper Gear stopped and launched Sing out of the Ex Gear slot.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi sped down a long dark tunnel, the teen's vision began getting worse the further he ventured into the tunnel. Connecting his bey to his launcher he launched his bey forward and hit the _"Night Vision" _button on his Ex Gear. The teen gained an orange aura around him and everything became visible once again. _"Metal was right. Who needs headlights?" _Hitting the boost button on his gear the teen left a trail of fire behind him as he sped down the tunnel. He noticed something was wrong when his gear wasn't moving any further. Midnight's voice was soon heard on his headset.

_The wind is becoming too strong Akashi; your gear isn't going fast enough to get through the wind. _Akashi continued trying to go forward but wasn't succeeding. The teen looked over his shoulder and saw a few drones and shadow warriors speeding towards him.

_Phoenix Whirl Wind! _The teen jumped into the air and began spinning around. The fire his gear started was then sent flying towards the shadow warriors, the warriors exploded when the fire hit them. The drones on the other hand weren't affected. The two drones prepared to fire a green energy ball at Akashi but were destroyed when the tunnel began collapsing. _"With the beginning of the tunnel blocked, the air current should change." _Akashi hit the boost button on his gear and flew out of the tunnel.Once out of the tunnel his gear began moving to the right.

_Akashi, there's a tornado not too far from where you're at. If you don't find cover soon you'll be pulled into the tornado._

_That's easier said than done Midnight! _Akashi jumped into the air to avoid being hit by some debris. Hitting the boost button on his gear the teen landed back on the bridge and sped into another tunnel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito walked into the control room, gear and bey in hand, the teen looked around and saw Midnight holding a small device. He walked over to her and laid his gear and bey on the counter. _"I already told you I didn't win the part." _

_This is only to help keep the maniac's from tearing you up. _Midnight waved the device around Akito's Ex Gear waiting for it to signal that it had a trace of Ex Energy on it. After waiting a minute, she moved to his bey and did the same thing.

_Does that thing even work?_

_Yeah, I tested it out on Tez while he was holding an Ex Bey part. _Midnight walked around Akito holding the device close to him. When the device didn't start beeping she deactivated it and set it on the counter. _"You're all clear."_

_Like I said, I didn't win. _

_Then who won the Metro Realm? If you didn't then who could have won?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After drilling through the last wall in the tunnel, Charlotte and Aiai left the Hyper Gear behind. The two teens sped up and ran into Akashi causing all three of the teens to fall off of their gears.

_Watch where you're going! Oh, hey Akashi! _Charlotte stood up and jumped back onto her gear. The three teen's attentions were drawn to another tunnel that had the sound of explosions echoing from them.

_Something tells me we should get out of here before those bladers reach us. _Akashi jumped onto his gear and sped off down another tunnel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fang Leone collided with L Drago creating an explosion. Kyoya and Ryuga sped out of the tunnel they were battling in and drifted around the corner. The two teens looked down to see they were over the edge of a cliff.

_Lion Gale Force Wall! _Fang Leone created a large tornado that began pushing L Drago near the edge of the turn. Ryuga hit the boost button on his gear and slammed Kyoya into the side of the wall.

_Dragon Emperor Life Destructor! _Kyoya pushed Ryuga away and watched as Fang Leone was knocked into a wall. Ryuga caught his bey once he had seen Fang Leone stop spinning. _"Pathetic!" _He hit the boost button on his gear and left Kyoya behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Wind Tunnels that everyone had taken during the race all led to one location. The final challenge that the bladers had to overcome was a giant tornado. Dagger was the first person to drift around the final turn. The teen saw the exit portal and a smile appeared on his face. The symbol of the track could still be seen inside of the portal. _"And the bey part goes to w-whoa!" _Dagger began celebrating too soon, after drifting around the last turn the teen was lifted into the air by the giant vortex of wind. The teen was then thrown into the air; he landed on a different part of the track a few minutes later. _"A tornado! What the hell!? Since when does the end of a track have a tornado at the end of it?!" _The irritated teen looked around and noticed he had landed near a bridge that had collapsed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya had passed Ryuga after he had caught up to him; to make sure the teen didn't try to battle him again he knocked Ryuga into a gust of wind that blew him into a different tunnel. The teen drifted around the final turn and was thrown into the side of a wall. _"Another tornado, great." _Standing up Kyoya launched Fang Leone at the tornado in an attempt to stop it. His bey was sent flying into a wall once it had flown inside of the tornado. Misaki sped past Kyoya and laughed slightly when she began racing around the tornado with ease. _"How the hell is she doing that?" _Misaki's voice was soon heard through his headset.

_The skill for this track is racing through harsh winds. While you and Ryuga spent the whole track battling, I was using the changing air currents to perfect this skill._

_Dammit. _Kyoya stood up and jumped onto his gear. The teen hit the boost button on his gear and sped after Misaki who was dodging debris left and right. Misaki looked over her shoulder and saw the drones chasing after them.

_This should be fun. _Hitting the boost button on her gear, Misaki tried to leave Kyoya in the dust. The Leone user soon caught up to her and began trying to pass her. He slammed Misaki into the wall and tried to get her to fall off of her gear. _"Back off Kyoya!" _Misaki pushed Kyoya away and then came to stop. Kyoya tried to slam her into the wall again but missed when she came to stop, the teen fell off of his gear when he hit the wall. He watched as Misaki sped down the track towards the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki smiled when she got closer and closer to the portal. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing following her. The next thing she knew a drone was trying to make her fall off of her gear. Fighting for first place Misaki didn't notice Kyoya chasing them, when he reached the two bladers the teen spun the drone out causing Misaki to spin out as well. Kyoya hit the boost button on his gear and disappeared inside of the portal. The symbol inside of the portal disappeared after Kyoya passed through the portal. Misaki looked around and noticed the drone was no longer around.

"_The drone was just here…_" The teen looked around a bit more and then sped off towards the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya flew out of the blue orb a few seconds later with Misaki following right behind him. The teen watched as a green spin track appeared in front of him. He smiled and looked at Misaki. _"The better blader won the Ex Bey part."_

_And I mastered the skill for the track, which is better than a bey part. _Misaki didn't care for the Bey parts, the only thing that mattered to her was mastering the skill for each Ex Track she entered. Even though she didn't win the part she did master the skill which was what she wanted.

_Jealous._

_Not in the slightest. _The teen stepped off of her Ex Gear and walked away from Kyoya. Akito greeted her a few seconds later. Kyoya's attention was drawn to the next blader who flew out of the portal. Ryuga was the next blader to finish the track.

_You got lucky Kyoya. _Ryuga sped off to the practice track after talking to Kyoya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight looked at the clock which was now counting down from two minutes. Her gaze shifted to the portal when she saw two other bladers fly out of the blue orb. Charlotte and Sing were the next to bladers to exit the portal. Midnight began counting the number of bladers that had finished the track. Drake flew out of the portal next.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya looked at Drake and spoke to him. _"Where the hell were you? No one saw you on the track!" _Drake shrugged and picked up his Ex Gear.

_I was destroying most of the shadow warriors while you and Ryuga were busy battling. Save the fighting for the enemy. _Drake walked past Kyoya and paid no more attention to the teen. Croc flew out of the portal next. The teen looked at the clock and let out a sigh of relief. He had made it with a minute to spare.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev looked at everyone that had exited the portal and noticed someone was missing. The teen looked at Midnight who was trying to connect her headset to Daggers. _"The portal is about to close!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down a tunnel Dagger looked around for the exit portal but was having a difficult time finding his way out of the tunnel. The teen hit the boost button on his gear when he saw a few drones ahead of him. He slammed his gear into one of the drone's gears but was quickly slammed into the wall. Dagger shook his head and then looked up to see Sing and Charlotte. _"I must be seeing things." _The teen caught up to them and let his guard down. A few seconds later the three teens drifted around the final turn. Dagger noticed the two teens weren't having any trouble with the tough winds. _"Hey how are you guys racing through the wind without losing control?" _The two teens ignored him and continued speeding towards the exit portal. Dagger hit the boost button on his gear and flew past the two teens. He flew into the exit portal a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dagger flew through the portal with part of his gear being cut off in the process. The teen landed on the main floor of the lab and watched as the portal closed. He panicked slightly thinking the Charlotte and Sing had been trapped in the Wind Tunnel track. Looking to his right he saw the two teens sharing a bag of chips. _"Then who helped me finish the track?"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Kyoya won an Ex Bey part! Sooooo what do you think is better? Winning the bey part or mastering the skill needed to win that track?

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Blizzard Zone


	27. The Blizzard Zone

Chapter 27: The Blizzard Zone

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Evening)

Dagger sat in the kitchen with Charlotte and Sing who were eating some meatloaf that Yukihana had made. Yukihana, Kasenhana, and Madoka were the three cooks in the lab. Midnight was the person who would normally cook but tonight they wanted to celebrate winning another Ex Bey part. Dagger starred at Charlotte who was drinking some of Akito and Misaki's tea.

_So how did you guys get out of the track before I did? You were behind me so shouldn't you be stuck on the track? _Charlotte gave him a confused look and thought about who finished the track first.

_Sing and I finished the track before you did. You were far behind us….._

_N-no I wasn't. You and Sing were helping me get past the tornado at the end of the track. _Sing was now giving Dagger a confused look. Midnight walked over to the three teens and began eating dinner with them. She listened closely to them and was soon looking at Dagger with a confused look. _"I think the wind was making me see things that weren't there." _The teen stood up and started walking to his room. Croc and Ox sat at the table behind the three girls; they were talking about Ex Gears and motorcycles while eating piles of food.

_Once I get my motorcycle working I'm going to take that onto the tracks and then build a new Ex Gear. _Ox drank some soda while he thought about the new gear he wanted to make.

_Good to see you recovered from your injuries. _Croc watched as Ox ate a few burgers that Madoka had made while drinking another soda. _"Can you even ride a motorcycle on the Ex Tracks?" _Overhearing their conversation Midnight sat next to Ox and spoke to them.

_As long as you can reach three hundred miles an hour you can go through the portal and race._

_That means I could take Old Smokey onto the tracks._

_Old Smokey?_

_My Semi-truck. _

_You could but it would be pointless since you could never reach the end of the track before the portal closed. _Midnight stood up a few seconds later and walked away from the two teens. Croc sighed a bit and then turned his attention back to Ox after hearing him burp loudly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez sat in the control room and watched Misaki race around the practice Ex Track. Midnight walked into the control room a few seconds later and looked at the monitor to see Kyoya launching Fang Leone at Misaki. _"Encouraging competition again?" _

_Since Misaki was beaten by Kyoya on the Wind Tunnel track she's the one that will be the best competition for him._

_Misaki doesn't care about losing to Kyoya. She only cares about mastering the skills that the Ex Tracks teach her. _Tez shook his head slightly and spoke into his headset.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki's bey avoided another one of Fang Leone's attacks and began speeding up so it could make the next jump. Fang Leone sped up and tried to attack Blizzard Dragon again. Tez's voice was soon heard over the intercom. _"Misaki you can activate the Ex Bey part now." _Misaki looked at her wrist band and saw that a new button had been added, the ability of the Ex Bey part was called _"Wind Shark." _Kyoya watched as Misaki gained a dark green aura; the teen sped up and prepared to use his special move. Misaki let Kyoya pass her and waited for him to use his special move.

_Lion Gale Force Wall! _Kyoya's special move created a large tornado that completely blocked Misaki from going any further on the track. The teen kept calm and hit the boost button on her gear; she flew into the tornado at full speed and escaped without as much as a scratch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez took note of the Wind Tunnel Ex Gear; Midnight had missed Misaki use the part and gave Tez a confused look. _"By monitoring atmospheric fluctuations, this Ex Bey part compensates for all wind variations, stabilizing the blader, bey, and gear in even the strongest of gales." _

_English please._

_The Wind Tunnel Ex Bey part allows the blader to keep balanced in the strongest gusts of wind. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki soon lost her dark green aura; she quickly jumped off of her gear and caught her bey. She smiled a bit and then tossed Kyoya his Ex part. _"Even without that bey part I still could have gotten through that."_

_I'd like to see you try. _The girl quickly walked off of the Practice Ex Track and began looking for Akito. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask him about the Metro Realm Ex part that he had "won."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya set a new Ex Frame down on a nearby table. The teen was looking at different colors that he wanted to put on his gear. He grabbed a few parts that would make his gear faster and stronger than his old one. Madoka walked over to him and sat down so she could watch the young blader. _"What do you want Madoka?" _Kyoya began moving the different parts around trying to figure out the best way to set them inside of his gear.

_N-nothing I was just wondering if you needed any help with you new gear?_

_I don't need any help. _

_O-oh….. What are you going to call your new gear? _Kyoya thought about this for a minute and finally came to a decision. After moving a few parts around he finally spoke.

_Flathead Fury or Spine Buster. _Madoka thought about the two names and noticed they didn't have anything to do with Leone. She watched as he moved a few parts to the front of his gear.

_I thought you would have called it Fang Leone II. _Madoka and Kyoya's attention was drawn to the three large rings that had begun spinning around. The sirens began echoing throughout the lab while Midnight ran to the control room. Her voice could soon be heard over the intercom.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Misaki, Akashi, Metal Maddox, Zeth, Aiai, Kasenhana, Yukihana, Gingka Hagane, Disk, Kenta Yumiya._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka handed Kenta his Ex Gear and gave him a fist bump while they prepared there beys for the track. Kenta tossed Gingka a new part for his gear and the teen quickly added it to his gear. _"Let's do our best to kick some ass!" _Kenta grabbed his bey and jumped onto his gear while Gingka said this.

_You said it! _The two teens sped off towards the speed boosters a few seconds later. Zeth quickly caught up to them and passed them before entering the speed boosters. The first ring had finally stopped spinning and had landed on a symbol with only two dots.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At Gwen's base the shadow warriors and drones prepared to enter the track. A new Sweeper had been finished and was beginning its journey towards the portal; the second ring had just stopped leaving only the third ring to stop spinning. The Sweeper began driving up the ramp while the third ring began slowing down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki opened up the locker in her room and pulled out a small case that held her bey in it. The teen opened the case and began putting her bey together. Tone ran into Misaki's room and handed her the Swamp Lands Ex part. She thanked him and ran out of the room once she finished putting her bey back together. _"Good luck Misaki." _Akito gave her a quick hug and watched as she jumped onto her Ex Gear. The teen smiled and sped off towards the speed boosters a few seconds later. Passing through the first speed boosters, Misaki's gear reached two hundred fifty miles an hour. Zeth, Gingka, and Kenta were almost at the portal when the final ring stopped spinning. The blue orb appeared inside of the three rings and the giant clock began counting down from sixty minutes. Misaki managed to catch up to Kenta while Disk and Aiai tried catching up to her.

Yukihana sped past Kasenhana and passed through the speed boosters. Her gear reached two hundred and forty five mile per hour, the teen looked over her shoulder to see Metal following right behind her. Akashi was the next person to pass through the speed boosters. The teen hit the boost button on his gear and quickly caught up to Metal.

Kasenhana jumped onto her gear and sped off towards the speed boosters, the teen looked at the final speed boosters that lead to the portal and saw Zeth flying into the blue orb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drifting around the final turn Gingka and Kenta passed through the final speed boosters and flew into the blue orb. Misaki drifted around the final turn and passed through the final speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she passed through the portal. Aiai and Disk followed right behind her. Metal drifted around the final turn and passed through the last set of speed boosters. His gear reached three hundred miles an hour and he flew into the blue orb. Akashi drifted around the final turn and passed through the speed boosters. The teen looked over his shoulder and saw Kasenhana following right behind him. Yukihana drifted around the final turn and passed through the speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she passed through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Blizzard Zone thrusts bladers into a vicious snowstorm with zero visibility, and sleet so fierce it could punch through the windshield on a car. The blue portal appeared at the top of a tall mountain, the first person to fly out of the portal was Zeth. The teen flew out of the portal and immediately crashed into the snow. He stood up and looked around; the teen couldn't even see the blue portal even though the portal wasn't that far away. Zeth could hear Gingka and Kenta fly out of the portal but he couldn't see them due to the fierce blizzard that was blurring his vision.

Kenta flew through the air and launched Sagetario onto the track to give himself and Gingka a better view of the track. The teen's bey used its special move and the light created from the bey helped the two teens land on the track.

_Wait to go Kenta! Now let's get a head start on those shadow warriors._

_You mean drones._

_Warriors, drone they're still going to be beaten! _Gingka hit the boost button on his gear and sped of down the snow covered track. Kenta caught his bey and tried to catch up to Gingka, the teen drifted to the left and sped down a different part of the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki was the next person to fly out of the portal; she narrowed her eyes and saw a faint color of orange. The teen landed on the track losing a bit of balance but managed to quickly recover. Misaki hit the boost button on her gear and left a trial of fire behind so everyone else could see the track.

Aiai and Disk flew out of the portal next. Disk saw the fire trial left behind by Misaki, the teen dove towards the track and managed to land on it without losing any speed of balance. Aiai hadn't seen the fire trail and fell into the snow next to Zeth.

"_Fancy meeting you here."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal flew out of the portal next with Akashi following right behind him. The leader had trouble seeing the track and watched as Akashi used his special move to light the way. Akashi landed on the track first and let Metal catch up to him, the two teens took the same track as Gingka did. _"Metal, catch." _Akashi tossed Metal the Midnight Caverns Ex part; the teen quickly added the part to his bey and sped off down another track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana and Yukihana were the last two bladers to fly out of the blue portal. The two teens saw the fire trial that had been left by Akashi; they landed on the track and split up once they reached the first fork in the track. Yukihana had taken a track that led down the mountain. The teen had grown up on a mountain that always had blizzard like weather; she was used to this kind of weather. Her eyes could see through the worst blizzards, this gave her an edge while battling on this track. Squinting her eyes slightly the teen saw a few drones ahead of her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana sped down the track that Gingka had taken and did her best to catch up with the other bladers. The teen served to the side a bit; she looked over her shoulder to see a drone trying to knock her off the track. Gripping her launcher she tried connected her bey to her launcher; the drone slammed its gear into Kasenhana's causing her to drop her launcher down the cliff. _"That was gift from my best friend!" _Kasenhana jumped into the air without her gear and suicide kicked the drone into the side of the mountain. The drone served a bit and flew off of the track a few seconds later. _"Nice try!" _A small smile appeared on Kasenhana's face when she heard an explosion not far from her. She sped up and drifted to the right, the teen sped into a tunnel after drifting around the turn. A few seconds later Aiai sped past the young teen and began racing her for first place. Aiai smiled slightly when Kasenhana began catching up to her, her smile soon turned into a frown. _"What's wrong….. Ai…..Ai?" _Kasenhana's smile faded when she looked over her shoulder and saw a lager green truck the size of two semi-trucks catching up to them. The Sweeper had them corner since they didn't have any more tracks to escape on. The two teens hit the boost buttons on their gears and began looking for another track they could use.

_I've got this Kasenhana. _Aiai connected her bey to her launcher and smiled. The teen launched her bey at the Sweeper and watched as her bey was knocked into the Sweeper by one of the six paddles that were spinning around inside of it.

_Any more bright ideas?_

_Just one. _Kasenhana watched as her friend preformed a one hundred eighty degree turn and charged at the Sweeper. Aiai was soon pulled off of her gear and held in the air by Kasenhana. _"Let me at em'! That's my bey!"_

_Your plan was to charge the Sweeper and try to get your bey back. _Kasenhana face palmed at this idea and noticed the Sweeper was getting closer to them.

_I don't see you giving me any ideas!_

_Hold my gear. _Aiai then stood on her gear while Kasenhana jumped off of her gear and let the sweeper knock her inside.

_Kasenhana! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana ran towards the bey which was located at the back of the Sweeper. She avoided the mechanical arms that were trying to put her into one of the three holding cells. The teen grabbed the bey and began running back to the entrance of the Sweeper. The main challenge that stopped her from leaving the Sweeper, were the spinning paddles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth's bey created an explosion with his _"Gravity Bomb" _special move. The teen watched as snow covered the shadow warriors that were blocking his path. He drifted around the snow covered shadow warriors and turned up the volume on his headset. He could hear Aiai's voice a few seconds later.

_Can anyone help us? Were inside of the mountain! _The connection to Aiai's headset was lost a few seconds later. Zeth caught his bey and saw a fork in the track. One part of the track was going inside of the mountain while the other part of the track continued to spiral around the mountain. Zeth sped into the mountain to help Aiai.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ice shards began falling from the top of the tunnel due to the Sweeper's loud engine. Aiai swerved left and right trying to avoid the ice shards that were falling. She looked over her shoulder and began wondering where Kasenhana was, it had been at least ten minutes since she had gone into the Sweeper to find her bey.

_Aiai! _Zeth sped around the Sweeper and eventually made his way over to the teen. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the Sweeper was gaining on them.

_Kasenhana is inside of the Sweeper. She can't get out due to the spinning paddles. _Zeth quickly spun around and aimed his bey at the large truck. Aiai looked at him for a second and then stopped the teen from launching his bey. _"I already tried using my bey to stop the Sweeper." _

_I'm going to use my bey to make the gravity around the spinning paddles stronger. If I can slow them down then Kasenhana can get out. Gravity Bomb. _The teen's special move began slowing the spinning paddles down, Kasenhana dove towards the side of the Sweeper and watched as it left her behind. She sighed and began shivering, the teen looked around and noticed that someone else was about to pass her. Waving her arms around the blader began to slow done.

_Kasenhana, what are you doing without an Ex Gear? _Gingka let Kasenhana step onto his gear and sped off after the Sweeper. The teen hit the boost button on his gear and left a trial of fire behind him as he sped down the tunnel.

_Aiai and Zeth are trying to get away from the Sweeper but this tunnel seems to go on forever. _

_I think Pegasus and I can change that. _Gingka held Cosmic Pegasus in his hand and began changing its modes. Kasenhana watched Gingka change Pegasus into a different mode.

_What will changing modes do?_

_If I combine Pegasus's Final Drive mode, with this mode I can increase the power of my Cosmic Tornado special move. I can use that power to destroy part of the tunnel and we can find another track to use. _

_Great idea Gingka! _The two teens narrowed their eyes and saw that they were catching up to the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kenta sped down the side of the mountain and flew off of the track due to not seeing the sharp turn that was ahead. The teens gear began to lose traction on the snow, looking to his right he could see Misaki drifting around one of the turns. _Misaki! Help!" _

Misaki looked over her shoulder and saw Kenta flying down the side of the mountain. The teen jumped off of the track and began racing towards Kenta. She looked at her wrist band used the Swamp Lands Ex Bey part to help her get to Kenta. _"Jump onto the vine road!" _Kenta jumped into the air and landed on the Ex track made of swamp vines. Misaki quickly drifted to the right and began racing towards the Ex Track.

_Thanks Misaki, I didn't see the sharp turn and flew right off of the track._

_I've got your back Kenta. _The two teens heard a loud explosion at the top of the mountain a few seconds later. They shifted their gaze to the mountain and saw tons of snow and debris falling down the mountain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Minutes before Kenta Flew off the Track)

Gingka began drafting behind the Sweeper and tried to find a way to pass the giant truck. The teen swerved to the right and hit the boost button on his gear. Leaving a trail of fire behind him, Gingka past the Sweeper and joined Aiai. _"Stay behind me you guys! I'm about to destroy part of the mountain!" _Aiai and Zeth quickly began to slow down and began drafting behind Gingka. The teen launched Pegasus ahead of the bladers and waited for its final drive mode to start. Aiai gave Zeth and Kasenhana a worried look while she waited for Gingka to get them away form the Sweeper. Pegasus' performance tip was soon retracted and its final drive mode activated. _"Cosmic Tornado!" _Gingka watched as Pegasus began spinning around in small circles; the bey soon created a tornado and destroyed the wall that was keeping them from leaving the tunnel. The tunnel began collapsing around the Sweeper and bladers, snow filled the tunnel and knocked all of them out of the tunnel. Gingka caught Pegasus before he was knocked off of his gear. Kasenhana fell forward and was pushed out of the tunnel when the snow covered her. Zeth hit the boost button on his gear and continued racing inside of the rest of the tunnel. The Sweeper was knocked over by the enormous amount of snow that collided with it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana drifted around a turn and watched as the explosion at the top of the mountain caused an avalanche. The teen hit the boost button on her gear and left a trail of fire behind her as she flew down the path that led to the exit portal. She looked over her shoulder and saw that she had reached the bottom of the mountain. _"Where is everyone else at?" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi and metal sped down another path that would eventually allow them to meet up with Yukihana. The teen sped up and used his giant metal shield as a snow plow; due to Gingka's special move snow was now covering most of the track and made it difficult for people to race on. _"Metal can you see any other tracks for us to use?"_

_No, this blizzard is making it impossible to see through._

_The drones must be using one of their Ex Parts to avoid us. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk drifted around one of the final turns around the mountain before reaching the bottom of the mountain. The teen had his music playing loudly while he hit the boost button on his gear. Leaving a trial of fire behind him, Disk caught up to Yukihana who was happy to see someone else leaving the mountain. _"Good to see you Disk!"_

_Hey Yukihana. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki and Kenta used the Swamp Lands Ex part to find the main Ex Track. The two teens began racing again once they made sure they were on the right path. Misaki deactivated the Ex part and sped away from the mountain with Kenta following right behind her. The two teens began drafting together and drifted to the right. _"Misaki do you see the exit portal?"_

_Yeah, but we haven't this race yet. _Misaki turned her attention to the drones that were ahead of them. Kenta and Misaki launched their beys at the two drones but watched as their attacks were stopped by two shadow warrior beys. _"I think we can take them."_

_I don't think we need to. _Kenta knocked Misaki into the wall to avoid letting her get hit by a pile of snow that had fallen from the explosion. The snow knocked the two shadow warriors and drones off of the track.

_Thanks Kenta. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana watched as one of the drones knocked Disk onto a different track. The teen hit the boost button on her gear and took the left hand fork when she reached a fork in the track. The drone sped onto the right hand fork and quickly caught up to Yukihana. Yukihana looked at the drone and noticed she was now racing Misaki. _"Looks like it's just you and me Misaki. May the better blader win." _Misaki drifted to the right and watched as Yukihana passed her. The teen sped up and knocked Yukihana off of the track expecting her to land in the snow. Yukihana used the jump jets on her gear to land on the track instead. _"Don't cheat Misaki!" _Yukihana hit the boost button on her gear and quickly passed Misaki again. The teen drifted around the final turn and saw the exit portal up ahead. Yukihana's gaze shifted to the track next to her, she saw a Misaki and Kenta racing next to her now. The teen blinked her eyes twice and then looked over her shoulder to see a drone again. _"I must be seeing things."_

_We've got a drone on our tail. _Misaki looked at small portion of the track that was frozen and hit the boost button on her gear. The teen began drifting on the ice and watched as the drone passed Yukihana. Yukihana's voice was soon heard on Misaki's headset.

_Misaki what are you trying to do?_

_I'm about to knock this drone off the track. _Misaki hit the boost button on her gear and flew forward into the drone causing the robot to crash into the side of a boulder. Yukihana narrowed her eyes and saw the exit portal just ahead of them; the symbol of the track could still be seen in the portal. The teen sped up and moved in front of Misaki to keep the girl from passing her. Misaki hit the boost button on her gear and tried to draft around Yukihana, the teen swerved to the right in order to avoid hitting a frozen boulder on the track. Yukihana sped up and passed through the exit portal just as Misaki finished recovering from dodging the boulder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana flew out of the blue orb and landed inside of the lab, the girl's jacket and hair were covered in snow. A few seconds after landing in the lab an icy blue performance tip materialized in front of her. She grabbed the performance tip and smiled. Misaki flew out of the blue orb a few seconds later with Disk following right behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kenta looked over his shoulder and noticed no one else was following them. The teen turned up the volume on his head set and spoke into it. _"Midnight, how much time is left before the portal closes?"_

_Less than five minutes. _

_I'm going to find Gingka and the others. _The teen quickly spun around and began heading back towards the mountain to find everyone else.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana slowly stood up and brushed the snow off of her jacket; the teen looked around and saw no sign of the other bladers. Glancing further down the hill she saw a portion of snow move and she began walking towards the blader. Gingka pushed some of the snow off of him and saw Kasenhana standing next to him. _"Did anyone get the license number of that truck?" _The red haired teen fell back into the snow and waited for Kasenhana to say something.

_We need to find Aiai. Zeth was able to avoid getting buried in the snow; he somehow stayed inside of the tunnel after the avalanche started. _Kasenhana pulled Gingka out of the snow and handed him his gear. Gingka began looking around and saw another portion of snow moving. The teen walked over to the snow and helped Aiai stand up.

_T-thanks Gingka. _The teen had trouble standing up and leaned on Kasenhana to stay balanced. Kasenhana took her Ex Gear from Aiai and activated it. The teen stepped onto her gear; she took Aiai's hand and pulled her onto her gear. Gingka jumped onto his gear and sped off down the orange Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kenta quickly came to a stop and squinted his eyes. The teen could see two other bladers speeding towards him but he couldn't tell who they were. Metal sped past the young teen and came to stop. Akashi did the same when he noticed Metal had stopped. _"Have you seen Gingka and the others?"_

_No. Akashi and I haven't seen them since that avalanche. _Metal could see the portal in the distance and sped off towards it with Akashi. Kenta looked at the mountain and sighed, the teen didn't want to leave Gingka behind but time was running out and he needed to get back to the portal. He spoke into his head set a few seconds later.

_Gingka, the portal's about to close. _After waiting for a few seconds his headset began picking up another bladers signal. The teen waited for the blader to speak.

_Were almost at the portal Kenta. Kasenhana found a short cut to the portal. _Gingka's voice could be heard on Kenta's headset which made the teen smile. He quickly spun around and sped off towards the portal.

_I'll meet you there Gingka!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kenta reached the portal a few minutes later and came to a stop. The teen frantically looked around for Gingka and the others. A few seconds later Zeth sped past Kenta. Glancing at Zeth, Kenta saw a drone attached to his gear.

_Zeth! There's a drone on your gear! _

_What?!_ The teen flew through the portal a few seconds later with the drone still attached to his gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth fell off of his gear and tried to get away from the drone that was still on his gear. Misaki launched her bey at the drone and watched as her attack knocked the drone against the wall. The drone deactivated once it hit the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight watched as the clock began counting down from a minute. Glancing at the portal she saw Kasenhana, Aiai, and Gingka fly out of the blue orb. She let out a sigh of relief and deactivated her headset. Yukihana walked into the control room a few seconds later and tossed Midnight the Ex Bey part. _"I'm sure you guys will want to test this part out." _The teen walked out of the control room and walked down the stairs with Misaki. Midnight smiled and tossed the bey part to Tez.

_You can test it out; I've got training to do. _While walking out of the room Midnight starred at the giant golden rings and watched as the portal to the Blizzard Zone closed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night Tez took the drone to another room in the lab and made sure it wouldn't reactivate while everyone was sleeping. The teen closed the door behind him and walked back to his room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Yukihana won a bey part!

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Cliffside


	28. The Cliffside

Chapter 28: The Cliffside

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day, Afternoon)

Tez started working on the drone that had come through the portal with Zeth. The teen had taken off the drones legs to make sure it didn't try to attack him while he was working. He was trying to work on the drone while making more NO2 fuel for everyone. While working on the fuel Tez paid no mind to the drone that he had reactivated. The drone had been mounted to the wall to keep it away from any tools it might be able to use. IN the main floor of the lab, Kyoya continued working on his new Ex Gear. Most of the parts had been placed inside of it but he still had more work to do. Tone had begun working on a new Ex Gear as well but he was still having trouble figuring out what parts to put inside of it. Midnight sat in the control room watching Yukihana test out the Ex part she had won. The teen had frozen part of the track to see what the part could do. When Yukihana was able to glide over the ice without any trouble, Midnight figured out that the Blizzard Zone Ex part granted the user the ability to keep traction on Water, Sand, Mud, Slick, Rough, and Paved terrain.

_Yukihana, you can bring the Ex part back to the lab. _Midnight deactivated her headset and looked at the large slowly rotating golden ring that was in the center of the lab. The teen smiled a bit and spun around in her chair when she heard the door to the control room open. Her gaze was shift to Yukihana who was setting the bey part on a small control panel in the middle of the control room.

_The Ex part is awesome! _

_Just remember that just because you get traction on those types of terrains doesn't mean you can always use it. I have a feeling that it ONLY gives you traction and that's it. If you're racing over sand then you may get traction but you still won't be able to go that fast while racing over it. _

_I'll be sure to remember that when I use the part. _Leaning back in her chair Midnight smiled slightly, the smile soon faded when she heard the sirens begin to wail. Yukihana looked at the holographic golden ring that was on display in the middle of the control room. The teen watched as the smallest golden ring began spinning around. Midnight activated her headset again and spoke into it.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Akito, Disk, Metal Maddox, Croc, Gingka Hagane, Ryuga, Kenta Yumiya, Scarlet, and Charlotte. _Midnight looked at the golden rings and noticed that the second ring had begun to spin around. Yukihana moved out of Ev and Madoka's way when the two teens ran into the control room. Madoka began activating all of the on board camera's while Ev made sure all of the gears were responding to the control room. Yukihana took the Ex part she had won and ran out of the control room. She ran over to the stairs and looked around for someone to give the Ex part to. Her gaze was drawn to Charlotte who was walking past the stairs.

_Charlotte! _The teen tossed the Blizzard Zone Ex part to Charlotte and waved to her. Charlotte caught the part in her hand and quickly took apart her bey so she could connect the part to her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk ran past Misaki with his gear in his hand. The teen set his gear down and slipped his bey into his pocket. He jumped onto his gear a few seconds later and sped off towards the speed boosters. Misaki had been checking Akito's gear for any sign of damage while he left to get his bey from the room. She slowly examined it and shifted her gaze to Akito who was now running towards her. Misaki tossed the Swamp Lands Ex part to Akito who quickly connected the part to his bey. Akito took the gear from Misaki, thanked her, and sped off toward the speed boosters. Scarlet followed right behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox slammed the bottom of Croc's gear closed and made sure it was ready for the Ex Track. The teen had finally finished working on the gear after what Tone had done to it. Croc took the gear from his brother and watched as the teen grabbed a wrench. Ox had begun working on his motorcycle. Croc grabbed his bey and sped off towards the speed boosters. The teen glanced to his left and saw Metal speeding past him. The leader had the Midnight Cavern's Ex Bey part attached to his bey. Ryuga flew past both of the teens and left them in the dust while he passed through the speed boosters. Metal and Croc passed through the speed boosters next and quickly caught up to Ryuga.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte, Akito, Disk, Gingka, and Kenta had all passed through the speed boosters before Ryuga. The teens were already half way through the track when the second ring had stopped spinning. The ring had stopped on a symbol that looked like a backwards and upside down number two. Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw Ryuga catching up to them. She activated her headset and spoke into it. _"Midnight what type to we need to switch our gears to?" _The teen waited a few seconds while Midnight studied the symbol on the golden ring. Midnight's voice was soon heard on everyone's headsets.

_Change your gears to Slicktreds. _Charlotte hit a button on her wrist band that changed her gear to the type she was told. Everyone else did the same as they got closer to the portal. The third and final ring had finally stopped spinning and the blue orb appeared inside of the three rings. Charlotte smiled as she drifted around the final turn of the Ex Track. The teen passed through the final speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she flew into the blue orb. Akito drifted around the final turn a few seconds later and passed through the final speed boosters. His gear reached three hundred miles an hour and he flew into the portal. Loud techno music echoed throughout the lab as Disk drifted around the final turn. The teen passed through the final speed boosters and was launched into the portal. Gingka and Kenta drifted around the final turn next. The two teens followed right behind Akito. Ryuga drifted around the final turn next and passed through the speed boosters. His gear reached three hundred miles an hour and he flew into the blue orb. The giant clock was counting down from fifty six minutes and twenty nine seconds. Metal and Croc drifted around the final turn and passed through the speed boosters. The two teens flew into the blue orb together, Midnight watched as the time they had to complete continued to decrease. Scarlet was the last blader to drift around the final turn. She passed through the final speed boosters and her gear reached three hundred miles an hour.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On top of a large mountain overlooking a drop of unknown hieghts, the Ex Track twisted to the left and right challenging a bladers ability to drift. The Cliffside track is perfect for bladers ho like hairpin turns, rockslides, and waterfalls. And for those who want additional thrills there's always a giant vulture. The blue portal opened up at the very top of the cliff. Charlotte flew out of the portal and landed on the orange Ex Track that lay under the portal. The teen looked over her shoulder and saw Akito fly out of the portal next with Gingka following right behind him. The three teens sped up and flew down a long strait away that lead away from the blue portal. Charlotte saw that the track dove down at the edge of the cliff. _"Good luck guys!" _The three teens flew down the track and entered a giant loop that was few feet below the edge of the cliff.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the beginning of the track, Kenta and Disk flew out of the blue portal. The two teens landed on the track and hit the boost button on their gears. They wanted to catch up to the rest of the group as soon as they could. Ryuga, Metal, and Croc flew out of the blue portal next with Scarlet following right behind them. Disk looked down at his wrist band as he entered the giant loop. He looked through the list of songs he had and frowned a bit. The next thing he did was speak into his headset. _"I've got a problem here." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight checked Disk's Ex Gear and noticed nothing was wrong. She shook her head and spoke into her headset. Tone had walked into the control room a few minutes before the bladers had left. He leaned against the control panel in the middle of the control room. _"Everything looks normal Disk. What's wrong?" _Ev noticed Tez hadn't returned from the lab yet and began trying to contact him from the control room. The security camera in that room wasn't functioning properly. The girl's attention was drawn to Midnight who had just slammed her fist down on the keyboard. She had her headset in her hand and began yelling. _"Disk!_" She spun around in her chair and looked at Tone. _"Doesn't he know listening to loud music can damage is hearing?" _

Tone shrugged and finally spoke. _"Yeah I tried to tell him but he acting like he couldn't hear me." _Midnight laughed slightly and shook her head. She spun her chair around and looked at Disk's monitor. The two teens stopped laughing when they heard Ev.

_Tez? Tez can you hear me? Something's wrong with the security camera in the lab. _Ev looked at Midnight and Tone with worry in her eyes. Midnight looked at Tone who was about to run out of the room to find Tez.

_Where is the other lab?_

_Take the elevator down two floors; it's the room next to the garages! _Tone ran past Ev who was still trying to get through to him in the lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the lab Tez was lying on the floor with a broken leg and arm. The drone had unbolted itself from the wall and had reattached its legs to itself. When Tez walked into the lab the drone had begun to fight him and broke both his arm and leg. The teen watched as the drone activated a small transmitter that was giving of coordinates to the lab's location. The drone looked around and grabbed a test Ex Gear that was lying on the counter next to a few chemicals. Jumping onto the gear the drone sped out of the lab without hurting Tez again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya continued to place more parts inside of his gear. He grabbed a wrench and began tightening a few parts to the gear to keep them from falling out. Midnight's voice could be heard yelling form the control room. _"Disk can you hear me!?" _He shook his head and looked at his unfinished gear. It hadn't been painted yet but he could already see what he wanted it to look like. Something caught his eye and he turned to see the drone flying out of the elevator with an Ex Gear. Bolting past a few stone support beams, Ex Gears, and a Semi-truck Kyoya jumped forwards and grabbed onto the drone's Ex Gear as it sped past one of the stone support beams.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Running down the hall, Tone looked at the different doors that were in the hall. He began running faster with Ox going with him for back up if he needed it. His eyes locked onto the door next to the garages, turning into the lab he almost slipped but quickly stood up. Tone looked down at Tez who was lying on the ground. _"Tone! Hit the transmitter!" _Tez used his good arm to point to the transmitter that had been left on the counter. Looking around for something to use, Ox handed Tone a giant wrench. The teen slammed the wrench down on the transmitter causing it to break into tiny pieces.

_Where's the drone?!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Swerving to the left and right the drone avoided the stairs. He swerved to the left again to avoid the metal wall ahead of him. Drifting to the right the drone sped up and began heading towards the first set of speed boosters. Kyoya began struggling to stand on the gear and spoke to the drone. _"How come you get an Ex Gear and I don't?!" _The drone looked down and saw Kyoya holding onto the gear. Passing through the first set of speed boosters the drone's gear reached two hundred miles an hour. Kyoya held onto the gear tightly hoping that he wouldn't fall off. Looking at the gear, Kyoya saw an emergency stop button on the gear. It was located at the front of the gear making it difficult for Kyoya to reach it. Pulling himself onto the gear, Kyoya placed his hand in front of the drone's eyes to keep it from seeing where they were going. The gear swerved left and right as they began to reach the final turn. Kyoya hit the emergency stop button with his foot and let the drone fly over his shoulder. The drone hit the ground and fell off the orange Ex Track plummeting to the concrete floor. Upon hitting the ground the drone broke into pieces.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone walked into the control room while Midnight watched the drone fall off of the track and break apart. He smiled a bit and walked over to her. _"Tez isn't in the best shape but Madoka is taking him to the infirmary." _Turning around to see Tone she saw a look of shock on his face. He was looking at Disk's monitor and saw Akito knocking Disk off of the Ex Track. _"What's Akito doing!?" _The giant clock was now counting down from thirty minutes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(During the events in the lab)

Disk and Akito reached the end of the loop and began drifting to the right; the track had a hairpin turn the lead into a straight away. Croc caught up to them and listened to Disk talk to Midnight. _"Everything looks normal Disk. What's wrong?" _

_I forget to add my new techno music to my gear. _The teen sped past Metal and drifted to the left. He passed Croc when he reached another strait away. _"I was going to listen to them while racing on the track….. Oh well I'll just play the old one's loud." _Hitting a button on his Ex Gear the teen's techno music began playing even louder. Midnight began yelling at Disk, the teen couldn't hear her. Drifting to the right again Disk caught up to Akito who had just finished passing Charlotte. Akito got closer to the edge of the track and looked over the edge. The teen could see a giant green truck the size of two semi-trucks driving backwards on the track. The Sweeper was going to catch them if they didn't do something soon.

_There's a Sweeper driving backwards on the track. _Drifting to the left Akito looked at his wrist band and saw the _"Sprout Road" _button. The teen waited until they got to the next hairpin turn before using the Ex Bey part. Disk began drafting behind Akito before he used the part. _"I'm using the Ex Bey part. Stay behind me." _As Akito flew off of the track, a road made of swamp vines was created to keep him away from danger. Disk was following right behind him while the swamp road was being created. Looking over his shoulder Disk could see the Sweeper turning onto the vines.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc quickly stopped next to Metal who had stopped to avoid the Sweeper. They hadn't noticed that the Sweeper had launched three Sleeper Drones down the track after any other bladers who might have escaped the giant truck. The Sweeper turned to the left and tried to vive along the small vine road. While the Sweeper began driving down the vine road Croc smiled and gave Metal a thumbs up for not having to fight the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito avoided the next few turns so he could be further on the track. The teen drifted to the right and had the vine road connect to the track. Looking over his shoulder the teen watched the Sweeper fall off of the vine road and plummet into the mist that lay below the track. Disk and Akito sped onto the track, Akito lost the green aura around him when he deactivated the Ex Bey part. The two teens didn't notice the Sleeper Drones that were gaining on them. The Sleeper Drones were a lot smaller than regular drones; they were made with wheels on their backs so they could slide under Ex Gears and reprogram them. Disk drifted to the right and avoided two of the three Sleeper Drones. The two he had avoided flew off of the track and plummeted into the mist below the track. Unknown to him the drone had begun messing with the NO2 booster bottle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka and Charlotte sped down the track and drifted to the right. They were trying to catch up to Akito who had taken the lead by a large amount of distance. Drifting to the right again the two teens could see Metal and Croc. Hitting the boost button on her gear Charlotte left a trail of fire behind her as she drifted closely to the inside of one of the turns. She passed Metal and Croc on the strait away. Gingka sped off of the track and began falling towards the mist. Using the grappling hook on his gear he caught ahold of the track and was able to land safely on it. He hit the boost button on his gear and saw Akito in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drifting to the inside of the turn Disk passed two drones that were closer to the edge of the track. He looked over his shoulder and smiled a bit. The teen sped up and drifted to the right again. The drone under his Ex Gear had finally messed with the NO2 to much and caused it to start leaking NO2 fuel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight heard a beeping sound and she looked at Disk's Ex Gear. The monitor was showing that Disk had a leak in one of his NO2 bottles. Midnight connected her headset to Disks and began yelling at him. _"Disk you have a leak in a Nitro booster!" _She watched as Disk drifted past another drone. Disk couldn't hear her due to his loud music. She thought for a second and then switched the connection on her headset to Akito's headset. _"Akito you need to get him to stop!" _Ev looked up when she heard Akito's voice.

_There's only one way to stop Disk. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_There's only one way to stop Disk. _Akito drifted to the right and saw Disk drifting around the next turn. The teen sped up and tried to catch up to him. Akito could see green mist leaving Disk's gear now. He watched as Disk flew over the edge of the track and land on a lower portion of the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding up Disk got closer to one of the drones; he had begun drafting with the drone to help increase his speed. He drifted closer to the edge of the next turn and passed the drone. He flew over the edge of the track again and landed on another lower portion of the track. When he hit the track the Sleeper Drone attached to his gear was crushed from Disk landing on it. The teen sped up again and paid no mind to Akito who was not getting closer to him. Midnight tried talking to Disk again but he couldn't hear her due to the music.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_If Disk uses his booster one more time his gear will explode and kill him! _Midnight shouted into the headset, Akito held his headset away from his ear and waited for Midnight to stop yelling. He placed the headset back on his ear and sped up. Akito watched as Disk entered another hairpin turn with a drone following him. The teen entered the hairpin turn a few seconds later and sped up. Hitting the boost button on his gear the three bladers entered a loop that would soon turn into three. By the second loop Akito had caught up to the drone and Disk. He knocked the drone off of the third loop and watched as Disk began drifting to the right; the teen could also see him getting ready to use his NO2 booster. Akito sped up and slammed his gear into Disk's. He looked at Akito as he knocked him off of the Ex Track. The teen could hear Tone shouting in the control room. He watched as his friend plummeted into the mist below the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Present Time)

Midnight stood up and looked at the blue orb. Tone stood next to her and looked around for Disk. The next thing the two teens saw was Disk fly out of the blue orb and hit the crash pad. The teen rolled off of the crash pad and stood up. He looked around and smiled. _"Cool." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito drifted to the left with Gingka and Charlotte following right behind him. Hitting the boost button on his gear he left the two teens in the dust and flew into a cave. Drifting to the right he could see Ryuga destroy a drone with L Drago. He launched his bey at the teen and watched as the two beys created an explosion. _"Ryuga."_

_Akito._

_I'm winning that bey part. _The two teens drifted to the left and saw that the track went through a large waterfall. Looking at each other they hit the boot button on their gears and tried to beat each other to the waterfall. They caught their beys and tried to knock each other off of the track. Shifting his gaze to the waterfall, Akito could see something flying towards them from under the track. _"Ryuga look out!" _The teen pushed Akito out of the way and was grabbed by a set of claws. He caught his gear and looked up to see a giant mutant vulture taking him away from the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding into the waterfall Charlotte saw a portion of the track go into a tunnel and quickly swerved into the tunnel. Gingka flew out of the waterfall and looked around for Charlotte. The teen began wondering where she was.

Hitting the boost button on her gear charlotte sped up and drifted to the right. She sped out of the tunnel and saw the track that they had previously been racing on. Looking over her shoulder she saw Metal and Croc enter the cave with a few drones chasing them. Charlotte turned her attention back to the track and sped up. _"That's a Hyper Gear!" _Not far away Charlotte could see a black Hyper Gear with wings. The Hyper Gear looked like a small jet. The boosters that made it fly were parted so that a person could slide their Ex Gear into the slot to activate it. She began slowing down and slowly flew into the Ex Gear slot. She grabbed the two bars to help her control the gear. Glancing at the wings she saw the words _"Stratosphere" _printed across the wings in white lettering. _"Stratos! I've missed you!" _While she said this, the boosters in the back of the Hyper Gear closed to keep Charlotte from falling out of the gear. The next she knew the Hyper Gear took flight. _"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Flying through the air at high speed she could see a mutant vulture holding a blader in its claws.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drifting to the left, Metal and Croc finally caught up to Gingka. The red haired teen was stuck battling Ryuga who was making it nearly impossible for him to pass. Kenta finally caught up to the teens and launched his bey at L Drago to intercept one of his attacks. Metal flew closer to Kenta and whispered into his ear. _"Distract Ryuga for me. I'm going to pass him on that turn. I'll attack him once I pass him and give you guys a chance to pass him." _Kenta smiled and nodded. The teen looked at Gingka and then shifted his gaze to Ryuga who was still making it impossible for Gingka to pass him.

_Sagetario Flame Claw! _Sagetario flew forwards and slammed L Drago into the side of the cave, Ryuga's bey started to catch on fire due to Sagetario being engulfed in flames. Gingka sped up and waited a few seconds before counter attacking. A minute later Pegasus's final drive mode activated.

_Final DRIVE! _Knocking Ryuga into the wall, Gingka watched as Pegasus flew forward and collide with L Drago. Sagetario was caught in the large explosion the two beys made. Metal hit the boost button on his gear and passed Ryuga when he was sure the teen was distracted.

_Get back here Metal! _

_Let it RIP! _The leader of the Maniac's launched his bey towards Ryuga who quickly swerved to the left to avoid being hit. Ryuga watched as Hollowback collided with L Drago and created an explosion. The teen was then passed by Gingka, Kenta, and Croc.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flying even faster than before, Charlotte flew past the mutant vulture that was holding Akito. The vulture saw this as a challenge and tried to bite the right wing of the Stratosphere Hyper Gear. Charlotte smiled when the vulture got closer. Her bey was spinning on that wing; her bey spirit appeared and waited for its command. _"Black Halberd!" _Drawing its jet black sword the warrior slammed its sword into the vulture causing it to fall into the mist.

Akito fell into the mist along with vulture. The teen closed his eyes not want to see what he was going to hit. He hit something metal a few seconds later; he opened his eyes slowly and saw that he had landed on the Stratosphere Hyper Gear. Charlotte gave the teen a thumbs up and smiled. _"I wasn't going to let that vulture kill you!"_

_Thanks Charlotte!_

_Don't thank me yet! _Speeding the gear up, Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw hundreds of mutant vultures chasing her. Akito looked at them and then at Charlotte. _"I'm taking back into the cave. I'll drop you off near the others and I'll deal with these vultures." _

_I can't let you take these vultures on by yourself! _

_Don't argue with me! _Akito held onto the wing as Charlotte made the gear do a barrel roll to avoid the vultures. The girl sped up and flew back into the cave with the vultures following her. Swerving left and right she avoided hitting the stalactites. Akito pointed to Ryuga who was trying to catch up to the other bladers.

_Drop me off there. _

_Got it! _Charlotte hit the boost button on her gear which sped up the Hyper Gear even more. She flew down to the track and let Akito jump off of the wing. He landed on his Ex Gear and sped off down the track after Ryuga. The teen watched as Charlotte flew away from the track and out of the cave with the vultures following her.

Flying out of the cave, Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw that the vultures were still trying to turn her into food. She began flying up and eventually reached the top of the mountain again. The vultures began getting closer to her, Charlotte hit the boost button on her gear again flew past the blue portal that she first flown out of. She began following the track again; some of the vultures hit the loop while trying to catch her and gave up on making her their dinner. A few seconds later Charlotte flew past the three loops at the end of the first part of the track. She looked over her shoulder and saw she was still being followed by vultures. Turning around, the teen flew back into the cave again and swerved to the left causing a few vultures to hit the wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight's gaze was shifted from Charlotte's monitor to the clock which was now counting down from five minutes. She connected her headset to Charlotte's and began speaking into it. _"Charlotte you don't have much time left, you need to get to the portal." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

L Drago collided with both Pegasus and Sagetario, the three byes created an explosion that caused Akito to almost lose his balance. Hitting the boost button on his gear, Akito sped past Gingka, Kenta, and Ryuga. He quickly caught up to Metal and passed him to. The teen drifted around another turn and saw Croc. Hitting the boost button on his wrist band the teen caught up to Croc and tried to pass him to. Akito fell off of his gear and watched as Croc drifted around a wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The person that looked like Croc soon let his camouflage down to reveal a person in a white and purple suit. The blader sped up and flew into the exit portal of the Cliffside track. The symbol in the portal soon disappeared. A few minutes later, Akito and Metal drifted around the turn. They saw portal and thought a drone had beaten them to the portal. They flew into the exit portal a few seconds later with Croc following right behind them.

Gingka and Kenta flew into the exit portal next with Ryuga following right behind them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flying out of the cave once again, Charlotte flew through the skies at an unknown speed. She looked over her shoulder and still saw hundreds of vultures chasing her. She heard Midnight's voice on her headset a few seconds later. _"Charlotte the portal is about to close you only have two minutes left!" _Charlotte did another barrel roll to avoid a few more vultures.

_Give me a minute Midnight! _Hitting the boost button on her gear again the teen began flying high into the air. The vultures began following her higher and higher into the air again. She quickly turned around and saw the Ex Track not far from her. Flying back down Charlotte aimed the Stratosphere Hyper Gear at the vultures that were flying towards her. She hit the boost button on her gears once again to give the gear one last boost of speed. She jumped out of the Hyper Gear and hit the boost button on her gear and flew towards the track. The Stratosphere Hyper Gear collided with the vultures and exploded. The teen had made sure it would explode once the vultures had reached it. Falling towards the track Charlotte used her Jump Jets and land onto the track. Not knowing how much time was left she hit the boost button on her gear and flew towards the exit portal as fast as she could. The portal came into view and she flew into it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few seconds later Charlotte flew out of the portal. The blue orb disappeared just as she flew out of it. The teen landed inside of the lab and fell off of her gear. She sighed and thought about her Hyper Gear exploding. _"Stratos….."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight let out a sigh of relief when she saw Charlotte fly out of the portal. She looked at Ev who couldn't believe how good Charlotte was at using the Hyper Gear. Madoka walked into the control room a few seconds later and sat next to Midnight.

_I put Tez into those motorized braces to help him move around until he is completely healed._

_The drone must have hurt him more than we thought._

_He'll be okay, it's nothing serious but he will be in those braces for a while. He shouldn't try to push himself too much._

_I'll make sure to tell him. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The stratosphere Hyper Gear is almost as fast as the Dragster Hyper Gear. The Dragster Hyper Gear can reach about one thousand per hour if you have a long enough strait away. Charlotte is amazing with the Stratosphere Hyper!

Review and Stay Gold/Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Ice Realm


	29. The Ice Realm

Chapter 29: The Ice Realm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

A few hours had passed since the last Ex Track had closed; everyone was either asleep or working on their Ex Gears. Akito told Disk why he had to knock him off of the track. The teen didn't seem to care; he thought it was a cool way to lose his Ex Gear. After talking to Akito, Disk had seemed to just disappear. Akito was the only person left on the main floor of the lab; he was checking his Ex Gear to make sure it was ready for the next Ex Track. He closed the bottom of his gear and turned his attention to the giant slowly spinning gold ring. Looking away from the giant ring, Akito began walking to his room. The loud sirens began echoing throughout the lab a few seconds later causing him to stop walking. He looked up and saw Midnight slowly walking to the control room. She looked at him and stopped walking once she reached the top of the stairs; she began speaking to him a second later. _"Akito, you're going to race!"_ Nodding his head the teen ran over to his gear and began to get ready for the Ex Track. In the control room, Midnight had just sat down in her usual seat and was about to announce the bladers that would enter the track. Activating her headset she began speaking. _"The following bladers will enter the track; Akito, Croc, Metal Maddox, Misaki, Wolf, Scarlet, Gingka Hagane." _She was soon interrupted by Tez who had something to tell her. The teen was still wearing the metal braces to help me move around.

_Dagger and Wolf had to leave; they're needed back in their city. _

_What about Kasenhana, Sing, and Aiai?_

_Kasenhana lost her launcher in the Blizzard Zone. Aiai's bey was damaged during the last training session, and Sing isn't feeling well. _Midnight leaned back in her chair and thought about whom else to send onto the track. Her gaze shifted to the second ring that had begun spinning. Thinking fast she said the next name that came to mind.

_Kyoya Tategami. _Tez looked at the spinning rings and noticed the third ring had begun spinning. The teen slowly walked over to the holographic golden ring they had at the center of the control room. He waited for the smallest ring to stop spinning so he could study the symbol.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki slowly opened her eyes; the teen rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed. She walked over to her locker and pulled out her bey. Running out of the room Misaki saw Akito pass through the first set of speed boosters. She smiled and grabbed her Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc walked over to the Steel Maniac's side of the lab and looked around for his Ex Gear. The teen's attention was drawn to Kyoya who was about to take his gear. Kyoya gave him a mean look and jumped onto the gear. Glancing to the right, Croc saw metal walking over to them. _"Kyoya, get off the gear!" _

_Croc still owes me for ruining my gear!_ Croc glanced at Kyoya and Metal; the teen could see Akashi walking behind them. Metal looked at Akashi and then back at Kyoya.

_Akashi, you go onto the track instead of Kyoya. _Akashi nodded and began walking towards his gear. Metal slightly pushed Kyoya off of Croc's gear and gave him a stern look. Kyoya stood there for a second and thought about taking Croc's gear anyway. He walked away and punched the wall. Holding the Midnight Caverns bey part in his hand, Metal tossed the bey part to Akashi. _"Akashi catch!" _The teen caught the bey part and jumped onto his gear. _"Let's move some metal." _Metal stepped onto his Ex Gear and sped off towards the speed boosters with Akashi following right behind him. Looking up, Metal saw that the third golden ring had just come to a stop. The ring had landed on a symbol that looked like a letter K turned on its side. The blue orb appeared a few seconds later and the giant clock began counting down from sixty minutes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito was the first person to pass through the speed boosters. The teen looked over his shoulder and noticed that no one else had entered the orange Ex Track yet. Drifting around the final turn, Akito passed through the speed boosters. His gear reached three hundred miles an hour and he passed though the portal. Everyone else had just finished getting their gears and beys ready. They passed through the first set of speed boosters and tried to catch up to Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

An unstable plain atop a huge glacier, the ice track suffers massive geological disruptions. Bladers will have a challenge avoiding the skyscraper sized icicles falling down on top of them. If they can survive those, they should worry about running into the ice yeti that lives near the track. An ice covered track awaited the bladers that flew out of the portal. The blue portal opened up in the sky with Akito flying out of it. The teen landed on ice that covered the track. This wasn't just a regular track covered in ice; this was an Ex Track that was frozen far beneath the ice. Looking around, Akito hit a button on his Ex Gear that caused four spikes to stick out of the bottom of the gear. The spikes were used to get traction on slippery surfaces like ice. The teen smiled a bit and looked down, he could see the orange Ex Track frozen under him. As he sped down the frozen track he could see bright blue lights in the sky. The teen narrowed his eyes when he saw the unfrozen part of the track not far ahead. Slamming his foot down on the front of his gear, the teen tried to stop his gear from flying off of the ice covered track. His gear finally came to a stop; he had stopped on the edge of some ice that was right next to the unfrozen part of the track. Looking at the track he could see that it wasn't going to be frozen over anymore. _"Nice view." _Admiring the view, Akito let out a deep sigh and smiled. His smile soon faded when he heard a large cracking sound. _"Wha…" _The ice he was on broke apart and the teen began plummeting into the icy abyss below. _"WHOA!" _Landing on a frozen path that continued to go deeper into the abyss Akito swerved left and right trying not to fall off of the path. The teen flew out of a small tunnel and flew down the frozen path. A few seconds later he flew off of an ice like ramp. The teen landed inside of an ice cavern and began drifting to the left. Smiling a bit he thought back to the time he skied down a mountain. _"Should of brought my skis." _The teen drifted as best he could and hit a small frozen rock that caused him to swerve to the right. The teen swerved to the right again and flew out of the ice cave. He began spinning in the air as he plummeted into an ice canyon. Panicking slightly, Akito finally hit the ground and fell off of his gear. He slid into something that caused him to stop sliding around, looking up he saw his gear fly forward and slam into his head. The teen fell unconscious after the gear hit his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(During Akito's skiing)

Vert leaned back in his chair while he drank a cold glass of lemonade. The teen slid a glass to Zero who was listening to his friend talk about his many races. Setting the glass down, Vert continued to tell Zero about his rival. _"I wasn't there for this race but it was really awesome to see my rival drive down this ice cave. He hit a rock though and flew off of the track."_

_W-was he okay!? _

_Yeah. He was able to recover and get back on the track by taking a detour down a frozen lake. _

_Awesome. _Vert drank some more lemonade and thought about the race. He laughed slightly and thought about when he had first met his rival.

_His names Taro. _Zero began coughing slightly and looked at Vert for a second. He thought about the name for a second and finally spoke.

_Kitano? Taro Kitano? The guy that skied down Mt Everest._

_He skied down Mt Everest twice. I met him about two years ago during this important race. The same race where I showed a Grand Prix racer a few new tricks._

_Tricks?_

_We were racing through this ice track and he was working for some bad people. This robot that was helping him knocked Dan off the track and I had to take him out. Once I did it was just me and Kurt. _Zero listened to the story carefully and drank some more lemonade. _"After we left this double loop, Kurt tried to knock me off the track but I was able to drift back onto the track. He was good a cheating, so I asked him about his driving. He said that while I was hanging around the skate park, he was driving Grand Prix." _Vert laughed slightly and looked at Zero who wanted to hear what happened next. He smiled a bit and looked outside at his car. _"You know what…. Let's go see my rich friend."_

_I want to hear the rest of the story. _Zero watched as he stood up and grabbed his car keys. Vert just smiled and waited for Zero to follow him.

_It'll be better if I show you but we need to get you a car to use first. My friend should have a new Deora II finished by now. _Zero quickly stood up and followed Vert out the door. The teen locked the door and began walking towards Reverb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

An unstable plain atop a huge glacier, the ice track suffers massive geological disruptions. Bladers will have a challenge avoiding the skyscraper sized icicles falling down on top of them. If they can survive those, they should worry about running into the ice yeti that lives near the track. An ice covered track awaited the bladers that flew out of the portal. Misaki flew out of the portal with Croc and Gingka following right behind her. The teens landed on the frozen track and immediately activated there spiketreds. Misaki hit the boost button on her gear and left a trial of fire behind her as she tried leaving a trail for the others to follow. _"Use the melted part of the track, you guys can gain some more traction." _The two teens did as she said and followed right behind Misaki.

Back at the beginning of the track Scarlet, Akashi, and Metal flew out of the portal. The three teens landed on top of the frozen track and began following the others.

Misaki began slowing down and flew off of the frozen part of the track. She landed on the orange Ex Track and sped up. The teen flew down the track and entered a small cave.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight looked at the giant clock and watched as it began counting down from fifty five minutes. She shifted her gaze to Akito's monitor and noticed that his on board camera wasn't functioning. Midnight was now worried and quickly connected her headset to Misaki's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Present Time)

Misaki sped up and entered a loop with a few drones following her. She left the loop and drifted to the right. The teen sped up again and drifted to the right. Turning up the volume on her headset, Misaki could hear Midnight's voice. _"Misaki, have you seen Akito?"_

_No I don't see him Midnight. _Misaki swerved to the left and then to the right. While swerving back to the right, Misaki knocked one of the drones off of the track and into some ice causing the drone to explode. _"He must be too far ahead." _Croc knocked a drone off of the track a few seconds later and looked around for Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The done that Misaki had knocked off the track had exploded when it hit the ice wall. Part of its arm fell into the ice canyon and landed next to Akito who lay far below the track. The teen rubbed his eyes a bit and heard a familiar voice. _"Akito, are you alright?" _Akito stood up and saw Misaki standing in front of him. She smiled a bit and helped him up. The teen walked a bit and looked at his gear.

_I'm fine but I don't want to use the emergency button and leave my gear behind. _Misaki hugged him and pointed to the track.

_You don't have any choice. Look up Akito; you'd never get your gear back on the track. _Looking up Akito saw that the Ex Track was miles above him and Misaki. The teen thought about what she had said and turned to face her.

_How'd you get your gear- _The teen was interrupted when Gwen began chocking him. The girl held him over the edge of a cliff and began speaking.

_You're weak! You guys think you're so strong with all of the bladers you have to help you out. You're wrong though! Only machines are strong! That's why I made the drones! Do you understand how weak you are! Flesh and blood. _Gwen let go of Akito and watched as he began plummeting into the icy abyss below.

(End of Akito's Dream)

_AHHH! _Akito opened his eyes and began breathing fast. The teen sighed and stood up. Looking around he could see his gear in slot that looked like it was made for an Ex Gear. Akito walked over to an orange fin that was sticking out of the snow. He placed his hand on some glass and brushed the snow away from the glass. Pressing his face against the glass Akito could see four large tires that weren't being covered by snow. _"A Hyper Gear." _Running to his gear, Akito activated his Ex Gear and hit the boost button. The fire created from the gear began heating up the Hyper Gear. The teen glanced at his wrist band and saw that the Hyper Gear was now ready to be used. Akito grabbed the two metal poles that stuck out of the gear and smiled. _"This is the only way to travel in a swamp, and icy glaciers." _The Hyper Gear began moving forward after Akito said this. The teen was too busy admiring the Hyper Gear to notice a small camera flying in the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen sat in her chair as usual and watched as Akito used the Crawler Hyper Gear. She smiled and contacted RDL. _"Eliminate him." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi and Metal sped down the track trying to catch up to Misaki. The two teens had gotten into a fight with a few drones and let Misaki take the lead. Metal looked around and saw a tunnel not that far from them. _"I'm going into the tunnel." _Metal swerved to the right and sped down the track that led to the tunnel while Akashi swerved to the left. The teen sped up and flew into the cave a few seconds later. Metal laughed a bit and realized that Akashi should have taken the tunnel since he had the Midnight Cavern's bey part. The teen narrowed his eyes and saw a few drones ahead of him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet looked around as she past a frozen lake near the track. She turned her attention back to the track and was knocked against an ice wall. Shifting her gaze to the object that hit her she could see a giant icicle lying next to her gear. Closing her eyes a bit she fell asleep on the track. A few minutes later she woke up and saw Akashi helping her up. _"Don't fall asleep. We don't need you getting trapped in the Ice Realm."_

_I'd say this is more of a Glacier Plains._

_Ice realm._

_Glacier Plains._

_Ice Realm!_

_Glacier Plains!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka watched as Akashi and Scarlet sped down the track below him. He smiled and looked at the ice yeti that was unconscious. The teen had watched the yeti through an icicle at Scarlet and used Pegasus to knock him out. He smiled a bit and set a warm cheese burger next to the sleeping behemoth. Hitting the boost button on his gear, Gingka sped off down the Ex Track and tried to find the others. A few minutes later the ice yeti woke up and began eating the cheese burger that Gingka had left behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding out of the tunnel, RDL listened to Gwen who was telling him about Akito. _"One of the other bladers is in first place. Eliminate _him_." _The drone flew off of the Ex Track and landed on top of a frozen lake that led to the end of the track. The drone could see the Crawler Hyper Gear reaching some frozen rocks. Launching his bey towards the Hyper Gear, RDL used his special move and watched as a battering ram was fired at the gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The eight tires of the Crawler Hyper Gear drove down the frozen lake like it was nothing. Akito could see a place that he could use to get back on the track. Driving the Hyper Gear over a few rocks the teen finally came to a stop and took his gear out of the Ex Gear slot. The teen looked at the frozen lake when he heard something sliding towards him. A large black arrow shaped battering ram was flying towards him; he quickly jumped onto his gear and activated it. Hitting the boost button on his Ex Gear, Akito flew forwards and tried to get away from the special move. The battering ram collided with the Hyper Gear causing it to explode. Akito flew over the track due to the aftershock of the explosion. Falling off of the track again Akito quickly grabbed the side of it and held onto his gear. Pulling himself back onto the track, the teen hoped onto his Ex Gear again and dusted himself off. Speeding off down the track, Akito glanced to his right and saw a wall of frozen rocks protecting him from the drones. A few seconds later a drone past him. Hitting the metal shield button on his Ex Gear the teen prepared to attack the drone. Closing his eyes and then reopening them he could see Misaki in front of him. _"I almost mistook you for a drone." _Akito flew next to Misaki and deactivated his metal shield. He smiled and looked at her but was then knocked into the icy wall. Falling off of his gear Akito hit the ground and watched as Misaki sped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki flew down the long straight away and could see the portal in the distance. The symbol could still be seen in the portal which meant that no one had won the battle yet. Misaki hit a few buttons on her wrist band and the camouflage that was protecting the real blader was deactivated. The real blader was a person wearing a purple and white suit. The blader passed through the portal and the symbol disappeared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After the yeti had finished the cheese burger it had started throwing shards of ice again and caused trouble for the other bladers. Gingka, Scarlet, and Akashi had to leave the track and find an alternate route around the mountain of ice that covered the track. A few minutes had past and Misaki had met up with them. Following right behind Gingka, the teens used a rock formation as a ramp and landed back on the orange Ex Track. Gingka noticed the symbol in the portal wasn't there and he realized they didn't win the battle. Speeding up, the four teens passed through the portal and landed back in the lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_What the hell was her problem!?" _Akito stood up and brushed some of the snow off of his jacket. The teen stepped back onto his Ex Gear and sped off down the track again. A few seconds later Croc and Metal caught up to him. Metal laughed a bit and spoke to Akito. _"You look like you've been through a lot. I don't suppose you're the one that got into a fight with the ice Yeti?"_

_No I didn't. I fell off of the track at the beginning of the battle and was able to get back onto the track towards the end. _

_At least you didn't have to leave your gear behind. _Metal sped up and passed through the exit portal with Croc following right behind him. Akito sighed a bit and passed through the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Landing back inside of the lab, Akito looked up and watched the portal close behind him. Misaki walked over to him but he walked past her. She gave him a confused look and tried to talk to him. _"Akito what's wrong." _

_You know exactly what's wrong. _Pushing Misaki out of his way the teen walked off without saying another word to her. Misaki walked after him again and tried to see if she could find out what happened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day, Noon)

After getting the new car from Verts friend, the two teens had driven it back to his house so they could use it later. They got some sleep and first thing they did that day was drive into the desert. The two teens drove side by side through a rock formation. The C.E.O of the Scrim Corporation had built a test track for drives wanting to improve their racing skills. _"I thought you said I couldn't drive until I got my license."_

_No, I said you could drive MY car, until you got your license. _Pushing the pedal down further, Vert sped up and passed Zero on the next turn. Zero was driving the Deora II while Vert was driving Reverb. Deora II was a truck made to carry two surf boards on the back of it. It was blue with a surfer on the side of the car. The words "Wave Rippers" printed on the side of it. The teen sped up and tried to catch the purple car but wasn't having much luck due to the size of the track. Vert heard Zero's voice from inside of his helmet.

_Are you going to finish telling me that story now?_

_Oh yeah. So I asked Kurt how his driving was and he answered me by saying. "While you were hanging around the skate board park, I was driving Grand Prix." _The two teens raced side by side again and were getting closer to a rock formation that could be used as a ramp. If the drive was careful though, they could end up falling into a small canyon that lay below the track. _"I told him I wasn't just hanging around the skate park." _The teen slammed the pedal down and sped past Zero using the rock formation as a ramp. Zero continued to drive down the track and looked to his right to see Vert do a barrel roll with his car. A few seconds later, Vert landed next to Zero again and continued to talk. _"I was learning how to do THAT." _

_I've got some news for you Vert. _

_Oh yeah?_

_I can do anything, you can. _Speeding up, Zero used a rock formation as a ramp and flew through the air. Mid-way through the barrel roll, the teen's car collided with some rocks that looked like stalagmites. The car spun in the air and hit the ground. Losing control of the car Zero ran into a few boulders. The front of the car slowly opened up allowing Zero to climb out and lean against the car. _"Whoa." _Vert caught up to the teen and came to a stop. The door on his car flew up and he stepped out.

_That's when I told Kurt. Nice shot, Sling Shot. _

_Your friend won't be made about the car will he?_

_No, nothing's wrong with it. _ Zero looked at the car and expected to see it ruined, but instead noticed it was still in perfect condition. The teen admired the car and climbed back into it.

_A wipe out like that and it doesn't even have a scratch on it._

_These cars are made by the Scrim Corporation. They're made to take serious punishment. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya continued to fix up his new Ex Gear even more. Madoka was with him fixing Fang Leone. She wanted Kyoya to have his bey at top performance before battling Metal. Even though she didn't want him to go through with the battle, she kept to herself and let Kyoya be who he was. A few minutes later, Madoka finished working on Fang Leone and smiled at how shiny the bey was. If you held the bey close to light you could even see it sparkle a bit. _"Fang Leone is ready to battle when you are!" _Madoka smiled and held up Fang Leone for Kyoya to see.

_Now all I need to do is finish my gear. Thanks Madoka. _The teen connect another part to his gear and used a tool to tighten it. Glancing over at the Synkro's side of the lab, Kyoya could see Tone and Gingka working on his new Ex Gear. _"And once I beat Metal, I'm going after Hagane."_

_You know even if you beat Gingka you'll still have to beat Zero and Charlotte._

_I'll deal with Charlotte after I beat Hagane, and Zero. He's not worth my time. Maybe a year ago he was but not anymore. _

_For all we know he could be training somewhere right now. And if he comes back to the lab he could be stronger than anyone here. _Kyoya ignored Madoka after she said this and continued to work on his Ex Gear. Madoka watched as he added another part. A few minutes of working on his Ex Gear turned into hours. The sun was now setting and everyone was getting ready to eat dinner. Turning her attention to Scarlet, Madoka could hear her and Akashi arguing about what the track should be called.

_Ice Realm!_

_Glacier Plains!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito could have died! And Misaki has no idea why he's mad! AND next chapter, we finally get to know more about the people that keep winning parts! The Silencerz! Spelt with a Z because they are awesome. I have a question for you guys :D Next chapter is going to be so AWESOME! You will finally get to see motorcycles on the track :D bey battling and motorcycles, what more could you ask for in a chapter. And yes the Scrim Corporation made awesome cars :D Remember that not everyone can do a barrel roll while driving a car.

To RinnyEJito12: Zero's driving without a license!

Ice Realm or Glacier Plains? Which name is good for the track? :P

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Neon Pipelines


	30. The Neon Pipelines

Chapter 30: The Neon Pipelines

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seagulls chirped as they flew over the ocean water. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon while ocean waves crashed into a small path made of rocks and dirt. A slightly breeze made the palms trees dance slightly. Some water splashed Zero's feet as he leaned against his motorcycle. The teen starred out at the open water and sighed a bit. He had been lost in thought for the past hour while he watched the sun set. _"I dunno what's happening to me. I won that World Ex Race, I'm supposed to be the best." _Shrugging slightly and shaking his head the teen looked down at his feet. His gaze was drawn to the ocean once again. _"Then why can't I win now?"_ The memory of Kadeem falling off of the Ex Track in the Storm Zone repeatedly played through his mind. _"I couldn't save Kadeem in the Storm Zone."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash Back)

_I've got you Kadeem!_ Zero watched as his grappling hook flew through the air. _"Yes!"_ The teen became filled with joy as the grappling hook seemed to be on target. The grappling hook flew over Kadeem's parachute as he slowly flew below the hooks reach. _"N-no….."_

(End of Flash Back)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The teen sighed a bit when the memory of Kadeem was replaced with the Swamp Lands. _"I couldn't make it to the end of the Swamp Lands. _The memory of the swamp beast roaring at him began playing through his mind over and over again. This memory was then replaced by the one in the Water Realm. _"Other bladers have one Ex Bey parts. But not me." _The teen was now thinking of when he landed against the crash pad in the lab. He soon began thinking of what would happen if Gwen got all of the Ex Parts. _"The future of the world depends on beating Gwen… And I failed." _Climbing back onto his motorcycle, Zero started the engine. _"They're probably doing better without me." _The teen sped off down the dirt path as the sun continued to set behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Misaki's on-board camera video)

Midnight's voice could be heard on Misaki's headset as she sped down the track trying to knock one of the drones off of the Ex Track. _"Misaki have you seen Akito?"_

_I've got another drone in front of me. _The teen tried to knock the drone off the track but it put up a fight and kept Misaki from doing so. Swerving to the left and then to the right again, she spun the drone out causing it to fly off of the track and into a frozen boulder. The drone exploded upon impact. _"Got it." _

(End of Misaki's on-board camera video)

The tape's recording went to static after Misaki had beaten the drone. Akito sighed and through the remote to the TV onto the conference room table. He shook his head and seemed to be lost deep in thought, Midnight walking into the conference room a few seconds later. _"That's from Misaki's on-board camera."_

_Some of the video it missing._

_Karma said some kind of glitch erased part of the recording. _Karma was a new female blader brought in by Midnight to help win a few bey parts. She had gotten to the lab an hour before Akito had started watching the video.

_You mean it disappeared._ Akashi walked past the room a few seconds later and said something. _"Like the bey part I saw you win." _Akito paid no mind to this turned his attention back to Midnight. Midnight shouted back to Akashi.

_Nononono, I checked him and his gear for traces of Ex Energy. _She turned her attention back to Akito who was leaning against the table.

_I know what I saw!_

_Something happened in the Glacier Plains didn't it, between you and Misaki. _Akito stood at the door know with one hand on the door way. He sighed and thought about what happened during the Ice Realm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash Back)

_"I almost mistook you for a drone."_ Akito flew next to Misaki and deactivated his metal shield. He smiled and looked at her but was then knocked into the icy wall. Falling off of his gear Akito hit the ground and watched as Misaki sped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Punching the door way slightly he shook his head and looked at Midnight. _"Yeah, something." _The teen walked off towards the metal stairs a few seconds later. Midnight sighed as she watched the troubled teen walk down the stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In an unknown base miles away from any city, six bladers ran out of a sliding metal door wearing purple and white suits. The six bladers each ran over to a small pod that was made for them. They walked into their pod and leaned against the wall for a second. The six bladers were then taken down a small tube that led to their base. One of the bladers came to a stop in midair where the hollow frame of an Ex Gear floated. Underneath the blader was a purple flat circular surface with two container of silver liquid metal. The containers held a highly experimental smart metal that could almost anything in an instant. The liquid metal was released onto the flat purple surface near the blader's hollow frame. A few seconds later the liquid metal attached itself to the Ex Gear frame and made a brand new sliver gear. The blader looked over at another one of his teammates and saw the blader preparing to use the magnet setting on their gear. The second blader hit a button on their wrist band and waited until a scientist gave him/her the signal to start moving. The scientist standing next to the blader shook his/her head and watched as the blader flew up a ramp and began hanging upside down without falling. The blader's suit was using magnets to keep them held onto the gear and surface. In another part of the lab another blader was getting ready to test another part of their Ex Gears. The third blader hit a button on his wrist band and watched as a pulse of electricity destroyed a brand new car without much effort. The blader lined up into a V like formation with the other five bladers. The final blader tested out the camouflage system by transforming into Misaki, a car from the Metro Realm, and a drone. The blader soon transformed back into its original form and sped off with the other five bladers. In a V formation all six bladers used a camouflage button that made them invisible. They sped towards their purple portal which hadn't closed since the Metro Realm. Speeding up they flew through the lab and entered the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Tez's Lab)

Midnight walked into the kitchen with all of the other bladers that were eating. The Synkro team sat at one table while the Steel Maniac's sat at another. The girl walked past Akashi and sat next to Disk who was listening to techno music. The teen had a spoon in his right hand and a fork in the other. Disk has pretending they were handle pars and that he was riding a motorcycle. He occasionally acted like he was revving the engine on his motorcycle. Tone was the first to speak. _"I guess Disk is going to ride his motorcycle til he gets his gear rebuilt. So has Tez heard anything from Zero?"_

_No. Are you sure he didn't say anything before he left? _

_He just turned up missing, along with a motor….cycle. _Tone watched as Metal walked into the kitchen and sat down with his team. The teen narrowed his eyes a bit and drank some more soda. The Synkro team could hear Disk's music begin to play what sounded like a techno version of a piano. To break the tension of the team Midnight spoke up.

_Hey…. I hear Ox is building a motorcycle. _The smile and happy expression on Disk's face faded when he heard this. He set the fork and spoon down and ignored Midnight. His music had stopped playing at the same time she had said this. The teen looked at hear and shook his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox continued to work on his motorcycle while he tightened a few parts on it. The teen had decided to call it Jaw Jammer and had painted a shark with red teeth near the front of it. The motorcycle looked like something a biker from a biker gang would use. He set down some wax that he had just finished using and paid no mind to Croc. _"Get me a wrench Croc, a monkey wrench….. We need to change your name to Monkey. I could use your name as a pun." _The teen held out his hand and felt the wrench land in his hand. He felt a cold metal hand and looked up when he heard something release a few sparks. Looking up he saw the body of a racing drone with a red and white cap on, the drone had been placed in a small yellow square bucket with wheels on it.

_His names Sparky, I made out of the parts from that racing drone that got smashed. Say hi Sparky. _The robot looked at Croc and then at Ox.

_HELLO. _Sparky wave his hand a bit and then began messing with it. The robot took off its hand and began looking at it while the two teens talked.

_Yeah he can help us out around the garage. Here let me show you. _The teen looked at Sparky and tried to get his attention. The robot was still messing with his hand. Noticing that Croc was trying to get his attention, the robot put his hand back on his wrist and looked at Croc. _"Sparky."_

_Hello? _

_Oil Ox's motorcycle. _Ox quickly placed a hand on his motorcycle and had a look on his face that said don't do it. The robot grabbed a house and pointed it at Ox.

_Hello. _A few seconds later oil covered Ox's face. The teen made a fist with his free hand and opened one of his eyes to see Croc running.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! _

_RUN SPARKY! _Running away, Croc looked over his shoulder to see Croc running after him. He quickly sped up while hearing Ox shout _"Come here you little….!" _Sparky was using his hands to roll across the floor after the two teens.

_Hello, hello. _A few feet away Kyoya was finishing up his gear. The teen tightened a few more parts and slammed the bottom of the gear shut. He smiled slightly and admired the gear.

_Ready. _Grabbing a small sludge hammer Kyoya walked off towards the metal stairs so he could see Metal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the kitchen, Ox was sitting next to Croc and Akashi. The teen had a plate filled with steak, hot dogs, and turkey legs. He bit into one of the turkey legs and ripped a chunk of meat off of it. He chewed the food and spoke. _"Is this food greasy or is it just me?" _Croc laughed slightly and shrugged. Metal looked up to see Tone walk past him. The teen was giving the leader a mean look, Midnight walked past him as well and walked over to Tone who walked out of the kitchen. Croc was the first to break the tension.

_How come Midnight never eats with us? _The sound of Ox burping brought Croc back to his sense. He looked over at Ox who had begun to speak.

_Beats me. Pass the salt._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone quickly finished drinking his soda and slammed the can inside of the trash can. He sighed and turned his attention to Midnight when he saw she had been following him. "_Tone, I know what's bothering you. It's about what happened in the Metro Realm isn't it? You can't forgive Metal for saving your life, and spoiling your revenge." _

_Hey, I saved his life to. _Tone shook his head and walked away. The teen was knocked into the wall by Kyoya who was in no mood to see Tone or Midnight. Kyoya turned the corner and walked past Midnight. She watched as Kyoya kicked open the double doors of the kitchen holding a small sludge hammer in his hand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya walked into the kitchen looking around for Metal. The teen saw the leader sitting next to Akashi and walked over to him getting ready to yell. _"YOUR NOT KEEPING ME FROM RACING ON THE TRACKS ANYMORE!" _

Giving him a stern look, the leader of the Steel Maniac's spoke. _"You can race, as soon as you put winning, ahead of beating Gingka." _Kyoya slammed the sludge hammer down onto one of the potatoes that were sitting on Metal's plate. The potato was smashed leaving a mess on the table. Croc was looking a little mad since his face was now covered in mashed potatoes. Ox took his figure and slid it down Crocs face and tastes the mash potatoes. He smiled and got up to go get a potato.

_I'm challenging you Metal! One race anything goes! If I win I'm the new leader of the Maniac's! _Metal growled slightly as he stood up and looked at Kyoya. The teen stood a little taller than Kyoya. He shook his head and spoke.

_When, and where?_

_When the next track opens- _Akashi interrupted the teens by telling them what he thought.

_Why not settle it tonight, in the desert. To the old ruined HQ and back. _The two teens shook their heads and Metal grabbed the small sludge hammer that rested on the table. Whenever a person challenged the leader of the Maniac's to a race they had to both agree to the race by slamming the sludge hammer down on something. Metal lifted the hammer into the air and slammed it down onto the table with a loud clank.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Gwen's HQ a row of assembly lines were lifting up drone bodies, the arms of the assembly line connected the arms and legs onto the body. The conveyor belt began moving again and brought to another set of arms that lifted the finished body up into the air; the arms moved the body to a motorcycle and placed the body onto it. The drone drove the motorcycle forward and then sped off into one of the Sweepers that had been completed. In her office, Gwen was speaking to someone she had captured from one of the previous Ex Tracks. _"A Drone exists for only one purpose, to race. I discovered these drones while examining ancient texts from the Monument Ex Track. These texts told me that the beings that made these tracks had met another group of beings that loved to race. When I read this I found out that they had made advanced drones that were made for racing. After making these drone's again I made them ready for battling. These drones scared not only the creators of the Ex tracks but the very beings that had originally created them. They feared the drones and the power that they wielded. They were afraid because they, like me, would do anything to win, even if it meant destroying the very beings that created them." _Gwen turned away from the window that allowed her to see the progress on the drones. She walked over to the person she was talking to and watched as a machine brought the teen to her. He was wearing an orange suit with the number twenty two printed on the front of the suit. _"The portal beys that were created serve as a gate way back to their world. The creators have been waiting for humans to learn what they had left them, Kadeem." _Kadeem began breathing very slowly. He had been tortured beyond belief; any brake he got was always appreciated. The teen slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gwen, he struggled to speak.

_W-what d-did t-they leave, huh, for us? _

_Do you really not know? _Gwen smiled and starred at Kadeem while he shook his head. She turned away and began walking away. _"He doesn't know. Soon you'll know everything." _Kadeem began panicking when he saw something move in front of him. It was a door that had lots of different tools to make robot parts. Kadeem tried to move but his arms and legs were strapped to the wall. The machine's parts began to get closer to him which made him start to panic even more.

_N-NO! GWEN! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya and Metal jumped onto their Ex Gears and slowly met Sparky at the beginning of the track they would use. The beginning of their track was inside of Tez's lab in front of the hall way that led to the holographic door. Once they sped out of the lab they would have to find the road that led to the ruined HQ a few miles away from Tez's lab. Then the teens would race back to the lab and whoever got back first was the new leader. Sparky rolled in front of the two teens and activated the red light on his body. Instead of the color of his body begin green it changed to red. A few seconds later it would change to yellow. Gingka leaned on the guard rail of the metal stairs and shook his head while he looked at Kyoya. Kyoya thought about his first time meeting Metal. The teen had just finished fighting with Gingka that day and had left to become a member of Metal's team. Metal looked at Kyoya and thought about when Kyoya had become a member of his team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

Metal looked at Kyoya and spoke to him. _"You proved you can battle with anyone. So why do you want to be a Steel Maniac?" _Kyoya shook his head and sighed. After being beating by Gingka again he didn't what to do.

_Cause I've got nowhere else to go. _

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal thought about this and almost stopped the challenge because of this. He sighed and watched as Sparky's body turned yellow. The teen looked at Kyoya and then pointed his launcher forward. Kyoya did the same and watched as Sparky's body turned back to green. _"Hello." _Sparky watched as the two teens sped past him and flew out of the lab. Outside the lab, Metal landed inside of the rock formation first with Kyoya landing right behind him. The Leone user swerved to the side about and lost a lot of balance. After regaining his balance the teen sped off after Metal and launched Leone. The bey and teen could see Metal a few feet away from him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in the lab, Akashi, Croc, and Ox sat in the conference room. They were watching a race while eating more food. Midnight walked into the room and saw that there was a small pile of garbage on the table. She sighed and then became mad. _"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" _Ox looked at Midnight and pointed to the two monitors that were showing what Kyoya and Metal were doing.

_Well watching a race. What do you think we're doing? BOOM! _Croc and OX through their hands into the air when Kyoya slammed his gear into Metal's gear. There beys created a large explosion after their owners got into a fight. Akashi shook his head and looked at Midnight.

_Kyoya challenged Metal; winner gets to be leader of the Maniac's._

_And to you that seems a logical way to choose a leader? _Akashi looked at her and then at the other two teens who were now starring at her. She got her answer when they all shrugged and turned their attentions back to the race. _"Now I see why you're called Maniac's." _Ox poke up again once he saw they were getting closer to the road.

_Eyeyeyey! There's the road!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal was the first person to reach the pavement road that led to the ruined HQ. The teen looked over his shoulder to see Kyoya flying right behind him. The Leone user hit a sign as he tried to catch up to Metal. The sign spun around and landed face up, the sign said _"Highway 35" _on it. Speeding down the road, Kyoya finally caught up to Metal and was now racing next to him. Fang Leone was a bit further away from him and was fighting Hollowback for the lead. The two beys collided and created an explosion. Kyoya slammed his gear into Metal's and tried to knock him off of the road. _"Hey! Back off Kyoya!"_

_Nobody tells me what to do. _Kyoya sped ahead of Metal and lined his Ex Gear up with Metal's. The teen hit a button on his gear that caused fire to shoot out of the back of it. Metal swerved to the right and spun out after almost getting hit with the fire from Kyoya's gear. The teen could hear Kyoya fake laughing. Metal shook his head and sped off after Kyoya a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki sped up as she looked at her speed on her wrist band. Her Ex Gear was attached to a device that would keep her in place while she tried to reach her top speed. The teen looked at her speed which was now one hundred and sixty miles an hour. Misaki shook her head and tried to speed up some more. Her attention was drawn to Tez who had just walked over to her. _"I understand there's some difficulty, between you and Akito over something that happened in the Ice Realm."_

_I never saw Akito in Glacier Plains. _Misaki stepped off of her gear and began unhooking it from the machine. She listened to Tez while he spoke to her.

_Never? Are you sure?_

_I don't see things that aren't there._

_No, no of course you don't. And neither does Akito. _The two teens were interrupted by the sound of loud sirens echoing throughout the lab. Misaki smiled and looked at Tez.

_Another track is opening up. _Misaki walked off to get her bey while Tez thought for a moment. The teen hit a button on his mechanical braces and began talking to Midnight. He began walking to the garages a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev ran into the control room to see Madoka looking around confused. Ev looked around for Tez and Midnight; she noticed they were nowhere to be seen. _"Madoka, where are Tez and Midnight?" _The two teens hadn't noticed that the first ring had already stopped spinning. The symbol was a rectangle with its left side missing.

_I've been unable to contact them._

_Okay, then I'll select the bladers for this track. _Ev sat in Midnight's chair and spun around, grabbing the headset the Midnight usually used Ev began speaking into it. _"The following bladers will enter the track; Tone." _Karma walked into the control room and spoke to Ev.

_Metal and Kyoya are unavailable. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone looked at the spinning rings and smiled when he heard his name. The teen hit a button on the elevator and leaned against the wall as the doors began to close.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk nodded his head a bit while he listened to techno music. The teen had been working on his gear while he was listening to the names that were being called. His head shot up from his tool box when he heard his name called.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Misaki. _The white haired teen reached into her locker and pulled out her bey. The blue bey sparkled a bit when it was placed in Misaki's pocket. The teen smiled a bit and ran off to get her Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Ox, Akashi, Scarlet, Croc. _Akashi grabbed his bey from the table it lay on and walked off to get his gear with Scarlet following right behind him. Croc smiled as he grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. _"They picked me! They think I'm a good blader." _Croc's smile soon faded when Ox spoke.

_Maybe they hope you won't come back._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Kasenhana, Aiai, Sing, Akito. _The three teens ran out of the lab with their gears in their hands. Kasenhana had received a new launcher from Aiai. Aiai had gotten her bey repaired and was ready to start racing again. Sing had taken some medicine in the morning and was feeling like her old self. The three teens jumped onto their Ex Gears and sped off towards the speed boosters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone jumped onto his gear and hit the ignition button. The teen smiled when his gear let out a low humming. He made his new gear, faster, lighter, and stronger than his old one. He had named his new bey and gear _"Spectyte." _His new Ex Gear was boosted with billet titanium rods, pistons, and light blue neon lights. The teen sped off towards the speed boosters with Kasenhana, Aiai, and Sing following right behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi had spent some time remaking his Ex Gear; he got the idea from Kyoya who had renamed his new Ex Gear _"Flathead Fury." _Akashi upgraded his gear with a Twin-Balance part that would help increase his speed and power while racing. He smiled and sped off towards the speed boosters with Misaki, and Scarlet following right behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox revved the engine on his motorcycle and looked at the monitor that was displaying the race. He could see Kyoya and Metal approaching the ruined HQ. The teen slowly sped up and drove his motorcycle over to Croc.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leaving dust trails behind them, Metal and Kyoya sped through the desert looking at the ruined HQ. The HQ building was a giant square shaped building. The two teens sped through the broken door and looked around as they sped closer to the giant hole in the wall. Metal swerved to the right to avoid a support beam but hit it anyway. The teen spun out and watched as Kyoya sped up and flew through the hole. The teen landed on the desert sand and left a trail of dust behind. Metal sped off of after him and flew through the hole. As he passed through it part of the wall collapsed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The loud sirens finally stopped whenever the third and final ring stopped spinning. The symbol lit up and the blue orb appeared in the middle of the golden rings. Akashi was the first person to pass through the speed boosters with Tone, Ox, Disk, and Misaki following right behind him. Kasenhana was entering the track form the other set of speed boosters. She passed through them with Sing, Aiai, Croc, and Scarlet following right behind her. The teens sped through the track and eventually merged into one group.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karma starred at the symbol and couldn't tell what the symbol was. She looked at Madoka who was waiting for her to tell her what the symbol stood for. _"I don't know the meaning of the symbol." _Ev spoke into the intercom system after hearing what Karma said.

_Will Midnight and Tez please come to the control room! Midnight and Tez to the control room!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Revving the engine on his motorcycle, Ox performed a wheelie on his motorcycle while yelling at the top of his lungs. _"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! I'm a road hog!" _Disk hooked his horn at Ox as he passed him. The teen had a smug look on his face while he watched Ox finish up his wheelie. The teen sped up and tried to catch Disk who was trying to catch up to Tone. Akashi, Tone and Akito were leading the charge into the track. The three teens drifted around the last turn and passed through the speed boosters. Their gears reached three hundred miles an hour and they passed through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Neon Pipeline track is exactly what the name would suggest. It is track filled with pipelines. The so called "Neon Pipelines" three hundred sixty degrees track unnerves most bladers because it forces them to race and battle at all angles, even upside down, to complete the track. A metal door a few hundred feet into the track opened up and the blue portal at the beginning of the track opened up. Akashi, Tone and Akito flew out of the portal and slightly floated in the air. The track was placed in space in order to test a blader even further. The pipeline was lit up with blue lights to help the bladers see. The three teens landed inside of the pipeline and sped off inside of it. Ox and Disk flew out of the portal next and landed next to the three teens causing them to swerve out of their way. Ox and Disk took the lead right away. Misaki and Croc flew out of the portal next. Croc bit his thumb slightly before landing inside of the pipeline safely. Kasenhana, Aiai, and Sing flew out of the portal next. The three teens landed inside of the pipeline safely and sped off after the group of bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the pipeline Ox could see the bottom part of the pipeline missing. The teen and Disk almost hit each other taking opposite sides of the pipeline. _"WOOOHOO!" _The two teens eventually finished circling the pipeline and were able to race along the bottom of the pipeline again. _"Hahah! YEAH!" _Disk and Ox shouted at the top of their lungs as they circled around the pipeline again. Tone and Akashi circled around the pipeline to avoid the section that was missing. A few seconds later Misaki and Croc reached the section of pipe that was missing.

_Croc, Invert! _

_Inver what? _Croc's eyes widened when he saw the bottom of the pipe was missing. The teen swerved to the left and followed Misaki as she circled the pipeline. The other bladers had stayed behind thinking that this was to easy. Misaki paid no mind to the bladers that were staying behind and sped up. When she and Croc passed another pipe entrance a Sweeper thundered out of the entrance. The Sweeper was almost too big to fit into the pipeline, this meant that the teens couldn't avoid the Sweeper by moving out of its way. The only chance they had of escaping was to out run the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen watched the Sweeper get closer to the teens from her monitor. She smiled a bit and placed her feet on top of her desk. _"This time there's no escape."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When the heavy Sweeper hit the side of the pipeline the loud noise it made alerted all of the bladers of the Sweepers presences. Croc began to panic when he saw the large green truck. _"AHHHHHHH a Sweeper!" _ Speeding up, Croc tried to avoid the Sweeper that continued to get closer to him. The Sweeper sent out two Sleeper Drones after him when he started to get further away. Croc looked over his shoulder and saw the sleeper drones getting closer to him, hitting the boost button on his gear the teen circled around the pipeline. He held the boost button done longer then he should having which left a long trial of fire behind him. The sleeper drones tried to follow him but weren't going fast enough to stay at the top of the pipeline; instead they fell and hit the bottom of the pipeline. The Sweeper knocked them into its giant cell a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev heard a loud beeping sound coming from one of the monitors and she quickly turned her attention to it. She could see how much booster fuel each blader had and noticed Croc's booster fuel was getting low. She connected her headset to Croc's and began speaking to him. _"Croc, you need to save your boosters fuel!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Hey. I'm trying to save me! _The teen sped past Misaki who wasn't worried at all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few hundred feet ahead of them, Ox and Disk were getting further away. The two teen's attentions were drawn to a loud noise that was echoing further up the pipeline. The teens could see a large door starting to shut. They passed through it and noticed it had stopped shutting for the moment. Ox looked over his shoulder and spoke into his headset. _"Step on it Croc!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi could hear Croc pressing the boost button on his gear. The teen heard him start to panic and son heard his voice. _"There's something wrong with my booster. It must be out of juice!" _Akashi quickly turned around and began heading back to Croc was further behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hitting the boost button on her wrist band, Misaki flew away from the Sweeper and entered the safe part of the pipeline. She was no longer in danger of getting trapped by the closing door. Tone had entered a few seconds ahead of her. Croc began panicking some more when the Sweeper got closer to him. He repeatedly hit the boost button on his gear trying to get one more boost, but it was all for nothing. His booster fuel was completely gone. His attention was drawn to Akashi who had just swerved in front of him. _"Draft with me Croc!" _Croc sped up and got behind Akashi's gear. Akashi hit the NO2 button on his gear and left a trial of fire behind him and Croc as they sped away from the Sweeper. Glancing at the metal door that was about to close, Akashi knew that this was going to be close. The two teens narrowly made it past the door before it closed. The second they passed through the door it slammed shut behind them. Croc let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the Sweeper wasn't going to be able to get past the door. Looking over his shoulder, Croc could see the door fall apart as the Sweeper ran into it.

_It's still on our tail! _ Misaki looked over her shoulder and then looked at the pipeline. She smiled and kept her calm attitude. Croc gave her a confused look and heard her voice on his headset.

_Not for long._

_Why not?_

_Because the pipeline is getting shorter. _As Misaki said this, the top of the Sweeper began leaving sparks behind as it went further into the pipeline. Croc looked up and smiled when he realized Misaki was right. All they had to do was out run it until it got stuck or gave up chasing them. A few seconds later the Sweeper was stopped with the sound of a loud slamming sound. The truck had gotten stuck inside of the pipeline.

_It's stuck! HAHAHAHA! YEAH! _Croc sped around the pipeline celebrating that they had escaped the Sweeper. Akashi gave him a fist bump and eventually the bladers all became one group again. Kasenhana and Aiai had found an alternate route around the Sweeper and met up with the bladers a few seconds later. Ox and Disk gave them a thumbs up when they caught up to them. Sing was nowhere to be seen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Sweeper had become stuck in the pipeline. Madoka handed her a soda and smiled. Karma spoke up and interrupted there celebration. _"Don't expect the drones to give up." _Turning their attentions back to Sweeper, the two girls could see an army of drones driving motorcycles out of the Sweepers spinning paddles. The lights in the pipeline had changed to orange to represent that they were in a new portion of the pipelines.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unknown to the group of bladers that was in the pipeline, camouflaged bladers were now flying over the stuck Sweeper. They had somehow found a way to race on top of the pipeline and avoid the others. If the other bladers could see what the camouflaged bladers could see, they would be speechless. The camouflaged bladers could see thousands of pipelines leading in different directions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in the pipeline the drones were firing green energy balls at the group of bladers. They were trying to avoid getting hit but due to the size of the group it was getting nearly impossible to dodge them. Tone looked to his right and saw a pipeline going into a different direction. Misaki followed him when he sped off down that pipeline. _"Let's lose the drones Synkro!" _

Kasenhana, Aiai, and Scarlet took a pipeline that went to the left while Akashi found a different pipeline at the top of the pipe they were in. Ox kept going forward while Disk followed Misaki. A few minutes later, Ox lost the drones and connected his headset to Ev's, he quickly spoke into the headset while he was away from the drone. _"Hey Ev, this Ox. Who won the race?" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev looked at Madoka and Karma with a confused look on her face. She looked at Gingka who had a smile on his face. _"Ev. Akito told me to tell you, to tell Ox. Tell him he won; see if he'll believe it." _Karma began laughing a bit and gave Gingka a high five for suggesting that. _"Thank Akito for that one." _

_Ummm the race is still going on Ox. You're in it, remember? _

_No I'm talking about Metal and Kyoya's race. Are they back yet? _The four teen's attentions were drawn to the circular hanger door that had opened up. Ev watched as she saw Midnight step onto an Ex Gear. Midnight was wearing a purple and white suit with helmet that had purple glass to shield her eyes. Shed sped through the first set of speed boosters and entered the orange Ex Track. Gingka looked at the three teens and spoke up.

_Who's that? _Karma answered his questioned when she realized who it was. She shook her head and looked at Gingka.

_It's Midnight. _Ev had a confused look on her face and starred at karma for a second. She was trying to find the right words to say to her.

_W-why is Midnight going onto the Ex Track?_

_Midnight is reluctant to confine in anyone, even those she should trust. _Karma watched as Ev passed through the final speed boosters and flew into the blue orb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Neon Pipeline track is exactly what the name would suggest. It is track filled with pipelines. The so called "Neon Pipelines" three hundred sixty degrees track unnerves most bladers because it forces them to race and battle at all angles, even upside down, to complete the track. Midnight flew out of the blue portal and landed safely inside of the pipeline. She sped off down the pipeline to find the group of bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the pipeline with Misaki and Tone, Disk did a wheelie and smile as he did so. _"WOOOOHOOOO!" _The teen was paying no mind to what was ahead of him. A bit further up the track a ramp popped up but instead of facing the direction you wanted it to face it was facing the opposite direction. Tone saw the ramp and realized the if Disk hit the ramp he could kill himself.

_Disk! _Landing back on two wheels Disk saw the reverse ramp and shook his head. The teen leaned to the right a narrowly missed the ramp. He smiled and looked over his shoulder.

_YO I'm cool. _After saying this, another ramp popped up but this time it was facing the right direction. The teen's eyes widened and he sped up the ramp at full speed. The teen flew into the air and landed inside of another section of pipe that led away from the others. _"WOOOOHOOO!"_

Misaki began swerving to the side and slightly panicked when she saw multiple ramps popping up all over the pipeline. Tone sped up a ramp and landed next to Misaki a few seconds later. The two teens swerved left and right trying to avoid the ramps. Drifting around the next turn, a few drones sped out of the nearby pipelines and began chasing the two teens. Misaki used one of the ramps to avoid a green energy ball that was flying her way. Looking over her shoulder she could see that the drones were gaining on her. Turning her attention back to Tone, she saw that half of the pipeline was now covered with reverse ramps blocking her path. Hitting the jump jets button on her gear, Misaki flew over the reverse ramps and landed next to Tone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding past a hole in the top of the ceiling, the camouflaged bladers avoided the hole. If they had looked into the pipeline they would have seen Misaki and Tone. Jumping off of the pipe they were on, the six bladers used the magnets on their gears to land safely onto another pipe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding around another turn, Tone saw another metal door beginning to close. He sped up and spoke into his headset. _"Full throttle Misaki, we need to stay ahead of those doors!"_

_Got it. _Misaki sped up and caught up to Tone who had just passed through the closing doors. Misaki passed through the doors but lost some of her balance since part of her gear was caught by the closing door. The two teens could hear an explosion from one of the drones hitting the door. Unknown to them, Gwen was now using a machine that would allow her to give any number of her drones the ability of an Ex Bey part. By activating that bey part in her machine, she could send that power to them. Misaki looked over her shoulder and saw the drones pass through the door. _"They're using and Ex Bey part to get through." _The two teens could hear Ev's voice a few seconds later.

_We've timed the doors closing. You can out run them, but you need to draft together to improve the air flow around your gears._

_Two gears are faster than one. _Misaki got closer to Tone who had been ahead of her. By moving closer to Tone the two teens had begun to increase their speed. They quickly sped past the closing door and sped around another turn. Tone saw that there wasn't any more paths for them to race on, he quickly hit the _"Sprout Road" _button on his wrist band and created a road of vines in front of him. The two teens sped down the vine road and eventually reached another pipe. As soon as they passed through the entrance of the next pipe a metal door slammed shut and destroyed the vine road. Once they landed safely inside the pipe, Tone deactivated the Ex Bey part.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding through the rock formation, Kyoya was about to be passed by Metal. The two teens had caught there beys and had decided to end this as a race. Metal saw they only had a few feet left of dirt road; he slammed his gear into Kyoya's and began staring at him. _"Back off Kyoya, or I'll send you into the cliff!"_

_Try it Metal, it's the only way you're going to be able to beat me! _The finally few seconds of the race turned into hours as Metal began thinking of Tone's brother. The memory of him running into the brother's gear played through his mind over and over again. Swerving to the left, Metal watched as Kyoya flew off of the dirt road and into the holographic entrance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Landing back inside of the lab Kyoya spun around and had a smile on his face. The teen looked at Leone and then held his bey in the air. _"HAHA! WOOOOOHOOOO! I won! _Kyoya turned his attention to Metal who had just finished landing inside of the lab. Metal had a sad look on his face and looked at Kyoya who was about to say something. _"Your scrap Metal! Now I'm the leader of the Maniac's!" _Kyoya did a victory donut around Metal and sped off to his team's side of the lab. After drifting down a small walk way, Kyoya came to a stop and noticed no one from his team was there. Unknown to him Gingka was shaking his head at Kyoya not believing he truly won the race. _"EYH! Where is everybody?" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mixed in with the hundreds of drones, the group of bladers sped around a giant sphere that all of the pipelines connects to. Similar to the destroyer dome this sphere was made to test blader's abilities in combat. Beys flew every direction, some getting destroyed by green energy balls. Akashi sped next to Scarlet and hit a button on his gear. He gained an orange aura a few seconds later and he spoke. _"Let's find a way out of here." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding around the sphere, Ox brought his fist up and threw a punch at a drone. _"Haha PORK," _punching the drone in the face, the teen destroyed the drone with one punch. _"CHOP!" _Croc sped up and ran into a drone that was trying to attack Ox. The drone grabbed onto Croc's gear and held on for dear life. Slamming the drone into Ox's gear, the two teens split up a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi was now able to see everything in the dark sphere. The teen made sure Scarlet was close to him while he began looking around. Out of the corner of his eye, Akashi could see a small circle like door open up. Running into a drone the teen spun out and came to a stop. Scarlet move next to him and tried to help him get away from the energy balls that were flying towards them. The two teens jumped onto Akashi's gear and began swerving left and right to avoid the energy balls. The two teens sped into one of the new pipelines available and left the chaos inside of the sphere.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Reaching the bottom of the sphere, Ox sped up and flew down a circle door that had just opened up. The teen began spinning around the pipe as he went down. _"WOHOOOOOO! OH YEAH! I'ma gonna love this, HAHAHAHAHA!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc fell through a different door a few seconds later with Kasenhana and Sing following right behind him. Misaki dodged the door that Croc had fell through and sped into a different one. Akito hadn't seen Misaki since he had entered the track and didn't know which pipe she had taken. The teen flew into a different pipe that had just opened up for him. The other bladers soon found their way out of the sphere.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Disk was the only blader to avoid the sphere and continue going down one pipeline. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by a drone. Looking over his shoulder he saw the drone firing energy balls at him. The teen swerved to the right and then to the left. Trying to avoid another energy ball, the teen lost focused and was knocked off of his motorcycle when the energy ball exploded next to him. Sliding on his back, Disk hit the wall and became scared when he saw the drone prepare to fire another energy ball. A few seconds later, Croc slammed his gear into the drone and destroyed the drone. Disk smiled but his smile soon faded when his music started to become static. _"Yo something's messing with my tunes." _Unknown to Croc, Midnight was right behind him and hit a few buttons on her wrist band. The teen's gear released a polarized light that showed who really helped Disk. Midnight could see a blader wearing a purple and white suit.

_You can't get away. _The blader that was in front of her hit a few buttons on his/her wrist band and transformed his/her gear into two motorcycles. The blader sped off leaving Midnight in shock. Disk admired the gear and spoke up.

_Cool. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Don't worry Midnight; I've warned all of the bladers. Except for Akito, I'm still getting his on-board camera but I've lost radio contact. _Ev's expression changed into a panicked one when she heard Midnight's voice.

_Then he has no idea what he's dealing with. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the pipeline after the Silenzer that was riding a motorcycle, Akito had to stop chasing him when a drone began chasing him. Firing green energy balls at him, Akito began swerving left and right to avoid them. The teen narrowed his eyes when he saw a driverless motorcycles speeding towards him. _"In coming." _Swerving to the right, Akito avoided the motorcycle and watched as it collided with the drone. Unknown to him, a Silenzer was racing above Akito's pipeline and had just transformed into Misaki. Using an opening at the top of the pipeline the blader jumped into it and landed next to Akito. The next thing he saw was Misaki flying past him. Akito smiled a bit and hit the metal shield button on his Ex Gear. _"Pay back for the Ice Realm." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev shouted into the headset trying to get Akito to hear her. _"Akito! That isn't Misaki!" _Karma shook her head andplaced a hand on the girls shoulder.

_He can't hear you. _Karma watched as Akito prepared to attack Misaki with the shield. She shook her head and spoke. _"He's going to attack."_

_Do it!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thinking about his next move, Akito shook his head and deactivated the metal shield button on his wrist band. _"No." _Speeding up, Akito moved next to Misaki and smiled. The teen watched as Misaki turned into a person wearing a purple and white suit. Akito was shocked to see it was someone else. The teen covered his ears next due to the lightning and sound waves the blader was using to hurt him. Akito fell to the ground and watched as the camouflaged bladers appeared and sped off towards the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The group of five bladers was soon joined by their leader who was now in front. They could see giant fans increasing the air flow; this would prevent any one blader from reaching the exit. To beat this challenge, the group of six bladers began drafting together and sped past the fans. The group of bladers noticed the symbol of the track was still in the exit portal which meant they had won the race. They sped into the exit portal and the symbol disappeared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert leaned against his car and looked at the night sky. Zero had gone to sleep an hour ago after practicing his barrel roll for a few hours. The teen looked down when he felt something hit his leg. Glancing down the teen could see a cat sleeping next to his feet. The cat had grey and black fur; he seemed to be very comfortable using Verts feet as a pillow. He could hear thunder not far away, the teen realized it was going to rain soon and picked the cat up. Holding the cat close he stepped into his car and drove it under the metal roofing to help protect it from the storm. Stepping out of his car, the teen pulled the cat out of his car and brought it inside with him. _"You can stay here for the night little guy." _He set the cat on the couch and placed a blanket on top of him. _"Good night little guy." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dedicated to; my cat Peanut

Peanut: 1999- February 2nd 2013

You will be missed.

Next Chapter: The Junk Realm


	31. The Junk Realm

Chapter 31: The Junk Realm/ Junk Yard

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Neon Pipeline Track before the Silenzer won)

The giant clock in the lab continued to count down from twelve minutes. Midnight was still shocked to see the advanced technology of the other team; she remained focused though and contacted Ev. The blue haired teen had just finished warning all of the other bladers about the time limit when she heard Midnight's voice on her headset. _"Ev, have you warned everyone about the time limit."_

_I've warned all of the bladers except Akito," _Ev looked at Akito's on board camera monitor and saw him trying to catch someone driving a motorcycle. She began speaking again after she tried warning Akito again. _"I'm still getting his on board camera but I think his radio is out." _

_Then he has no idea what he's dealing with._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the pipeline was the leader of the Silenzer Team, and a driverless motorcycle. The Silenzer looked over his/her shoulder and could see Akito trying to catch up to him. The blader hit a button on his wrist band when he saw a drone firing green energy balls at Akito. The driver less motorcycle quickly turned around and began speeding off towards Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Swearing to the left and right, Akito managed to dodge the green energy balls that the drone was firing at him. The teen looked over his shoulder to see the drone lining up with him for a perfect shot. Glancing ahead he could see a driver less motorcycle speeding towards him. Smiling a bit the teen quickly swerved out of the way once the motorcycle got close enough to him. _"In coming." _The motorcycle sped past him and collided with the drone, the collision created a small explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Glancing over his/her shoulder, the blader could see Akito gaining on him. The blader hit a button on his helmet and began speaking in a high pitched sound. Another blader that was on top of the same pipe Akito was in heard the distress signal from his/her partner. The blader hit a button on his/her wrist band and transformed into Misaki. A few seconds later the blader flew into the pipe that Akito was in and landed in front of him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karma looked at Akito's on board camera and saw someone that looked like Misaki in front of Akito. She shook her ahead and knew it wasn't her. Ev shouted into the headset hoping that Akito could hear her. _"Akito, that isn't Misaki." _

_He can't hear you._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito smiled a bit when he saw Misaki. The teen glanced down at his Ex Gear and hit the metal shield button. A few seconds later a giant metal shield appeared in front of his gear to protect him. _"Pay back for Glacier Plains." _Getting closer to Misaki, the teen was in rage to attack her with the metal shield.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karma knew what Akito was about to do and knew he was doing the right thing. _"He's going to attack." _Ev looked at the monitor and watched as Akito got closer to Misaki.

_Do it Akito!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito hesitated for a moment before he tried to attack Misaki. The teen held his hand over the NO2 boost button but couldn't find the strength to push the button. He shook his head and hit the deactivation button on his Ex Gear. _"No." _Speeding up a bit, Akito moved next to Misaki and looked at her. Misaki looked at him and began pressing buttons on her wrist band. The next thing Akito knew, Misaki transformed into a blader wearing a sliver and purple suit. The purple glass on the helmet prevented Akito from seeing the bladers face. The blader hit a button on his/her wrist band and was soon being surrounded by purple electricity. Akito tried to avoid the blader but was shocked by the electricity as the blader left him behind. Swerving left and right Akito tried to regain his balance but was knocked out of the way by fiver other bladers. They all looked like the other two bladers he had seen. The teen fell to the ground and watched as they drifted around the next turn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the end of the pipeline track were to large built in fans to increase the air currents of the track. A bit further down the track, the lead Silenzer was reunited with his team. The bladers began drafting together and were soon unaffected by the changed air current. Speeding past the giant built in fans, the six bladers flew out of the pipeline and into the portal. A few seconds later the portal's symbol disappeared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the conference room, every blader that was in the lab had gathered inside to hear what Tez and Midnight had to say. The teens looked at the giant monitor behind Midnight; the monitor displayed an image of one of the purple Ex Gears the other team had been using. _"Another force beside the shadow warriors and racing drones has secretly been entering the Ex Tracks. They've been racing against you with great skill. And they've been winning Ex Bey parts. They used their ability to disguise themselves, to turns us against each other. You'll have to be on guard against them." _Once Tez had finished talking, Akito immediately began asking questions.

_Who are they? _

_For want of a better name, we'll call them the Silencerz. Their holographic camouflage can be penetrated by intense polarized light. _

_How are they getting inside the Ex Tracks? _After hearing this question, Karma took over the conversation and began talking to Akito.

_We must assume that they're using a holographic of the portal, just as we are._

_Any more questions?_

"_Yeah," _Akito stood up from his chair and placed his hands on the large table. He looked at all three of the members running the lab and finally looked at Tez. _"How did they get a copy of the portal? And why does the Ex Gear Midnight uses look SO MUCH like there's?" _Tez blinked and tried to think of an explanation. Glancing at Karma she shrugged and turned her attention to Midnight who had finally stepped into the conversation.

_The explanation is simple. They have been stealing technology from me. _Kyoya came into the conversation next. The teen glanced at Gingka before speaking. Keeping his legs on the table Kyoya slowly began to talk.

_Maybe one of us is a spy, you know what I mean, the kind of guy that won't accept a rematch from his rival. _Gingka slammed his fist down on the table and stood up. The teen was in no mood to hear any of Kyoya's taunts. Tez shook his head and looked at Gingka.

_We have no time to waste. The Silencerz will strike with everything they have now. Winning will be even more difficult. I suggest you prepare your gears and beys…. And get some rest. You're going to need it. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In an unknown base mils away from any civilization, the lead Silenzer came to a stop and held up the bey part he/she had won. The team came to a stop a few seconds later and nodded. The scientist that was dressed in a futuristic type of clothing took the bey part and began examining it. In the distance, the purple portal they had created was still open for bladers to enter. The other portals that were controlled by Tez and Gwen had already closed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Tez's base, after getting a few hours of sleep Akito had begun to repair his gear. His Ex Gear had been slightly damaged by the electricity and needed some new parts. Misaki walked over to him and saw that he was lying on the ground with the Ex Gear set on top of two tables. Instead of working on the gear like everyone else, Akito preferred to lie on the ground while working on his Ex Gear. The teen tightened a few bolts before looking at Misaki who had begun to talk. _"The Silencerz hit you in the Ice Realm, but you thought it was me."_

_Yeah…._

_So why didn't you try to get even with me in the Neon Pipeline track?_

_I dunno. _

_You're hard to talk to some times. _Misaki giggled a bit and lay next to Akito while he continued to work on his Ex Gear. The teen shook his head and replaced another part.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The sun was high in the sky while Vert waxed his surf board. The board had a green line curving around part of the board. He had two other surfs boards at a time. One of them was a white board with red flames on it, but it was cut in half due to an unfortunate accident. The other surf board was blue and white with the word _"Teku" _written on it. The teen had hung the surf board on the wall so he could admire it. Glancing up he could see his dad's car rolling up onto the drive way. Vert sighed a bit when he remembered he had taken the Deora II back to his rich friend. Glancing at Zero's motorcycle he tried thinking of an excuse for why it was there. A few seconds later, his dada smiled and walked up to him.

_VERT! _

_Hey dad, I saw the note you had left, you know the one about your squadron being called up. I didn't think you'd be back so soon._

_I just came back to get a few things….. Is that a new motorcycle? _His dad pointed at the motorcycle and then looked at Reverb which was peacefully sleeping further inside of the metal roofing that served as their garage. Vert glanced at the motorcycle and began speaking.

_Y-yeah, a friend of mine dropped by and left it here while he went surfing. _

_At least it's not because of getting your car banged up. You should be careful with that car son, it's a nice one._

_That's what mom always told you, before you left with your squadron. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Setting his suit case down on the coffee table, Verts dad looked at a photo of his wife. He held the photo in his hand and thought about what he was going to say. Shaking his head he looked at his son and spoke. _"Do you know how sorry I am? That I had to be away so much." _Zero almost walked out of the kitchen but heard Jack Wheelers voice in the living room. Glancing down he could see the small kitten Vert was letting stay at his house began to walk towards the living room. The teen picked the kitten up and slowly walked away so that Jack didn't see or hear him. _"But duty had to come first. That's the real challenge in life." _Jack set the photo down in his suit case next to a pair of purple keys that Vert hadn't seen. They looked futuristic; they were purple and white with a small silver line running down them. _"Choosing between two things when both of them mean everything to you." _Jack closed his suit case before Vert could see the keys. The teen looked at his dad and began speaking. 

_What if, someone could do the mission better than you? What if you thought you couldn't do it? What would your duty be then? _Jack hesitated for a second and then looked at his son. The man looked at his son with a stern look and spoke.

_What have you been doing son?_

_N-nothing, j-just racing with the Teku._

_I never liked you being with those street punks._

_They're not punks…_

_What if I said, I want you to stay here until I get back?_

_What are you grounding me?_

_I'm saying, you should quit what you're doing son. _Vert watched as his dad opened the door and walked outside. The teen shook his head and watched as his dad started the car and drove away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen stood on the giant green ramp that led to the portal. She was giving a speech to her racing drones to help motivate them to racer better. _"It doesn't matter if a new force has entered the Ex Tracks. It doesn't matter how many bladers are sent to race against us. We will eliminate them all." _Gwen smiled as she looked at the three giant Sweepers that were ready for the next track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero put his helmet on and looked at Vert who was giving him a confused look. The teen stopped waxing his surf board and walked over to Zero. _"You're leaving already?"_

_Y-yeah, it's time I went back to help my friends._

_It was great having you here. Come back again sometime when you have your licenses. Then I can take you on Highway 35, and see how good you really are._

_Highway 35?_

_It's a special place that was made by these weird ancient dudes. If you love racing then you'll love these tracks that were built by them._

_I'll come back to visit when I can. Right now I need to help my friends. Thanks for letting me stay here._

_No problem._

_What are you going to do with the kitten?_

_I'm going to find him a good home. I can't have cat since I'm always leaving the house to race with the Teku. If you know anyone that likes cats you know where to find me. _Zero gave Vert a fist pound and started up his motorcycle. The teen sped out of the drive way and down the street. Vert leaned against his car and smiled a bit. The teen had sent a special surprise to Tez's lab for Zero. He had met Karma a few days before she had gone to the lab and told her he knew a friend of Tez's. The girl told him where the lab was if he wanted to visit Zero. He had left out the fact Zero was staying at his place but kept a mental note of where the lab was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The loud engine of the semi-truck Old Smokey raddled a bit as Croc pulled the string that was used to sound the loud horn. Midnight walked over to him and gave him a confused look. _"I fixed up Old Smokey with a Nitro booster, and an Emergency Return button. The works." _He winked at Midnight who was still giving him a confused look. She began yelling so Croc could hear her.

_What? WHY!? _Pulling the key out of the truck, Croc looked at Midnight and began speaking at a normal level.

_Why?! Well what if an Ex Gear breaks down inside of an Ex Track? NOW we can go in and tow it out! _

_No, your time would have been better spent making more of your Nitro three and a half._

_It's okay I taught Sparky how to make it. _

"_Sparky," _Midnight looked ad Croc with a very surprised look. She shook her head and slowly asked him another question. _"You got Sparky, working with a highly flammable fuel?"_

"_Ah it's okay, he's really smart. He's already got the tanker half fuel off,"_ After thinking about what Midnight had said, Croc stopped talking and leaned out of Old Smokey's window. _"SPARKY NO!" _ The robot looked up from what he was doing and waved as Croc tackled him away from the fuel.

_Hello. _Croc shook his head as he stood up with Sparky. Midnight sighed and walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

Yukihana had told Midnight she was going to go look for Zero. She had gotten worried about him and was finally going to go search for him. The teen walked over to Ox who had just finished working on another motorcycle. _"Ox, could I borrow one of your motorcycles so I can go find Zero?"_

_Sure, just make sure to bring it back to me in piece, or pieces. _

_Thanks! I will! _Yukihana quickly picked one of the motorcycles out and sped off towards the holographic entrance to find Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

After everyone had gotten some more sleep they had all woken up and had started working on their Ex Gears and Beys. Tez sat up in his bed and talked to Karma who was getting the metal braces ready for Tez to use. _"Karma I should try standing on my own."_

_You're still healing Tez, and… You look tired._

_I dreamt about the Gwen and the racing drones again. They had all of the Ex Bey parts. _

_You bio-suit is fully functional. _Karma looked at the security monitor and saw someone driving a motorcycle drive by the camera. She looked at Tez and began to speak. _"An intruder is approaching the lab!" _Tez smiled slightly when he saw who it was and shook his head. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez stood inside of the control room with Zero who was being given a lecture about why he shouldn't have left the lab. The teen stood there thinking about what Tez was saying to him. _"When you left you not only endangered you fellow bladers but the whole effort to stop Gwen."_

_I left because I didn't know if I could beat Gwen._

_And now you think you can? _Zero sighed a bit and shook his head. The teen had been wondering that same thing while traveling back to the lab.

_I dunno, but I can see now that….. I was wrong to quit trying. _The loud sirens began echoing throughout the lab after Zero had said this. Glancing at the smallest spinning ring, Tez turned his attention back to Zero and held up his hand to keep Karma from talking to him.

_Why should I let you race, if you have no confidence in yourself?_

_I used to be the best… Maybe I can be again. _Tez shook his head and spoke into his headset to announce the bladers for the next Ex Track. The teen looked at the spinning golden rings and finally spoke.

_The following bladers will enter the track; Disk, Kyoya Tategami, Gingka Hagane, Akashi, Akito, Misaki, Ryuga, Metal Maddox…._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Listening to his techno music while cleaning his newly built Ex Gear, Disk smiled after hearing his name called. The teen admired his newly build Ex Gear. The new Bassline was light blue and white with two yellow lines going down the sides of the Ex Gear. Kyoya's name was called next. Disk looked up to see Kyoya say something. _"AH yes!" _

_Gingka Hagane! _Kyoya through down one of the Ex parts he held in his hand and yelled when he heard Gingka's name. The teen walked off to find Metal a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito and Disk were working on their beys when they heard their names called. They looked at each other and stood up. Misaki walked over to them when she heard her name called as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ryuga began walking down the metal stairs after he heard his name called for the Ex Track. The teen held L Drago in his hand and smiled a bit once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal stood in the kitchen and had his eyes locked on the spinning rings of the portal. The teen smiled and nodded when he heard his name called. He grabbed his bey and walked out of the kitchen so he could get his Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez looked at Zero for a second and decided to say one more name. _"Zero." _The teen smiled a bit and ran off to find a motorcycle to use for the Ex Track. Karma gave Tez a confused look and spoke to him.

_You gave him the impression he would never race again, why? _

_Motivation._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking over to his Ex Gear, Metal placed his foot on the gear and looked at Kyoya who was walking towards him. The new leader of the Steel Maniac's smiled a bit before talking to Metal. Akashi kept his eyes on the two teens while he made sure his Ex Gear was ready. _"Hold it Metal! I'm the leader of the Maniac's, now I decide who races! Ox, you go in instead of Metal."_

_Hmmm my hogs burned up. _Croc walked over to Ox and looked at his brother with sad eyes. The teen looked at Kyoya and explained what happened.

_Sparky was helping him work on it, and it… Ahhh…kind a…. You know. _

_It's in hog heaven. _Kyoya thought about the time Metal had let Croc take his Ex Gear. Kyoya had been forced to make a new Ex Gear and still hadn't gotten his revenge on Metal. He smiled a bit and pointed to Metal's Ex Gear.

_Take Metal's gear. _Akashi walked up to the group and looked at Ox for a second. The teen stepped into the conversation after hearing what Kyoya said.

_Ox, don't do it. _

_Hmm, I'm not taking Metal's place. _

Kyoya clenched his fist and looked at Akashi who knew he was about to be punched for saying that. Ox shook his head at Kyoya warning him not to do it. The teen was stronger than Kyoya and would make sure he wouldn't punch Akashi again if he did it now. Glancing at Croc, Kyoya could see him backing away not wanting to race. _"I'M THE LEADER!" _Akashi stepped onto his Ex Gear and looked at Kyoya.

_It takes more than winning a race to make a leader. _

_WHATEVER, I don't need you losers, any of you. _Stepping onto his Ex Gear, Kyoya hit the smoke button on his gear to leave a trial of smoke behind him. Akashi tossed their Ex Bey part to Metal who was glad to be the semi-leader.

_Let's move some metal. _The four bladers did a group fist pound and got ready to race. Croc and Ox looked at Kyoya who had just left a trail of smoke around them. Croc coughed a bit and waved the smoke away from his face.

_I feel sorry for anyone that gets in front of him today._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loud techno music blasted from Disk's Ex Gear as he slowly sped past Tone and Karma. The leader of the Synkro's turned his attention to Zero who was waving to him. _"Tone! I'm sorry I left without explaining I…." _Zero stopped talking when he noticed Tone was smiling.

_Hey are you here to talk, or to race? _Handing Zero the Swamp Lands Ex Bey part, Karma pointed to a machine that was bringing down a brand new Ex Gear.

_Someone saved you an Ex Gear. _Zero looked over and saw a purple Ex Gear that was long enough to be a surf board. A new song that Disk had put on his Ex Gear echoed throughout the lab while Zero looked at the Ex Gear. The gear was curved inward slightly towards the middle looking like a part of it was missing. Glancing down at the Ex Bey part Zero sighed and held out for Tone to take back.

_Sweet, thanks but you earned this not me. _

_We've all earned it. Now get out there and win us another one! _Smiling a bit Zero quickly attached the bey part to his bey. The teen walked away to see his new Ex Gear. Karma looked at Tone for a second and smiled.

_You're starting to sound like your brother. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Admiring the new Ex Gear, Zero could the word and number _"Teku 9" _printed across the top of the gear. On the bottom of the Ex Gear the word _"Reverb" _was written in white lettering. Zero pulled out a small key like device that Vert had given him a few days ago. Hitting a button on the device, he watched as two wings slid out of the Ex Gear, the wings came out of the curved slots on the Ex Gear. Zero stepped onto the gear and listened to Disk's new song.

_**The party can't start til I hit the scene, version all me how I make them scream. Straight to business in this game to win it, premises gets crossed when I pass the finish, its official, special delivery when I seen it, like a fresh car when you get….. **_

Speeding off towards the speed boosters, Zero drifted around one of the machines used to make Ex Gears and passed through the first set of speed boosters. The teen was the last one in the group but he quickly caught up to everyone.

_**Come on, Come on give it all you got. Cause when the tough get going it's the weak that get straut. Come on, Come on, you know we mad crazy, smash anything in our path Accelerate ya'll.**_

Gingka was the blader leading the charge into the next track. The teen looked over his shoulder and saw Kyoya giving him an angry look. Metal, Akito and Akashi were right behind them with Misaki following right behind Akashi. Ryuga was the next blader in the group, with Disk and Zero at the very end. The teens drifted around the final turn and passed through the speed boosters. Their gears hit three hundred miles an hour and they flew into the blue orb.

_**COME ON, COME ON! Give it all you got, cause when tough get going it's the weak that get staut. COME ON COMEON!**_

Zero was the final blader to drift around the final turn, taking a deep breath the teen passed through the speed boosters and flew into the blue orb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thundering up the giant green ramp, three Sweepers sped into the portal one after another. Gwen smiled a bit and began laughing. She knew she would only need three Sweepers to beat the bladers Tez had sent onto the Ex Track. _"This time, no one escapes."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Junk Realm is an especially dangerous track. Mountains of junk fill the lands of this track; the track itself is rusted over and no longer looks orange. Hazards on this track include piles of debris scattered on the track, magnetized lifters, trash compactors, and a fire breathing metal dinosaur. Dark orange and black clouds filled the sky of the Junk Realm. The loud sound of screeching and clanking metal echoed throughout the track. Throughout the junk filled land, there were pipes set up with fire in them to help people see at night. At the beginning of the track, a blue portal opened up with everyone flying out of the portal. Landing onto the track Kyoya and Gingka knocked over a pile of tires that were in their way. Metal passed Kyoya and spoke into his headset. _"I'm switching to Offroadtreds." _After hearing Metal say this Kyoya yelled into his headset.

_Switch back to Slicktreds Metal! I decide what type of gear we… WHOA! _Kyoya ran into a pile of junk and began spinning out. After straightening his gear out Kyoya shook his head and ran into another pile of junk, this time he fell off of his Ex Gear and watched Akashi pass him. The teen slammed his fist into a rusted old car when he saw Akito, Misaki, and Disk pass him. He could hear Midnight's voice on his headset a few seconds later.

_Tez SAYS you should use Offroadtreds. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki gave Akito a panicked look as they sped down the track. The two teens noticed this track resembled the Junk Yard track back in their home city. Akito could see a giant pile of junk blocking their path as they went down a small spiral in the track. Hitting the Metal Shield button on his Ex Gear, the teen was soon protected by a metal shield. Speeding ahead of Misaki, Akito hit the boost button on his gear and knocked the junk pile out of the way. Disk quickly caught up to the two teens a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sitting inside of the conference room, Croc and Ox were eating a few hamburgers for breakfast. Croc looked at the giant monitors and watched Akashi speed down the track avoiding the giant junk piles that scattered the track. Croc groaned when he saw the track. _"Awwwww man I should have gone onto this track, it's beautiful." _Unknown to them, one of the three giant Sweepers had just flown out of the blue portal at the beginning of the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya finally stood up and stepped onto his gear. The teen watched as Zero passed him and left him behind. Backing out of the pile of junk, Kyoya hit the boost button on his gear and left a trail of fire behind him as he sped off to try and catch up to the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez looked at Akito's on board camera and spoke into his head set. The teen was looking for the Silencerz but hadn't seen them yet. _"Are there any signs of the Silencerz?"_

_I haven't seen anything. _Ev thought about the about what Tez and Midnight had talked about in the conference room and she finally spoke.

_Then they must be there. _Karma looked at her wondering how she knew they were on the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A giant magnet with a pile of junk attached to it moved over the track as Zero swerved left and right to avoid hitting the piles of junk that scattered the track. The teen looked around when he started to see metal poles, springs, barrels, refrigerators, and car parts flying into the air. A few seconds later his Ex Gear began flying into the air, Zero looked up and then looked down when he was slammed into a giant magnet. The teen tried to get away from it but saw that his foot was stuck under a few car parts. The magnet started moving a few seconds later and began slowing down. Midnight's voice could be heard on Zero's headset a few seconds later. _"Zero, what's happening?"_

_Just catching a lift. _The magnet soon released all of the metal it had collected. Falling off of the magnet Zero quickly got back onto his Ex Gear and landed inside of the giant trash compactor. A few cars parts hit the teen when they fell inside of the trash compactor with him. Trying to fly out of the trash compactor Zero noticed the walls were starting to close in on him. _"I didn't come back to end up HERE!" _Hitting the jump jets button on his Ex Gear the teen jumped into the air and out of the trash compactor. Upon leaving the compactor, the walls slightly hit the side of his gear creating a small spark. The teen looked at his wrist band and saw the _"Sprout Road" _button. Launching his bey and hitting the button, a road of vines was created underneath Zero. The teen sped down the road of vines and landed back onto the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana finally came to a stop when she saw a fancy looking car. She had asked Karma if she might have seen Zero while she was away from the lab. She told her that a friend of his was driving a purple car. The teen parked the motorcycle in a drive way that had a purple car with the words _"Teku 9" _printed on the doors in white lettering. Walking up to the door, Yukihana knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and she saw a teen with spiked up blonde hair and a goatee. _"Hey, can I help you?"_

_Is there a guy named Zero staying here?_

_There was but he left a few hours ago, he said something about going to help his friends. _

_O-oh. _Yukihana had a disappointed look on her face. The teen walked out of the house with the small kitten following right behind him. _"That kitten is adorable!" _She picked up the kitten and held it in her arms. _"What's his name?"_

_I dunno, he's not my cat. I'm going to give him away to someone since I'm not really the pet owning kind of person._

_Can I keep him? I'm not usually busy so I can take care of him._

_Just make sure you take care of the little guy. _Walking over to his car, Vert started the engine and looked at Yukihana's motorcycle. _"You're going to need some help taking him home. There's no way you're going to be able to keep that kitten in your arms while driving a motorcycle."_

_I don't have any other way back to my friend's lab. _Vert walked over to a small box and emptied it out. The teen grabbed two small ropes with hooks on them. He walked over to the motorcycle and tied the box to the back of the motorcycle.

_Just put him in the box and keep it closed until you get home. _

_Thanks! _Yukihana ran over to the motorcycle and started up the engine. She waved to the teen and watched him climb into his car. The teen smiled and sped off down the road with the kitten inside of the box.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Junk Realm)

Disk sped down the track into the valley of junk. The teen looked over his shoulder to see Akito run into a pile of junk. The teen swerved and hit another pile of junk causing him to come to a stop. Disk smiled a bit when he realized no one would complain about his loud music. Glancing down at his wrist band, Disk moved his finger up on the screen causing the volume on his speakers to go up. Nodding his head to the music, Disk came to a stop when he saw a Sweeper speeding towards him. The teen quickly turned around and began talking into his headset.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A bit further down the track, Akito was speeding down the track trying to catch up to Disk. He could hear his friend's voice on his headset a few seconds later. "oyupkcabretteb" Listening to his headset the teen spoke into it after hearing Disk say something.

_What was that Disk? _

_Yoaohwrettekcpu! _(Whoa, better back)

A few seconds later Akito saw Disk fly past him. The teen narrowed his eyes and could see something driving towards him. When he realized what was driving towards him, the teen hit the nitro three and a half button on his Ex Gear and began flying in reverse. _"Sweeper!" _Thundering down the track and knocking away any junk pile that stood in its way, the Sweeper began getting closer to Akito. The teen tried to turn around but was having trouble while dodging the piles of junk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone had walked into the control room a few minute before the first Sweeper had appeared. The teen took Midnight's headset and spoke into it. _"Use the Mega bass, Akito!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Glancing down at his wrist band, Akito used two of his fingers to adjust the volume on his speakers. The teen covered his ears when his speakers began playing loud techno music that didn't even sound like music anymore. Glancing up, Akito could see tires, car parts, rusty cars, and other piles of junk falling onto the track. Akito swerved to the right to avoid being crushed by a falling refrigerator. _"Whoa." _Looking over his shoulder, the teen couldn't turn around until her knew the Sweeper was no longer a problem. A few seconds later, two giant pillars of junk fell onto the track and blocked the Sweepers path. Akito came to a stop and placed his hand on the back of his neck. _"Ugh my neck hurts." _Lowering the volume on his Ex Gear, Akito looked at the giant pile of junk. The teen could hear the Sweeper trying to get through the giant pile of junk. A few seconds later the giant Sweeper smashed its way through the pile of junk and continued to chase Akito. _"WHOA!" _Hitting the boost button on his gear, Akito left a trail of fire behind him while the Sweeper continued to chase after him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two rusted Ex Tracks lay side by side each other, Akashi and Metal were on the same tracking racing next to each other. The two tracks were covered with giant piles of junk. The two teens could hear Akito having trouble with the Sweeper. Glancing to the right, Metal saw something green speed past a pile of junk. _"Did you see that Metal?" _

_What?_

After saying the, a Sweeper knocked over a pile of junk big enough to hide it. The teens looked over their shoulders and saw the Sweeper speeding towards them. Metal swerved to the right while Metal swerved to the left. The two teens avoided a pile of junk and watched as the Sweeper knocked it out of its way.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the second track going the opposite direction, Kyoya was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was being chased by one of the Sweepers with no one to help him. While Kyoya might be used to beating opponents by himself, trying to beat a Sweeper by yourself is something not even Kyoya could do. _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight and Ev watched in horror as they counted three Sweepers on the track. They tried thinking of something to do to help them but they couldn't think of anything. Karma punched the wall when she noticed they were trapped on the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox looked at the three monitors in the conference room and slammed his fists down onto the table. The teen stood up and began walking out of the conference room. _"I'm taking your motorcycle!"_

_Why? What for?_

_I'm going to go help them! _Croc fell out of his chair after hearing this. The teen stood up and ran after Ox a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Main Floor of the Lab)

Sitting down on Croc's motorcycle, Ox ripped off the handle bars trying to start it. Croc ran over to his brother and began talking to him about what a stupid idea this was. _"They're Sweepers Ox, not even a car can take em on." _Dropping the handle bars on Croc's feet. Ox looked to his right and began laughing. _"OW! Ox what are going to do?!" _

_Heheh YEAH! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Minutes Later)

The loud horn of Old Smokey echoed throughout the lab as Ox stepped on the pedal. Sparky waved to the two teens as they began driving towards the first set of speed boosters. _"Hello!" _The drone watched as Old Smokey passed through the speed boosters and sped down the Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight looked out the window of the control room trying to figure out what they were doing. Ev face palmed while Karma smiled slightly. She knew what they were going to do. _"What are they doing!?"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sitting inside the semi-truck, Ox and Croc turned on their radio and connected it to Midnight's headset. They began singing together after they finished connecting their radio to Midnight's headset. _"We're driving Old Smokey! Ox is at the wheel! When we hit the Junk Realm, we'll make the drone's squeal!" _

_HAHAHAHAHA! That's my little brother! _Ox playfully punched Croc in the shoulder while he drove Old Smokey around the Ex Track. Croc rubbed his arm and laughed slightly.

_Heheh easy Ox. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight shook her head and spoke into her headset. _"You can't take a big rig through the portal!" _Ev looked at Karma who was still smiling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Listening to the Midnight's worried voice; Croc answered the radio and leaned back in his seat. The teen looked at the control room while he spoke. _"Don't worry Midnight; we've got it under control! Ten four!" _The tanker connected to the back of the semi-truck began moving back and forth while they drove down the Ex Track. Croc shook his head and looked at Ox who was having trouble controlling Old Smokey. _"Wha… What's the matter with you?!"_

_It's the Nitro three and a half it's sloshin' around. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez slowly walked over to Midnight who was trying to tell them not to take the truck onto the track. The teen placed a hand on her shoulder and took the headset from her. _"Croc you'll never be able to get that thing to the end of the track before the portal closes!" _Tez listened to what Croc said next carefully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Laughing slightly, Croc answered the radio again while nudging Ox a bit. _"It's okay we'll use the Emergency Return button to get back!" _Turning down the volume on the radio Croc looked at Ox who was getting closer to the portal. _"You hear that she's worried about me." _Turning the volume back up, Croc spoke into the radio. _"I know it's dangerous Midnight, but when you live with danger everyday like I do I…." _Croc was interrupted by Tez who had taken over the conversation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez spoke slowly into the headset to make sure Croc understood how the _"Emergency Return" _button worked. Ev looked at Midnight who was shaking her head back and forth. _"Croc, the Emergency Return button was designed to bring back ONE blader; it may not work with TWO people." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the Ex Track, Old Smokey sped up and began getting closer to the final turn. Croc looked at the control room one more time and then looked at Ox. _He…He…..He… Hey there big buddy, we should re-think this whole thing!" _Ox began laughing loudly and shook his head. _"PLEASE! I'll jump out of the window!" _

_AHAHAHAHAHA! I love the smell of burning rubber in the morning! _MWHAHAHAHAHA! Looking out the window, Croc could see the bull horns mounted on top of Old Smokey's hood drive around the final turn. Passing through the speed boosters Old Smokey reached three hundred miles an hour and flew off of the track. The semi-truck flew into the giant orb and disappeared._ "OX!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Junk Realm is an especially dangerous track. Mountains of junk fill the lands of this track; the track itself is rusted over and no longer looks orange. Hazards on this track include piles of debris scattered on the track, magnetized lifters, trash compactors, and a fire breathing metal dinosaur. Dark orange and black clouds filled the sky of the Junk Realm. The loud sound of screeching and clanking metal echoed throughout the track. The blue portal was still open at the beginning of the track, a few seconds later Croc's voice could be heard leaving the portal. _"OX!" _Croc shouted at the top of his lungs and watched in horror as Old Smokey flew towards the track. Pulling the cord that controls the horn, Ox sounded Old Smokey's horn as they landed on the track. The tires began screeching as Old Smokey thundered down the track. The tanker swerved to the right while the semi-tuck moved to the left. _"TURN THE WHEEL!" _Helping Ox turn the steering wheel, the two teens kept Old Smokey on the track. Ox pulled the cord to the horn again and listened to Old Smokey's horn echo throughout the Junk Realm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito and Disk swerved to the right to avoid hitting a pile of junk. The Sweeper collided with the pile of junk and knocked it out of the way. Akito moved to the right a bit more while Disk moved to the left. The two teens were having more than enough trouble trying to beat the Sweeper. Hearing the sound of something being launched from the Sweeper, Akito looked over his shoulder to see two sleeper drones speeding towards their gears. _"SLEEPER DRONES!" _Swerving to the right some more, Akito avoided one of the sleeper drones. The teen watched as the drone flew off of the track and landed in a pile of junk being suspended in the air. Disk tried out running the Sleeper Drone but felt the robot attach itself to the bottom of his Ex Gear. Loud sirens began echoing in Disk's head phones to let him know the drone was trying to rewire his Ex Gear. The teen looked at a pile of junk and smile. The teen ran into the pile of junk and looked over his shoulder to see broken drones body on the track. Akito swerved to the left while Disk swerved to the left to avoid another pile of junk. The Sweeper collided with the pile of junk and knocked it out of its way while it thundered down the track after the two teens. The Sweeper sped up and got closer to Akito. The giant truck tried to knock Akito off of track but failed when the teen sped up and avoided the giant truck. Akito could hear Disk's voice on his head set a few seconds later. _"Akito, we need to get rid of this Sweeper!" _Akito looked up when he saw a few car parts being lifted into the air. Glancing up the teen could see a giant magnet flying over them. Hitting the boost buttons on their gears, Akito and Disk left trails of fire behind them as they avoided the giant magnet. Glancing over their shoulders the two teens saw the giant Sweeper get pulled off of the track by the magnet. They let out sighs of relief when they didn't have to worry about the Sweeper anymore. Unknown to them, the Sweeper let out and army of racing drones. The drones landed on the track with their motorcycles and began chasing after the two teens.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The two remaining Sweepers were moving through a straight away with mountains of junk blocking the three bladers in front of them from trying to escape. Kyoya had found a way to reach Akashi and Metal; he had hoped the two teens could help him stop the Sweepers. Kyoya could hear the clanking of loud metal behind him. The teen looked at Akashi who was focused on out running the Sweepers. _"What do we do Akashi!?"_

_You're the leader, Kyoya. _Kyoya looked ahead and couldn't figure out what to do. The teen shook his head and looked over his shoulder. He could see the Sweepers getting closer to them. His attention was drawn to the sound of a loud horn. Metal had a smile on his face when he saw Old Smokey thundering towards them. The three teens could hear Ox's voice a few seconds later.

_GETTOUTA MY WAY! _Old Smokey knocked a pile of junk out of the way as the semi-truck thundered down the track. Metal looked at Kyoya who was too shocked to tell the team what to do. Shaking his head Metal spoke into his head set.

"_I'm swerving right! Akashi, Kyoya! Swerve left!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The three teens prepared to move out of the way while they waited for Old Smokey to get closer to them. The giant semi-truck's horn echoed throughout the Junk Realm as it got closer to the three teens. _"I'm gonna ram Old Smokey, right into those drones!" _Croc was about to press the _"Emergency Return" _button but was stopped by Ox who grabbed his arm.

_Ox let's get outta here! _

_Not yet! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Metal narrowed his eyes and waited a few more seconds before giving the other team members the signal to move. _"NOW!" _The two Sweepers sped passed the three teens and were now speeding towards Old Smokey. Leaning out of the window, Ox began yelling at the top of his lungs while he pulled the cord to the horn. _"SWEEP THIS!" _Old Smokey's horn echoed throughout the Junk Realm one more time before speeding into the first Sweeper. The three teens sped past Old Smokey and could hear a loud explosion in the distance. The hollow frame of the destroyed frame lay on the track blocking the last Sweepers path. The third Sweeper sped into the hollow frame and flew off of the Ex Track. The giant truck fell on its side and was no longer able to get back onto the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka sped up and eventually caught up to Zero who was glad to see him. The two teens heard about the three Sweepers and were able to avoid them by taking a different part of the track. Looking at Zero, Gingka heard him saw something to him. _"Let's go win this race." _The two teens sped down the strait away not realizing that a small Eye in the Sky robot made by the Silencerz was watching them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight looked at the blue orb and had tears forming in her eyes. The teens hadn't seen Ox or Croc fly out of the blue orb yet. After hearing the explosion they assumed the worst had happened to the two teens. A few seconds later they heard someone yelling. Ox flew out of the portal covered in smoke. _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!" _The teen hit the giant crash pad and the hit the ground. Leaning against the wall he could her Midnight asking about Croc. _"Where'd he go?" _Glancing up at the portal, Ox could see Croc flying out of the blue orb next.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _The teen hit the crash pad and then hit the ground face first. The teen had brought a few drone parts through the portal with him. Sitting up, Croc looked at ox who had a few tears in his eyes.

_Old Smokey went out like a real hera. Right Croc. _

_Well, why did you wait so long to press the Emergency button? _

_I wanted to see the look on those drone's faces. _Croc looked around and saw the head of a drone on the ground. The drone had a shocked look on its face. The teen showed the drone head to Ox who began laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track, Zero had lost Gingka when they were trying to avoid a few racing drones. Zero looked over his shoulder and saw Akito fly around the spiral part of the track. He met up with Zero who was glad to see him. Disk joined them a few seconds later. A bit further up the track the six Silencerz deactivated there camouflage and began speeding down the track again. Gingka met up with the three teens a few seconds later and began speaking into his headset. _"Hey. I want to congratulate you Steel Maniac's. You guys did a great job of beating those Sweepers. Especially since you did it without a leader." _Gingka could hear Kyoya's voice a few seconds later.

"_I've had enough of you!" _Gingka could hear Kyoya punching the boost button on his gear. The teen smiled a bit and listened to what Kyoya had to say. _"We're going to settle this ONCE and for ALL!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kyoya sped around the twists and turns of the track he was on. The teen entered a straight away a few seconds later and hit the boost button on his gear. Unknown to him, the Silencerz had activated there camouflage again. They got into a formation and watched as Kyoya sped past them without even glancing in their direction. Kyoya could hear Gingka's voice a few seconds later. _"You mean who's the best blader? I thought I settled that a long time ago…. Kyoyo." _Kyoya sped up again and could see the four bladers in the distance.

_We're going to settle everything! _

A few minutes later Kyoya had reached Akito who was behind Gingka. The teens were now ready for a giant bey battle to break out. Kyoya prepared his bey and glanced to the right when he saw some metal moving. Zero was in first place when the giant metal fire breathing dinosaur emerged from the junk. The dinosaur was known as the Mechanized Destroyer. Letting out a loud roar, the Mechanized Destroyer looked at Zero who was telling everyone what they were about to battle. _"We've got a….. I dunno what it is!" _The Mechanized Destroyer let out a loud roar and began breathing fire onto the track. Hitting the jump jets button on his Ex Gear, Zero flew over the fire and sped off to finish the Ex Track. Disk swerved to the left and avoided the fire but lost a lot of balance and speed while doing so. The teen sped off after Zero a few seconds later. The Mechanized Destroyer stopped breathing fire a few seconds later and slammed its foot down onto the ground. Akito and Gingka sped past the dinosaur before it slammed its foot on the track. Kyoya drifted around the foot and sped off after Gingka who wasn't that far away from him. A few seconds later the Silencerz deactivated their camouflage and formed another formation. One of the Silencerz moved in front of the group and fired a small mini bomb at the dinosaur. The mini bomb attached itself to the junk monsters leg and exploded a few seconds later. The force of the explosion knocked one of the bladers off of the track causing him/her to disappear. As the five other bladers sped past the now destroyed monsters, they could see a bronze orb that used to be the Mechanized Destroyers leg.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Listening to Disk's loud techno music, Zero glanced up and could see that the truck split up into four different tracks. Disk gave Zero a fist pound and took the track that was on the far left. Zero took the left track that was close to Disk's. A few minutes later Akito, Akashi, and Metal sped down the track towards the section of track that was split into four sections. Metal was the first to saw something. "_We're splitting Akashi; see you in the real world." _Giving Metal a nod, Akashi sped down the track that went to the far right while Akito and Metal took the track closer to the one Zero had taken. A few seconds later, Gingka and Kyoya flew down the track that Zero had taken. Unknown to them, the Silencerz had each taken one track and were following each blader.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight looked at the giant clock and saw that there was only twelve minutes before the portal closed. She looked at Karma and spoke to her. _"Twelve minutes." _

"_They can still," _Sniffing the air slightly; Karma could smell smoke and oil. Looking over her shoulder she could see Croc and Ox behind them. OX was the first to say something.

_The stench of victory! _Karma began laughing face palmed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi drifted around a corner and came to a stop whenever he saw a pile of junk blocking his way. This wasn't just a small pile of junk; this was a mountain of junk that was big enough to hide even a Sweeper. The teen began backing up a few seconds later. _"I'm going to have to back track." _The teen came to a stop again when he remembered something a friend of his once said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

Akashi looked at the snow covered mountain, he watched as Misaki and Akito skied down the mountain together. The teen looked to the right and saw a teen wearing a jacket that had a skull on the back of it with the word _"Scorchers" _printed on it in fire lettering.

_Word of advice kid, believe in going forward._

_What does that even mean?_

_You'll see._

_(End of Flashback)_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Believe in going forward. _Looking around the junk pile, Akashi looked for something that could help him get over the pile of junk. His gaze rested onto a ramp that was hidden inside of the junk pile. Using the grappling hook on his Ex Gear, the teen hit the Nitro three and a half button to pull a machine out of the junk pile. _"A Hyper Gear!" _ The Hyper gear had a small ramp that lead up to its Ex Gear slot. On the side of the machine were two giant motors to help it move. Attached to the gear was a set of two wheels that had pick axes for climbing. There were four pick axes on each wheel. The pick axe wheels began moving once Akashi had grabbed the two metal poles that stuck out of the gear. The teen smiled and began driving up the giant mountain of junk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hundreds of giant machines scattered the final part of the Junk Realm Ex Track. Each machine spun around with two giant wreaking balls with spikes on them. The sound of screeching spikes echoed throughout the final part of the track. Zero was in the lead with Akito following right behind him. _"Just stay with me Akito; I can get us through this." _Zero waited for Akito to say something but he couldn't hear him say anything. _"Akito, can you hear me?" _A few seconds later, Akito transformed into a blader wearing a purple and white suit. Zero looked over his shoulder and couldn't believe his eyes. The blader behind him used some electricity to deactivate his Ex Gear. Zero fell to the ground and watched as the Silenzer passed him. Punching the ground, Zero watched as the Silenzer was hit by a malice and sent flying into the air. The blader disappeared a few seconds later after being hit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pegasus and Leone collided together creating an explosion that knocked a pile of junk out of their way. Kyoya and Gingka avoided a wrecking ball by drifting closer to the inside of the turn. Kyoya slammed his gear into Gingka and pushed him into a pile of junk. Gingka drifted around the pile of junk and slammed his gear into Kyoya. _"Pegasus STAR BOOSTER ATTACK!" _

_King Lion CRUSHING BLAST! _The two beys collided and created an explosion once again. The two teens were determined to beat the each other once and for all. Ryuga watched the battle as he raced behind them, he didn't want to miss out on a good battle between these two rivals. The teen avoided a wrecking ball and watched Kyoya slam Gingka into a wall of junk. The teen was keeping him held there to make Gingka suffer more.

_Back off Kyoya! _Gingka ran into another pile of junk and lost his balance. Kyoya drifted around another explosion created by Pegasus and Leone. Laughing a b it, Kyoya's smile faded when he saw a malice flying towards him.

_Dammit. _The wrecking ball slammed into Kyoya and stabbed by one of the spikes. The teen was knocked off the track and landed against a giant pile of junk next to the track. Gingka caught his bey and looked at Kyoya who was still mad at the teen.

_You can blame me for this to Kyoya; you seem to blame me for everything. _The teen sped up and left Kyoya behind. The teen thought about what Madoka had told him about Kadeem.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero slammed his fist into the ground and was trying to find a way to start his Ex Gear back up. _"I'm gonna finish this race!" _A few seconds later the purple electricity on his bey disappeared and his Ex Gear started again. _"YESH!" _Hitting the boost button on his gear, Zero sped off down the track to finish the race.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drifting to the left and right, Disk nodded his head in tune to his techno music. The teen looked over his shoulder to see a drone following him. The drone drove next to him and looked at the teen. Disk tilted his head up and then pointed towards the malice that was flying towards them. The teen drifted around it and watched as the drone was crushed to pieces. Looking up, Disk caught a pair of legs from the drone and thought about Croc. He smiled and sped up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Looking over his shoulder, Akito could see one of the Silencerz following him. The leader flew behind him and hit a button on his wrist band that told him the skill to win the race. Akito sped up and swerved left and right to keep the blader from passing him. Swerving to the left, the Silenzer sped past Akito and made him lose some balance. Speeding up, Akito caught up to the Silenzer and watched as the blader transformed into him. Akito smiled and laughed slightly. _"Nice Ex Gear." _The Silenzer nodded his head and began fighting Akito for first place. Speeding past a pile of junk, the two bladers were too distracted to see Akashi climb over the pile of junk with the Hyper Gear.

The Hyper Gear's spikes finally reached the track again and stopped moving. Akashi smiled and watched as the front of the Hyper Gear opened up. The teen flew out of the Hyper Gear and spoke. _"Thanks for the lift!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Less than a half a mile away from the portal, a long strait away lead to the exit portal which still had the symbol in it. The symbol was two triangles facing away from each other. The final part of the track was a ramp made of junk that led to the portal. Akashi could see two Akito's slamming into each other. The teen shook his head and hit the boost button on his gear. _"Interesting problem." _The teen slammed his gear in between the two Akito's gears and pushed them away from him. Looking at each Akito, Akashi hesitated a bit and then knocked the Akito to the right of him off of the track. The Akito on the left looked at Akashi in shock.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A drone riding a motorcycle came to a stop when he heard Kyoya's voice. Looking down, the drone could see Kyoya lying against a pile of junk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito and Akashi flew up the ramp and into the exit portal at the same time. The two teens landed inside of the lab and stood next to each other. Materializing in front of Akito was a blue fusion wheels in the shape of two triangles. Akito looked at Akashi and spoke to him. _"Hey Akashi, how did you know which one of us was the Silenzer?"_

_What makes you think I knew? _After saying this Akashi sped off towards his team's side of the lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Minutes Later)

Disk flew out of the blue orb and jumped off of his Ex Gear. The teen smiled and walked over to Croc who was working on Sparky. _"Hey Croc, brought you something!" _Disk handed the teen a pair of legs that Sparky could use. Croc watched as Disk walked away with his Ex Gear in his hand. Looking at Sparky Croc held up the new legs.

_Sparky…. YOU HAVE LEGS!_

_HELLO, HELLO!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few seconds later, Zero flew out of the blue orb and landed inside of the lab. The teen sighed and he deactivated his Ex Gear. _"Last place again." _Tone heard what Zero had said and spoke into the intercom.

_You aren't last Zero. Kyoya isn't out yet. _Gingka and Madoka stood next to each other while listening to what Tone had said. Gingka activated his headset and spoke into it.

_What do you mean he isn't out yet? Couldn't he use the Emergency Button? _Unknown to Gingka and Madoka, Tone hadn't told them that Kyoya's gear had lost connection with the lab. Yukihana landed inside of the lab and walked up to Gingka hold the kitten in her hand. She asked him what had happened and began starring at the portal with every other blader. Tez walked over to Zero and shook his head as he pointed to the clock. The giant clock began counting down from twelve seconds. Charlotte stepped into the main floor of the lab to see if Kyoya had made it back yet. Scarlet was right behind her with Zeth walking next to her. Every blader or person that helped work on the lab were all starring at the portal hoping to see Kyoya fly out of the blue orb. Madoka began crying when she heard the sounds of the sirens echoing throughout the lab. Gingka dropped Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone when he watched the portal begin to close. Ox shook his head and punched the wall.

_I don't believe it! _Gingka shook his head and took a few steps towards the portal with Ryuga. The teens looked at each other and looked down at the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At Gwen's base, a drone had tied Kyoya to a wall. The teen listened to Gwen as she walked towards him. She laughed slightly and spoke to him. _"It seems Gingka has abandoned you. And even if your Steel Maniac teammates wanted to help you, they can't. Your situation is completely hopeless, unless you tell me the location of Tez's lab. _Kyoya shook his head and looked at Gwen.

_I had a friend that went to jail once; you know what the first thing he learned was? _Gwen shrugged and listened to Kyoya. _"Never tell anybody, ANYTHING." _

_We may not be able to change your mind. _Gwen looked at her newest drone which was walking towards Kyoya. Kyoya starred in horror when he saw the drone was Kadeem. Kadeem looked at him and began to laugh.

_But we can change everything else. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This is my FAVORITE Ex Track! R.I.P Old Smokey, the fastest Semi-truck in the Beyblade Universe. Yukihana has new kitten! Please review this AWESOME chapter! It's one of my favorite tracks, although my favorite chapter will be the Ultimate Race!

What should Yukihana name her kitten?

To BlackCatNeko999: Thank you for the kind words! They still mean a lot!

To SoulSavior: A Zero and Charlotte one-shot! :D Finally someone that wants one!

Review and Stay Gold/Awesome

Next Chapter: Ruined Plains


	32. The Ruined Plains

Chapter 32: The Ruined Plains

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An hour after the Junk Realm)

Madoka sat on the ground starring at the giant golden rings that opened the portal to the Ex Tracks. She kept thinking of how the portal closed before he could get out of the track. She starred at the rings a few more seconds before turning her attention to Gingka and Akito. The two teens were walking up the metal stairs in a hurry. She wondered what they were up to but shrugged it off and continued starring at the giant golden rings. Yukihana brought Madoka some breakfast and set it down next to her. She smiled a bit and took a bite of the toast that was sitting on the plate. Yukihana sighed a bit and picked up the small kitten that was trying to chase its tail.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking up the metal stairs, Gingka and Akito thought about what they were going to say to Tez. They walked up another flight and finally reached the top. Glancing at Gingka, Akito gave him a look that asked if he was sure about what they were about to do. Giving Akito a nod, the two teens pushed open the doors to the control room. _"Were going back into the Junk Realm." _Karma looked at Tez who was just staring at them. Karma was the first to speak.

_The golden rings have never opened a realm a second time after its been complete-_

_We know! Just….. figure something out. _Karma looked at Gingka with a sad look on her face. Midnight walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She paused a moment before speaking.

_We've tried. _Glancing up, Tez looked at Midnight and shook his head in disapproval. _"Midnight…. No."_

_No, it's time we told them everything. Kadeem and Kyoya aren't the only two bladers to be lost inside of the Ex Tracks._

_WHAT!_

_Alec wood, Lani Tam, Banjee Castillo. They all went onto the tracks, and they never came out. _Akito and Gingka looked at each other not believing what Midnight was telling them. Akito noticed most of those bladers were some of the top ranked Ex Bladers in the slammed his fist into the side of the wall and looked at Midnight.

_Are you kidding me! Why didn't you tell us?! _Walking over to Gingka, Karma tried to calm him down. She knew both teens were ready to start a fight with them.

_We thought it might discourage you. _Tez grabbed a remote that was lying in front of him and was ready to show Gingka that last transmission from Kyoya's Ex Gear. The teen looked at Gingka and spoke. _"Even if you could go back, it would be useless. Kyoya has been captured by Gwen."_

_NO! I. Don't. Believe. You. _Shrugging his shoulders, Tez looked at the remote and hit a button on it. Kyoya's battle with Gingka could be seen on one of the monitors. A few minutes after Gingka had left Kyoya behind. _ "Believe this." _Gingka could see a drone walking over to Kyoya who was still lying on the pile of junk he had been knocked onto. The teen tried to get away but he was in too much pain to move. A few seconds later the video cut to static. _"That was the last transmission from Kyoya's on board camera." _

_I'm sorry Gingka. _Pushing Midnight's hand off of his shoulder, Gingka walked out of the control room with Akito following right behind him. The two teens could hear the sliding door shut behind them. Akito looked at Gingka who was ready to punch something.

_Don't worry Gingka, this isn't over. We'll go into Gwen's base and rescue Kyoya if we have to._

_That sounds like a great idea._

_We'll need to gather everyone else away from Tez's security cameras. If he finds out we're planning to go into Gwen's base it could end badly for us._

_Later tonight then. We can get everyone to meet up on the roof once the Tez is asleep._

_Let's start spreading the word._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana set the kitten down on her bed and watched it chase its tail around. She turned her attention to Zero who had just walked into the room. The teen immediately flicked him in the fore head after the door slid shut behind him. _"What was that for?"_

_That was for running off without telling anyone! We were worried sick! Oh and I have a new kitten. _Glancing at the kitten Zero noticed it looked familiar to the one Vert had found a few days ago. Turning his attention back to Yukihana, he was flicked in the fore head again.

_And what was that for?_

_That was to get my point across! _Yukihana flicked Zero's fore head again after she had finished talking. Zero gave her a confused look. _"That was just for fun, I can see why Misaki likes flicking Akito in the forehead." _Yukihana quickly wrapped her arms around Zero a few seconds later and buried her face into his chest. _"It's good to have you back though!" _

_It's good to be back. _Zero looked over at Yukihana's bed and laughed slightly while he watched the kitten roll around trying to catch its tail. Yukihana yawned a bit and rubbed her eyes. The teen jumped onto her bed scaring the kitten a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero held a few Ex Gear parts in his hand trying to figure out what to replace on his new Ex Gear. After having Tez examine his gear, he found out that the electric attack that the Silenzer attacked him with did more damage to his Ex Gear. The teen had been lucky that his gear was even able to activate after being hit with such a strong attack. _"This is going to take a lot longer than I thought." _His eye's scanned the gear for any more broken parts. Tez walked up to him a few seconds later still wearing the metal braces that helped him walk around.

_I didn't get the chance to add these to your Ex Gear before you left for the Junk Realm. _In the teens hands were two bottles that had a special type of nitro fuel. Glancing at the bottle Zero could see the words _"Nitrox 2" _written on the side of the bottle in small white letters. Setting the bottles on the table next to Zero, Tez showed him on other bottle that looked different from the other two. _"I'm not sure what kind of fuel this is but the person that sent it said that he only wanted you to know what it was." _The teen handed Zero a note that was sealed in an envelope. Tearing a part of the envelope off, Zero took out a small note that had a few things written on it. His eyes scanned the paper while Tez started helping Zero fix his Ex Gear.

"_Dear Zero, I had my friend Dr. Tezla fix up a new Ex Gear specially made to handle the power of the Nitrox 2 booster fuel. This fuel is made for cars so letting anyone else use it will result in them getting hurt. The other bottle is a one of a kind Nitrox 2 Afterburner bottle made only for Reverb. You can have your friend Tez hook it up for you. Reverb's special features include Jump Jets, a one thousand one hundred horse power engine shrunk down into an Ex Gear part, and once your friend hooks up the afterburner bottle, Nitrox 2 Afterburner. Oh, and the Deora II is waiting for you once you get your license. A word of advice; Wisdom is a circle, what you receive, you must give back." _

Laughing slightly, Zero placed he note back into the envelope and walked over to Tez who was taking off the purple glass that covered the main Ex Gear part. The teen helped Tez set the glass on the table and carefully took out a few of the broken parts. Tez spoke quietly to make sure no one but Zero heard him talking. _"I'll make sure to hook up the Afterburner once we finish the repairs on your gear. I noticed that the fuel will only work with your gear so I won't tell anyone else about the booster."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking on a ruined path that lead to a few ruined buildings, a blader/treasure hunter slowly looked around trying to avoid setting of any traps. The teen had white hair along with a red patch of hair; he pulled out a flash light from his pocket once he got to the old ruins. Slowly walking into the building he could see carvings of symbols on the walls. _"A lightning bolt, a square, two triangles facing away from each other. What exactly do they mean?" _Activating his Ex Gear, the teen jumped onto his Gear and slowly flew forward while moving his flash light around so he could see. Covering his eyes, the teen turned off his flash light when he saw the exit, speeding up, Ryuto flew out of the building and saw that he was back in the desert. _"This place looks awesome." _ Glancing around, Ryuto could see a bright red Ex Track running around a pyramid a few hundred feet below him. Smiling a bit the teen activating the second gear setting on his Ex Gear, he quickly connected Dragonis to his launcher and sped off down the track. _"The guy that sold me this Ex Gear was right, it's definitely awesome!" _The teen entered a giant spiral that began taking him down towards the pyramid. _"Now let's see how fast we can get this thing going, Dragonis!" _Launching his bey forward, the bey and blader sped up. Glancing down at the bottom of the pyramid, Ryuto could see two machines set at the end of the track. After starring at the two machines for a few seconds, he could see them create a current of electricity between each other. _"That's strange, then again around here, that's as close as it gets to being fun. WOOOHOO!" _Speeding up, Ryuto caught his bey and passed through the boosters, a few seconds later his gear hit three hundred miles an hour causing him to pass through a portal that opened up. After passing through the portal, the speed boosters soon broke and the portal closed behind Ryuto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Glancing around a bit, Ryuto could see a giant race track that covered an entire city. The teen rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Speeding down the track on his Ex Gear, the teen could see something glowing high in the night covered sky. _"I don't know where I'm at, but that looks like treasure." _Speeding up, the teen entered a giant ramp that was heading straight for the small glowing object. Leaving the track a few seconds later, the teen flew towards the object and touched it causing a giant explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Zero sighed a bit when he and Tez realized they had barely made a dent in repairing the damaged parts. Tez looked at the time and realized they had spent most of the day working on Reverb. Looking at Zero he handed him a soda and looked at the golden rings. _"Go get some rest; we've been working on this since early this morning."_

_Thanks. Let me know if you need any more help. _The teen walked away a few seconds later leaving Tez to finish working on Reverb. Looking around a bit, Zero could tell that Gingka and Ryuga had just finished having another battle. Kenta ran past Zero trying to find Gingka. A few seconds later, the two teens looked up to see the largest gold ring begin to spin around. While the ring spun around, the loud sirens began wailing to let everyone know a new track was about to open. _"I can get some sleep later, time to race." _Zero looked up at the control room to see Midnight running inside. He sat on the motorcycle he had barrowed and waited to see if his name was called.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Running inside of the control room, Midnight jumped into her seat, spun around and activated her head set. She looked at the giant spinning rings and saw that the second ring had begun spinning. _"The following bladers will enter the track; Ryuga, Kenta Yumiya, Misaki, Zero." _Tez walked into the control room just before Midnight called Gingka and Akito's names. The teen stopped her from speaking and spoke to her.

_I don't want Gingka or Akito going onto the Ex Tracks right now, I'm afraid they'll try to get into Gwen's base. I noticed they've been spending a lot of time together._

Giving him a nod, the teen looked at the list of bladers she had to choose from and saw three bladers that would be able to replace Gingka and Akito. _"Kasenhana, Sing, Aiai, Zeth, Charlotte, Tone, and Ox." _Turning her attention to the giant three rings, Midnight noticed that the smallest ring had stopped spinning on a symbol that looked like the letter H. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Tone run into the control room to retrieve the Ex Bey parts. Tossing the three parts won by the Synkro team, Tone caught them and ran out of the control room. _"Ox catches!" _Midnight tossed the remaining two Ex Bey parts to Ox and watched as he started running down the metal stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Running down the stairs with Ox, Tone looked over the railing and saw Sing holding her Ex Gear. The teen bolted down the stairs and met up with her before she sped off. _"Take this." _Handing her the Reactor City Ex part, Tone left Sing alone while she quickly equipped her bey with the new part. Looking up, she saw the portal was about to open and sped off towards the speed boosters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Running out of the kitchen, Misaki pulled out her bey when she saw Tone running towards her with an Ex Bey part in his hand. Stopping next to Misaki, Tone handed her the Junk Realm Ex part. _"We haven't gotten a chance to test it yet so be careful when using it." _

_Thanks for letting me know. _Tone ran off to find his gear after leaving Misaki the new bey part. She quickly replaced her fusion wheel with the new one and sped off towards the speed boosters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Revving the engine on his motorcycle, Zero sped off towards the speed boosters with Kasenhana and Aiai following right behind him. Glancing to his left, Zero could see Ox adding the Midnight Caverns Ex part to his bey.

Ryuga sped past Ox while he closed the bottom of his Ex Gear. The teen had finally finished his Ex Gear and was ready to give it some character by beating up the racing drones. His new Ex Gear was called Pile Driver; it was modified to be able to knock anything and everything out of its way. The front of his new Ex Gear had small metal battering ram that would help him knock things out of his way, on the back of his gear were two metal bars that would help keep his feet from sliding off of the gear when knocking things out of his way. The teen jumped onto his Ex Gear a few seconds later and sped off towards the speed boosters with Kenta following right behind him. The two teens passed through the first set of speed boosters with Zeth following right behind them. The three teens quickly caught up to the rest of the bladers that had already passed through the first set of speed boosters. The first blader in the groups was Misaki, followed by Ryuga, Sing, Kasenhana, Tone, Zero, and Aiai.

The final ring stopped spinning and landed on the symbol that the other two rings had landed on. A few seconds after the rings had stopped spinning, the blue orb appeared in the center of the rings. The giant clock that was mounted on the side of the wall began counting down from sixty minutes. Misaki drifted around the final turn and passed through the speed boosters. Her Ex Gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she flew into the blue orb with Ryuga following right behind her. Sing was the next blader to drift around the final turn and pass through the speed boosters. Her gear reached three hundred miles an hour and she flew into the portal with Kasenhana following right behind her. Tone sped up with Zero and drifted around the final turn. The two teens flew off of the track and disappeared once they reached the blue orb. Aiai, Ox, and Kenta were the final bladers to reach the last turn, the three teens watched as Zeth flew into the blue orb and disappeared. Drifting around the final turn the three teens passed through the speed boosters and disappeared once they flew into the blue orb.

A few seconds later Charlotte ran out of the kitchen with her Ex Gear and bey in her hand, she quickly jumped onto her Ex Gear and sped off towards the speed boosters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Enormous statues, falling columns, and a precarious marble track sprawl through the Ruined Plains. It rumored that the statues come to life when bladers enter their track. That would explain the giant fist prints in all of the wrecked Ex Gears and cars. At the beginning of the track, overlooking a cliff, the blue port opened up. The first few bladers came flying out of the portal and barely landed on the track. Sing was the first blader to land on the track, immediately after she did part of the track collapsed leaving Misaki without anything to land on. When Misaki flew out of the portal the teen quickly hit the jump jets button on her Ex Gear to land onto a section of the track that hadn't collapsed. Ryuga followed right behind Misaki but soon sped past her.

Kasenhana, Tone, and Zero were the next three bladers to fly out of the portal, the three teens had trouble landing onto the ruined Ex track, Zero stayed behind to make sure everyone else made out of the portal safely. Kasenhana and Tone sped ahead trying to catch up to Ryuga. Waiting a few seconds, Zero saw Aiai, Ox, and Kenta fly out of the portal, the three teens managed to land onto the track without much trouble. Once everyone had landed onto the track, they all sped off trying to catch up to the other bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Enormous statues, falling columns, and a precarious marble track sprawl through the Ruined Plains. It rumored that the statues come to life when bladers enter their track. That would explain the giant fist prints in all of the wrecked Ex Gears and cars. A few seconds after everyone had left the beginning of the track; Charlotte came flying out and landed on the track. She hit the boost button on her gear leaving the portal in the dust. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see a few drones and a Sweeper come flying out of the portal. _"I thought Ox had taught Gwen not to send those Sweepers after us anymore." _Hitting the boost button on her gear again, Charlotte could see everyone else not far ahead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the marble bridge that hovered over the grass, the group of bladers looked around to see a fork in the track not far ahead. The next thing they knew they could hear Midnight's voice on their headsets. _"Tez says that this track is called the Ruined Plains." _Ox glanced around a bit, smiled, and spoke.

_Looks like my room when I was a kid. _The teen turned his attention to Zero who had revved the engine on his motorcycle. The two teens sped up and took a different fork in the track. Zero had taken the left hand fork with Tone while the rest of the bladers took the right hand fork. Charlotte flew past the fork in the track a few seconds later and took the right hand fork. The drones soon caught up to them and took the right hand fork so they could catch the group of bladers that had taken the right hand track. The Sweeper took the left hand fork with two drones riding motorcycles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki wished Ox good luck when they came across another fork in the track. Ox had taken the right hand fork while Misaki had taken the left hand fork. The other bladers had found another track to take leaving Misaki and OX to fight off any enemies that may cross their path. Once the drones had reached the next fork in the track, they took the left hand fork and began following Misaki. The teen looked over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to the track. The Ex Track she was racing on elevated to a large structure that had giant stone columns on it. _"Focus….." _The teen launched her bey and switched her gear and bey into Gear Second. Slowing down a bit she waited for the drones to catch up and swerved to the right causing the drones to crash into one of the stone pillars that had fallen down a long time ago. The drone flew off of his Ex Gear and exploded after hitting a giant stone pillar. The explosion caused the other pillars to start collapsing. _"Blizzard Dragon!" _Hearing its named called, Misaki's bey sped forward and jumped into the air for Misaki to catch. She quickly caught her bey and sped away while watching the stone pillars destroy the rest of the drones that had been chasing her. Speeding down the track and away from the giant building she had been on, Misaki could see part of the track was covered with debris. _"Midnight, I'm about to use the junk Realm Ex Bey part." _Glancing down at her wrist band, Misaki could see a new button had been added. Pressing the button, her bey began to glow light blue while she gained a blue aura. The next thing she knew she was flying over the debris, a few seconds later she landed back onto the track without so much as a scratch on her. _"The Junk Realm Ex Bey part makes you become frictionless….. This eliminates all wind and track resistance to zero. This Ex Bey part will be useful." _The teen smiled and deactivated the Ex Bey part while she sped down the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drifting around a giant turn and into the mouth of what looked like a giant statue, Ox found himself inside of a cave that had symbols on the walls. The symbols looked like the ones that were on the golden rings that opened the portals to the Ex Tracks, the symbols were glowing slightly giving Ox enough light to see where he was going. The teen smiled when he saw a machine that looked like a dragster with two large drills that were mounted on the front of it. _"HAHAHAH A Hyper Gear!" _Slowing down a bit, the teen entered the Hyper Gear and gripped the two metal poles that were sticking out of it. The Hyper Gear soon activated and began drilling into the giant stone wall that blocked Ox's path. _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" _ The drill soon broke through the wall and allowed Ox to continue going forward. If Ox had glanced over his shoulder, he would have noticed that the wall he had drilled through looked like the head of one of the many giant stone statues.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track and onto another building, Misaki came to a quick stop when a giant stone foot slammed itself down onto the track. Glancing up, Misaki could see a giant stone statue with four heads. Flying backwards, Misaki ran into a stone pillar and fell off of her Ex Gear. The teen watched as the giant stone statue began walking over to her looking very angry. Reaching down to pick the girl up Misaki looked ahead to see something run into the statues leg. It was a giant Hyper Gear with two drills mounted on the front of it. The stone statue looked down to see part of its leg fall apart.

"_YEEEEEEEEEHA!" _Hitting the boost button on his gear, Ox continued to drill through the statues leg. A few seconds later, the statue fell over and collapsed upon hitting the ground. Misaki jumped back onto her Ex Gear and waved at Ox who saw a different track to take.

_Thanks Ox!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track, Sing was trying to avoid a giant stone statue that had woken up from its long slumber. The teen swerved left and right, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to see part of the marble track collapse. The teen sped up and launched her bey forward. _"Melody Chimes!" _The teen cheered with joy when she watched her attack collided with the giant stone statue. Her smile soon faded when she saw that her attack had only made the statue angry. _"Where's Kasenhana when I need her!" _Sing narrowed her eyes and jumped into the air when she saw a bey fly towards her.

_Dragonis, HAMMER VOLT! _The teen watched as the stone statue exploded into a million pieces. Sing came to a stop so she could catch her bey. Glancing ahead she could see a teen with white and red hair. _"Hey buddy, don't fall to pieces on me." _Ryuto kicked the head of the stone statue away and looked around for anything that might be valuable. _"A whole new set of ruins and no treasure! Come on! This is worse than that time I couldn't even get the bey that had that star fragment in it." _Glancing up, Ryuto could see Sing was surprised to see someone else in the ruins. _"Whatever treasure is here, it's mine." _

_Ummmm there isn't any treasure here. _

_There's not?! _Ryuto caught his bey and walked over to Sing who noticed that Ryuto wasn't looking well. She watched as Ryuto jumped onto his Ex Gear and prepared to leave.

"_How did you get here?"_

_I entered this portal that lead me to this city. Then I touched this wheel that had some strange energy coming from it, after that I woke up here. I've been here for a few days._

_A few days! The Legendary Ex Tracks only open once! _

_L-legendary Ex Tracks? I have no idea what those are but they sound awesome. _

_Just hit this button on my Ex Gear. _Sing jumped off of her Ex Gear and pointed to a red button that said Emergency Return on it. Ryuto shrugged and hit the button, the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. The teen hit a crash pad and then hit the ground.

Once Ryuto was gone, Sing jumped back onto her Ex Gear and sped off down the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track with Tone next to him, Zero glanced over his shoulder to see the Sweeper catching up to them. The teens glanced up to see they were heading up towards a structure that had a lot of stone pillars on it. Once they reached the top of the structure they split up. Tone sped off towards the left while Zero sped off towards the right. The drones soon reached the top of the structure and split up to. The two drones on the motorcycles sped off after Tone while the Sweeper sped off after Zero.

Revving the engine on his motorcycle, Zero sped around a few turns and used part of a ruined pillar as a ramp. _"Just try and catch up to me." _A few seconds later Zero landed on the ground again and could soon hear Madoka's voice on his headset.

_Zero, Kasenhana's in trouble. There's a stone statue after her and she can't seem to destroy it. _

_I'm trying to avoid a Sweeper at the moment. _The teen sped around another corner and quickly glanced over his shoulder. Madoka sounded more worried this time and shouted into her headset.

_She's yours and Yukihana's future daughter! She's about to die if you don't do something! _

_She's our daughter! _Zero swerved a little and ran into a giant stone statue that was looking at him. The teen's motorcycle fell on top of his leg keeping him from getting up. Zero slowly began crawling away from the stone statue when he noticed the Sweeper had caught up to him. The teen couldn't find a way to avoid the Sweeper and prepared to get knocked into the giant machine. A few seconds before the Sweeper reached Zero; the giant statue grabbed the Sweeper and held it in the air. _"Thanks!" _Turning its attention back to Zero, the giant statue threw the Sweeper onto the ground causing it to explode. The statue soon slammed its foot down on Zero's motorcycle crushing the back wheel. Glancing up, Zero saw Tone spin around on his Ex Gear and stop next to him.

_Zero! Get on! _Tone stepped off of his Ex Gear and helped Zero stand on his gear. The two teens quickly sped away and left the stone statue in the dust.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Standing at the door way of the control room, Yukihana was staring at Madoka not believing what she had just heard. Madoka turned around to see everyone starring at her. _"S-she's our future daughter?" _Yukihana stood there not sure what else to say.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Catching her bey, Kasenhana did her best to avoid getting hit by the stone statues fist. The teen glanced over her shoulder when she heard an explosion behind her. Her eyes locked on Charlotte who was now racing next to her. _"I hear your Zero and Yukihana's future daughter."_

_This mission has really turned out horribly. _Charlotte laughed a bit and then thought for a moment while they sped past a few trees.

_Does that mean that Aiai is Zeth's daughter! She looks like him and has the same hair color as him. She's Ev's daughter to isn't she! _Kasenhana face palmed and then saw a few drones ahead of them. For once she was glad to see the enemy.

_Less talk, more destroying things!_

_Now that's my language. BLACK HALBERD! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track at two hundred miles an hour, Tone and Zero entered a cave with symbols that looked like the ones on the giant golden rings in the lab. Glancing around, the two teens could hear a voice inside of the cave.

_Beware the racing drones…. Stop at nothing… Beware. _Tone looked at one of the symbols that looked like a lightning bolt. The symbol began glowing a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Storm Zone millions of years ago)

Dark purple and black clouds filled the skies of the Storm Zone. Lightning struck the track at random while giant conductors began lighting up. Speeding down the Storm Zone Ex Track at full speed, RDL reached the end of the track where a blue being was waiting for them. The racing drone starred at the blader and was ready to attack. _"You have forgotten the purpose of competition. The important thing is not winning, but striving to win." _

_We were created to win! _Charging up a large energy ball, the leader of the racing drones fired the green energy ball at the being who retaliated by launching his/her bey at the energy ball causing it to explode. The explosion caused the pendent that the drone was wearing to fly into the exit portal of the Storm Zone.

_The Ex Tracks and Bey battling were created for living beings, not for machines or shadow warriors._

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The two bladers shook their heads after seeing the flashback of how the shadow warrior's pendent ended up in Japan. The two teens looked at each other and sped off down the track trying to find the exit portal. _"Tone, something tells me we need to stop the Gwen before she realizes how powerful the racing drones are."_

_Yeah, but right now we need to find the exit portal…And let you deal with your future daughter._

_Shut up Tone!_

_Remember who the leader is Zero, remember who's the leader. _The leader of the team spoke in a smug tone laughing slightly at Zero. Zero shook his head and continued looking for the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track, Aiai saw the exit portal not far ahead from where she was at. She smiled slightly and hit the boost button on her Ex Gear. _"And the winner is, Aiai!" _The next thing she knew, she was being slammed into a tree by one of the Silencerz. The teen fell off of her gear and watched as the blader flew into the exit portal and claimed the tracks Ex Bey part for his/herself. _"NO!" _Glancing to the right, Aiai saw five other Silencerz fly past her and fly into the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

After the Ruined Plains portal closed, Zero had gotten a metal brace for his leg so he could walk around easier. He was not lying on Yukihana's bed starring at Kasenhana with Yukihana. The two teens couldn't even say anything except. _"W-we have a daughter." _They slowly looked at her and watched as she waved to them.

_From the future! _She smiled and looked at both of the teens that still couldn't figure out what to say. She slowly stood up and began walking to the door. _"I'll just go battle someone until you're ready to talk." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ryuga exchanged glances with Ryuto for a few seconds; the two teens were sure what to say to each other at first. Eventually, Ryuto was the first to say something. _"Bro, nice Ex Gear! I've been trying to make one that's better than yours but I've had no luck since I can't find anything that even comes close to being as fast as yours!" _

_Ugh, out of all the people we had to run into while on an Ex Track, it had to be you._

_Nice to see you to Ryuga. _The teen's voice was filled with sarcasm as he ate a hamburger and drank some soda.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth and Ev sat on their bed and starred as Ev for a few minutes. They had heard what Charlotte had said about Aiai and had realized that she was their daughter. Ev had to take a few minutes to explain this to Zeth but he eventually understood what Ev was telling him. _"We have a daughter." _Aiai smiled and waved at them.

_From the future! _She stood up and slowly walked to the door. The teen glanced to her right and grabbed the soda can that she was drinking. _"I'm going to go battle someone."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An hour later on top of the roof of the lab)

Metal slowly walked onto the roof of the lab with Croc and OX following right behind him. Glancing to the right he could see Zero sitting on a rock with Misaki and Akito standing next to him. Disk was sitting on a rock listening to techno music with Tone standing next to him. Akito walked up to Gingka who was ready to talk with the Steel Maniac's. _"Why should the Steel Maniac's trust you?"_

_We're trying to help Kyoya._

_You've never really done anything for him before. _

_That's why I want to help him now. I'll go in with Akito if I have to. _Metal glanced at Akito who shook his ahead to agree with what Gingka was saying. Ox stepped in a few second later. _"Whoa now, Kyoya's a Steel Maniac." _

Metal smiled a bit and then looked at Gingka who was waiting to hear his decision. _"Welded." _Panicking slightly, Croc jumped into the conversation to talk some sense into Metal.

"_Whoa now wait a minute guys, hit the brakes." _Croc pointed to Gingka and then to Akito. _"They want to go into Gwen's base, now, do you think I'm crazy enough to do that?!" _Ox looked at Metal who then looked at Croc.

_Well….Arent'cha?_

_Yeah, probably, I guess. Alright let's do it! _Akito smiled and took over the conversation at that point. He stood in between both teams and spoke.

_It'll take all of us! _Tone smiled and shook his head. Disk looked up and listened to the conversation while he turned down the volume on his techno music.

_He's not Synkro Gingka….. But if he's your rival, then I'm in. _Misaki stood up and walked over to Akito and smiled a bit. She nodded saying that she was in to. Gingka looked at Disk who stood up and spoke.

_Giddy up. _The rest of the team walked over to Zero who was thinking about what had happened on the Ruined Plains track. Akito looked at him and then spoke to him.

_What about you Zero?_

_I ugh, probably wouldn't be any help to you….. Not with my leg all banged up. _Zero pointed to the metal brace that helped him walk around.

_Suit yourself. _Akito walked over to the two teams and began speaking to the people that were going to help him get Kyoya back. _"Here's the plan."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! They finally know about their daughters :D My cousin was in town for the past two weeks and I was hanging out with him most of the time, that's why this chapter took so long. I'm going to wait for Toonami. My question to you guys is; how do both teams get into Gwen's HQ? The answer is in one of the previous tracks.

Review and Stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Cosmic Realm


	33. The Cosmic Realm

Chapter 33: The Cosmic Realm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

Lying in bed with her future mother, Kasenhana leaned against her shoulder and listened to Yukihana tell her storied about when she was a little kid. The teen listened carefully and asked questions after every few words, which Yukihana was happy to answer. Zero had been in the garage helping Tez finish up a few more things on his Ex Gear. An hour later, Yukihana had finished telling Kasenhana about her past and had started to fall asleep. _"Yukihana had such an awesome childhood. It's no wonder why we live in her home town." _Kasenhana kept her thoughts to herself as she cuddled with a pillow. Her eyes shifted to the door when Zero walked in to grab Gandora. The teen moved his foot in front of the door to keep the kitten from running out of the room. _"Yukihana feel asleep, can you tell me about your childhood, more specifically your friend Aermos." _Zero had his hand on his bey and slowly looked at Kasenhana. He slowly set his bey back down and waited for the sliding door to close behind him, he sat in a chair next to Yukihana's bed while he talked to Kasenhana.

"_Aermos, I haven't seen him in ages." _Kasenhana rolled onto her stomach and starred at Zero waiting for him to tell her a story. For a second, Zero thought he could see a five year old version of Kasenhana staring at him, he blinked, and the five year old girl was replaced with Kasenhana. _"He was one of the reasons why I went to Metal City; he was a really strong blader that could rival almost any blader that challenged him. He picked up a lot of tricks from losing actually, it learned from almost every battle he had been in."_

_He learned….. From losing? _Kasenhana was shocked a bit; it was the first time she had heard of someone getting stronger by losing.

_I was just as surprised as you when he told me that. _Zero laughed slightly when he thought about meeting his friend after his long journey. He smiled and began telling Kasenhana about the past.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Month Before Zero Traveled to Metal City)

Flying through the air, Gandora collided with a tree causing it to fall down on top of a boulder. The teen caught his bey and connected it to his launcher once again. Aiming at the same tree and boulder, Gandora flew through the air and destroyed both objects with an explosion. The teen's concentration was broken when some started to talk to him. _"Zero! Bud! When are you going to lighten up on the training?! We already know you can't beat me." _Turning his attention to his friend, Zero came face to face with a silver haired teen wearing a grey shirt, with blue pants. The teen looked at the small training arena Zero had made while destroying a few trees and boulders, he smiled while shaking his head. _"Let it rip!" _Launching his bey forward, the teen's bey destroyed at least half a mile's worth of land before returning to its owner. _"Like I said, no matter how hard you train you can't beat me." _

_Aermos, not everyone is gifted to be a really strong blader. Some people have to work to become stronger!_

_True, then again, I don't have to. I've got the best skills around, the perfect bey and the best hair style ever._

_There's no such thing as a perfect bey, only a strong one that can become better. _Aermos shook his head and laughed even more at this comment. The teen caught his bey and scanned the surrounding area for a place to battle at. A smile appeared on his face when he saw perfect place to battle at. The teen quickly ran towards the make shift bey stadium.

_Prove me wrong then! Let's battle! _Aermos smiled as he connected his bey to his launcher and waited for Zero to battle him. His gaze shifted to Zero who was walking over to the make shift bey stadium. Zero connected his bey to his launcher once again and pointed his launcher forward. _"Three, two, one. Let it RIP!" _The two teens shouted at the top of their lungs as they launched their beys into the bey stadium. The two beys landed inside of the bey stadium and began spinning in a circle as they waited to attack each other.

_Gandora, don't give him a chance to counter attack. GO! _Zero watched as Gandora sped up and began rapidly attacking Aermos's bey. The solid black bey continued to attack Aermos's bey without giving him a chance to counter attack. _"Special move! Boundless Giga Ray!" _The teen watched as Gandora fired a red laser at Aermos's bey, the teen soon became shocked when the laser was deflected back at Gandora. _"Dodge it Gandora!" _Aermos's bey sped up once Gandora had dodged its reflected special move. The bey continued to speed up faster and faster as it circled the bey stadium. A few minutes had past and Aermos's bey was now passing Gandora like it was not even a challenge. _"Damn."_

_You can give up now if you want. I'd highly recommend that since it will keep you from suffering the wrath of my special move! _The teen smiled as his blue and silver bey began charging up its special move. Gandora soon began rapidly attacking Aermos's bey once again

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Tez's lab)

Drake slowly sat down and leaned against a few nitro tanks while he breathed very slowly. His bey spirit had once again tried to take control of him causing him major pain. The teen tossed his bey away from him to keep it from hurting him anymore. _"Damn that dragon, and damn that bey. If only I could control that bey spirit." _He closed his eyes for a second and jumped slightly when he heard Midnights voice.

_Are you okay?_

_Does it LOOK like I'M OKAY! _The teen slowly opened his eyes to see Midnight sitting next to him. He was still breathing slowly and found it difficult to speak now.

_Sorry I asked. So what's the deal with you and that bey? You seem to blame all of your problems on the bey spirit. _Midnight stood up, walked over to the bey, and kicked it over to Drake who didn't want to pick it up.

_Dragonic Drake is a forbidden bey that consumes its user in darkness. After you use it enough times the bey spirit inside it will try to take over your body. I decided to make sure no one else would have to go through that by taking the bey and using it for myself. Although now the pain I'm suffering from keeping this bey is becoming too much for me to take. _Midnight picked up the bey once again and slowly examined it, spinning it around in her hand every so often. She pulled her hand back quickly and dropped the bey after it had shocked her.

_I can't even give the bey to someone that could handle it either. If I try to it just shocks them, and it will find its way back to me. I'm stuck with this bey until I die or until it decides to hurt someone else._

_What if you try to synchronize your spirits together? That's what Gingka did when he first got Galaxy Pegasus, after understanding its spirit he could control it better._

_That won't work, the bey spirit has a mind and spirit all its own. _The teen sighed and slowly stood up; he picked up the bey and slid it into his pocket a few seconds later. Midnight helped him walk out of training room after noticing he was having trouble walking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Zero's Flashback)

Gandora continued to rapidly attack Aermos's bey, the continued attacks kept Aermos from preforming his special move. After a few more attacks, Gandora knocked Aermos's bey into the air. Zero smiled and prepared to his special move to make the bey land outside of the bey stadium. _"Special Move; Boundless Giga Ray!" _Gandora began glowing red as it fired a red energy beam at Aermos's bey which was still in the air. The teen was too focused on the battle to notice Aermos's friend had sat down to watch the battle.

_Mind playing a fat beat for me while I beat my buddy's ass? _Aermos's began laughing as his friend started playing some techno music. Smiling a bit, the teen watched as Zero's smile turned into a frown when his special move had been avoided. _"Another one bites the dust." _Aermos's bey soon came crashing back down into the bey stadium; the bey had smashed into Gandora while landing back into the bey stadium causing it to lose its balance. _"Time Warp ZONE!" _After shouting his special move, Aermos's bey released a blue beam of light that had shard of glass flying from it as the light went higher into the air. Gandora and Aermos's bey spirit soon appeared as the special move continued to engulf the bey stadium. Loud sounds of glass scrapping against Gandora echoed as the special move finished with an explosion. The three teens shielded their eyes from the light as the special move finally finished. Zero was shocked to see Gandora stuck inside of a tree after he had moved his arm away from his eyes. _"Bum, bum, bum another one bites the dust. Come on, we've got things to do." _Aermos pushed his friend off of the tree stump he was sitting on to get him to start walking.

_Damn, he won again. Once I get better I'll challenge him again. _

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana cuddled with her pillow while she listened to the end of Zero's story. She hadn't asked anymore question after the story had begun. She couldn't believe that Zero had lost to his friend. _"You won the second battle right?!" _She smiled while she waited for Zero to speak. Zero shook his head slightly making Kasenhana's smile fade away.

_I left for Metal City not long after that, and that's when Gingka's father adopted me. I haven't been back to visit Aermos since then. Although I'm sure he's still beating people._

_He never unlocked the gear though so I'd say it's safe to assume that you can beat him. _Zero laughed slightly and handed Kasenhana an extra blanket. He stood up and slid his bey into his pocket while he walked to the door.

_I'm sure you're right about that. I'm surprised he never tried to visit me since he knew I was in Metal City. The only time I ever left was to go to Europe. _

_Tell me about Europe!_

_You need some sleep Kasenhana; you're going to be going on that mission with everyone else. They're going to need you to be rested. _Kasenhana smiled and covered her head with the extra blanket; Zero smiled and picked up the kitten that was trying to open the sliding door. He walked over to the bed and set the kitten down only to watch it jump to the desk. Shaking his head, Zero walked out of the room and began walking back to his room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte sat in the kitchen starring at Sing while she tried to process the she was her future daughter. The teen starred at Sing for a few minutes without saying anything to her. Sing's gaze shifted around the kitchen for a while until she got tired of sitting around doing nothing. _"Soooooo who's going to be my future-" _The teen was quickly interrupted by Charlotte who finally decided to say something.

_Where did you get the hat from! Daughter or not I must know where and when you got that hat! I'm sure you get your singing ability from me! _Charlotte starred at Sing while waiting for her to say something. Sing was trying to figure out what to say while she watched Charlotte keep her eyes locked onto her.

_Ummm well a friend of yours bought it for me when I was really little so I don't where she got from. Although I think your friends name was Rin. _Charlotte thought about the name and smiled after hearing the name.

_I'm taking a mental note to buy myself a hat like that when she buys you one! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert slowly came to a stop; he parked his car underneath the metal roofing to keep his car safe from what looked like a storm. The teen had just finished racing with the racing team he was on and was a little tired. He slowly got out of his car and looked up to see his friend parking his car in front of his yard. _"Vert that was a great race. You almost had me there!" _Vert quickly walked over to the car and watched as his friend Kurt lowered the volume on the speakers. The car was blue, and didn't have any roof to protect the driver in case it rained. To the right of the driver's seat was a set of large speakers.

_I drifted too little in the turn and lost it. You were able to take advantage of that and pass me. _The two teens laughed while Kurt looked over to see the motorcycle that had been there was gone.

_You're friend leave?_

_Yeah, he left a day or two ago. Said something about helping his friends. _The teen watched as Kurt put his orange sun glasses on. He always wore them except for a few rare occasions.

_You should pay him a visit to see if he made back to wherever he was going. _

_Good idea, I can head there now and be there in an hour or so. See you around Kurt. _Kurt gave his friend a fist pound and drove off with loud techno music blazing from his speakers. Vert laughed as he thought about all of the fun times he had with the Teku. _"Time to go." _Vert walked over to his car once again and hit a button on his key that made the doors slide up so he could get in. Closing the sliding doors, Vert started the car and slowly backed out of the drive way. _"I think that girl said that Tez's lab is somewhere in the desert. Close to a ruined building. That must be Tezla's old base she was talking about." _The teen quickly began driving down the road that lead to the deserts a few seconds later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Half an Hour Later)

Leaving dust behind him, Vert drove through the desert with his head lights on to see where he was going. The teen drove past the ruined building and saw a sigh that said _"Highway 35" _in the distance. He smiled until something caught his eye. Glancing to the right, the teen could see a few racing drones looking around the base. _"I don't like the looks of these guys." _Sighing a bit, Vert began driving towards the ruined building and came to a stop just outside of the building. He rolled down the window and began speaking to the warriors. _"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." _The drones looked at each other and then began walking over to Verts car. _"__**Those guys look like….." **_Vert thought to himself for seconds while quickly putting his car into reverse and keeping a finger over a button next to his emergency break. The drones soon began running at the car which made Vert hit the button his finger was placed over. His car was soon sent flying backwards at three hundred miles an hour. _"I should get to Zero and fast." _Vert pulled the emergency break up and quickly spun his car around while pushing the emergency break back down. The teen sped away from the ruined base while looking in the rear view mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero slowly climbed into bed while tossing Gandora onto the night stand. The teen yawned and slowly closed his eyes. The mission to save Kyoya was going to take place soon, he was sure how soon but he knew it would be soon. Unknown to everyone in the lab, the golden rings were soon going to begin spinning once again. Zero slowly drifted off to sleep while listening to Sing and Charlotte talk to each other as they passed his room. Not long after Zero fell asleep, everyone else at the lab had finally gotten into bed and was getting some sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

The next chapter is going to be a long one because I promised RinnyEjito12 I'd make a chapter that would take her longer than five minutes to read since she can finish most of my chapters rather quickly. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I can already tell you that the next chapter is not going to waste time getting to the point. The next Ex Track will be opening up at the very beginning of the chapter :D

Review and stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: The Ultimate Race


	34. The Ultimate Race

Chapter 34: The Ultimate Race

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The loud sirens echoed throughout the lab letting everyone know a new Ex Track was about to open. Zero lay on his bed wide wake as he listened to Tez announce the bladers that would enter the next track. _"The following bladers will enter the track; Misaki, Ryuga, Ryuto, Metal Maddox, Tone Pasaro, Kenta Yumiya, Ox, Croc, Disk, Sing, Charlotte, Yukihana, Aiai." _The teen looked at the speaker that was next to his bed and noticed Tez was choosing a lot of bladers for this particular Ex Track. _"And Akashi." _Zero noticed that Tez still hadn't chosen Gingka or Akito since what happened in the Junk Realm. The teen could hear Croc shouting in the hall way, once the teen had walked past the door, it slid open.

_How many times do I have to tell this guy, start calling me Monkey! _Croc glanced to the right to see Zero looking at him. He nodded and waved at him before walking off. _"Hey how ya downin'?" _Zero's door slid shut after Croc had walked off. The teen stood up and slowly walked over to the sink. He shook his head and starred into the mirror, he thought to himself while looking into the mirror.

_**I should have gone with them. No, I'm a liability now I just…. I would just put them in more danger. **_Past Ex tracks flashed through his mind while he thought about what had gone wrong in each track he had been on. The first track that came to mind was the Storm Zone. _**"I don't know how many Ex Track we've been on since we started battling for Tez." **_The Swamp Lands and Lava Zone flashed through his mind as he continued to think about how many tracks they had been on. A few of the tracks that he hadn't been on flashed through his head, while he hadn't been on them; Zero had made sure to see what the others had seen. The Neon Pipelines, Junk Realm, and Ruined Plains each flashed through his head as he thought about the last Ex Track he had been on. _**"Sometimes we beat Gwen and won some Ex Bey parts, but not because of me. I'll I've done is…." **_The memory of Zero flying out of the Storm Zone with half of his Ex Gear flashed through his mind, only to be interrupted by the Swamp Monster picking him up off of the track. That memory was soon replaced with Tone looking at the Swamp Lands Ex Bey part, which he had won after staying in the groove. This memory was soon replaced by watching Ox fly out of the Midnight Caverns track which earned him that tracks Ex Bey part. Zero then began to remember that Akito had won the Junk Realm Ex Bey part. Zero closed his eyes for a second while he thought about the giant stone statue crushing his motorcycle. He opened his eyes and remembered what had happened to his last Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

The portal's symbol glowed inside of it showing that no one had won the race yet. Zero smiled a bit and began speeding up. He hit the boost button on his gear to go even faster. The final turn was within the teens reach.

_I'm going for the record. Fastest time ever! _

**Can't fight a battle with your hands in your pockets, better duck cause I'm faster than a rocket-**

_Zero! Back off the accelerating!_

The teen was two distracted by the music to hear Misaki. To his unfortunate demise he spun out on the water of the final turn.

_W-whoa!_ Zero tried to stop but instead was sent flying over the side of the track. The teen's eyes widened a bit when he saw he was on a collision course with a giant coral reef. He quickly hit the Emergency Return button and disappeared. No one was around to see his gear explode when it hit the reef.

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The teen shook his head and put on his new jacket. He thought about what Verts dad had said, for some reason he felt that what he had said was directed to him and not vert. While looking at the mirror, Zero's image was replaced by Jack Wheeler. His words echoed inside of Zero's head. _"__**You should quit what you're doing son.**__" _Zero looked at his new jacket while he thought to himself. His new jacket was white with blue lines going down the center of it with dark blue patches that looked like elbow pads. The back of his jacket had the word Teku's street racing symbol on it with the word Teku printed in blue/white lettering. _"Yeah….." _The teen sighed as he slowly walked out of the room, he flipped the light switch down and walked out of his room while listening to the door slide shut.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Standing inside of the control room, Tez watched as the second ring of the portal stopped spinning. The ring landed on an oval like symbol. Madoka and Ev began activating all of the monitors so they could see what the other bladers were seeing. Ev glanced up, then stood up, and began walking towards the door.

"_I'll be right back, I n-need to go get something to drink." _The light blue haired girl lied through her teeth as she quickly ran out of the control room to retrieve her Ex Gear and bey. Madoka had spent most of the night repairing them for Ev so she could enter the next Ex Track with everyone else. Madoka, Tez, Midnight, and Karma had not been told about the plan to get Kyoya back because everyone knew they would do anything to stop them from doing something this dangerous.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Misaki was the first blader to pass through the speed boosters. The teen shifted her gaze from the track to the golden rings which were just about to stop spinning. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see that Tone and Disk were following right behind her. The teens were soon joined by Metal, Ox, Croc, and Akashi. The other bladers aside from Akito, Zeth, Gingka and Ev, eventually passed though the speed boosters. Misaki was the one leading the charge into this Ex Track with one thing in mind; Get Kyoya back. Everyone else was thinking the same thing, if you could see the look on their faces you could tell they meant business. Unknown to them Tez had finally figured out what Ex Track they were going onto, the track was called the Cosmic Realm. The final ring had stopped spinning and the blue orb appeared inside of the three golden rings. With eyes locked on the portal, Misaki and the other bladers sped up while drifting around the final turn. They all passed through the portal one after another disappearing from Tez's sight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back inside the control room, Tez was watching Aiai and Sing drift around the final turn. The two teens soon disappeared after flying into the blue orb. They were the last two bladers to enter the track, at least that's what Tez thought. Looking down at the speed boosters, the teen saw Akito, Ev, Zeth, and Gingka pass through the first set of speed boosters. Connecting his headset to theirs, he looked at Karma who wasn't sure what they were doing. _"Why are they going into the Realm?" _Karma looked at Midnight and Madoka to see they had no idea what they were doing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the orange Ex Track at two hundred and sixty miles an hour, Zeth and Akito could hear Tez shouting at them from the control room. The two teens pretended not to hear him even though their headsets were activated. _"Akito, Gingka. What are you doing?" _The four teens drifted around the final turn while Tez shouted at them at the top of his lungs. _"AKITO! ANWSER ME! AKITO!" _The last thing Tez saw was Akito flying into the blue orb with the other bladers following right behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A giant planet with rings around it, that is the simplest way to describe this Ex Track, but its more than just that. The rings circling this planet are actually orange Ex Tracks; hundreds of them circle around the planet all leading to the finish line. The exit portal of this track is located somewhere closer to the planet. Meteors and Satellite debris bombard the track, and micro-black holes can instantly suck away unwary bladers to oblivion. The blue portal opened up like a rift in time, Misaki was the first blader to fly out of the portal with Metal, Tone, Disk, Croc, and Ox following right behind her. They were later joined by everyone else except for Akito, Gingka, Zeth, and Ev. The bladers that had flown out of the portal were still flying through space; each blader was confused as to why they hadn't landed on the track yet. Croc activated his headset and was the first to say something. _"There's something wrong here!" _Unknown to them, Karma was watching them fly through the air. She had connected her own headset to everyone else's and began talking to Croc.

_You're in a low gravity environment Croc. You need to concentrate on racing AND battling smoothly. One jolt from your bey or your Ex Gear can send you flying off of the track. _The teen looked around and watched as Misaki landed on the track and left the other bladers behind. A few more bladers landed on the track next and left Croc behind as he looked over his shoulder. The teen could see Gingka, Zeth, Akito, and Ev fly out of the blue portal next. They looked at each other also confused as to why they were still floating.

_You guys need to concentrate on racing smoothly along the track! _After shouting at the bladers, Croc landed on the track leaving them behind. Akito looked at Zeth who launched his bey onto the track. The teen used his bey's ability to increase the gravity around him; this allowed him to land on the track with Ev. Gingka looked at Akito and they eventually landed on the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

Tone looked up and saw they had just entered an asteroid belt that was also circling the planet. The teen swerved to the right trying to avoid a meteor that came crashing down onto the track but this caused him to fly off the track a bit. He let out a deep sigh and managed to land back onto the track. _"Look out!" _Swerving to the left and right, tone dodged a few more meteors that were flying towards him.

Two meteors slammed together causing one of them to fly towards Ox, and Akashi. Ox narrowed his eyes and swerved to the left, the teen was now drafting in front Disk. _"Incoming!" _The impact from the meteor caused Ox to fly off of the track a bit. Noticing this, Disk hit the Jump jets button on his Ex Gear and flew over Ox, the sound waves from his speakers helped Ox land back onto the track. Once disk had landed back onto the track, he sped up and left Ox behind. Gingka flew past Ox next and tried looking for a way to use Pegasus to help keep the meteors away from them. Ryuga flew past Ox as well, he wanted to battle Gingka on this track since it was one of the most dangerous ones he had seen, but he knew rescuing Kyoya was more important than their rivalry. Croc soon joined Ox who was looking around to make sure he was safe from meteors. The group of bladers soon drifted around a turn the lead to the planet where all of the other Ex Tracks were circling around. They soon left the asteroid belt and flew past a black hole that was a few miles away from them.

_Hey Ox, how you liking this track? _Croc smiled and looked at his brother, his attention was soon drawn back to the track when he saw a meteor flying towards. _"Ugh Ox! Look out!" _The teen swerved to the right leaving Ox behind. The older teen yelled at the top of his lungs as the meteor knocked him off of the track. _"OX!" _The younger brother watched as Ox began flying away from the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flying through space, Ox watched as the other bladers continued to race across the track. The teen realized he wasn't flying towards the track and hit the boost button on his Ex Gear. _"Ugh I'm going backwards!" _The teen hit his booster button once again leaving a small trail of fire behind him. Unfortunately the booster was no help to him; the black hole began bringing him closer and closer to his death.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding past Akashi, Metal looked up to see ox wasn't getting closer to the track. Glancing down at his bey, the leader of the Steel Maniac's saw that he had the Swamp Lands Ex Bey part attached to his bey. _"You guys keep going!" _The leader quickly spun around and hit the boost button on his gear causing him to fly off the track after Ox. _"I'll get Ox!" _Akito watched as Metal left the others to go help Ox; he hesitated for a moment thinking their plan may not work without their help. His plan required all of the bladers to help him get Kyoya back. Akashi was now racing next to Akito who smiled and him and nodded.

_Metal can handle it. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flying off of the orange Ex Track, Metal hit the boost button on his Ex Gear which caused him to get closer to Ox. _"Hang on Ox! I'm coming to get you!" _Metal launched his bey in front of him while hitting the Sprout Road button that would activate the Ex part. Sounds of static echoed from his Ex Gear after he tried to activate the part. Shifting his gaze from his bey to his gear, Metal noticed the bey part was working. _"The Ex Part isn't working!" _Ox and Metal soon disappeared into the black hole. Everyone looked at Akito who couldn't believe they had just lost two of their bladers. Akashi broke the silence and punched Akito in the air.

_Stay FOCUSED! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drifting around another turn, Misaki could see four Sweepers, and a few dozen racing drones guarding them. She narrowed her eyes and saw that the last Sweeper in the group had just turned around. The giant green truck was now traveling full speed towards them. A few seconds later the giant truck released a few drones riding motorcycles. Misaki looked at Tone who was now looking at Disk. _'We've got drones." _The two teens moved away from Disk as he took the lead, the teen used his jumped jets to do a roll. His speakers were now facing the drones at full volume.

_Time to try out my new tracks. _The teen smiled as the sound waves created from his speakers knocked the drones off of the track. Looking at the drones he had just knocked off the track, Disk landed back onto the Ex Track and then used his jump jets to jump out of the Sweepers way. The remaining bladers excluding Ryuga all drifted around the Sweeper as it thundered past them. Ryuga, instead, attached L Drago Destroyer to his launcher and launched his bey towards the giant green truck.

_Dragon Emperor Supreme FLIGHT! _The teen shouted at the top of his lungs as L Drago appeared and tried to ram the giant truck off of the track. His attack wasn't strong enough though and his bey was knocked back into his hand. _"Damn!" _Ryuga quickly swerved to the left in order to avoid getting knocked inside of the giant truck. Unknown to the other bladers, Metal and Ox had just flown out of the black hole each equipped with a Hyper Gear. Metal was inside of a dragster like Hyper Gear with seven exhaust pipes sticking out the back of it. The other Hyper Gear had two small black wheels attached to a ramp that lead to its Ex Gear slot. At the end of the small black ramp were two giant motors that helped power the giant pickaxe wheels. The two Hyper Gears landed onto the track a minute later and began speeding down the orange Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Croc looked over his shoulder to see his brother and best friend speeding towards them in two giant Hyper Gears. The teen smiled and began laughing once he saw the drones that Disk had destroyed fly past him. _"Hahahah Yeah!" _His smile soon faded when he realized it was too late for him to avoid being knocked into the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track in their Hyper Gears, Metal began to leave Ox behind since his Hyper Gear wasn't made to go very fast. The teen smiled when he fired a grappling hook at Metal, which he attached to the back of his Hyper Gear. Due to the extra weight, the Dragster Hyper Gear began speeding up and soon sped off down the track at nine hundred miles an hour. This caused the Climber Hyper Gear to follow right behind it at the same speed. Metal quickly unhooked Ox's grappling hook from his Hyper Gear so he could knock the Sweeper away from Croc. The two teens swerved to opposite sides of the track and jumped out of the giant machines with their Ex Gears in hand. The two teens could hear the loud clanking of metal from the pickaxe wheels as the two Hyper Gears sped towards the Sweeper. Ox smiled when the Hyper Gears knocked the Sweeper off of the track. _"Ox! Metal! Thanks' for the help!" _The three teen soon sped off down the track to catch up to the other bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

Akito was now racing next to Misaki who was waiting for him to give everyone the signal. Once he was sure everyone was still on the track, Akito began talking into his headset. _"Alright, this is it!" _Akito soon hit the button on his Ex Gear that disconnected his on board camera along with his headset. Now, only people on the Ex Track could hear him talk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,

Karma soon had a frown on her face when she could no longer see what the other bladers were seeing. She turned to Tez who couldn't believe what was happening. _"What's going on!?" _Karma turned back to the monitors and tried to see if she could activate the bladers on board cameras.

_That's why they went into the realm…. When Kyoya was lost, remember what they said? _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

_"Were going back into the Junk Realm."_ Karma looked at Tez who was just staring at them. Karma was the first to speak.

_The golden rings have never opened a realm a second time after its been complete-_

_We know! Just….. figure something out._ Karma looked at Gingka with a sad look on her face. Midnight walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She paused a moment before speaking.

_We've tried._ Glancing up, Tez looked at Midnight and shook his head in disapproval. "Midnight…. No."

_No, it's time we told them everything. Kadeem and Kyoya aren't the only two bladers to be lost inside of the Ex Tracks._

_WHAT!_

_Alec wood, Lani Tam, Banjee Castillo._ They all went onto the tracks, and they never came out. Akito and Gingka looked at each other not believing what Midnight was telling them. Akito noticed most of those bladers were some of the top ranked Ex Bladers in the slammed his fist into the side of the wall and looked at Midnight.

_Are you kidding me! Why didn't you tell us?!_ Walking over to Gingka, Karma tried to calm him down. She knew both teens were ready to start a fight with them.

_We thought it might discourage you._ Tez grabbed a remote that was lying in front of him and was ready to show Gingka that last transmission from Kyoya's Ex Gear. The teen looked at Gingka and spoke. _"Even if you could go back, it would be useless. Kyoya has been captured by Gwen."_

_NO! I. Don't. Believe. You._ Shrugging his shoulders, Tez looked at the remote and hit a button on it. Kyoya's battle with Gingka could be seen on one of the monitors. A few minutes after Gingka had left Kyoya behind. _"Believe this."_ Gingka could see a drone walking over to Kyoya who was still lying on the pile of junk he had been knocked onto. The teen tried to get away but he was in too much pain to move. A few seconds later the video cut to static. _"That was the last transmission from Kyoya's on board camera."_

_I'm sorry Gingka._ Pushing Midnight's hand off of his shoulder, Gingka walked out of the control room with Akito following right behind him. The two teens could hear the sliding door shut behind them. Akito looked at Gingka who was ready to punch something.

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez looked at the security cameras and noticed that they had never actually made a plan to get Kyoya back. The teen paid no mind to Zero who had just walked into the control room. _"Akito and Gingka have gone into this Realm to try and rescue him!" _Zero shook his head and sat down next to Madoka who was glad they were trying to get Kyoya back.

_They all have. The Synkro and Metal Maniac's. Gingka brought us together, away from your cameras, so you wouldn't know. _Zero smiled a bit when he noticed Tez had realized he had been outsmarted for once.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

Metal slowly walked onto the roof of the lab with Croc and OX following right behind him. Glancing to the right he could see Zero sitting on a rock with Misaki and Akito standing next to him. Disk was sitting on a rock listening to techno music with Tone standing next to him. Akito walked up to Gingka who was ready to talk with the Steel Maniac's. _"Why should the Steel Maniac's trust you?"_

_We're trying to help Kyoya._

_You've never really done anything for him before. _

_That's why I want to help him now. I'll go in with Akito if I have to._ Metal glanced at Akito who shook his ahead to agree with what Gingka was saying. Ox stepped in a few second later. _"Whoa now, Kyoya's a Steel Maniac." _

Metal smiled a bit and then looked at Gingka who was waiting to hear his decision. _"Welded."_ Panicking slightly, Croc jumped into the conversation to talk some sense into Metal.

_"Whoa now wait a minute guys, hit the brakes."_ Croc pointed to Gingka and then to Akito. _"They want to go into Gwen's base, now, do you think I'm crazy enough to do that?!"_ Ox looked at Metal who then looked at Croc.

_Well….Arent'cha?_

_Yeah, probably, I guess. Alright let's do it!_ Akito smiled and took over the conversation at that point. He stood in between both teams and spoke.

_It'll take all of us!_ Tone smiled and shook his head. Disk looked up and listened to the conversation while he turned down the volume on his techno music.

_He's not Synkro Gingka….. But if he's your rival, then I'm in._ Misaki stood up and walked over to Akito and smiled a bit. She nodded saying that she was in to. Gingka looked at Disk who stood up and spoke.

_Giddy up._ The rest of the team walked over to Zero who was thinking about what had happened on the Ruined Plains track. Akito looked at him and then spoke to him.

_What about you Zero?_

_I ugh, probably wouldn't be any help to you….. Not with my leg all banged up. _Zero pointed to the metal brace that helped him walk around.

_Suit yourself._ Akito walked over to the two teams and began speaking to the people that were going to help him get Kyoya back. _"Here's the plan."_

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_That's why I didn't go." _Zero's smiled faded when he watched Tez slam his fist into the wall. He shook his head and looked at Zero.

"_They're risking everything!"_

_For Kyoya?_ Midnight looked at them with a confused look not understanding why any of them would want to try to rescue Kyoya after the way he had treated most of them. _"How do they even expect to get into Gwen's HQ?" _Tez thought about this for a moment and then showed them Akito's on board camera from the Water Realm.

_The way Akito did it, at the end of the Water Realm. Drawn through the portal while attached to a drone. _Zero nodded when Tez had figured out how they were going to get into Gwen's HQ. Midnight still had a confused look on her face.

"_But…. How do they all expect to get through together? They would almost have to….." _Midnight looked at Zero and starred at him in disbelief. She had figured out what they were going to do. Zero shook his head once he was sure she knew what the plan was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thundering down the orange Ex Track, the remaining three Sweepers were still blocking the path to make sure the other bladers didn't reach the finish line before the lead racing drone. Drifting around another turn, Akito lead the other bladers into battle. _Sweepers, dead ahead." _He waited for Ox, Metal and Croc; they still hadn't met up with the rest of the group. A few seconds later, the three teens finally met up the group. Tone was the first to say something after they arrived.

_What up with the drones?_

_Yeah I mean why don't they turn and FIGHT! _Ox chimed in as he sped next to Misaki. The white haired girl turned to him and spoke.

_They're all pathetic. _Ryuga looked at Ryuto who was ready to smash some drones to pieces.

_They only care about winning now. _Her attention was soon drawn to Tone who had begun talking again.

_Maybe that's why the Ex Bey parts don't work. This must be the end! _Akito shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

"_Forget the Ex Bey parts! We don't need em' if we stick to the plan." _Narrowing his eyes, Akito could see two Silencerz appear behind the three main racing drones. They quickly knocked the two body guards off of the track and launched their beys at the drone. His attention was soon drawn to a Sweeper that had just turned around. Looking at Charlotte, the teen watched as she waved to them and flew off of the track. _"Charlotte, where are going?!"_

_I'm going to get us something that may be able to help us! Just continue on with the plan! _The blonde haired girl smiled and flew off of the track heading towards the black hole the Ox had gone into. Tone smiled and looked at Akito who was ready to begin the plan.

_Let's do it Akito! _The remaining bladers began swerving in and out of each trying to confuse the drive of the Sweeper. Ryuga and Gingka stayed close to each other, they were part of the muscle of the team. They were going to stay behind the rest of the group so they could take out any extra bladers that may try to ambush them. Ryuto and Kenta were the second line of defense. Every other blader was used to combat the Sweeper. While swerving in and out of the group, Akito could see a few drones fly out of the Sweeper. They were riding motorcycles and speeding straight for them.

_Hold…..Hold….. NOW! _After Akito finished talking, every blader formed a line behind him causing the drones to fly past them. The drones quickly tried to turn around but due to a sharp movement they began floating off into space. Turning his attention back to the Sweeper, Akito narrowed his eyes and waited for it to get closer to them. _"Get ready… NOW!" _The bladers all swerved to the left aft listening to Akito and dodged the Sweeper as it thundered past them. Glancing over his shoulder, Akito watched as the Sweeper tried to t urn around quickly only to be lifted up off of the track. Everyone watched as it slowly flew through the air, a few seconds passed and the Sweeper landed back onto the track. The giant green truck began speeding towards them a few seconds later. Ox was the first person to say something.

_Here it comes. Croc, are you ready?_

_Awwwwww man. How'd I let them talk me into doing this? _After shaking his head, Croc formed another line with the group of bladers that stretched across the orange Ex Track. Once they had formed a line across the Ex Track, they slowly started to form the shape of a V. _"Here goes nothing!" _Croc was at the very end of the formation and slowly began to leave the group.

"_Be careful monkey man." _Ox looked over his shoulder and watched as Croc slowly left the group to enter the Sweeper.

Croc looked over his shoulder and saw the Sweeper speeding towards him. The teen saw a few Sleeper drones sped past him and begin chasing the other bladers. _"NO!" _A few seconds later he was knocked into the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Static still filled the monitors in the control room as Tez thought about what Akito and Gingka were doing. He shook his head and looked at Zero who was happy that they were going through with their plan. _"Even if they could take over a Sweeper, it's madness to enter Gwen's HQ without working Ex Bey parts!" _Midnight looked up from her bey and turned her attention to Tez.

_If the gears aren't reading the Ex Bey parts right, maybe it's something they can fix. _Karma stepped into the conversation after hearing this.

_I checked all of the Ex Gears, they were operating perfectly. _Zero thought about this for a second while he watched Midnight slowly take the scanner from where it was sleeping. The scanner she was taking was the same one she had used to scan Akito for traces of energy that came from an Ex Bey part.

_Did you check all of the Ex Bey parts?_

_There was no need. Only Tez has access to the Ex Bey parts. _Karma turned her attention to Tez who was now trying to contact the other bladers. Midnight slowly walked over to Zero trying not to draw attention to herself. She whispered into Zero's ear before she left.

_Keep trying to get through to the other bladers. I'm going to go check on my….. Ex Gear. _Zero starred at her for a second, and then glanced down at the scanner. He nodded his head and joined Tez.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Staying a good distance away from the Sweeper, Akito could see a few Sleep Drones speeding towards them. _"Metal, Tone!" _The two teens looked at each other and smiled as they hit the NO2 button on their Ex Gears. After hitting the booster button, the two teens flew past the others leaving a trail of fire behind them. The Sleeper Drones sped past the other bladers and tried to attach themselves to the leaders Ex Gears. A few seconds later, the Sweeper finally caught up to the other bladers only to be boxed in. Misaki, Sing, Aiai, Yukihana, and Akashi boxed in the Sweeper from the left. Ryuga, Gingka, Ryuto, Kenta, Ox, and Akito boxed in the Sweeper from the right. Ox shifted his gaze from the track to the giant green truck and immediately sped behind it.

The teen hit a button on his Ex Gear that caused a giant spike to stick out of it. Hitting the boost button on his gear, Ox flew forward and rammed the Sweeper with his Ex Gear causing it to get stuck. He smiled and pulled out the small anchor from his backpack. _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHA!_" Spinning the anchor around, the teen tossed it as hard as he could and listened for the sound of his anchor. A few seconds later he heard his anchor get stuck on something, he quickly pulled on the chain to make sure he could use it as a rope. Once he was sure his anchor was secure, Ox began climbing the back of the Sweeper. _"Hang on monkey man; I'm coming to get you!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track with Sleep Drones chasing them, Tone and Metal looked at each other as they swerved to opposite sides of the track. Exchanging glances, the two teens smiled when they realized they had the same plan. They quickly slammed into each other causing the Sleeper Drones to break apart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside of the giant green truck, Croc had finally jumped off of his Ex Gear. The teen watched as the giant metal hands inside of the truck began dismantling his new Ex Gear. He sighed and walked over to a ladder. The teen slowly began climbing it as he listened for any drones that might be inside of the truck. _"Not this time! You can't catch the monkey man!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Standing on top of the Sweeper, Ox noticed a few meteors were flying towards him. The teen dove to the right and avoided being hit by them. A few more Sleeper Drones were launched from the bottom of the Sweeper causing Akito to try and stop them.

Misaki saw the Sleeper Drones drift to the right and try to take on Ryuga. She quickly spoke into her headset to warn Akito. _"Their closing in on the outside."_

"_I've got em."_ Ryuga and the others dodged the Sleeper Drones leaving Akito to battle them. The teen swerved to the right trying to knock them off the track but failed and watched as a few of them attached themselves to Ox's Ex Gear. The remaining Sleeper Drone attached itself to Disk's Ex Gear.

The teen glanced down to see the drone climbing on his speakers. His smile changed to a frown when he noticed the drone was about to re-wire his Ex Gear. _"Yo, get outta my space." _ The teen slowly slid his finger up the touch screen on his wrist band to increase the volume on his Ex Gear. The loud sound waves caused the drone to fly off of his Ex Gear. The teen became slightly mad when he noticed the drone had damaged the subs on his gear. _"Awwwww man there go the subs!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Slowly opening up the hatch that led to the control room in the Sweeper, Croc slowly closed it and noticed the only drone inside of the Sweeper was the drive. Looking around, the teen grabbed his flashlight from his tool belt and smiled. He whispered to himself as he walked closer to the drone. _"Glad I brought my flashlight." _The teen tripped over a wrench as he got closer to the drone, the noise caused the racing drone to stand up and face the scared teen. Croc cowered in fear as he noticed the drone was twice his size and ready to toss the teen out of the sweeper. The next thing Croc knew, Ox was running past him.

_PORK CHOP! _The older brother slammed his fist into the drones head causing it to fly off of the drone's body and break one of the windows. The two teens quickly connected the Sweepers radio to their team's headsets once they had made sure there were no more drones hiding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito rammed his Ex Gear into Ox's causing the Sleeper Drone to fall off and fly off into space. The teen was relieved to hear that Ox and Croc were okay. _"Way to hand him his head Ox." _Laughing slightly, Akito remembered they were on a mission and quickly spoke to the teens.

_What are guys doing in there?! We need that Sweeper now!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Glancing down at the controls, Croc sat down in the driver's seat trying to figure out how to make the Sweeper work. The teen hit the control panel a few times. _"Now if I can just figure out how to make this thing stop… ummmm…." _Ox turned his attention to the window to see that the other two Sweepers were now driving towards them.

"_Croc, look!" _

_I can't figure out how to make the Sweeper work! HELP! _Ox quickly slammed his fist on top of the steering wheel. Croc began moving the steering wheel and realized that the Sweeper was now under his control. _"I GOT IT!" _Ox shook his head and laughed slightly.

_Listen to that horse power!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thundering down the track at full speed, the two remaining Sweepers launched a few racing drones to capture their Sweeper again. The drones were quickly stopped by a meteor that destroyed them. The remaining drones were knocked off the track thanks to Croc using the Sweeper as a battering ram. Tone and Metal were right in front of Croc's sweeper. They glanced over their shoulders to see that Croc had made the giant propeller stop moving. They watched as it moved up into the Sweeper giving them enough room to go inside of the giant truck. _"We disabled all of the Sweepers mechanical arms, you guys are safe to back inside of the Sweeper now!" _Tone quickly backed into the Sweeper with Metal following right behind him. Metal quickly swerved to the right to avoid being hit by a meteor. The teen quickly backed into the Sweeper making sure he wasn't in any more danger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flying out of the black hole, Charlotte smiled as she flew through space in her Hyper Gear. She was in a black Hyper Gear that resembled a small jet. On the wings the words _"Stratosphere" _were printed across in white lettering. The blonde teen quickly increased the Hyper Gears speed and began flying close to the track hoping to catch up with everyone. She smiled and hit the boost button on her gear which made the Hyper Gear speed up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the track at full speed, Croc realized that they were on a collision course with the other two sweepers. The Sweeper the two teens were in was soon hit by a meteor causing them to fly off of the track. Their Sweeper was now flying straight at the remaining two Sweepers. The group of bladers took shelter behind Croc's vehicle as it moved towards the remaining Sweepers. Akito quickly grabbed Ox's Ex Gear and pulled it out from where Ox had left it. The teens watched as the remaining trucks tried to avoid being hit by Croc; they swerved off of the track causing them to float helplessly through space. Croc's Sweeper eventually landed back onto the track without so much as a scratch. The rest of the bladers quickly flew into Croc's Sweeper. Akito looked up to see two meteors slam into the remaining drones causing them to explode. He sighed and walked into the giant truck with everyone staring at him. _"WHAT HAPPENED TO CHARLOTTE?" _Akito starred at them and then ran out of the giant green truck looking for their friend. Ryuga and Gingka laughed slightly realizing that he had forgotten about her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Standing outside of the giant green truck, Akito looked around for Charlotte who hadn't been seen since she left. The teen slammed his fist into the giant wheel and shook his head. Akito turned around when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. The teen's gaze was shift to a girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a tan shirt with a black jacket that had two white lines going down the sleeves, and blue pants. _"Did you miss me?" _

_Charlotte don't scare us like that again! _The teen smiled at her friend and pointed to the Hyper Gear she had captured. Akito watched as she made the wings fold up a bit so it was small enough to fit inside of the Sweeper. He smiled a bit and watched as Croc used the propellers inside of the Sweeper to knock the Hyper Gear inside of it.

"_I won't scare you guys again but we are taking this awesome machine with us! I'm going to cause some chaos and havoc with Stratosphere!" _Akito laughed slightly and made sure everyone was inside of the Sweeper before they began moving again. The teens made sure Charlotte had her Hyper Gear parked at the very front of the truck so she was the first person to leave. Everyone one else lined up into two lines behind Charlotte.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The symbol of the Cosmic Realm still glowed inside of the exit portal. No one had completed the Realm yet but that was about to change. Speeding down the track were two Silencerz and RDL. The lead Silenzer slammed into RDL trying to knock him off the track. The lead racing drone was knocked off the track thanks to the Silencerz friend. The two bladers quickly drifted to the left and sped off of the track, they disappeared once they reached the exit portal. A few seconds later the symbol of the track disappeared from the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flying out of the purple portal, the two Silencerz landed inside of a top secret base that was miles away from any civilization. The lead shadow warrior watched as the Cosmic Realm Ex Bey part materialized in front of him/her. The Cosmic Realm bey part was a performance tip that was shaped like an oval.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the final turn of the Cosmic Realm, Croc looked out the window to see the portal wasn't that far away. Metal and Tone stood inside of the control room with the driver. Metal glanced down to see Tone looking at his necklace. _"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother Tone." _Tone looked up to see the Metal was being completely honest with him. He shook his head and spoke.

_He drifted too far, lost it in the turn. It wasn't your fault. _Croc listened to this and laughed slightly. He knew they had been fighting a long time and now the fighting was finally over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

Speeding down the Coast road, Tone's brother slammed into Metal who was drifting around another turn. The teen tried to counter attack with his bey but his attack failed. Tone's brother sped up and began drifting into another turn. He eventually spun out and fell over the guard rail.

_NO!_

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Croc, just drive._

_Hey I know how to drive it! I know what I'm doing. _The teen hit a button on the control panel and connected Disk's Ex Gear to the speakers inside of the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The inside of the Sweeper was soon filled with techno music, which was being played at a reasonable volume. To Disk though, the music wasn't loud enough. Akito smiled and glanced at Misaki who was walking over to him. She gave him a hug for completing the first part of the mission without any casualties. His gaze shifted to Scarlet who was looking at Akashi.

Akashi had pulled out a small table that was inside of the Sweeper, the teen was using it to work on his bey and Ex Gear while they traveled to the exit portal. The teen looked up and then glanced to the right to see if someone was looking at him. Scarlet responded by looking away as if nothing was wrong. Akito smiled at this and began talking to Misaki.

Ryuga and Gingka sat next to each other while they waited for Croc to give them the okay to attack the drones. The L Drago user looked at Gingka who was lost in thought. _"You know, it wasn't your fault that Kyoya got captured. He got what he deserved for being a pathetic scoundrel. You couldn't have known he was going to be captured by the drones. All that matters now is that we get him back." _Gingka nodded and looked at Fang Leone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_There's the portal. _Metal pointed towards the portal that wasn't too far from them. Croc looked up turned the tearing wheel to the left causing the Sweeper to turn and begin moving towards the portal. A few seconds later they flew off of the Ex Track and disappeared into the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On an island far away from any civilizations, Gwen's shadow warriors and racing drones were all waiting for the return of their last Sweeper. The Sweeper flew out of the green portal and landed on the ramp that was leading from the ground to the portal. Croc began shaking as he drove the enormous green truck down the ramp and onto the ground. _"I c-can't believe, w-were in Gwen's headquarters." _The teen came to a stop and looked around to see all of the drones staring at the Sweeper. Metal placed his hand on Croc's shoulder and gave him a smile.

_Whoa, easy there Croc. Drive like you own the place. _

_Like I own the place, that's right. _The teen gripped a leaver next to him and moved it forward; this caused the Sweeper to start moving forward again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kadeem sat in Gwen's seat and looked out the window of a tall tower that overlooked the whole city. The new drone smiled and contacted Gwen through his old headset. _"The Sweeper has returned, under control of the humans." _Gwen appeared on a screen a few seconds later. She looked at Kadeem at began speaking.

_They are not to make it back through the portal!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding through the desert in her car, Gwen looked at Kadeem and finished talking to him. _"But even if they do, there will be nothing left for them to return to." _She smiled as she looked at the drones that were following her to Tez's lab. Glancing to the right she could see someone else driving in another car. The car was purple and had the words _"Teku 9" _printed across the door. The teen that was driving rolled down his window and pointed to her window. Gwen rolled her window down and looked at the teen. The drive had blonde hair with a goatee.

_Hey, you not supposed to be here._

_And you're going to be sorry if you get in my way! _

_And you're going to be sorry if you mess with the World's Fastest Drive. Which has also obtained the title of Acceleracer. Now pull over. _The teen got his reply when Gwen slammed her car into his causing him to spin out. Shaking his head a bit, the teen watched as a Sweeper and a few dozen drones sped past him. _"No way." _Glancing down at the touch screen on his car, the blonde haired teen hit a button that connected his helmet to one of his friend's cars. He could hear a familiar voice a few seconds later.

_What's up Surf rat? _Kurt's voice echoed inside of his helmet as Vert began to speak again. _"Kurt, I need your help, I think something bad is about to happen to my friend." _Hesitating a second, Vert waited for Kurt to say something.

_The rest of the Teku are at some race, I'll be there as soon as I can. _The sound of loud screeching tires caused Vert to take off his helmet and throw it into the passenger seat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Driving down the freeway as fast as he could, Kurt looked around for the road that led to the desert. The teen knew that Vert never contacted anyone unless he wanted to race, or something was seriously wrong, this was one of those bad times. Looking in his rearview mirror, he could see the headlights of another car following right behind him. The car was rusted orange with the symbol of the drivers racing team on the door. A few seconds passed and Kurt could see the driver of the other car, the drive rolled down his window and began to speak.

_Kurt, what's wrong? You're supposed to be on your way to the race._

_Vert's in trouble, the rest of the team won't be able to get to him in time._

_Then it's a good thing I'm here._

_Thanks Taro. Now let's go find the Surf rat._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The doors to the garage slid open as Midnight walked out of the elevator. The teen looked at the Ex Energy radar as she walked around the garage. She glanced up every so often and saw the Tez had finished working on Zero's Ex Gear. Walking past the surf board Ex Gear, Midnight began walking past a few NO2 fuel tanks. She came to a stop when the radar began pointing to one of the containers. The radar began beeping louder as she moved the radar next to the barrel. Opening up the container, Midnight could see the Swamp, Reactor, Caverns, Wind Tunnel, Blizzard, and Junk Realm Ex Bey parts. They were placed inside of a gantlet that had a specific shape for each of the bey parts. Taking the gantlet out of the container, Midnight examined it and realized that they were the real Ex Bey parts. She jumped slightly when she heard Karma's voice. _"The Ex Bey parts, Tez gave the other bladers copies and hid the real one's here." _Karma slowly walked away from the elevator and stopped in front of Midnight who was giving her a suspicious look.

_Why would he do that?_

"_Tez has become obsessed with protecting the Ex Bey parts. He no longer trusts anyone… not even you," _Midnight slowly walked around Karma who blocked her path. _"That's why you can't tell him you know where they are."_

_I'm taking the Ex Bey parts to Tez. _Karma stepped in front of her. The teen starred at her for a second before speaking. _"I can't allow that." _Midnight took a few steps back and bumped into something that was invisible. After bumping into the invisible object, the object let down its camouflage. The object was a car; inside of the car was a Silenzer that was staring at Midnight. Glancing down, Midnight could see all of the other bey parts that the Silencerz had won.

_You're in no danger Midnight; he's only here for the Ex Bey parts. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Static still filled the monitors; Zero tried connecting his headset to the other bladers but had no results. The teen cursed and tried contacting them again. _"Croc, anybody?!" _Zero shook his head and looked at Tez who was giving him a mean look.

_If you had talk to me earlier, I could have stopped them. _Zero sighed and shook his head; the teen didn't listen to Tez and went back to his headset. A few seconds later, his attention was drawn to the loud sirens that were letting everyone now that there were intruders driving towards the lab.

_They're back! _Zero stood up and smiled as he waited for someone to fly through the holographic image.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight stood in front of the car and looked at Karma who was waiting for Midnight to give her the Ex Bey parts. The teen shook her head and looked at Karma in disbelief. _"You're working for the Silencerz." _The door to the car slid open and the drive got out of the car. Karma smiled and looked at Midnight.

_As did Tez, until her stole some of our technology, including the black power fist he uses in case he needs to fight. _The driver, Karma, and Midnight looked up when they heard the loud alarm echoing throughout the lab. Taking this as a chance to escape, Midnight slammed the back of her fist into Karma causing her to fall to the ground. Unknown to the three of them, the drones had just landed inside of the lab with Gwen following right behind them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Landing inside of the lab, Gwen came to a stop and got out of her car with her Ex Gear in hand. She looked around and then shifted her gaze to the control room. She smiled and began walking to the stairs that would lead up to the control room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez began shaking as he watched his nightmare come to life. Zero placed his hand on Tez's shoulder and quickly brought him back to reality. _"I s-saw t-this."_

_We, have to get out of here! Now! _Zero looked at Tez who shook his head. The teen glanced at his metal braces which were still being used to help him heal from his injuries. Zero quickly took off his leg brace and realized his leg had already healed.

_It's no use Zero, we can't get past them. _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight ran past Karma and ran down the hall that led to the elevator. Glancing over her shoulder, Midnight could see the Silenzer chasing after her with Karma following right behind him. She jumped through the closing elevator doors and let out a sigh of relief.

The Silenzer punched the closed doors as he looked for a way to open the doors. Karma smiled and looked at him with a calm attitude. _"Don't worry, we can still catch her." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking out of the elevator, Midnight was staring at the ground thinking of a way to get to Tez before Karma did. Slowly walking back to the elevator, Midnight began sliding her hand over the control panel trying to find the nerve to hit one of the buttons. She was soon spotted by one of the drones which made her quickly hit one of the buttons on the control panel. With the doors closing fast, the drone began running towards the elevator and quickly smashed the doors apart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking back down the hall, Karma began thinking of a way to get to Midnight before she could get to Tez. A few seconds later a green energy ball struck her causing her to fall unconscious. The Silenzer ran next to his teammate, and noticed she had been shocked badly by a green energy ball and quickly stood against the wall. Hitting a button on his suit, the blader disappeared from sight. A few seconds later, a drone picked up Karma and looked around for any remaining humans.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking past a few empty tanks of nitro fuel, two drones were listening to a leader unit give them commands. The leader began speaking after he listened to their report. _"Search everywhere, there may be more humans hiding." _As they walked past the empty nitro fuel tanks, a baseball cap slowly rose up out from behind the tanks. Sparky began to shake as the robot slid back down behind the giant empty nitro tanks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking out of the control room, Zero watched as Midnight was captured. He noticed Karma was unconscious as one of the drones brought her over to Midnight. _"We can climb down, try through the garages." _Tez shook his head as he looked at the metal braces.

_No, I can't. _Zero looked at Tez who knew he wasn't going to be able to make it out of the lab without being caught.

_Y-you can take off the braces. I-I could help you! _

_Zero….. It's too late for me. _Tez gave Zero an assuring look and glanced down at the electronic key he had in his hand. Their attention was soon drawn to the elevator which was about to reach them. Zero looked at Tez one last time before he had made up his mind. _"Here, take Reverb. I added the Nitrox 2 Afterburner." _The injured teen tossed Zero the key that would start his Ex Gear and smiled.

_If I can get away, I'll get in touch with the others. _

_They can't be reached Zero, __**YOU **__have to stop Gwen. _Tez watched as Zero hesitated for a second. The teen glanced down at the electronic key and then back at Tez. He had a half smile as he spoke.

_I'll do what I can. _Zero looked at the elevator and jumped down the first flight of stairs. The teen was already too far ahead to hear what Tez said next.

_Good luck. _The next thing Tez knew, there were drones walking towards him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking out of Yukihana's room, Kasenhana knew she had over slept. She had missed the mission but she knew that they could get Kyoya back without her help. Glancing to the right, she saw Drake fighting off a few drones that were trying to capture him. She slowly stepped back into the room and tried to figure out what to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Running down the metal stairs, Zero came to a stop and looked over the metal guard rail. Looking down, the teen could see two drowns guarding the bottom of the stairs. If he tried to fight them he would most likely win but then the other drones would be aware of him. Five flights of stairs separated Zero from the two drones, glancing over his shoulder, the teen could see a two stone support beams that had stone platforms connected to them. The space wasn't very big but it was big enough for a person to stand on. Smiling slightly, the teen walked over to the metal guard rail and quickly lifted himself onto it. Jumping from the railing to the stone platform between the two support beams, Zero landed safely onto it without alerting the two drones below him. Next to the support beams was the orange Ex Track, Zero quickly stepped back and took a running start before jumping to the orange Ex Track. As he landed on the track he did a slight roll, he stood up once he was sure none of the drones had seen him jump. Taking a few steps down the track he could see the side entrance for the garages not far away, the only thing between him was a slight drop and a few nitro fuel tanks. _"This should be fun." _Jumping off of the track, the teen landed next to a few nitro tanks which he quickly hid behind when he noticed a few drones about to walk away from the track. A row of large canisters hid him from view while he caught his breathe, the thought of not making the jump from the stone pillar to the Ex Track was still in his mind. Leaning against the canisters, Zero slowly stood up so he could see where the drones were at. The one's he had seen were now walking away from the canisters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tapping his hand on the steering wheel of the Sweeper, Croc sighed as he looked out the giant window. Tone and Metal were also looking around but didn't see any places that looked like a prison. _"Does this look familiar? I think we've been this way before." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The other bladers sat inside of the room that was used to take apart Ex Gears. Charlotte was lying on her Hyper Gear listening to Disk work on his Ex Gear. The others were either fixing their beys or improving their Ex Gears. Ryuto sat next to Gingka and began asking him a few questions. _"What exactly happened to Kyoya anyway?" _Gingka sighed a little and hit his head against the wall before speaking.

"_We were in the Junk Realm when it happened. He was giving me no choice but to battle him so I launched Pegasus onto the track. Ryuga kept his distance and decided to watch the battle while making sure no drones attacked us." _Gingka took Pegasus out of his pocket and looked at his bey while he spoke. The teen could still remember the battle as if it had just happened. _"We had just entered the final part of the track that had these giant spinning malice's. Leone was trying to use its special move to knock me into one of them so I would lose the battle but Pegasus kept fighting as hard as he could. Once Kyoya realized that I wasn't going down easily, he started ramming me into piles of junk that were scattered on the track. Eventually I ran into one that made me lose my balance. He took advantage of that and sped ahead of me, he didn't see the malice flying towards him until it was too late. After he saw it the giant malice slammed into him and knocked him into a pile of junk that was right below the track. I figured he could still get onto the track so I made sure to take his bey so he would at least leave me alone until the end of the race. He was just too stubborn to quite the battle."_

Ryuto couldn't believe the battle had been that epic and tragic at the same time. He had seen the many of Gingka's battles in the past but they didn't sound as good as this one. The short time they spent talking was then interrupted by a familiar voice on the intercom. _"C-can a-anyone h-hear me." _Misaki looked up and spoke.

_That sounds like Kadeem. _Akito quickly activated his headset after hearing this so he could talk to Kadeem. No one had heard from Kadeem or his whereabouts since he had been lost in the Storm Zone along time ago._ "Kadeem! This is Akito!"_

_A-Akito, I know where they are holding Kyoya. I can lead you to us. _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Walking to the window of the building that Kyoya was being kept at, Kadeem looked out the window to see a Sweeper not too far from where they were at. He smiled slightly and continued speaking. _"Were in the tallest building."_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

The same drone that had knocked Karma unconscious was now opening up the door to the Silenzer's car. The energy radar inside of the drone had detected a large amount of Ex Energy coming from the car; once the machine had found the car he immediately found the Ex Bey parts. _"More Ex Bey Parts for Gwen." _ With the parts now in his hand, the drone quickly began walking out of the garages. Unknown to him, the Silenzer had seen him take the parts he had worked so hard to earn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loud sirens began to echo throughout the lab once again as the portal to the Cosmic Realm closed. The three golden rings began to spin around once again before joining back together as one giant ring. Tez shook his head and slammed his fist on the metal railing. The teen couldn't help but feel sorry for all of his friends who were now trapped at Gwen's base until the next track opened up. A loud sound echoed from the elevator as it opened up. Midnight was pushed out of the elevator along with Karma. A few drones stepped out of the elevator with them making sure they didn't try to run away. _"Midnight, are you alright?" _

_Yeah… the drones have the Ex Bey parts Tez. _

_WHAT! _He shook his head in disbelief as heard Midnight say this. Karma had kept silent until now; she had finally decided to say something. _"The drones took them from Midnight." _The teen was soon punched after she had said this. _"After she had discovered where I had hidden them." _Tez tried to make sense of things but couldn't seem to come up with a logical reason as to how Karma had gotten a hold of the Ex Bey parts. _"I altered your medication to render you unconscious. Then I took control of your bio-suit and unlocked the vault that had the Ex Bey parts in them. I took the Ex Bey parts, and replaced them with powerless duplicates." _

_She was following orders from the Silencerz._

_But why? I thought we were friends. _

_Like all Silenzer X88 agents, I complete any mission that I'm asked to complete. No matter whom I have to hurt in the process. _Tez couldn't believe what he was hearing from Karma. He finally understood why some of the bladers that went missing on the Ex Tracks had gone missing.

_Then it was __**YOU **__who showed the Silencerz how to enter the Ex Tracks. It was __**YOU **__that made sure some of our bladers got hurt to make sure they couldn't help us. You were a spy from the very beginning!_

_I must do what I was told to do. _The sound of clapping hands could be heard as Gwen finished walking up the stairs. She was slightly laughing as she finished clapping her hands together. The teen got a mean look from all three bladers as she began to speak. _"Well done Karma, I had no idea you would ever try to hurt one of your friends. A great twist I must say, I never would have thought that out of all of the bladers that had helped Tez that you'd be the one to end up giving away all of his secrets." _

_Gwen. _Tez couldn't stand to be in the girl's presence after everything she had put them through. She had taken down some of their best bladers and didn't even seem sorry for it. _"Thanks for doing some of the work for me. I knew you would have won a few Ex Bey parts that I could use later on. When I found out how strong these drones were I just had to use them against you. They were made to race and battle, to win at ALL costs. They're even willing to sacrifice themselves in order to take down a strong blader, as you've seen with Kadeem. Now that you've given me the power to face the original creators of the Ex Tracks and Drones, I'm going to complete their final test and destroy them. Along with take over the world with that very same power." _

The teen thought about what she was talking about and realized that the Ex Bey parts were the key to testing a blader once they had collected enough parts. _"The Ex Bey parts….."_

_Yes, you see the Ex Tracks are the final test. The test that proves you deserve to race against the creators. Now I've collected enough Ex Bey parts to pass that test._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

Glancing over the canisters once again, Zero could see a few drones walk past the nitro containers once again. The teen slowly hid behind the canisters again only to be scared by Sparky who had just tapped him on the shoulder. _"UGH, S-Sparky? Don't scare me like that." _The robot nodded as a few sparks flew from the side of his neck. Sparky had finally gotten his new legs not that long ago, when Disk gave Croc the broken legs he had received in the Junk Realm, the teen had made sure to attach them to Sparky so he could move around more. _"Sparky, do you know where Kasenhana's at?" _Nodding his head once again, the robot pointed to the hallway that led to the bedrooms, which was all the way across the lab.

_Hello. _The robot watched as Zero looked over the canisters once again; he looked around to see a purple car fly through the entrance of the lab. Zero knew who it was but was surprised to see him get captured so easily. _"Sparky, I need your help. Can you go and help Vert?" _Nodding his head, the robot quickly started finding his way to where they were going to take Vert to. Zero made sure that Sparky was still unnoticed by the other drones, once he was sure that Sparky was safely away from the main floor of the lab he made his way to the garages.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Looking over the railing, Gwen could see her Ex Gear glowing a bright golden color. She smiled and looked back at the other three bladers who were still giving her a mean look. Karma took note of the glowing Ex Gear and spoke. _"The Ex Bey parts must be combining their energy." _A few seconds later, a large wave of gold energy was released from the Ex Gear; the wave was strong enough to knock the four bladers off balance. Once the wave of energy had finally disappeared, the three golden rings start spinning rapidly.

_Time to go. _Taking a few steps away from the railing, the three bladers watched as Gwen began walking down the stairs once again. Karma slammed her fist into the wall knowing she couldn't do anything to stop her. _"And Tez, when I return, you will be the first to be destroyed." _

_It's all over, Gwen has won._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kasenhana ran down the hall with Drake right beside her. The two teens had made sure to destroy any drones that stood in their way. Drake ran into Zero as they ran around the corner. _"Kasenhana, Drake!"_

_Zero! _The future daughter quickly hugged Zero and looked around for any drones that might have followed him. _"Kasenhana, I need you to do me a favor." _

_Sure, anything. _Drake quickly ran off a few seconds later to go and find more drones to destroy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

Once Vert was sure no one was around, he quickly pushed the drone that had captured him out of the elevator before it closed. He was soon frightened when another robot met him on the way out of the elevator. The drone had a baseball cap on with a pair of broken goggles for his eyes. _"Hello?" _Waving his arm at Vert the robot began flailing his arms around trying to tell the teen something.

_Ugh, hello? Are you a friend? _His question was answered with a nod from the robot. The teen smiled and quickly asked him another questions. _"Do you know where they're keeping my car?" _His question was once again answered with a nod. _"Can you tell me where it's at?" _The robot once again began flailing its arms around. _"In the garages?" _Nodding his head once again, Sparky pointed in the direction of the garages. _"Can you do me favor….. ummm….. Sparky?" _His question was answered when the robot nodded his head and a few sparks flew from his neck.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As the door to the garages opened up, Zero ran into the garages to see his Ex Gear resting peacefully against the wall. The teen took out the electronic key from his pocket and hit a blue button that activated his Ex Gear. Once the gear knew it was Zero, the purple neon lights lit up and the side wings slid out of their slots. Zero smiled when he saw the Ex Gear was ready to be taken onto the Ex Tracks again. A low humming sound could be heard from the gear as Zero took a few steps towards it. _"Sweet." _The teen's attention was soon drawn to the loud chanting of Gwen's name.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With each step she took the louder the drones chanted Gwen's name. The three golden rings were still spinning rapidly around not showing any signs of stopping. Stepping onto her Ex Gear, Gwen activated the gear and quickly sped off to one of the speed boosters. With a few more spins the three golden rings came to stop, and landed on a symbol in the shape of a circle. Instead of the blue orb that usually appeared inside of the rings, a golden orb took its place to open portal. Gwen smiled as she passed through the first set of speed boosters, no one could stop her now. The drones chanted her name loudly as she continued to speed down the Ex Track. Glancing down at her bey, Gwen could see that it was now a golden color.

On the main floor of the Ex Track a few drones were standing next to a blue circle that happened to lead to the garages. When a person stood on it while in the garages, an elevator would take them to the top. Two loud voices soon stopped the drones chanting, they turned around to see Kasenhana and Sparky singing loudly. _"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAYAYAYAY! WHO Goes AWESOME, AWESOME." _Kasenhana copied whatever Sparky was singing in order to keep the drones attention away from the blue circle behind them. A few seconds passed while they continued to dance around, unknown to the drones the blue circle that was covering the elevator had slid into a slot that would allow the person below it to reach the main floor. _"OH GO AWESOME, AWESOME!" _Zero soon appeared behind them, keeping quiet to avoid being heard by the drones. Quickly jumping onto his Ex Gear, the teen turned his attention to a car that sped past him and ran over the drones about to attacked Kasenhana. The teen quickly flew over to Kasenhana and spoke to her.

_Kasenhana, get on! _Grabbing Kasenhana's hand, Zero pulled her onto the Ex Gear and sped off to try and stop Gwen.

Stopping next to Sparky, Vert opened up the passenger door and motioned Sparky to enter the purple car. _"Come on Sparky!"_ The robot nodded his head and jumped into the air flashing red, yellow and green lights for a second.

_Sparky! _Running over to the purple car, Sparky sat in the car and pulled the door closed while Vert began driving away from the drones that were trying to capture them once again. Stepping on the pedal, Vert spun the steering wheel to the right and began driving to an open place in the lab that he could use to keep the drones busy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The few drones that were ready to attack Zero had blocked his path and kept him from passing through the speed boosters on the Synkro side of the lab. He quickly drifted to the left and slightly hit a machine that was used to make Ex Gear fames, a small spark flew off of the machine as he sped away from the drones. Kasenhana pointed to the other side of the lab that had speed boosters. _"Zero, try through the Steel Maniac's speed boosters!" _Putting his Ex Gear into its second gear, he sped up and drifted around a corner that led to the speed boosters. When the two teens saw more drones blocking their path to the speed boosters they quickly came to a stop.

_What the hell do we do now? _Kasenhana looked around for something they could use to fight them but she couldn't see any weapons they could use. Their attention was soon drawn to a drone that seemed to be malfunctioning. At the very back of the pack of drones, one of the drones had begun surrounding itself in purple lightning, a few seconds passed and the drone released a small energy wave of purple energy. The two teens soon looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Glancing back at the drone, they watched the camoflauge of the blader disappear to reveal a Silenzer. _"Thanks!" _the Silenzer gave Zero a nod and a high five as he passed him to enter the speed boosters. Once he was sure Zero was okay, the Silenzer reactivated his camoflauge to look like a drone once again.

Passing through the speed booster, Zero's Ex Gear reached two hundred and fifty miles an hour. Kasenhana smiled as they passed Tez and the others while speeding down the Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gwen kept her smile as she noticed someone else was on the Ex Track trying to catch up to her. She laughed slightly as she drifted around the final turn. Speaking into her headset, Gwen spoke only a few words. _"Fool…. DESTROY HIM!" _Passing through the final speed boosters, Gwen's Ex Gear reached three hundred miles an hour. Flying off of the Ex Track Gwen flew through the air and disappeared as she reached the golden orb. The drones soon began following Gwen's orders by firing green energy balls at the track in an attempt to hit Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Swerving to left and then to the right, Zero managed to dodge a few green energy balls before being hidden behind the portion of the track that went inside of the cave. The teen could see the final turn and spoke to Kasenhana just before drifting around the last turn. _"Dunno' where going Kasenhana, but here go." _Drifting around the final turn, Zero passed through the final speed boosters and flew off of the track. His Ex Gear reached three hundred miles an hour as he and Kasenhana disappeared inside of the golden orb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Solar Space)

The Solar Space Track is a track that circles a blazing fire ball known as a star. Speed is the key to dodging the solar flares from a sun that blazes beneath the track. So step on it, use Sun block that protects you from heat surpassing one thousand degrees, and hope your Ex Gear doesn't melt. A portion of the Ex Track that wasn't near the sun was the beginning of the Ex Track, a blue portal opened up with Gwen flying out of it. Glancing down at her wrist band, Gwen could see a button that was labeled _"Anti-Gravitation." _Pressing the button, her bey began to glow and made the solar flare that was about to hit her stop in its tracks. Her smile soon disappeared when she saw Zero fly out of the portal.

Flying out of the portal, Zero could see Gwen flying down the course with her bey in front of her. The golden bey was being used to protect its owner from solar flares. His attention was drawn to Kasenhana who had begun speaking. _"I've never seen this track. Have you seen this track before?"_

_No I haven't, but no matter what track this is we'll still beat Gwen!_

_Let's catch up to her then! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Looking around for Akito and the others, Kadeem kept his eyes locked on the road that led to the tower he was in. The teen had two cannons prepared to destroy anything that was not on Gwen's side, they were mounted on the top of the tower so they could reach anyone that was trying to hide as well. _"Turn right once you see a factory that makes the beys for the drones."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the Desert Pyramids track, bladers must contend with treacherous quick sand, deadly rock passages and scathing sandstorms. Those giant scorpions you see in the distant, those aren't a mirage. The blue portal soon opened up with Gwen and Zero flying out of it, landing on what was supposed to be the track the three teens could tell the track had been covered with sand. Gwen looked at the two teens and smiled as her Ex Gear began flying over the sand. Glancing down at her wrist band she could see two Ex Bey parts had been activated, they were called _"Sand Speed" _and _"Total Traction." _Leaving the two teens behind, Gwen laughed as her bey began carving up a path for her to race through.

With anger in their eyes, Kasenhana and Zero tried to figure out a way out of the sand. Glancing down at his wrist band, Zero could tell that Vert hadn't given him the option to use the sand spikes that Tez had given everyone else. _"How are we supposed to race or battle through this sand!?" _Looking at a few bones that were sticking out the sand, the teen noted that the sand that was flying into it looked like a wave. _"Not race through it, surf it! Jump Jets time." _Kasenhana smiled as she hit the Jump jets button on Zero's wrist band. The Ex Gear quickly began flying into the air with four pillars of purple fire sticking out from underneath it. _"A dune is nothing but a big wave of sand. Now let's ride it out of here!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At the End of the Desert Pyramids Ex Track)

The two teens quickly sped around a large pyramid that looked blue and digital towards the middle. The pyramid seemed to contain large amounted of energy that was supplying Reverb with more energy. Narrowing her eyes, Kasenhana could see Gwen flying into the exit portal. _"There she is…. Was!" _Zero smiled and quickly sped up as he flew into the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Monument Ex Track)

The Monument Ex Track is a place where speed is the name of the game. Large arcs around the Ex Track that supply a blader's Ex Gear with energy will send a blader flying at three hundred miles an hour. The only way to exit the ancient tombs of the Monument Track is to their mysterious hieroglyphics – a bit of a challenge when you're racing at three hundred miles an hour. The beginning of the Ex Track is located near a few trees just outside of the ancient ruins. A blue portal soon opened up with Gwen flying out it, she landed onto the track and quickly sped off down the track. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Zero flying out of the portal. Falling in front of Gwen was a large pillar of stone that had a small crack going through it; the teen smiled when she saw it and hit the button labeled _"2_-D" on her wrist band. Once she hit the button, her bey helped her turn 2D and pass through the crack in the wall. Once Zero got to the giant pillar he used his Jump Jets to jump over it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Warped Space Realm)

Space, Reality, the Laws of Physics, everything in the Warped Space Realm follows no logic. In the Warped Space Realm normal physics no longer apply, the track twists in on itself like a knot, gravity appears to have gone on vacation, and reality itself get… well… warped. The blue portal soon opened up causing Gwen to fly out upside down, the teen quickly fell down and fell off of her Ex Gear. Before Zero could fly out of the portal, she quickly jumped onto her Ex Gear and began speeding down the track which was bent to the side.

Flying out of the portal upside down, Zero put his hands up and quickly pushed off of the track to land right side up. Kasenhana looked around to see parts of the track twisting around and collapsing in on itself, she spoke to Zero who had just entered a knot in the track that collapsed in on itself. _"This track is scary." _Speeding down the track, the two teens were soon hit with a giant wave of gravity that sent them flying onto another part of the track. They were able to see Gwen not far ahead using the Teleport Ex Gear to warp away from some of the warped parts of the Ex Track. _"This Ex Track is making my head hurt!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Chrome Speedway)

BEWARE: Objects in mirror are FASTER, more REFLECTIVE, and closer than they appear! Reality and reflection blur in the Chrome maze where huge silver spheres threaten to crush bladers like tin foil. The track itself is a long orange strip of track that has huge silver spheres speeding down its long and winding course. The trick for mastering this track is to tell what parts of the track isn't a reflection, easier said than done since everything is being reflected off of the silver spheres. Flying out of blue portal first was Gwen who switched her bey's Ex Bey part to the one you would win if you completed the track, the bey part for this track was known as "Undistorted." The Undistorted Ex Bey part gives the blader the ability to pierce through any form of illusion, be it a mirage, reflection, or holographic camoflauge technology. _"Time to look good and complete another Ex Track." _Putting on her orange sunglasses, Gwen's vision eliminated all of the reflection on the track allowing her to see what the real threats were. Zero followed right behind her even when it seemed she was going run right into a silver sphere. Kasenhana panicked when she thought they were going to crash but was relieved when they went through the sphere's that seemed real.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez and the other bladers had been forced to start walking towards the conference room a few seconds after Gwen and Zero had disappeared into the portal. They had noticed that the three rings had moved around every few seconds and would stop on a new symbol. Not much time had passed while they watched the three rings start to spin around again, they watched as the three rings stopped once again on a new symbol.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Micro Zone)

Racing and battling goes miniature in the Micro Zone where bladers are shrunken down to the size of toy cars. Bladers are dropped in the middle of traffic filled freeway like Ex Track for them to complete, or be crushed. The blue portal soon opened up with Gwen and Zero flying out of it, the orange haired girl swiftly kicked Kasenhana in the ribs causing her to fall off of the Ex Gear. _"Have fun being crushed!" _With a smile on her face, Gwen left Zero behind to help his future daughter. The teen quickly jumped off of his Ex Gear and pulled Kasenhana away from a giant car that was about to run over her.

_Kasenhana are you okay?! _

_Yeah, let's just get out of the zone and on to a new track. _Stepping back onto the Ex Gear, the two teens quickly sped off after Gwen who was dodging cars left and right. The teen had taken a large lead but the two teens knew they could catch up to her. Hitting the regular boost button on his Ex Gear, the two teens sped forward down the track dodging the giant tires that were close to crushing them. Loud horns could be heard in the distance as they got closer and closer to the finish line. Zero swerved to the left in order to dodge one of the giant cars but almost got hit by a car going the same direction he was. Thanks to Kasenhana, he was able to avoid being hit by the giant car; she had hit the Jump Jets button on his wrist band in order to jump out of the way. _"Thanks for the save Kasenhana." _

"_You can thank me by not getting mad when I accidentally ruin one of your Ex Gears in the future." _She grinned shyly as she said this because a few years after she would be born, the teen would end up ruining one of Zero's new Ex Gears.

"_I won't get mad so long as we make through this race and actually make it into the future." _Kasenhana thought about what would happen if they didn't make to the future she was from, she shivered thinking off all of the bad things that her future could have led to. First thing she had to do was make sure her future mother and father ended up together. _"Duck!" _Kasenhana snapped back into reality only to see a giant pipe about to hit her. Zero managed to grab Kasenhana's arm and pull her closer to the board to make sure she didn't get hit.

"_For the record that wasn't a duck that was a pipe."_

"_For the record, you're lucky I didn't let you get hit." _They laughed slightly and stood back up only to swerve to the right in order to avoid being flattened by a giant tire. Kasenhana let out a sigh of relief when she noticed there were no more cars around, only an ocean and a long Ex Track. _"Time for some pay back, Kadeem, I hope you're watching this! LET IT RIP!" _Launching his bey towards Gwen, Zero's bey spirit appeared flying at full speed towards the enemy. _"Gear Third, CEMTERY FIRE!" _Kasenhana could see Gwen look over her should and pay no mind to the special move. She soon knew why when the antagonists bey spirit appeared in front of her, the enemies bey spirit was a large mechanical nightmare. It resembled one of the green drones that Gwen used a lot against them, although this one seemed more threatening than the others. It had three large blades sticking out of its shoulders and was a giant compared to the other drones; it was large enough to rival Gandora in size. The chest plate was a dark green color that should some of the wires holding the mechanical monstrosity together. Gandora began breathing grey fire at Gwen's bey spirit but this proved to be useless as the bey spirit stood their motionless seeming to not be affected at all. The monsters response was grabbing Gandora's neck and choke slamming the dragon into the side of the cliff, large boulders and debris began falling onto the track causing all three teens to try and avoid being hit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Fog Valley)

An Ex Track twisting and turning around a valley is great way to describe this Ex Track, although that would be putting it lightly. A dense fog covers the track making it nearly impossible to see where you're going; even the track itself is covered by fog. A thick fog hides gigantic obstacles and treacherous switch backs that twist the bladers into each other. The blue portal opened up at the beginning of the track where fog seems to be nowhere near the track, Gwen landed onto the track and looked around noticing the track seemed easier than the first time her shadow warriors raced on the track. The second she finished that thought the teen entered the valley and could no longer see anything; she lifted her hand up and couldn't even see it in front of her face. She smiled and activated the Ex Bey part that was won at the end of the track, the Ex Bey part was known as "Fog Vision." Fog Vision allows the blader using this bey part to see through foggy conditions, no matter how dense the fog is the blader will always get near perfect vision while racing or battle through fog. Zero flew out of the portal not long after Gwen had activated the part and had trouble finding his way through the fog. The teen looked around frantically for another track to take when he realized he was going in a complete circle, or square in this case. Kasenhana narrowed her eyes and pointed to the left; Zero veered off to the left and found a new track that took the bladers along the side of the valley. _"This track is too foggy!" _The young girl whined as she looked down into the valley to see something shiny, Zero looked down when it caught his eye and noticed it was an Ex Gear that belonged to one of his friends from the World Ex Race.

"_Looks like Banjee wasn't the only blader lost on the Ex Tracks."_

"_I can see his Eye in the Sky hanging from a vine." _The teen pointed to the one of the objects the teen most likely tried to use in order to survive the track. She looked at Zero who shook his head as he drifted out of the dense fog.

"_Odds are he's probably dead now. We've already been through a lot of tracks I haven't even seen or heard of before. He was probably lost long before we ever entered the Storm Zone." _Once they had drifted around the final turn of the Ex Track the two teens were able to see Gwen flying into the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thundering down the road in the giant Sweeper, Croc listened to Kadeem tell him where to go. They eventually reached the main green road that would take them to the tower. Kadeem's voice echoed throughout the Sweeper as he spoke to Croc. _"I can see you now Croc! Keep going straight ahead." _Leaning against the controls of the Sweeper, both Tone and Metal looked out the window and noticed that no drones had caught on to them yet. Croc laughed slightly while speeding up.

_You ever get the feeling someone's watching you? _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_In the room that took part Ex Gears_, everyone was getting ready to fight any drones that may be waiting to attack them. Misaki had been listening to what Croc had said carefully. The teen started shouting at the top of her lungs a few seconds later. _"Croc STOP THE SWEEPER!" _Everyone else in the Sweeper looked at her like she was crazy until they heard Croc say something to her.

_Why what for? _

_JUST STOP IT, STOP IT NOW! _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Steel Maniac looked at his two friends with a confused look on his face. Croc shrugged his shoulders but turned his attention to Tone who had placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Croc, do it!" _

_Alright, alright! _Pulling back on the steering wheel, the Sweeper began slowing down slowly as Croc stepped on the breaks. Tone and Metal quickly grabbed the steering wheel and pulled back on it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez, Midnight, and Karma were all shoved into the conference room with Madoka who had been caught when the drones had just entered the lab. She sat at one of the spinning chairs while fixing a few bey blade parts she had found lying around. _"Gwen has spared your lives, until she returns." _The drone soon walked off and closed the door behind him; a few drones were just outside of the door to make sure no one got in or out of the conference room. Tez shook his head and spoke.

_Everything we worked for, fought for. It's all up to Zero now. If only there were some way we could help him. _Karma looked at one of the monitors and smiled as she walked over to it and began hacking into the control room. _"Maybe we can Tez, if I can patch into the control room we may be able to connect to his headset from here."_

_At least until the drones discover what you're doing. _Glancing at the holographic portal through the window of the conference room, Midnight could see that it had starting spinning once again; it stopped a few seconds later and landed on a symbol shaped like a lightning bolt. Turning her attention to the monitors in the conference room, the four teens could see dark purple clouds and lightning filling the screen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

At an unknown altitude high above the ground, dark purple clouds and giant conductors filled the sky. The loud boom of thunder could be heard in the distance with lightning striking the orange Ex Track every now and then. Kasenhana held onto Zero tightly not wanting to get struck by the lightning. _"Z-ero ca-n you r-ea-d m-me?" _Zero could a faint voice on his headset; the teen quickly turned up the volume on his headset and could now hear Midnight's voice.

_Midnight? _

_What's happening?_

"_We're going through the Ex Tracks again," _the teen quickly swerved to the right in order to avoid being hit by a lightning bolt. Turning his attention back to his headset, the teen spoke once again. _"We're in the Storm Zone now. I've already been through some Ex Tracks I haven't even seen before."_

_Zero; remember the Ex Tracks are meant to test your racing and battling skills. You need to forget about the lightning, ignore distractions! Focus on the track. _

_Yeah…. Focus on the track. _Ignoring ALL distractions now, Zero narrowed his eyes and began focusing on the orange Ex Track as he sped down the track after Gwen. Kasenhana decided to keep an eye on Gwen while Zero was focusing on racing. She became a little mad when she saw Gwen being struck repeatedly by lightning bolts which seemed to do nothing.

Gwen sped down the track smiling as she was struck over and over again by lightning. Her bey was still ahead of her and was now glowing purple, the effects of the Storm Zone Ex part had been activated which kept Gwen from being hurt by lightning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pulling as hard as they could on the steering wheel, the three teens controlling the Sweeper continued to slow the Sweeper down with each passing second. The Sweeper soon came to a stop with a large explosion erupting just a few feet away from them. Tone quickly looked out the window to see two giant cannons at the top of the tower. _"Everyone out of the Sweeper, were taking these guys down!" _Tone and Metal left the control room of the Sweeper a few seconds later and began climbing the ladder that led to everyone else. Stepping down from the ladder, Tone quickly jumped onto his Ex Gear and gave Metal a fist bump before watching Akito help Charlotte push her Hyper Gear out of the Sweeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Swamp Lands Ex Track)

Giant trees and vines filled the large mosquito infested swamp lands. Vines and moss hung from the thousands of trees that were scattered around the swamp. The Ex Track had moss growing on it after years of not being used. Any Ex Gear that tried to ride over the moss would cause the gear to lose speed and traction. The moss covered track stretches around trees, vines, and any things else you could find in a swamp. A few feet above the track a blue portal opened up. Gwen flew out of the portal a few seconds later, after she landed on the track her Ex Gear began swerving to the right thanks to the moss that was growing on the Ex track. Glancing over her shoulder once again, Gwen could see Zero catching up to her.

Kasenhana held Zero tightly as she saw giant mutant worms slithering down some of the tree branches. She glanced down to see a swamp not far from them. _"Eww I don't like swamps!"_

_Tell me about it! Who can race in a place like this? _The two teens sped up and watched as Gwen began taking a track that got closer to the swamp water. Hitting the regular boost button on his Ex Gear, Zero left a trail of blue fire behind him as he sped past the fork in the road that Ox and Croc had once used a long time ago. Glancing to the left, Kasenhana tapped his shoulder.

_Not even Banjee could race in a place like this. _Zero looked at the water and could see a moss covered Ex Gear that was more than half submerged in green swamp water. He could tell it was Banjee's due to the Ex Gear having the word Ballistik printed across part of the gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With a smile on her face, Charlotte climbed into her Hyper Gear and connected her Ex Gear into the slot that was used to control it. She glanced at the Sweeper when she saw Ox fly out of the giant green truck. _"Heheh alright, let's move some metal." _Laughing slightly, Charlotte activated her Ex Gear and began flying into the air to watch over everyone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Lava Inferno)

Smoke filled the sky of the blazing inferno that was the lava track. The orange Ex Track twisted around a few volcanoes and even went extremely close to the lava. The heat from the lava was hot enough to melt the metal frame of any Ex Gear that got to close. It had been thirty minutes since the bladers had entered the Ex Track and they were having a more than difficult time racing on the track. They couldn't launch their beys due to the lava being hot enough to melt them if they were knocked off the track, and the extreme heat conditions made it even more difficult to battle if they could. Lava pillars erupted from the sea of lava as the bladers sped down the track. _"The heat is killing me." _Kasenhana shielded her eyes from the lava as they got closer to the lava sea. Zero hit a button on his Ex Gear a few seconds later that switched his gear into a mode that kept the lava from melting any part of it. Looking a bit further, the two teens could see Gwen having no trouble racing through the lava.

_We need to get those Ex Bey parts away from her. As long as she has them she'll have an unfair advantage._

_Then let's take them away from her! _Speeding down the Ex Track a bit longer, the three teens eventually reached the exit portal and flew through it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito gave Misaki a kiss before jumping onto his Ex Gear; the white haired teen tapped his shoulder to get his attention. _"Don't die you noob, if I'm going to marry anyone it's going to be you!" _She quickly flicked him in the forehead just before she stepped on her Ex Gear.Laughing slightly, he gave Misaki one last hug before jumping back onto his Ex Gear. Glancing over at Akashi, he could see Scarlet standing right behind him. Disk quickly walked past them and jumped onto his Ex Gear, the teen sped past Akito a few seconds later. He watched as Ryuto, Ryuga, Gingka, and Kenta flew out of the Sweeper with their bey's ready to go. _"Let's go!" _Hitting the boost button on his Ex Gear, Akito flew out of the Sweeper with Misaki following right behind him. Akashi joined them with Scarlet not far behind him.

Back inside of the control room, Croc made sure everyone was out of the Sweeper before he activated the giant propeller that spun inside the mouth of the Sweeper. Glancing up for a second, Croc could see hundreds of drones riding motorcycles towards them. Pushing a lever forward and slamming his foot down on one of the pedals, the Sweeper began moving forward quickly. He soon passed the other bladers while they stayed close to the Sweeper. A few seconds later, the Sweeper began knocking dozens of drones out of their way while everyone else launched their beys at the other hundreds of drones trying to attack them. Each blader began shouting his or her special move one after another, taking out as many drones as they could. Croc watched as a drone almost knocked Tone off of his Ex Gear, the teen was saved thanks to Charlotte diving into the drone with her Hyper Gear. _"Who's Sweeping now HUH?!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Midnight Caverns)

Loud screeching bats dove down from stalactites that rested peacefully above the orange Ex Track. The cavern was pitch black aside for the purple neon lights on Zero's Ex Gear. Gwen could be seen not far ahead using the Midnight caverns Ex Bey part to complete the track without any problems. To Gwen, everything was bright since the part allowed her to see in total darkness. Zero was having a difficult time since the only light he had to use was his purple neon lights. _"Zero look out!" _Glancing up, the two teens could see stalactites falling on top of the track. He quickly swerved to the left in order to dodge a bat that was trying to attack him. A few mutant bats that were flying around trying to attack Gwen while she continued to stay in first place, the teen quickly became annoyed and began attacking the bats with her bey. Drifting around the final turn, the three teen's soon found the exit portal and disappeared after entering it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka looked out the window to see if Drake had been captured yet. The bey mechanic hadn't seen him at all since the drones had taken over Tez's lab. Midnight and Tez had been trying to help Zero while he was racing against Gwen but they started becoming less sufficient in supplying Zero with the skill needed to beat each Ex Track. Turning her attention to the golden rings, Madoka watched them spin around once again. A few seconds later they spun around again and landed on a symbol shaped like a giant N. Her attention was soon drawn to Midnight who hadn't noticed that Zero was now on a new Ex Track. _"Zero, the skill for this Ex Track-" _Midnight was cut off when Tez tapped her shoulder and spoke to her.

_He's already on another Ex Track Midnight._

_W-what? How can they go so fast?_

_The golden orb inside of the rings must have reconfigured for the ultimate race through the Ex Tracks._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A world filled with water. That is a simple way to describe the Water Realm, but it's much more than that. At an unknown depth deep beneath the surface is a long see through pipeline surrounded by mutant jelly fish, sting ray sharks, and many other mutant sea creatures. Far beyond the start of the Ex Track, Gwen flew out of one of the see through tubes and smiled as she landed on top of the water. She immediately began flying over the water as if it were a regular Ex Track. The teen drifted to the right and got back onto the orange Ex Track a few seconds later.

Zero kept calm and made sure not to speed up as he entered a part of the track that had water covering it. The teen glided over the water like he had been doing it his whole life. Kasenhana listened to him as he concentrated on finishing the race. _"Watch the over steer." _As they sped down the final part of the track, Zero splashed some water into the air that hit Kasenhana in the face.

_Hey! I'm still here you know!_

_I know. _They laughed slightly and flew off of the ramp and into the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Only a matter of seconds had passed to the other bladers that were fighting the drone's army in Gwen's HQ. Akashi and Scarlet had been separated from the group; they had taken a different portion of the track and were trying to find their way back to the group. Everyone else still remind relatively close to the Sweeper while they battle the drones. Glancing at the two canons mounted to the tower, Metal could see a giant green energy ball flying towards them. _"Croc look out!" _A large explosion erupted after the energy ball collided with the Sweeper, due to the Sweeper being made of drone technology it was unaffected by the energy's ability to destroy any kind of Ex Gear or machine. That didn't mean that the explosion wouldn't affect it. The giant Sweeper had begun to swerve to the side due to the amount of energy that had collided with it. Croc used this to his advantage and was able to use the Sweeper as a giant battering ram to knock out even more drones as he sped onto a different part of the green Ex Track.

Following Croc, every other blader followed him down the same path so they wouldn't get separated. A few bladers could see Charlotte flying above them in order to keep the drones from attacking. Disk smiled and flew closer to the Sweeper as he began to talk to Croc. _"Nice timing Croc." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

(Labyrinth Zone)

The Labyrinth Zone is a track filled with giant stone walls. The track itself was a labyrinth that had endless twists and turns. The Labyrinth Zone's infinite tangle of twists and turns can totally confuse careless bladers that happen to land onto its cruel track. If they're lucky, they'll drown in the murky water traps. If they're unlucky they'll meet one of the many savage Maze Minotaur's that are lurking in the shadows ready to thrash them across the labyrinth. Opening up at the beginning of the track was a blue portal; flying out of the portal first was Gwen who still held a slight lead against Zero. She laughed when she looked at the bey part she had to use in order to beat the Ex Track, the teen knew that the Silencerz had won this part and even though they were good enough to rival her and her drones they're bey parts were hers. Glancing down at her wrist band she pressed a button labeled "Navigator." This Ex Bey part could pinpoint any bladers way to the finish line no matter where they were at, you could be in another dimension and it could still show you a way to the finish line, and it ALWAYS shows you the fastest way there. It would ensure the blader that they could get to the finish line first. Gwen could hear Zero fly out of the portal, she activated a second bey part that made her start slipping around ninety degree turns like they were straightaway's. Zero hit the regular NO2 button on his wrist band and tried to catch up to the antagonist who was slowly increasing the gap between them. Looking into the air Zero could see Gwen's bey spirit destroy part of the labyrinth that was hovering above them; he swerved to the left and became stuck inside of a Hyper Gear that was in the shape of a jet. It had black wings with the word "Stratosphere" printed on them in white lettering. _"Time to find out why Charlotte loves this Hyper Gear so much, let's go buddy!" _Once it heard its users voice the Hyper Gear took off into the air and began dodging all of the falling debris that would have killed the two teens if they hadn't used the Hyper Gear. Zero was able to see Gwen once again and didn't like what he saw. Below him he could see Gwen snapping around turns like they were nothing and quickly getting to the finish line. Hitting the NO2 button on his wrist band cause the Hyper Gear to pick up even more speed, the two teens began closing in on Gwen as she began closing in on the exit portal.

"_I must give you two credit, I never expected you to follow me all the way into the Ex Track but I can't let you keep that Hyper Gear. Gelorum!" _Announcing her bey spirits name Gwen smiled and watched as Gelorum appeared in the air. The giant mechanical bey spirit brought down its fist which was aimed at Zero's Hyper Gear, the teen quickly used his Jump Jets to jump out of the gear and avoid being hit by the giant fist. Kasenhana looked over her shoulder to see Charlotte's favorite Hyper Gear explode from the impact; she tapped Zero's shoulder and warned him the empty shell of the gear was falling towards them. The teen looked over his shoulder but saw a giant maze Minotaur catch the empty shell and toss it away from them; Zero got the feeling it was the same Minotaur that had attacked Scarlet back when the bladers had first entered the track. Gwen entered the exit portal with Zero closing in on it. Kasenhana waved to the Minotaur and smiled.

"_Thanks Mr. Minotaur sir!" _Her comment was answered with a loud roar that echoed throughout the entire Ex Track. Zero giggled slightly but snapped back into his serious self and sped through the exit portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet veered off to the right and onto another green Ex Track that split off from the rest of the group. She knew that if they stayed in a group the drones would take aim at the Sweeper and if it were to be destroyed they would lose the only power house in their arsenal. The Italian girl looked up to see Charlotte giving her cover from above in her Stratosphere Hyper Gear. _"Let it RIP!" _The teen launched her bey off the side of the green Ex Track so it would land on the track below her; she quickly followed her bey by jumping over the edge of the track and landing next to the spinning top. A few drones sped towards her but she just laughed and began speaking. _"SPECIAL MOVE; Ice Breaker!" _The drones were suddenly frozen solid and then exploded into millions of snowflakes. _"Nice try but no dice!" _Scarlet's joy faded just as fast as it had appeared when she saw an energy ball flying straight for her, the teen tried to avoid it but knew it was too late to dodge it.

The next thing she heard was Ryuto's voice, _"Special move Terror VOLT!" _The two colliding special moves resulted in a special move that saved Scarlet's life. _"Try not to get yourself killed!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,

Kenta launched his bey towards a few drones that were closing in on Gingka, using his "Flame Claw" special move he was able to destroy them and keep Gingka safe from harm. The teen looked to his right only to be knocked off the main Ex Track by a drone; he landed on another track that was leading to another part of the city. _"Dang it! Guys I'm going to have to meet up with you someplace else." _Hitting the boost button on his Ex Gear, the teen entered a giant loop with a drone following right behind him. He swerved left and right, and eventually came to a complete stop at the top of the loop causing him to plummet to the ground. The drone tried copying the teen but wasn't ready for the teen's bey spirit to catch the blader and toss him on another Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ryuga began laughing as he dodged and weaved out of the drone's way; he smiled and grabbed L Drago from his gauntlet. Tossing the bey onto the Ex Track it slowly spun around as if it had been spun by a toddler, the drone's chasing after him launched their beys at L Drago to find that their attacks had no effect on the forbidden bey. Ryuga just gave them a smirk and watched as the drones began retreating when L Drago began absorbing the spin strength their beys, the teen wouldn't let them get away that easily. L Drago appeared as L Drago Destructor charged towards the retreating drones; the next thing Ryuga saw was his bey spirit tear the machines apart. _"HAHAHAHA! ROAR L DRAGO! ROAR LOUDER!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Cybergrid)

The Cybergrid was an electric charged track with lightning bolts flying in every direction. A giant, supercharged circuit board, the Cybergrid track is a maze of ninety degree turns policed by electronic countermeasures that hunt down bladers and burn them to bytes. Flying out of the blue portal and onto the yellow Ex Track first was Gwen who had just barley left Zero in the dust, she looked up into the air and could electronic countermeasures trying to burn her to bytes. Using the same Ex Bey parts as last time she laughed as her Ex Gear told her exactly where to go and smiled when her gear snapped through ninety degree turns with the help of the "Folding Corners" Ex Bey part. The Folding Corners Ex Bey part granted the user the ability to snap through ninety degree turns and not lose any speed; simply put you could be going five hundred miles an hour and turn immediately without losing any speed. Zero flew out of the portal next and could see that Gwen was already widening the gap between them, the teen hit the NO2 button and sped off after her hoping that he could catch her soon. Kasenhana launched her bey at one of the walls and caused it to collapse in front of Gwen, the orange haired teen tried to avoid the debris but the Ex Bey part she had made her snap a ninety degree turn right into a wall. _"That daughter of a bitch… nice move." _Gwen brushed some debris off her coat and quickly jumped back onto her Ex Gear; she launched her bey once again and began blasting debris out of her way. She swerved left and right to avoid being zapped by one of the counter measures. Almost an hour passed for the three bladers when they finally saw the exit portal.

"_Kasenhana get ready to launcher your bey at Gwen once again. We're going to use the speed boosting part of the track to sling shot us into first place." _Kasenhana pushed against the wall to make Zero veer off to the right, this was to have them dodge a counter measure from zapping them. Due to the counter measure the speed boosting portion of the track was destroyed. _"Scratch that, we're just going to do what we do best." _The two teens eventually reached the goal and passed through the portal that would take them to the next track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,

(Reactor City)

Reactor City is place that appears to be a rundown old factory. In reality it's a city that has been almost destroyed by toxic waste. The track itself has toxic spills on it; any unlucky bladers that fall of their Ex Gears could end up landing on top of a giant toxic waste puddle. If a blader is unlucky they'll meet one of the many toxic gators that are lurking in the toxic ocean. Entering the Reactor City is easy, but leaving is another story. Flying out of the blue portal Gwen immediately drifted to the right, Zero flew out of the portal a few seconds later and did the same. Gwen veered off to the left in order to take the Ex Track that was close to the green toxic sea, she was using the Navigator Ex Bey part to find her way through the track again. Zero followed right behind her knowing that the only way to keep up with Gwen would be to take the same Ex Track as she did, he looked down at the toxic sea and saw three toxic gators swimming passed them and straight for Gwen. He smiled and knew that she wouldn't be getting away without a scratch this time.

The next thing Gwen saw was three toxic gators jumping out of the sea, they began firing toxic sound waves towards her but they were canceled out due to the Ex Bey part that had been activated. "Sound Buffer" was the Ex Bey part that a blader would win after completing this track, it's special ability allowed a blader to cancel out any and all sound wave based attacks, this proved to be effective against most of the toxic creatures living in the run down city. _"This is too easy, why can't there be a track that can give me a real challenge?" _Not long after defeating most of the toxic gators the three teens found the exit portal and quickly left the city to race on the next Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,

(Canyon Realm)

The canyon track was a track that crisscrossed above an impossibly deep chasm. The Canyon Realm challenges bladers with sheer drops at every turn. Racing along this track tests the skills of even the most talented bladers. Gwen immediately began using the Canyon Realm Ex part when she flew out of the portal, the bey part was known as "Hyper Jump." The Hyper Jump bey part allowed any blader to gain the ability to always land a jump, you could fall off of a cliff and still land perfectly on the ground below without any scratches on you. The teen managed to land on the track due to the Ex Bey part, at this point she wasn't even trying to out race Zero since she knew he could never beat her while she used the Ex Bey parts. As the antagonist thought this Zero flew out of portal doing his best to keep up with her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,

(During the time the other bladers were getting separated)

"_Thanks…. Disk, behind you!" _Glancing over his shoulder, Disk could see a few drones firing energy balls at him. Swerving to the left, the teen avoided being hit by a few of the attacks but as he swerved back to the right he hit one of the giant wheels the Sweeper had and spun out.

"_AHH!" _The music loving teen fell off of his gear as everyone passed him. Metal saw the teen's gear had been severely damaged and was about to be captured by a few drones, he looked at Ox who looked back at the leader knowing what he wanted him to do.

"Ox can you get Disk?"

"_Pffffft If I have to." _Swerving the gear to the right Ox managed to turn around and start traveling back towards Disk who was fighting off a few drones that were trying to capture him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,

(Metro Realm)

The Metro track seems eerily familiar at first, an ordinary city with cars and semi-trucks. Freeways and regular city streets are scattered all around. This is no ordinary city though; this cityscape is devoid of life. Driverless cars and semi-trucks careen along the deserted streets hunting down bladers one collision at a time. The blue portal opened up inside of a tunnel. The tunnel lead to a giant island that had hundreds and thousands of buildings on it, if an unlucky blader falls off the track he or she will fall into a never ending glowing yellow light that lays below the track. With her eyes narrowed and the Ex Bey part activated for this track, the teen rammed all the cars that were in her way either upside down, on their side, or off of the Ex Track. The Ex Bey part known as "Battering Bubble," allows the blader to knocked any and all obstacles out of their way. Zero weaved in and out of the cars that had been knocked in front him in order to keep up with Gwen; he eventually stopped drifting and focused on the skill for the track. _"I need to stop drifting and maintain my balance," _as he said this, a loud horn from a Kamikaze Semi truck wailed behind him, _"Balance increase traction." _Kasenhana looked over her shoulder to see the semi-truck getting ever so closer to them. She began shaking a bit hoping they would make it out of the track alive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte looked over the side of her Hyper Gear to see a few energy balls flying towards her, the teen groaned and spun to the side in order to avoid being hit. Grabbing her launcher Charlotte connected her bey to it and launched it at the drones controlling the cannons that were firing energy balls at people. _"LET IT RIP!" _Charlotte looked over the side of the Hyper Gear once again to see how close her bey was to the building, once it was close enough she announced her special move. _"BLACK HALBERD!" _She looked at the building and watched as her bey spirit appeared and destroyed part of the building causing a few of the drones to fall of the building. The cannons were still active though; Charlotte noticed this and tried to go back for another attack but was driven off by a few green jets. _"How come they get jets to?! Awww my bey!" _Charlotte groaned again when she realized she had to go back and get her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Wind Tunnel Ex Track)

Grey clouds covered the skies of the Wind Tunnel Track. Tornadoes swirled everywhere throughout the track. Instead of an orange Ex Track, bladers have to race and battle on track made of stone. A savage vortex of wind batters bladers with car-swallowing tornadoes, furiously swaying tracks and windblown debris that flies at supersonic speeds. Flying out of blue portal while taking her sunglasses off, Gwen landed on the long stone bridge that spilt apart into multiple tracks, she looked around and activated the Navigator Ex Bey part and the bey part that was won form this track. The bey part from this track was known as "Wind Shark." The "Wind Shark" Ex Bey part allowed the blader to stay stabilized even during the worst wind storms, no matter how strong the wind was the blader could race/battle through it without any problems. Zero flew out of the portal next and hit the regular NO2 button on his wrist band; he left a trail of fire behind him as he closed the gap between him and Gwen. Gwen looked at the two teens and shook her head.

"_You'll never catch me!" _She then jumped off of the track in order to keep Zero from following her. Kasenhana cursed and looked at Zero who was trying to figure out where to go.

"_Take that track!" _She pointed to a track that looked like it held some potential. The black haired teen looked at her and hit the regular NO2 button again in order to speed up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing looked around for Aiai while she drifted around one of the millions of buildings inside of Gwen's base. She sighed and noticed a team of drones flying towards her, they hadn't noticed her yet which gave her the chance to hide. The teen dove into one of the buildings and closed the door, she watched as the drones sped passed the building paying no mind to where she had hid at. She ran out of the building and quickly connected her bey to her launcher. _"LET IT RIP!" _Her bey flew through the air towards the drones who were now alerted of her presences. _"Special move; Melody Chimes!" _Spinning towards the drones the bey blade activated its special move by firing large musical notes towards the drones. Upon impact the exploded and destroyed each and every one of the drones that were in the small pack. _"TAKE THAT!" _Aiai placed a hand on Sing a few seconds later and began laughing.

"_You're starting to sound like Charlotte now." _Her comment was greeted with a punch in the shoulder, Aiai just laughed and jumped back onto her Ex Gear; she took off with Sing following right behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Blizzard Zone is a track that starts at the top of an extremely tall mountain, and if that seems to easy the track also starts inside of a vicious snowstorm with zero visibility. The sleet is strong enough to even punch through the windshield of a car. Gwen flew out of the blue portal and quickly stopped to look around, she had gotten far ahead of Zero and Kasenhana since she had used the Navigator Ex Bey part. The teen couldn't see anything due to the snow completely blurring her vision. _"Even though it's not sunny I think I'll put my sunglasses back on." _While putting her sunglasses on the orange haired teen activated several Ex Bey parts at once. The first was the "Total Traction" Ex Bey part which had been won by Yukihana. The Total Traction Ex Bey part allowed the blader to be able to gain traction on any type of surface, whether it was water, sand, mud, or even bone dry pavement the blader could always get traction on it. Gwen laughed slightly thinking it was ironic that a bey part won by Zero's unofficial girlfriend would help her win the race/battle. The next bey part she activated was the "Fog Vision" Ex Bey part since the snow was acting as a fog like condition, and the last one she activated was the Navigator Ex Bey part. The teen was soon able to see through the snowstorm and began carving her was through the snow. Not long after she had left, Zero flew out of the portal looking hopelessly lost. He frantically looked around for the track but couldn't find it anywhere. Kasenhana placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to where he needed to go. Zero gave her a confused look but she spoke.

"_We live in Yukihana's home town and since we live near a mountain with fierce snowstorms my eyesight has become very good at seeing things even when it's nearly impossible." _He smiled at her and quickly sped off down the snow in order to catch up to Gwen who was somewhere further down the track. Not too long later, Kasenhana pointed to the tunnel that had been destroyed by the Sweeper way back then. She explained to him that the Sweeper had carved out a path down to the bottom of the mountain which could be used to get the lead on Gwen, or at least close the gap between them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeth grabbed one of the Drone's by the arm and managed to through the robot over his shoulder and into another drone that was trying to capture him. The teen looked around and noticed he was now surrounded by drones; he cursed and wished that his teammates were here to help him out. He tried counting how many drones were about to attack him but lost track after one hundred. The next thing the teen saw was a giant orange Chinese dragon destroying them. _"Roar L DRAGO!" _While he wasn't Zeth's friend, the teen was happy to have Ryuga help him out.

"_GRAIVYT…." _Zeth jumped onto his Ex Gear and began charging up his attack while L Drago kept the drones away. He waited a few more seconds before unleashing all of the energy he had stored up. _"BOMB!" _After announcing his special move a large blast of energy engulfed the two teens and drones causing a massive explosion, Ryuga sped out of the smoke unscratched with Zeth following right behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev dodged and weaved in and out of the drones that were trying to attack her, she sighed and wished she could just be home reading a good book. The teen was then back handed off of her Ex Gear and into a wall, she managed to stand up but her vision was slightly blurred due to being hit in one of her eyes. She grabbed her Ex Gear and jumped onto it trying to get away but failed when she ran into a wall due to her blurred vision. The teen looked around shaking her head around trying to get her vision to go back to normal, when her vision finally returned she saw a large jet like Ex Gear knock all of the drones off of the Ex Track and away from Ev. _"You're welcome Ev! Go kick some bey butt now!" _The blue haired teen smiled and jumped back onto her Ex Gear while launching her bey onto the Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka and Tone sped down one of the many Ex Tracks that split from the main track. A few drones had ambushed them and were now keeping them on the run. Tone sped up and quickly matched Gingka's speed; he looked at him and then looked up to see a giant energy ball heading straight for them. They both hit the NO2 boosters on their wrist bands and flew off of a ramp and onto another track not too far away. The drones following them tried to catch up but were destroyed when the green energy ball exploded after hitting the track. _"Go after Kyoya Gingka," _the teen quickly spun around and began heading back to the drones that were chasing Kenta, _"We'll hold off the drones." _Gingka smiled and give him a thumbs up before speeding off towards the tower.

"_Thanks!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Cliffside Ex Track)

On top of a large mountain overlooking a drop of unknown heights, the Ex Track twisted to the left and right challenging a blader's ability to drift. The Cliffside track is perfect for bladers ho like hairpin turns, rockslides, and waterfalls. And for those who want additional thrills there's always a giant vulture or two. Landing on top of the orange Ex Track first was Gwen who was now focused on winning, she no longer had any intention of taking any chances in this race. Zero landed only a few feet behind her which annoyed Gwen to no end, the three teens entered the giant loop and began drifting into the turn that would take them to the part of the track that swirled around and around. The teen looked at Zero and smiled as she spoke. _"You cannot defeat me; I have the Ex Bey part!" _The orange haired teen activated the Ex Bey part known as "Turn and Burn." The Turn and Burn Ex Bey part allowed the blader to go as fast as they wanted and be able to make any turn, you could be going five hundred miles an hour and still make a hairpin turn without losing any speed or power. Gwen smiled as she sped around several turns without losing any of her speed; she left a small trial of orange lines every time she sped around a turn. Zero found this difficult since he would lose a lot of speed having to drift around each turn; he knew that he would lose for certain if he didn't find a faster way down the Cliffside.

"_I don't need, Ex Bey parts," _Zero looked at the edge of one of the turns and smiled as he sped towards it with no signs of slowing down. Kasenhana began freaking out when she thought Zero had gone crazy. _"Hang on Kasenhana!" _Flying off of the side of the Ex Track Zero fell through the air avoiding the Ex Track's twists and turns, the teen could see Gwen leaving the triple loops towards the bottom of the track. A few seconds later he landed safely onto the track without as much as a scratch.

"_You got lucky with that!"_

"_It was all skill." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

Disk leaned against the guard rail of one of the Ex Tracks while he looked at the two drones that were walking towards him. He gave them a nod and then pointed to the Ex Gear flying towards them, by the time they saw Ox they were already flying through the air. The teen quickly stopped a few feet away from Disk and motioned for him to get on. _"Hey Synkro, come on, get on." _

"_Heheh yo." _The teen looked around a slowly walked over to the Ex Gear. Ox's eye twitched slightly while he waited for Disk to get on his Ex Gear, he mumbled to himself when he noticed the teen was going to be a while. _"Dang Synkro I can't believe I'm doin' this." _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

(The Ice Realm)

An unstable plain atop a huge glacier, the ice track suffers massive geological disruptions. Bladers will have a challenge avoiding the skyscraper sized icicles falling down on top of them. If they can survive those, they should worry about running into the ice yeti that lives near the track. A few feet above the frozen Ex Track the portal had opened up with Gwen flying out of it, yet again in first place. She landed on top of the frozen track and activated several Ex Bey parts. The bey parts she had activated were Total Traction, and the part won from the track itself, the "Slip Grip" Ex Bey part. The Slip Grip bey part would increase the friction of the bey being used which would also affect how the blader would travel on a slippery surface such as ice. This would allow the blader to race across ice or any slick surface like it was bone-dry pavement. The teen flew over the ice as if it were just another walk in the park; she flew off of the track a few seconds later and landed on top of the orange Ex Track. Zero flew out of the portal next and immediately used his Jump Jets to avoid sliding on the ice; he could eventually see the Ex Track but could tell something wasn't right. _"Zero, is it just me or does it feel like were being watched?"_

"_I was just thinking the same thing." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sparks flew from Sparky's neck as Vert drifted around one of the many machines that were used to fix Ex Gears; the teen rapidly moved the steering wheel to the left in order to avoid being hit by some of the green energy balls that were flying towards him. _"HEY! I just had this thing repainted!" _His attention was shifted to the voice that was trying to talk to him through his helmet; he hit a button on his helmet that allowed him to talk to the others that were in the lab. He could hear the voice of a young girl after he had activated his helmet headset.

"_Who exactly are you?" _The voice belonged to Madoka who had helped by contacting the other people who hadn't been caught yet, although that was only two people at the moment. Vert spun the steering wheel to the right in order to have his car avoid hitting the pole that was right in front of him, as he did this a drone flew past him and collided with the pole causing the robot to explode.

"_I'm a friend of Zero's, the names Vert. Hey, is there any sign of the person that I contacted to come and help me out?"_

"_No, we haven't seen anything yet." _Vert thought about trying to contact Kurt once again but his train of thought was lost when a drone ran into him causing him to spin out. His car spun around a few times before finally stopping; when it did it slowly began moving backwards. The next thing he knew he was sent flying backwards down the orange Ex Track. His car had rolled through the speed boosters before he had gotten the chance to start driving again. A few drones had followed him onto the Ex Track and were quickly closing in on him.

"_Hang on Sparky!" _The blond haired teen pulled up on the emergency brake and spun his steering wheel to the right in order to turn around and drive forward again. A trail of blue fire was left after Vert had hit the Nitrox button on his steering wheel, the drone that were chasing him weren't going to let him go that easily. Sparky looked out the window to see every drone was trying to get onto the track in order to capture them. What caught both of their attentions next was the car that flew through the holographic entrance.

"_We're here to help surf….. Whoa….."_

"_Yeah, a lot of drone's I know listen. Can you keep them from entering the portal after me? I can't get off of this track because if I do these drones will enter and catch up to Zero. He already has enough to worry about."_

"_You got it, we'll do our best but you make sure to stay alive in there. You don't know what kind of places you could end up at." _As his friend said this Vert passed through the final speed boosters of the lab's Ex Track, his car reached three hundred miles an hour and disappeared as it reached the portal. The drones that had been following him had also passed through the speed boosters and were not going to let him get away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Solar Space)

The Solar Space Track is a track that circles a blazing fire ball known as a star. Speed is the key to dodging the solar flares from a sun that blazes beneath the track. So step on it, use Sun block that protects you from heat surpassing one thousand degrees, and hope your car doesn't melt. Opening up once again was the blue portal to the Solar Space Ex Track with a new person flying out of it. A purple car flew out of the portal first and managed to land onto the Ex Track without any problems. The teen looked into his rear view mirror to see the drones fly out of the portal after him; Sparky looked out the window and could see a flare of fire coming towards them. _"Don't worry, I've been in a tight spot like this before," _The teen quickly drifted to the left and avoided being hit by the flare.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ramming into a few of the drones with his car, Kurt began backing up to make sure his car didn't go through the speed booster like Vert's did. The teen looked into his rear view mirror to see a green energy ball flying his way, _"I don't think so," _He quickly hit the nitrox button on his steering wheel and passed through the first set of speed boosters.

"_Kurt, you need to get off of the Ex Track."_

"_That's little easier said than done Taro." _The next thing the teen heard were the loud screeching tires of Taro's custom made car being set through the speed boosters. A few drones were trying to follow them as well but were destroyed by a large dragon like bey spirit. They looked down to see Drake give them the okay to follow their friend through the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Neon Pipelines)

The Neon Pipeline track is exactly what the name would suggest. It is track filled with pipelines. The so called "Neon Pipelines" three hundred sixty degrees track unnerves most bladers because it forces them to race and battle at all angles, even upside down, to complete the track. Flying out of the portal first was Gwen, and a few moments after Zero flew out with her, they landed inside of the pipeline and took off towards the exit portal. The two teens raced side by side and soon approached the large Sweeper that had gotten stuck inside of the pipeline, Gwen shook her head and laughed as her bey flew forwards and destroyed the truck giving both teens a way through the pipeline.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,

(At the Beginning of the Track)

The blue portal remained open as a purple came flying out of it, the car landed inside of the pipeline and continued going forward. Sparky looked out the window and saw they were completely surrounded by a pipeline. _"Cool track….Whoa." _The blonde haired teen quickly drove around the pipeline in order to avoid falling through the gap at the bottom of the pipe. The teen looked out his window when he heard the screeching of another set of tires. He looked into his rear view mirror to see his two friends following right behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone that had joined Gingka in order to save Kyoya had all been separated from the main path. Gingka had to take a different course in order to get to the tower see he would avoid running into anymore drones, now he was drifting around a turn that lead all the way to the top of the green tower. The track spiraled around the tower leading all the way to the very top; he entered the room and came to a stop to see nothing in the room. The red haired teen stepped off his gear to find a green light beaming from the center of the room; he slowly walked to the light. _"Kyoya….!" _He looked around while he cautiously took one step at a time, once he had reached a certain distance from the light the floor had collapsed inward only to rise back up and form steps. At the top of the steps was a wall with the Leone blader seemingly stuck to it, he was unconscious and had a drone arm for his left arm. Gingka was horrified to see what they had done to his arm and shook his head, _"I'm so sorry Kyoya…." _He looked over at a chair that had spun around to reveal an Egyptian blader that had gone into the Storm Zone with Zero some time ago.

"_If you're here to rescue me, I'm afraid you may be too late." _His eyes were no longer brown, they were as green as the drones they had been fighting, and his arms had been replaced with drone arms as well as his legs. The only thing that looked the same was his chest which still had his light brown jumpsuit; everything else though had been replaced with mechanical parts. _**"K-Kadeem…. Wha- What have they done to you?"**_The teen jumped out of his seat and landed on his feet with a loud thud, when Gingka saw how tall Kadeem was he started getting ready to bolt for his Ex Gear knowing he would need the others to help him. _"They made me STROGNER!" _Once he heard this the red haired teen dashed to his Ex Gear only to have Kadeem jump over him and block his way. _"Faster to, do you remember when we fought before, at the World Ex Race? I won." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Junk Realm)

The loud clanking of rusted metal echoed throughout the old rusted Ex Track, black and dark orange clouds filled the sky along with grey smoke from some of the machines off in the distance. Large debris of rusted cars, metal, and just about anything else you could think of covered some of the track making bladers have to stay on guard when racing or battling through the track. The appearance of the Junk Realm was enough to make even the cheeriest of people depressed, it even put bladers in some of the worse danger they could ever be in. Flying out of the portal at the exact same time was Gwen and Zero, at first they seemed evenly matched but Gwen quickly stopped this illusion by activating the "Friction Less" Ex Bey part. The Friction Less bey part allowed a blader to avoid any kind of debris on a track by making wind and road resistance disappear, a blader could safely make small jumps and fly over debris without worry. The two bladers swerved in and out of the junk piles each trying to reach the goal before the other blader did, little did they know three cars had just flown out of the portal and were heading down the track as fast as they could. Not long after that, two Sweepers joined the two bladers which Zero knew had just made his task of beating Gwen nearly impossible. _"K-Kasenhana….. How are we….?" _

"_I don't know…. Zero….?" _The Sweepers began closing in on the two teens as they frantically tried to figure out a way to out run the Sweepers. Zero had figured out why two of the green trucks were still on the track, while Ox may have destroyed one of the Sweepers the second one had only fallen on its side giving the drones a chance to push it back up with any of the materials they could find in the Junk Realm. The third Sweeper had only gotten stuck on a magnet which would have eventually released the Sweeper from its hold. The next thing the two teens saw were three cars fly over from a track above them. The cars landed and were immediately recognized, Zero knew who was in each car and a smile slightly appeared on his face. He could hear Vert's voice on his headset.

"_You okay Zero?"_

"_Yeah… Just winning for the Teku and Wave Rippers." _

"_We've got these behemoths, go and take her down." _Zero looked at Kasenhana for a moment, and then looked at Taro's orange car. He spoke into his headset when he made his decision. _"Taro…. Can you take Kasenhana for me?"_

"_Sure thing kid." _The mentioned driver quickly drove over to Zero who pulled open the passenger door so Kasenhana could get in. She argued with Zero for a second but he managed to put her in the car before he hit the regular boost button to chase after Gwen. Kasenhana had an irritated look on her face while Taro looked into the rear view mirror to see the Sweepers were gaining on them. _"Don't feel bad, he needs to take that girl on right now, by himself." _

"_S-sure…." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The loud clanking of metal echoed throughout the track as Gwen and Zero flew down a hill and into the valley that had machines that spun giant twin malice's around. Gwen flew over a few debris of junk that lay on top of the track while Zero drifted around it, after avoiding a few malice's Gwen final spoke to him. _"Why sacrifice yourself for all of them?" _The orange haired teen flew over another pile of junk and drifted around the next turn with Zero following right behind her. _"After all you're just going to end up being killed at my hands anyway." _The teen didn't answer her question and instead hit a button that activated the speakers on his Ex Gear; loud music began playing as Zero started focusing on the track.

"_Stay focused Zero….. gotta hit the," _as the black haired teen said this a giant malice was on course to collide with Zero who seemed not to pay attention to it. _**WHEN I HIT THE GROUND I HIT IT RUNNIN', GO GO GO! **__"Apex!" _The teen quickly drifted as close as he could to the inside of the turn while the malice missed him, Gwen looked over her shoulder to see Zero was dodging all of the malice's that were flying towards him. _**WITH THE PEDAL DOWN AND THE ENGINE PUMPIN' GO GO GO! **_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Explosions filled Gwen's HQ as another team of drones sped towards the Sweeper which was not too far from them, as they reached a part of the track that branched off from the track one of the drones broke apart from the pack and sped off down the track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka's was forcibly thrown against one the walls of the green tower as Kadeem slowly walked towards him. The teen looked at his Ex Gear which was still too far away to reach. He looked up and watched as Kadeem towered over him getting ready to punch him yet again. _"What about you're people Kadeem? Your home?" _The former ally stopped for a second and thought about what Gingka had said.

"_Home…" _The teen moved slightly so Gingka could see Kyoya as he spoke. _"You'll understand home, when you become one of us, just like….." _Kadeem looked over his shoulder to see Kyoya was no longer strapped to wall. Gingka smiled and turned his attention to Kadeem before he spoke.

"_Kyoya." _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Kadeem flew backwards after being kicked in the chest by Kyoya who had managed to stay hidden long enough for him to find an opening to attack Kadeem. The robot teen stood up and shook his head as he began running towards Kyoya who blocked the punch that he tried to hit the Leone user with. The Leone user blocked a few more punches before sweeping Kadeem off of his feet causing him to fall to the ground. Kyoya ran toward the fallen teen who managed to catch Kyoya with his giant metal feet, the drone smiled and thrust Kyoya into the air who disappeared after a few seconds. _"AHHHHHHH!" _Kadeem stood up shortly after and jumped into the air after Kyoya; Gingka placed a hand on his side and looked around for a way to get up the tower. _"Kyoya!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akashi swerved left and right as he tried to avoid being shot by one of the drones following him, the teen got his bey ready for another battle while not paying attention to the giant cannons on top of one of the towers. A green energy ball had just been fired which was on a direct course for the red orange and red haired teen, the energy ball had missed its target when Akashi veered off to the right. Due to the aftershock of the explosion had caused him to fall off of his Ex Gear and land on another track just below the one he had been on. He lay on the ground and looked up when he saw a drone stop near the gap that had been created; the drone had begun charging up another energy ball which was going to easily hit its target since he was in no shape to move out of the way. _"Bring it….." _The teen looked away as the drone exploded from someone's special move. Scarlet landed next to Akashi and held out her hand to the teen who managed to stand up on his own.

"_Need some help?"_

"…_Maybe." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Ruined Plains)

Enormous statues, falling columns, and a precarious marble track sprawl through the Ruined Plains. It rumored that the statues come to life when bladers enter their track. That would explain the giant fist prints in all of the wrecked Ex Gears and cars. After completing the Junk Realm, Gwen, Zero, and the four others eventually found their way into the Ruined Plains Ex Track. Taro had let Kasenhana join Zero once again after he had done his best to catch up to Gwen in the Junk Realm. The three drivers had been separated from Zero and Kasenhana after a few large statues started to attack them. Not long after they had been separated, the three teens found their way to the portal to complete the next track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the top of the giant green tower was a long bridge that had no guard rails, the bridge was connected to another building right next to the one Kyoya was trying to escape from. The Leone user stood at the other end of the bridge waiting for Kadeem to show up. A few seconds later, the drone walked onto the bridge and smiled as he saw that if one of them made a mistake while fighting they would fall to their death. _"Alright Kadeem, let's see what you've got." _The drone smiled and laughed slightly as began running toward Kyoya. _**"Still human after all." **_The two teens broke out into a run after Kadeem had finished speaking, Kyoya managed to kick him where his shins would be only to be punched in the face. The drone went in for a punch to Kyoya's ribs but was blocked; he tried to strike him in the head but failed when Kyoya raised the arm he had used to block the first attack up to block the punch. Kyoya retaliated by slamming his fist into where Kadeem's stomach should have been. He then managed to kick him once and then once again by spinning around and slamming the heel of his foot into the teens shoulder. Kadeem staggered a bit and then looked at Kyoya who had stopped his barrage of attacks.

"_You race for me now Kyoya." _Kyoya tried to punch the drone with his mechanical arm but this failed when Kadeem caught his arm. The drone smiled and punched Kyoya three times in the ribs before tossing him across the bridge close to where he had entered from. Kyoya tried to catch his second wind but was soon lifted into the air by Kadeem who was now holding him off to the side of the bridge. Kadeem wasn't prepared to be punched in the face by Gingka who had caught the drone off guard, he had dropped Kyoya who had managed to grab onto the bridge and pull himself back up. The antagonist had fallen off of the bridge but had managed to grab the side to keep himself from falling; Gingka knelt down and offered his hand to Kyoya.

"_Kadeem come back with us, it's not too late." _Gingka reached for one of Kadeem's hands but he let go of the bridge so only one arm was keeping him from falling. The drone shook his head and starred into Gingka's eyes before speaking. _**"KADEEM is gone!" **_The teen pushed off of the ledge and plummeted to his death while he laughed at the two teens.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka smiled when she saw the three teens in the Cosmic Realm Ex Track. Midnight looked at Tez who knew exactly what this was. _"The last one." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Cosmic Realm)

A giant planet with rings around it, this is the simplest way to describe this Ex Track, but it's more than just that. The rings circling this planet are actually orange Ex Tracks; hundreds of them circle around the planet all leading to the finish line. The exit portal of this track is located somewhere closer to the planet. Meteors and Satellite debris bombard the track, and micro-black holes can instantly suck away unwary bladers to oblivion. Two large meteor's collided with each other as Zero and Gwen raced through the Ex Track at almost the same speed, the only difference between the two was the Zero was little bit behind the orange haired girl. Kasenhana whined slightly when she saw a meteor collided with the track causing the two teens to fly off of the track for a second, Zero quickly hit his gear causing it to land back onto the track. Gwen's voice could be heard on Zero's head set as he tried to catch up with her. _"Still following?" _

Zero looked at Kasenhana who smiled at him when she tried to figure out what he was going to do, even though she knew their NO2 booster wasn't enough to catch up to Gwen she knew Zero had a plan to catch up to her. _"Alright, let's see if this Nitrox Afterburner really works," _the black haired teen hit a red button that had been added onto his Ex Gear just for him. The Ex Gear was soon surrounded in a blue flame along with Zero and Kasenhana, not long after that a large trail of blue fire was left behind as Zero's gear sped up to five hundred miles an hour. A large sonic boom could be heard in the distance as the two teens quickly caught up to Gwen. The effects soon wore off and the blue flame surrounding the teen disappeared, as it disappeared Gwen could be heard shouting at them as they passed her.

"_NO!" _The teen looked down at her wrist band and could see the last bey part she hadn't activated yet. The bey part was known as "Light Speed." The Light Speed bey part gives the blader the ability to propel themselves into speeds that rival even the speed of light, as the awesome blader that claimed this part you can laugh at the world as they move in slow motion compared to your light speed. The teen was soon surrounded in a blue light as she shot forward after Zero who was looking at Gwen in disbelief. He smiled when he saw she had deactivated the Ex Bey part, she was determined to finish the race without using the bey part. The two bladers drifted around the final turn and began traveling to the exit portal that had a golden ring inside of it instead of the Ex Tracks symbol. Gwen slowly pulled forward ahead of Zero who looked at his wrist band.

"_No way!" _The teen punched he red button on his wrist band causing the two teens to once again be covered in blue fire as they shot forward at five hundred mile and hour. They flew off of the track and closed in on the portal perfectly a lined next to each other, as they entered the portal Gwen turned into a golden light as Zero and Kasenhana turned into a blue light.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka activated his Ex Gear and sighed thankful that he was still alive and now had Kyoya with him. The Leone user walked over to Gingka who smiled and stood on the Ex Gear with his friend. They sped off down the same spiraling ramp that had brought Gingka into the tower; Kyoya spoke to him a few seconds later. _"They made me tell them things Gingka, I don't what I told them, I can't remember."_

"_We can worry about that once we get back to Tez's lab." _As they sped down the spiraling Ex Track, the red haired teen spoke into his headset which was currently connected to Tone's. Everyone heard the good news when Gingka told him about Kyoya. _"Tone I've got Kyoya."_

"_That's great! We've got to use the Emergency Return button to get back to the lab."_

"_You heard him everyone, let's go home." _Kyoya smiled slightly and looked at Gingka who had deactivated his headset. The teen laughed and sped up as they left the green tower behind them.

"_Hey…. Thanks for … Coming after me. We're even now." _Gingka smiled slightly but shook his head, this gave Kyoya a confused look on his.

"_Just because we're rivals, doesn't mean I keep score. We're like brothers, we fight yet we still get along, and brothers…. They don't keep score." _Gingka looked at the red button on his wrist band and hit the button which caused both teens to vanish from the Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Tez's lab the golden orb was still active inside of the three golden rings, flying out of the portal was Gingka and Kyoya who slammed into the crash pad. They fell to the floor and stood up only to see Drake being held captive by the drones, they also realized they were surrounded by drones and weren't in any position to fight back knowing it wouldn't help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Sphere)

White clouds filled the empty space that this Ex Track was made in, there were no lightning bolts striking the track, or swamp monsters trying to chase them. Instead, there was only a floating futuristic looking stone Ex Track, the two teens could see Gwen just a few feet ahead of them. The orange haired teen seemed fixated on some sort of object that lay a bit further from them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

The drone that had previously split off from the pack had finally come to a stop inside of a room that was far beneath the other buildings. Inside of the room was the bey that created all of the portals for the Ex Tracks, it spun slowly in place with a golden light surrounding it. The drone let down its camoflauge to reveal a Silenzer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,

Scarlet sped down the Ex Track with Akashi as she looked for the rest of her friends, the orange and red haired teen looked up to see an energy ball flying towards them. _"Scarlet it's time to leave." _She nodded and hit the Emergency return button causing both of them to disappear without her Ex Gear. The Ex Gear flew forward with the energy ball locked on target, the drones Scarlet was about to run into ended up exploding due to them not knowing there was an energy ball flying towards them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,

"_TERROR VOLT!_

"_DRAGON EMPEROR SUPREME FLIIIIIGHT!" _Ryuga and Ryuto had become surrounded around the time Kadeem had jumped off the bridge; the two teens had stepped off their Ex Gears and had begun battling their way out of a crowd of drones. L Drago would occasionally appear to get rid of another wave of drones that happened to be very unlucky at the time. As their finally move, the two teens had targeted each other before using the emergency return button to leave the city, their special moves created an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a few buildings that were strong enough to survive most of the battle that had taken place there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sing and Aiai managed to destroy a few more drones before finally deciding to leave the HQ, they made sure to deal as much damage as possible before almost getting killed by a few energy balls.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte did a few more barrel rolls to avoid being hit by the hundreds of energy balls flying towards her, she still hadn't managed to take back her bey and it was driving her crazy. The teen finally flew up high into the air and prepared for one finally assault on the tower that was giving her the most trouble, she smiled and laughed as she sky dived straight for her bey. _"Halberd!" _The teen narrowed her eyes and smiled when her bey came soaring out of the debris it had caused before, she caught her bey and quickly hit the Emergency Return Button, and she managed to say one more thing before leaving. _"Bye Stratos, you were the best Hyper Gear EVER! And so was my EX GEAR!" _After she vanished the Hyper Gear exploded taking out a few buildings with it. What Charlotte didn't know was that Akito and Misaki were leaving one of those buildings as it came crashing down on top of them.

Misaki pushed Akito out of the way before some debris came crashing down on top of him, the two teens quickly hit the Emergency return button on his Ex Gear to avoid being killed by the falling buildings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_Snow Storm of Glaciers!" _Yukihana shouted at the top of her lungs as her special move destroyed hundreds of drones flying towards her, the teen smiled but was knocked off her Ex Gear by a drone that happen to fall off one of the buildings Charlotte had destroyed. The teen looked up to see a giant building falling towards her with not enough time to get out of the way. _"I've got you!" _She looked to her left to see Kenta fly past her and grab her arm, he pulled her onto his Ex Gear and hit the emergency return button before they were crushed by the building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tone and Metal looked over their shoulder to see they had a clean get away; they looked around to make sure no one else was in need of help. Once they were sure it there was no one else around they used their emergency return buttons and escaped the Gwen's HQ.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hundreds of green energy balls flew through the air colliding and exploding upon impact when they hit the Sweeper. Croc had taken up at least five times as many drones as everyone else and it was almost time for them to leave to. Ox flew next to the Sweeper with Disk still with him. _"Well were the last one's Croc!" _The teen looked out the giant window and gave him a thumbs up.

"_Right, I'm hitting the Emergency… Wait this is a Sweeper….. I don't have an Emergency Return Button!" _The younger brother looked out the window and saw his brother laughing his ass off as Croc began climbing out the window.

"_Jump CROC!"_

"_Pfffft yeah right, jump." _The teen rolled his eyes and quickly jumped onto the Ex Gear. Ox looked over his shoulder to see more drones trying to catch them. He laughed and pressed the Emergency Return button while shouting, _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _All three teen vanished soon after.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in Tez's lab all three teens came flying out of the golden orb, they each hit the crash pad and landed on the floor only to be trapped like the rest of their teammates. The teams all looked up to see Tez and Madoka trying to help Zero, they couldn't see the monitors but knew something good would hopefully happen.

Inside of the conference room, Tez sat in Karma's seat while watching Zero get ever so closer to the sphere like object. Midnight tried to warn Tez everyone had been captured but he snapped at her saying that he had almost reached The Sphere. _"What exactly is The Sphere?" _The older teen thought for a moment and gathered the information needed to answer the question.

"_Simply put, it's the perfect shape….. The Gateway to the world of the beings responsible for bringing beys to this world and creating the Ex Bey battles," _the teen spoke into his headset after explaining what it was. _"Zero you can't let Gwen reach the sphere ahead of you!"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,_

Zero looked at Gwen who didn't care what Zero did to try and stop her, she knew she had won; she would reach The Sphere first and then get whatever the prize was at the end of the track. Supposedly it was a wish; other evidence proved that you became known as one of the fastest Ex Bey Bladers in the world. The teen veered off to the left and rammed himself into Gwen causing the three teens to fly off of their Ex Gears; the wings on Gwen's board broke off as she landed onto the Ex Track with only a small scratch. Kasenhana fell off of the track and had somehow hurt one of her arms, the other had grabbed onto the Ex Track, she then looked up and saw Zero had only a few scratches on his jacket. The two teens still on the Ex Track looked up and could something flying out of the portal, the being stood in front of them with clothes that showed the different symbols of the Ex Tracks, he wore a helmet to hide his or her face.

"_I-It's an Acceleron, one of the beings that helped shape the beyblade world….." _Gwen smiled and walked over to the being while Zero looked at Kasenhana who motioned him to stop her. He looked back at her but she gave him a cold look that told him to go and that she would be just fine. _"I completed the Ex Tracks; I have won the right to whatever prize is earned from completing them. And now you have to race me." _The being floated in the air slightly and looked at her, the golden glass covering the beings eyes from being seen made it hard to tell what he was thinking or what he even looked like for that matter. He looked at Zero and then back at Gwen before speaking, the beings voice echoed throughout the Ex Track as he spoke.

"_**You used the Bey Parts to complete the tracks, the other blader used his own skills. That was the test."**_

"_I was first!" _

"_**He is a true Ex Blader, and a true Acceleracer." **_The being held out its hand and began changing Zero's clothes into something new, the old ones slowly vanished as the new ones took their place. In his old clothes place were the same one's the being was wearing, it was black for the most part except for the triangle shaped orange piece in the middle of the suit. The shoulder pads and neck line were white with the symbols of all the Ex Tracks he had been on. The sleeves of the suit had white and blue lines going down the sides and his shoes were now blue and orange boots. Gwen looked at the being with fire in her eyes and she shook her head and laughed slightly. _"Not for long." _She turned to face Zero who couldn't believe the outcome, he looked at Kasenhana who had a big smile on her face. _"You think you've won but the only real victory…. Is SURVIVAL!" _The orange haired girl pulled out the pistol she had stolen a long time ago during the battle in Metal City. She smiled and pointed the gun at Zero who didn't have any way to protect himself. Kasenhana pulled herself up and grabbed the broken wing from Gwen's Ex Gear; she used her good arm to toss it to Zero who held it in front of his chest. Gwen pulled the trigger and fired a bullet but the black haired teen managed to deflect the bullet with the broken wing, after firing several more shots she turned the gun on Kasenhana who became very scared. _"Let's see what happens when I fire the gun at HER!" _Just as she began to pull the trigger, Gwen was surrounded in bright blue light, Zero looked at the being to see the being had his hand held out and was using some sort of power to control Gwen. They watched as the being slowly moved its wrist to the right causing Gwen to fly off deep inside of the Ex Track. All they could hear were her screams as they died out from being too far away. Kasenhana then began moving the arm that had been injured and noticed that the Acceleron had fixed her arm along with any damage to Zero's Ex Gear. The being then motioned for Zero to go with him to their world, Kasenhana smiled and urged Zero to go but his headset inside of the helmet he was wearing went off.

"_Zero, ZERO can you hear me? Do you see the Creators Zero?"_

"_I've got the Ex Bey parts Tez, and some pretty cool threads." _Zero walked over to Gwen's Ex Gear and picked up the bey she had used, each part had gone back into the gantlets that had been inside of her Ex Gear, the teen tossed them to Kasenhana who held them in her hands. He could hear Midnights voice on his headset next.

"_Zero, the drones have captured the other bladers can you use the Ex Bey parts to help them?" _Tez could be heard shouting something about what this has all been for. Zero tuned them out when the being stood in front of him, he took off his helmet to reveal that he had no hair, he had light blue color for skin and had clear yet calming clear eyes.

"_My friends are in trouble…," _The Acceleron stood there and had a disappointed look on his face when he figured out what Zero was going to say. The being still waited for Zero to speak though, _"I have to save them, I can't go with you." _The disappointed look on the Accelerons face showed he wanted to challenge the teen to an Ex Bey battle but wasn't going to get the chance. He smiled and began moving his finger in a circular motion; he created a golden ring that looked like it belonged to the holographic portal back at the lab. Zero took hold of it and looked at Kasenhana; _"A circle…," _the teen handed it to his future daughter and could here Tez talking to him again.

"_Zero, what's happening?"_

"_Wisdom is a circle Tez, what you receive….. You must give back." _Zero turned off his headset after this and made it to where Tez couldn't talk to him until after he got back to the lab. Zero stepped onto his Ex Gear with Kasenhana right behind him; she smiled and waited for him to say something. _"We're going back." _She let out a sigh of relief as her future father sped off down the way they had come. The Acceleron could be seen putting his helmet back on, he used his powers once again before leaving to open up an exit portal just for Zero to leave through. Zero had the golden glass cover his face before leaving the Ex Track, in the distance he could hear the being's voice, _**"When you return Acceleracer, you will now be alone." **_The teens soon disappeared into the portal leaving behind The Sphere Ex Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Standing near the conference room, an RDL unit began shouting at the top of its lungs that Gwen had been defeat and to destroy all humans. Everyone's attention was focused on the golden orb as three cars flew out of it. The drivers weren't sure how they had left the Ex Track but didn't care since they were back; following them out of the portal was a blader wearing an outfit now one had seen before. Kasenhana waved to everyone but they were focused on the blader with her, when the glass retracted into the helmet everyone was surprised to see that Zero was the one that was wearing the outfit. He could some people saying "No waaaay!" And others were giving him a thumbs up for beating Gwen. Everyone snapped back into reality when the lead RDL unit shouted to destroy all the humans again. Vert and the two other drives took this as a sign to drive off and start running some of the drones over. Every other blader began beating up the drones with different fighting styles. Disk jumped up and kicked one of the drones into a few others that were trying to capture Sing. Metal and Tone worked together to take down another drone while Kyoya slammed his drone arm into a drones face, Gingka swept the same drone off of its feet to make sure it really was finished. Yukihana realized something bad was about to happen and ran off to her room to retrieve something.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,

The door to the conference room slid open with a racing drone walking through it; it kept mumbling how it had to destroy all humans. The robot scanned around and noticed that one person wasn't there, Karma was missing but by the time the drone realized this she had used Tez's stun glove to overload the drone's circuits. _"I suggest we take this opportunity to escape." _Midnight gave her a cold look as they left the room; both teens were still extremely made at her for double crossing them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,

Zero knocked over a few drones as he sped passed them trying to get their attention, eventually Kasenhana waved the Ex Bey parts around which definitely got their attention. _"Hey are you looking for those?" _Everyone began running around making it hard for the drones to capture them while Zero and the three drivers kept some of the drones away.

"_DRONES, GET THE EX BEY PARTS!" _ Vert slammed the back of his car into a few of the drones causing them to fall off the platform they were on, the teen put his car back in drive and continued taking out waves of robots. Metal caught something that he could use as a weapon and looked at the rest of his team which was keeping a few drones away.

"_LET'S MOVE SOME METAL!" _Soon the teens were kicking even more butt then they had been before. Zero passed them a few times taking some of the tougher ones down while still holding onto the Ex Bey parts. Ev and Zeth ran passed a few drones and could see a Sweeper not far from where they were at.

"_EVEYONE! Get to the Sweeper!" _ Everyone that didn't have an Ex Gear began running to the Sweeper for shelter, OX and Croc had agreed the older brother would drive and get them to safety. While running to the Sweeper they were blocked by a giant drone used to control the Sweeper, Ox looked at the robot and charged towards it. The teen through his fists up causing the drone to fly into the air and fall off of the platform they were on. Croc laughed a little while shouting, _"It's GOOD!" _Everyone managed to get inside of the Sweeper excluding, Drake, Yukihana, Tez, Midnight, and Karma, and the three drivers who were still keeping the drones at bay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero sped up and continued going faster and faster but was unable to lose the drones that were still chasing him. The teen sighed and could hear someone's voice on his headset; he tuned into the voice and could tell it was Tez. _"Zero, let me know as soon as you're outside the lab." _The teen made sure to keep buying the others time but knew he would eventually get caught, he looked over his shoulder to see two drones ram into the others that were chasing him. Their camoflauge was deactivated to reveal they were Silencerz. The next voice the teen hear on his head set was Akito's, _"Get everyone out of here Akito."_

"_There are too many drones. You can't-" _Zero could hear someone speaking with the teen, he heard him say something about that he could handle them. Which he knew he could keep them busy long enough for everyone to get out of the lab, he snapped back into reality when Akito spoke again. _"Good Luck." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert sped up once again and knocked a few drones into a wall before speaking to his friends once again. The teen thought about how many drones were left and noticed that everyone was starting to leave, the Sweeper was starting to take off with Yukihana running after it. She had gone back for her kitten which would have been stuck inside of the room if she had left it behind. _"Kurt, Taro, you guys need to get out of here now. I'll help Zero keep the drones busy and then leave before everything gets out of hand." _The teen looked out his window to see the Sweeper and two cars fly off of the ramp and out of the lab. Vert smiled and began talking to Zero who was thought to be the last person in the lab. _"Alright Zero, time to go out with a bang, let's show them what two Acceleracers can do."_

"_Let's do it!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez walked with Madoka, Drake, Midnight and Karma as they reached the garage that had the NO2 storage tanks in them. The teen had to make a few rash decisions and had Karma get the two reaming Ex Gears ready, each on could hold two people meaning one person would have to stay behind. _"Midnight, take my Ex Gear Nitrium out of the escape tunnel far from the lab. When I cross these cables," _Tez opened up a small box that controlled how much NO2 fuel was made for the bladers. _"It will send an electrical surge into the nitrox storage tanks, the resulting explosion will destroy the drones…. And my lab."_

"_So, how much time will you have to get away?" _

"_The tanks will detonate as soon as I cross the cables, I won't be getting away." _

"_N-No I won't let you." _Drake pushed Tez and Midnight out of the way as he began looking at the two cables that had been cut. He smiled and looked at some of the left over parts.

"_I've got this you guys, I'll just make something that can keep them apart for a certain amount of time. I used to do this with makeshift bombs all the time back in my home town." _The two teens looked at him for a second noticed he was being serious, they looked at each other and stepped on the same Ex Gear while Karma and Madoka got on the same Ex Gear to. Drake got to work while the four teens left him behind in the lab. Drake took his bey a few seconds later and spoke to his bey spirit. _"So, are you ready to finally die?"_

"_No, but of course you would find a way to put an end to me wouldn't you. Make a selfless act like sacrificing yourself and I can't survive."_

"_Yep," _the teen grabbed his headset and made it so everyone in the lab could hear him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

Zero sped through the lab and spun out after being hit by one of the drones, the teen came to a stop next to the speed boosters and could tell he was out numbered. He looked up and saw Vert heading straight for the portal which made him think about doing that to but he didn't want to risk going through the Ultimate Race once again. His choice was made up for him when one of the drones slammed into him causing him to fly backwards on the labs orange Ex Track. _"Whoa! Hang on Kasenhana!" _Zero quickly drifted to the right causing his Ex Gear to spin around and face forwards once again, the teen watched as Vert disappeared inside of the portal with Zero not far behind him. The teen hit his regular NO2 booster to get some distance between the drones that were chasing after him. Zero quickly spoke into his headset which connected itself to Drake's. _"I'm going to go for the portal!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drake leaned against the wall and smiled as he heard Zero's voice, he knew what had to be done and spoke into his headset. "Let me know when you reach it," he then switched his headset back to where he could have everyone hear him. _"Attention, the lab is about to be destroyed, ALL bladers and drivers must leave immediately." _After hearing about the lab being destroyed, the few Silencerz that were in the lab used their own version of the emergency return button to escape the lab before something bad happened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero swerved to the right and left making sure he dodged the energy balls that were flying towards him; he looked at Kasenhana who smiled and looked at the portal. _"Let's get out of here." _The future daughter smiled as she watched Zero hit the Nitrox Afterburner button, they were soon engulfed in a blue fire as their Ex Gear hit five hundred miles an hour and left the drones behind. They soon reached the final turn of the Ex Track which was their sign to tell Drake they were almost gone. _"Feel the BURN!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,

Drake leaned against the wall while he waited for Zero to let him know he was out of the lab. The teen had thought back on all the fun he had during his time in Metal City, he got to battle and kick the crap out of a few strong bladers and now he was about to pay for using a forbidden bey. _"We're coming up on the portal, wish you could be with us Drake." _

"_I wish I could be….." _The teen looked at his bey as he moved the two cables closer together, he hesitated a moment, he thought maybe he could make a break for it now and still live. Drake pushed that thought out of his mind as he crossed the cables and died instantaneously.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,

Time seemed to slow down as Zero passed through the final set of speed boosters, the effects of the Nitrox Afterburner had worn off and the drones were now closing in on the final set of speed boosters. Kasenhana looked down to see a giant explosion being created underneath them as they flew off of the Ex Track and through the air to the portal, the time that passed seemed like it was going by extremely slow, that was until they disappeared into golden orb to leave the drones to die in the explosion. Once they left all of the drones exploded along with the entire lab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,

In an unknown part of the world inside of a secret base where there was only one last portal opened up, Vert and Zero flew out of a purple portal and into a lab that seemed very advanced in technology. The two teens came to a stop to find themselves surrounded by six bladers; Vert tried to hit a special button in his car but was pulled out before he could press it. _"Sparky, hit the EDR." _The robot did as he was told and disappeared as he hit the button. Zero was taken off of his Ex Gear with Kasenhana as the bladers next target, the black haired teen looked at Kasenhana and quickly spoke to her.

"_Kasenhana hit the Emergency Return Button, now!" _The future daughter did as she was told and disappeared the second she hit the button on Zero's Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tez watched as his lab burned up in cool desert air, the teen had worked hard to fix that lab up and now he had to watch it burn. Midnight sat on Tez's Ex Gear while she listened to Tone. _"Everyone's here, from Kyoya to Yukihana's little kitten." _Midnight smiled but that soon faded when he spoke again. _"We're still looking for Vert and Zero, they haven't shown up yet." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ox sat inside of the Sweeper as he drove it down the road trying to find Zero or Vert, Croc sat next to him and could see Sparky waving to them. Ox quickly stopped the Sweeper and ran out with everyone else to ask about Zero. _"Sparky my man, slip me some metal baby." _Croc gave his invention a high five before asking him any questions. _"Sparky, where's Zero?" _The robot pretended to drive around as he tried to tell them what had happened, after a few seconds Croc gave up and had Spark stop. _"Well, I've got nothing._ Kasenhana joined them next and quickly answered their questions.

"_He's in the Silencerz HQ." _Everyone looked at her for a second and realized they didn't know where to find the HQ or where to even begin looking. Metal then got everyone's attention and pointed to the Sweeper.

"_We've got a driver and a blader lost out there, let's go fine them."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert and Zero sat in the Silencerz HQ while watching the scientist work on a real version of the holographic portal that they had seen in Tez's lab. They had taken the ring Zero had received and were placing it around the rings that generated the portals. They stood up and tried to find a way to Vert's care but were stopped by six bladers and a scientist._ "Who are you guys? What are you trying to hide?" _The two teens watched as two of the people stepped out and removed their helmets, the first was a blader with silver hair that Zero recognized real quickly. The second person was a person that had blonde hair and looked similar to Vert. _"Dad…."_

"_Aermos….."_

"_Guys, we need to talk." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

FINALLY at long last this chapter is finally DONE! I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait; I hope this chapter was worth it! Sorry for being a bad author DX I hope you guys loved the chapter because it was a blast writing it! So now let me ask you, which was your favorite Ex Track out of all one's you got to see? Mine was the Junk Realm! And to make up for the long wait I also posted a one-shot to! Not sure which you read first but I hope you (will) or have enjoyed them both!

Review and thanks for reading this long chapter!

Next Chapter: The Lost Bladers of the Ex Tracks


	35. The Lost Bladers of the Ex Tracks

Chapter 35: The Lost Bladers of the Ex Tracks

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert and Zero stood in the Silencerz headquarters not believing their eyes, Vert's dad and one of Zero's friends had been in the Silencerz the whole time. The older man motioned for them to follow him as he began walking away from the group of bladers who were taking their helmets off as well. He knew most of them, he could name them as he walked past them, on the left was Banjee, Midori, a girl that had rainbow colored hair. And on the right was Aermos's friend, Tech, next to him was a guy named Dresden who had been a participant in the World Ex Race. The last person he didn't know but he knew she must have some sort of special ability to be part of this team; he gave them all cold looks as he walked by, especially Banjee who had been a really good friend of his. _"So you won the Ultimate Race huh Zero." _The black haired teen gave him a nod not trusting anyone but Vert in the entire base. _"Thank you for collecting the Ex Bey parts for us, we need to keep them out of enemy hands. We're working on making special computer chips that can be put in cars to give them these abilities to." _Vert stopped for a second and looked at the special cars that they were working on, he knew that the Ex Bey parts were trouble and needed to be returned to the Accelerons but at the moment they were outnumbered a secret military base to two racers. He could still see the golden orb in the portal which gave him an idea, if they could keep the parts together long enough for them to get into the portal, they could return the parts and escape the base. Vert had the same feeling as Zero, he only trust his friend.

"_Why would you even want to recreate these powers? Zero knows first-hand that these parts can be dangerous in the wrong hands."_

"_That's why we need to recreate them, so we can stop the very people that want to get their hands on them." _Midori and Banjee walked behind the two teens to make sure they didn't try anything to escape. They were to make sure they kept possessions of the bey and real version of the portal rings. Zero could see the Ex Bey parts in Aermos's hands as they continued to walk away from the others.

"_I've got a question for all of these bladers that are on your team, how did you recruit them?" _Zero stopped walked along with Vert who knew Zero needed the answer which could possibly help them in the future. Aermos laughed slightly and realized Zero knew most of the people here so he shrugged and started off.

"_They recruited me and Tech first, with us they already had two extremely great bladers but they needed to have more. I mean when you have two teams that are prowling around in the Ex Tracks we'd need back up in case you guys got in our way. Before you guys had ever entered the Swamp Lands we were already in that track, we rescued Banjee while he was trapped inside of the track. Midori over there happened to be in the Storm Zone the same time you guys were in there; she was knocked off the track and should have died. What's funny is that the lightning strike that hit Akito's Ex Gear was a part from Midori's Ex Gear. And all of the Ex Tracks that you guys failed to complete were due to me; I beat up Kyoya in the Labyrinth Zone and easily beat Yukihana to goal." _Zero thought about all of the Ex Tracks that everyone had been on, all of the failures that they couldn't explain, all of the disappearing symbols that they couldn't explain. He looked at Aermos once again after he looked at Midori and Banjee._ "It was Tech that beat Akashi when he had almost reached the goal; I looked like the drone while Tech was the fake Akito that won the Metro Realm." _Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing as he listened to his friend talk about each track his team had won/cheated their way to winning. The black haired teen hated the thought of them using camoflauge to win most of their Ex Bey parts, it wasn't as bad as what Gwen did during the Ultimate Race but it was still a form of cheating. _"I guess I'll begin with what happened a few months ago." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Months Ago)

The cool crisp air of the mountains blew through the old village kicking up dust into the air as Aermos leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the wooden railing of the shack he used to store his bey parts and Ex Gear parts. The teen watched as his friend sped through the dirt track they had made in order to practice getting better at racing on dirt. _"Aww come on," _The technology loving teen feel off of his gear as he cursed to himself. _"Aermos, we've got to make some better parts. The dirt is messing up a few of the systems in the gear causing it to drift horribly, if we don't fix this then the next time we have a big race we might not win." _

"_Then fix it genius. You're the one that I go to when I need tech support. Besides you made my last gear run almost perfectly on dirt, why can't you do that for your Ex Gear to?" _The teen laughed slightly as he listened to his friend tell him what to do, again. He grabbed his gear and walked over to his silver haired friend who was acting like nothing mattered to him.

"_It's not that easy, your Ex Gear is made with parts that would cost regular people millions of dollars, I was lucky to even scrape together the parts needed to make your gear." _

"_Yeah, yeah, tell you what. There's a junk yard in the nearby city, maybe we could go by there and pick up a few parts from the rusted cars. Most of the cars in there are nice any way, I'm sure if you take apart some of their engines you can make some better parts for your Ex Gear." _Tech thought about this for a second and thought about how hard it was to gather parts in their small village, even finding a common Ex Gear frame would be difficult for them. A trip to the city would take them a day or so, he figured they would need to know exactly what they were going to need before the left. His attention was soon drawn to a man wearing a special military outfit. _**"Hello gentlemen, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." **_

"_Depends on whose asking." _

"_The person that's asking is a person that can get both of you high end Ex Gear parts for free."_

"_Keep talking." _

"_Let's take this inside, this is only meant for you two. We don't need any unnecessary people bothering us." _Walking up the stairs with a brief case in hand, the older man followed both teens into their small house that wasn't far from their Ex Gear shack. He looked around inside to see it wasn't that bad of a living space,they had a flat screen TV in the living room with specially handmade speakers. In the kitchen were the usually everyday items you would find, and glancing to the right he could see a room that looked like it could be used for making Ex Gears. The man closed the blinds in the kitchen and turned on a light so they could see well. He tossed a file onto the table and watched as a few pictures slid out with some information on the people in the picture. Aermos looked at it for a second and picked up a photo of a girl with purple hair. _"We've been keeping an eye on these bladers for a while and we've reason to believe they've found special parts that will allow people special abilities." _The silver haired teen studied the photo a little closer and then looked at the other three pictures that were lying on the table.

"_That girl was kind of cute, who are these bladers anyway?" _

"_Their names are Midori, Banjee Castillo, Brain Kadeem, and Tezuka." _He moved the information of the bladers closer to Aermos so he could read them, Tech seemed to know who they were but didn't say anything since this seemed to be more for Aermos then for him. _"These bladers were recently recruited by Tez to race onto these special Ex Tracks that seem to hold some very powerful items at the end of the track. We need powerful bladers to help us and you two seem to be the only bladers that aren't friends with Tez. We've tried to find other bladers but they won't trust us since we're from the military."_

"_Seems fine to me, Tech what do you think?" _

"_We could really use the parts, and if we're getting a chance to race on Ex Tracks no one's ever seen before, this could really help us become even better Ex Bladers." _Aermos smiled and thought this over a bit. On the up side he could get all these new parts for free, on the down side if he did decided to help this man there's no telling what they could force him to do for the military afterword. He nodded and looked at the information on some of the other bladers. _"We're going to need a team though. Depending on who Tez recruits to help him out we might be dealing with bladers that are just as strong as the world champion herself. What's your name Mr. Mystery Man?" _

"_Jack. That's all you need to know about me though. We can't get you a team. That will be something you'll have to do by yourself." _

"_Can we have any person join our team?" _

"_You can have anyone join your team. Now let me explain how this will work. Tez already has a fully functional portal that opens the Ex Track, just like Gwen, the other blader were trying to stop. Our portal is only functional for half an hour, at any moment after that it will explode. You'll have to be quick in order to beat these tracks." _Tech shook his head and noticed a major problem with what Jack was telling them, he wanted them to complete Ex Tracks they had never seen before in under half an hour. That was a task that while not impossible, was going to be even more difficult than they thought. _"We have an advantage though, while were working on our fully functional portal that our spy is helping us obtain, you can use the current portal to race on the Ex Tracks before they actually open up. This will give you time to study the track, figure out its weakness, and find any bladers that might be trapped on this track. Will you help us?" _

"_We're in. Just promise me one thing though."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_That once this is all over I can still race on these tracks as much as I want."_

"_You have yourself a deal. Now let's get going, you're first assignment is to help us finish our portal."_ Tech looked outside to see a car had pulled up in front of their house, he laughed to himself noticing that they were expecting them to agree to help then. He looked at Aermos who had put all of the pictures and papers back into the file, the teen grabbed his jacket and zipped it up before walking to the door with Jack. _"You won't need your Ex Gear; we're going to make you a special one once we get to the base." _Aermos nodded and turned off the radio that had been playing since they had walked into the house. He closed the door behind Jack and locked it before slipping the key into his pocket. The two teens sat in the car not long after that and said their goodbyes to their village before they were taken to who knows where.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,

(Silencerz HQ)

They walked into a futuristic base that seemed like it couldn't be real; scientists were dressed in silver/white suits with their faces covered by weird looking gas masks. The base was huge to say the least; the portal could be seen in another room, it was purple and in the shape of a giant ring. Aermos whistled as he looked around, _"Damn this place is huge." _Jack walked next to him and put on his helmet, he pointed to the helmet that Aermos was given; he motioned for him to put it on. The teen shrugged and put the helmet on his head. _"Any reason why we need to have this helmet on?" _

"_It makes our voices sound different to other peoples while making sure anyone else that's trying to talk to each other sound different. Let's start making your new Ex Gear. We've developed a specially made smart metal that will form an Ex Gear frame and parts specifically for you to use, and if anyone else happens to use it, the gear will become suited for them as well. Now please step on this platform right here." _Jack pointed to the slightly elevated platform that was in front of him, there were two tanks filled with a silver liquid substance that Aermos assumed was the smart metal. He took a few steps onto the platform and could see a few Ex Gear parts next to him; the teen glanced at the silver liquid in one of the tanks and noticed it was being let out onto the platform. _"Jump up now." _Aermos nodded and did as he was told, as he did so an Ex Gear formed under his feet which cause him to now hover in the air. He smiled and looked at the silver/white Ex Gear.

"_That's the coolest thing I've ever seen. I mean an Ex Gear just materialized right under me! Tell me that's not cool!" _

"_It's cool, but that's just the start of what we can do for you. Why don't you test out the Ex Gear on the next track that opens up?" _Aermos stepped off the platform and smiled as he looked at his new Ex Gear, he looked up to see Tech stepping on the platform next. His friend looked around and then jumped into the air to have the rest of the silver liquid form an Ex Gear under his feet. _**"Aermos, forget the junk yard I think this Ex Gear will do just fine for me." **_The teen laughed and did a few tricks with his Ex Gear while waiting to hear what Jack had to say next.

"_I'm glad you to like these Ex Gears. Now I need you two to be serious when racing on these Ex Tracks. I don't want anyone knowing who you are. That's why you're in these silver and white suits, they will help camoflauge you while on the Ex Tracks. You can also camoflauge yourself to look like a drone or one of the other bladers you saw on the Ex Tracks." _Aermos quickly transformed into Kadeem to see if Jack was really telling the truth, he then transformed into Banjee, and then into Midori, he looked down at his Ex Gear to see it also changed to fit the one the blader used. He transformed back into his self once he was done examining the Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Present Time)

Zero thought about the story he had been told and shook his head understanding why Aermos had been called in. He was the only blader that could rival anyone in the world; he could go toe to toe with Charlotte herself and possibly win. Aermos was the only strong blader that never wanted to enter tournaments; instead he took to the Underground arenas and became a legend there. Aermos began to push Zero into a room but was stopped by a girl with purple hair; she gave him a cold look and slammed her fist into his face causing the teen to fall to the ground. _"The hell is wrong with you!" _

"_Come on you two let's get out of here now!" _Zero smiled when he saw Midori grabbing her guitar, he knew he had friends that would never stab him in the back but he never expected one of those friends to be Midori. She had helped him out during the World Race and was now helping him escape the Silencerz. The three teens ran passed a few scientists that tried to capture them, Midori swung her guitar at Tech who ducked and fell backwards. Zero saw Banjee looked at him for a second and look away not wanting to escape with them, the teen knew that the King of Ex Blading through the jungle had his reasons for staying. _"Zero, I'm riding with Vert, you take your Ex Gear and escape through the portal!" _The teen gave his friend a nod and jumped onto his Ex Gear while Vert grabbed the Ex Bey parts. Midori took them from Vert and put them in his car before climbing in herself, Vert got into the driver's seat while quickly moving the door down into its closed position. He stepped on the gas pedal and quickly sped off through the base trying to find a way out, Midori pointed to the portal that wasn't far from where they were at. _"I dunno what's going to happen if we go through that portal again, but anything beats this place!" _Vert smiled and hit a red button next to his emergency break, the next thing Midori knew, the car was surrounded in a blue flame as the car reached three hundred miles an hour. Zero attempted to do the same but was knocked of course due to Aermos slamming his Ex Gear into his.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero slammed into a door causing it to open for him as he sped down a hallway, the teen looked over his shoulder to see Aermos not far behind him. He was closing in on the teen fast and Zero was running out of options. Zero sighed and looked down at his Nitrox Afterburner button; the teen didn't want to use it yet but knew he was running out of time. _"Forget it!" _Aermos slammed his Ex Gear into Zero's once again causing the gear to scrape against the wall as they continued to race through the hallway; they made a sharp turn next while still trying to beat on another. _"You can't escape me Zero!" _Zero spun around and slammed his foot as hard as he could into Aermos' stomach causing the teen to fly into a wall. The rival fell to the ground and watched as Zero flew towards another wall; the teen smiled and looked down at the bey part he had managed to stash in his sleeve. Before the two teens had been captured, Zero had managed to take one of the Ex Bey parts that he could use just in case something went bad. He quickly added the part onto his bey and launched it forward, his bey began to glow a slight greenish color before he, along with his bey, disappeared from sight. Aermos stood up and realized what Zero had done; he had taken the Warped Space Ex Part so he could escape the base.

"_Ow….. You're going to pay for that Zero." _The teen smiled slightly and leaned against the wall wondering where his friend might end up. His attention was drawn to some tapping his shoulder; he looked over to see a girl with black hair and looked to be Chinese.

"_We need to follow Vert and Zero." _

"_Agreed." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka and Tez sat on his Ex Gear waiting for the others to arrive and pick them up. Midnight had to keep an eye on Karma to make sure she didn't try to escape, which she wasn't going to let happen since she knew exactly where the Silencerz base was, or she should anyway. Midnight frowned a bit and turned towards Karma who was looking at the sun rise. _"Spill it Karma. Where are Vert and Zero?"_

"_How the hell should I know? They went through the portal didn't they? For all we know that could be racing through the Ex Tracks again." _She kicked a few rocks that were next to her feet while she thought about how to get back to the others. A faint smile appeared on her face as she thought of two people that would come to get her if she did end up being stuck with these guys. _"If I had to guess they are most likely in the Storm Zone right now."_

"_And if they aren't?"_

"_Then they're probably dead. I mean that car doesn't have unlimited gas, and Zero can only stay awake so long while racing. I mean how much energy do you think he's used up since he's been awake, I'm sure he will eventually collapse from exhaustion." _

"_Karma, can you tell us about the Silencerz team? I mean who exactly are they? Do they have anything to do with the bladers that we lost way back then?" _Karma starred at her for a second and realized that they did deserve to know the truth; she had put them through a lot of pain making them think that some of their friends had been killed on the Ex Tracks. She thought for a while and sat down on the Ex Gear which was floating in the air. _"Do you really want to know? I know everything that's happened since the first track Tez had everyone enter in."_

"Y_ou guys have been fighting us since then?"_

"_Well not exactly…. We… Well….. I guess I'll go back to the beginning. Where it all began." _In the distance a giant cloud of dust could be seen getting closer to them, Midnight squinted her eyes to see it was a giant green truck, when the truck got closer she could see that it was the Sweeper that the others had taken from the lab. Next to the giant truck were two cars, she guessed it was the two guys that had helped Vert fight off the drones. Madoka smiled slightly when she thought about seeing Kyoya again, it had been a while since she had seen him but to her it felt like more than a year had passed. She looked over at Karma who was still taking to Midnight; the brunette teen listened closely to what Karma was saying. _"After Gwen had taken the original bey of power from its resting place in Ex City….." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a random part of California, Zero appeared in the sky above a small cliff side. The teen flew over the edge as his Acceleron clothes turned back into his original clothes. He was now in a half black/white jacket with his t-shirt and blue jeans, the teen fell off of his Ex Gear causing him to roll down the hill. The black haired teen continued to roll down the hill for a while before finally hitting soft dark green grass at the bottom; he looked around and grabbed his Ex Gear which had deactivated itself to protect itself from the fall. A smile formed on Zero's face when he saw the Gear hadn't gotten a single scratch on it. _"Scrim Corporation." _He thought to himself as his eyes began to close, the sun was setting and he had been through so much in the last few hours. The teen shielded his eyes from the sun when he saw someone riding a horse over to him. He could hear a Southern American accent from the person that was talking to him.

"_Well look what the cow dragged in." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sorry this isn't as long as the last chapter but The Ultimate Race was specially made for people that read my stuff in five minutes and I'm not going to point them out….. (RinnyEjito12.) But you have to admit, splitting that chapter into two parts would be disrespecting the awesomeness that IS a race the Ultimate and AWESOME! Now my question here is, does learning about the Ex Tracks that opened before the Storm Zone interest anyone? Who's ready to find out how each of these bladers joined the Silencerz?

Next Chapter: The Swamp Lands


End file.
